Mission CHNR Side Story
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Chap 20... Chap terakhir. Hitsugaya mendapat kejutan dari cewek yang ia temui di sekolah -dan dia melihat cewek itu mirip Ichigo-. Siapa sebenarnya cewek itu? Chap terakhir... Selamat menikmati! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita asli: Bleach (by Kubo Tite) **

**cerita ini pergabungan antara character Asli CHNR Comic (cerita sebelum ini) dan Bleach (Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Kusaka, Matsumoto, dan Rukia *beberapa character belum muncul di chapter ini)**

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

Chapter 1 –begin!-

Suatu tempat, suatu tahun, suatu bulan, suatu minggu, suatu hari, dan suatu jam, cewek yang mengenakan seragam SMA putih abunya merasakan suatu tekanan roh yang luar biasa.

"disana…" ucapnya dan bersama temannya, dia melompat dari gedung dan lari ke tempat tekanan itu berasal.

Sesampai di sana, dia melihat orang yang dia cari telah diserang oleh seorang arrancar. Dengan cepatnya bersama temannya, dia menyerang arrancar itu hingga arrancar kembali ke hueco mundo.

Seorang shinigami wanita yang mempunyai badan cukup… (eeto… *keringat dingin*) seksi, menangkap shinigami kecil yang terjatuh dan berlumuran darah. Lukanya begitu dalam dan menembus jantung, sehingga napasnya begitu terengap-terengap.

"Taichou! Sadar! Hitsugaya-Taichou!" teriak shinigami wanita memanggil nama atasannya itu.

Ya, shinigami kecil yang pingsan di dekapannya adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kapten divisi 10 dari Gotei-13. Dia mempunyai rambut silver jabrik dan badan mungil (133 cm dengan berat 28 kg). wanita yang memanggil namanya adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, wakil dari divisi 10 dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwana pirang dan badan seksi.

Anak SMA yang tadi menyerang arrancar itu sudah kembali dan mendekati Matsumoto dan berbicara sesuatu, "Rangiku-san… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

Matsumoto pun menjawab, "taichou di serang saat dia sedang di wawancara oleh seorang repoter. Repoter itu tiba-tiba menelepon Taichou dan minta bertemu. Taichou yang cukup senang karena masih ada yang mengingat dia setelah vakum Band, datang menemuinya. Awalnya aku mau nemenin dia, tapi dia tolak dengan alasan ini Cuma wawancara saja. Setelah menunggu di tempat awal kami datang, aku melihat ada sinyal arrancar datang dari hapeku. Tapi, aku sadar kalau sinyal itu datang dari tempat taichou di wawancara. Dan… sampai di sana…".

Setelah menghela napas, matsumoto melanjutkannya, "taichou sudah ditemukan tertusuk oleh zanpakutou arrancar itu di jantungnya. Sedangkan, dia tidak membawa gikogan karena sebelum pergi, dia menitipkan gikogan itu di aku… bagaimana ini… Ran?"

Cewek SMA yang bernama Ran itu mendengar penjelasan matsumoto dari awal hanya menghela napas dan menyuruh matsumoto membawa Hitsugaya ke rumah sakit defender group. (defender grop itu grup para pelajar untuk menjaga keamanan kota di sana. Mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang diluar anak-anak lain punya. Hitsugaya, Ran, dan Zaki adalah salah satu anggota di sana).

"ya. Ran benar…. Matsumoto-san, anda bawa saja Hitsugaya ke sana. Di sana ada ahli medis dari SMP kami kok…" jawab Zaki, anak SMA yang laki-laki dan bersama Ran kemari. Matsumoto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"baiklah… saya akan bawa dia ke sana…".

Saat di perjalanan, Hitsugaya di gendong oleh Zaki menuju defender group yang tidak teralu jauh dari sana. Saat lumayan jauh jarak Zaki dengan Ran, matsumoto melontarkan pertanyaan ke dia, "Ran, aku mau nanya, hubungan kamu dengan coqok yang bernama zaki itu apa?".

Ran yang mendengar itu, memuncratkan lemon tea yang tadi dia beli sebelum pergi. Dia kaget karena ada yang melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"GAK! AKU GAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA SAMA DIA! DIA DULU CUMA TEMAN SMP AMA DIA!!!" amuk Ran.

Matsumoto menyengir dan berkata, "teman apa teman~".

Ran sudah mulai salting, di perhatikan oleh orang-orang sekitar sana. Mereka anggap itu orang gila baru. Matsumoto tersenyum kemenangan, "menarik!".

Sesampai di rumah sakit defender, Matsumoto dan yang lain menunggu di kamar perawatan Hitsugaya. Zaki dengan muka dinginnya, meminum lemon squash yang baru ia pesan tadi. Matsumoto diam menunggu Hitsugaya keluar dari UGD dengan cemas. Ran hanya diam dan menonton berita yang baru di siarkan.

Tiba-tiba, lagu D-Technolife berdering dari hape Ran dan dia mengankat telepon itu.

"ya, Hikari-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Ran pada seseoran temannya yang bernama Hikari. Dia adalah seorang jago heal orang yang terluka. Maka, dia yang menangani luka-luka Hitsugaya.

"_ini… aku mau kabarin keadaan Hitsugaya. Keadaannya… sudah stabil, sekarang, dia akan dibawa ke ruangan perawatan. Jadi, tolong bereskan ruangannya ya! Jangan pabalatak!!!" _ Amuk, Hikari dan Ran sudah keringat dingin.

"_kok… bisa tahu?!"_ gumam Ran dalam hatinya. "o… ok… aku beresin deh… thank you Hikari-chan!".

Setelah menutup teleponnya itu, dia memberitahukan keadaan Hitsugaya ke Matsumoto. Matsumoto senang mendengar kabar gembira itu dan kembali ceria. Setelah Hitsugaya di bawa ke kamar, Matsumoto mengucapkan sepatah kata dan pergi.

"Ran, sebagai substitute shinigami dari divisi 10, aku menitipkan Hitsugaya-taichou selama ia menjalani misi di sini. Tenang, nanti ada shinigami lainnya yang datang untuk membantu Hitsugaya-taichou. Sekarang saya akan membuat laporan ke yamamoto shikeguni sou-taichou dulu. Ja`ne! Ran-chan!".

Ran hormat ke Matsumoto dengan tegaknya. "siap! Rangiku-san!".

Setelah Matsumoto pergi, zaki pulang dan meninggalkan Ran yang menunggui Hitsugaya. Zaki menyuruh Ran untuk menghubunginya jika ada apa-apa. Ran mengangguk dan duduk di sofa dan dia mulai mengerjakan PR sosiologinya.

"toushirou-chan… dasar… kamu itu…"

Chapter 1 –Owari!-

hh… *menghela napas* fic pertama yang aku buat (sebenarnya sudah banyak cerita yang saya buat, tapi yang baru ke publish Cuma ini T_T). CHNR itu singkatan dari Kurapika (HxH), Hitsugaya (Bleach), Natsume (Alice academy), dan Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2). Mengapa ini ceritanya CHNR Side Story?! Karena, sebelum membuat fic ini, saya telah membuat CHNR Comic terlebih dahulu (jika ada waktu, saya akan publish cerita CHNR ini). Ok, ini masih awal dari cerita yang saya buat. Carita ini sudah saya ketik sampai beberapa chapter dan 3 chapter akhirnya masih di buku tulis (sedih banget computer ama laptop rusak… ) ok, ditunggu komentarnya (terutama mengenai tanda baca ^^). DI tunggu reviewnya ya! ^^

*cuplikan chapter 2*

KUsaka muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Hitsugaya yang tengah terbaring lemah. Tapi, karena suatu hal, Kusaka di pukul menggunakan stik golf oleh Ran. Di sekolah, Ran bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang masuk ke sekolahnya dan duduk di bangku kelas XI. Ternyata, diketahui, Hitsugaya telah terkena suatu kutukan yang sewaktu-waktu apabila keluar, dia akan kehilangan kendali atas kendali tubuhnya. Munculnya teman-teman Ran yang mempunyai karateristik berbeda setiap orang.

Ichigo melakukan first aid pada Hitsugaya yang demamnya kembali kambuh (dan menyelamatkan tahu brintik punya Hitsugaya). Setelah Hitsugaya tertidur, Ichigo pun mengungkapkan sesuatu

"saat tertidur… muka Toushirou sangat tenang sekali…"


	2. Chapter 2

yeah... karena saya sudah gak bisa nunggu lagi tuk ngirim yang selanjutnya, silahkan baca chap 2 ini.... hhe... :D

(maaf kalau masih kacau karena baru pemula... ohohohoho...)

**Mission **

**~CHNR SIDE STORY~**

Bab 2 –Hajime!-

-begin flashback-

"u...", suara seseorang di dalam benak hitsugaya yg makin lama makin jelas..  
"...rou..."  
"toushirou-kun!" panggil seseorang yg tak lain adalah Kusaka Soujirou, temen sklsnya pada saat di akademi shinigami dulu.  
"kita akan jadi teman selamanya kan???" tanya kusaka pada toushirou dan membuat ia menutup mukanya dengan buku yg sedang ia baca.  
"aduh... kenapa mukamu menjadi merah padam begitu? kamu malu ya??? ayo... jangan malu!!!" kata kusaka dan mulai melingkari lehernya toushiro.  
"a... apa yg kau lakukan kusaka?!" berontak hitsugaya.  
"ih.. ini tanda kl aku itu bkl jadi teman kamu slamnya" kata kusaka dengan nada sedikit hentai.  
"kamu hentai!!!" pukul hitsugaya.  
"AKU GAK HENTAI!!!" teriak kusaka sehingga diprotes oleh orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan dan mereka pun menunduk maaf.

-end flashback-

jam menunjukan pukul 5 kurang 5 pagi. hitsugaya membuka matanya dari tidur panjangnya. matanya masih sedikit buram dan dia sangat penasaran mengapa jidatnya terasa sangat lehernya terasa udara hangat dan suara desahan nafas seseorang yg sambil mengelus rambutnya yg kebetulan basah karena keringat.  
"hm... badanya gak panas ternyata... tapi kenapa dia keringatan?" tanya seseorang yg ternyata jarak matanya sudah kurang dari 5 cm dari mata hitsugaya. tentu, itu membuat hitsugaya langsung kaget dan teriak. Dia sadar kalau itu kusaka soujirou.  
Hitsugaya sadar kalau kancing piyamanya sudah terbuka 3 kancing sehingga badannya yang penuh dengan perban terlihat (nosebleed authornya TT_TT). siapa juga yang gak negative thinking?! hitsugaya langsung meronta-ronta kesakitan.

"Kusaka!! lepaskan!!!" ronta-ronta hitsugaya sambil menahan dada kusaka yang makin lama kalau dibiarkan akan menimpuknya. tangan kiri hitsugaya ditahan oleh tangan kusaka, tangan kanannya menahan dada kusaka, dan kakinya pun mulai mengangkat kirinya untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang dia derita (NOSEBLEED GW MUNCRAT!!!!).

"diam!!! gw mau ngukur panas kamu dulu!!!" kata kusaka sambil menambah tenaga agar hitsugaya tidak berontak

"ya tapi jangan kayak gini donk caranya?! sakit!!!" teriak hitsugaya yang makin lama terasa makin sakit dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca (ow.... sakitnya... tangan yg nyaris patah ditahan keras).

"huwa... segernya.. " lega Ran yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. dia membatu melihat apa yg terjadi di ranjang tidur hitsugaya. kancing bajunya hitsugaya yang terbuka, rambutnya acak-acakan, tanagan kirinya di tahan, muka hitsugaya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata dan berkata "ran~" (setegar apapun hitsugaya, sedewasa apapun hitsugaya, pasti kalau sudah ada kuda-kuda buat di 'itu'in, siapa juga yang gak nahan buat nangis?!).

karena adegan yg 'tidak senonoh' itu, Ran menendang dan memukul kepala kusaka sebanyak 100 kali memakai stik golf sehingga membuat kusaka tepar bersimpah darah.

"walau kamu sahabat toushirou-chan kek, kakak toushirou-chan kek, bawahan toushirou-chan kek... kamu gak boleh melakukan adegan tdk senonoh itu pada dia! dia masih manis dan innocent tahu! takkan kubiarkan kamu nyentuh dia!!!" keluarnya kata-kata kasar dari seorang cewek....** HARAP JANGAN DITIRU UNTUK ANAK-ANAK YANG BAIK ^_^.**

"ma... maafkan aku.... entah kenapa setalah... melihat muka inn... innocent nya toshi... rou-kun... aku... jadi.. pengen..." jawab kusaka dengan ter engap-engap dan menghadapi sakaratul maut. hitsugaya hanya bisa mengancingkan kembali piyamanya dan bernapas susah.

"tapi, toushirou-kun... aku menepati janjiku kan? untuk menjadi temannmu selamanya??" tanya kusaka sambil membuka plang "PERBODEN" yang mensensor mukanya.  
Muka hitsugaya kembali berkaca-kaca. Kusaka mengusap air mata hitsugaya yang hampir jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"cuup.. cuup... jangan nangis lagi donk! suer deh gw gak bakalan ngelakuin yang kaya gitu lagi ke kamu!" kata kusaka sambil menghibur hitsugaya dengan cara mangusap usap kepalanya.

_hh... mereka memang sahabat yang baik.. mereka gak mudah dipisahkan ya.... bener-bener mereka kaya adik dan kakak... ah.. sudahlah... _gunmam Ran yang melihat keakraban antara hitsugaya dan kusaka.

"Kusaka-san, siap-siap buat ke skolah, jadi aku titip toushirou-chan ya..." pesan ran sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"sippo!" kata kusaka sambil hormat ala upacara.

suasana hening sesaat....  
sejam kemudian (BUSET, HENINGNYA KELAMAAN?!)

"toushirou-kun..." sapa kusaka.  
"hmm???" kata hitsugaya sambil memakan nasi dan oseng-oseng sayur (sebut aja CAPCAY)  
"begini... aku..." kata kusaka sambil mendekati muka hitsugaya.  
muka innoncentnya hitsugaya berubah menjadi muka kesal, karena tiba-tiba ada yang mendekatinya dengan cara seperti itu. Dia sudah siap kakinya untuk menendang jauh kusaka.. tapi..

"KUSAKA!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Ran yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membuka pintu secara keras.  
gara-gara itu, kusaka langsung mati kutu dan kembali duduk di sofa sebelah ranjang hitsugaya.

_ran... beruntung kau datang... hampir aja aku mau ngebunuh orang ini... _guman Hitsugaya di dalam benaknya.

"oh ya Ran, ada apa kamu kembali ke sini???" tanya hitsugaya dengan penasaran.

"hm? dompet, HP, ama LKS SOSIOLOGI guwe ketinggalan... bisa berabe kalau ketinggalan. dompet ketinggalan = gak bisa makan ama balik, HP ketinggalan = gak bisa OL FB (buff... sempet-sempetnya dia OL di sekolah), dan LKS SOSIOLOGI guwe = Dibunuh guru killer edan itu..." jelas Ran.

"buset dah... kamu gak salah OLan di sekolah???" jawab hitsugaya dengan muka :hiroshi: nya...

"biarin aja atuh!!! daripada bengong??? hahaha.. udah ya, aku ke skul (baca: school) dulu!" kata Ran sambil bergegas untuk pergi ke skul nya.

"ya.. hati-hati!!" kata hitsugaya.

sesampai di sekolah...

_hh.. kuharap, hitsugaya baik-baik saja ditinggal dengan kusaka... tapi, kalau kusaka melakukan yang macam-macam ke shirou-chan.... a.. ba... bagaimana ini?! _*ngebayang adegan yang menjurus ke kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan untuk melakukan YAOI* _akh! tidak!!! _teriak Ran di dalam hati... dia mulai ber negative thinking ria... maklum, kalau penyakit YAOI FC (baca : Fan`s club) Ran kambuh, dia mulai pusing sendiri.

"akh!!! jangan negative thinking lah!!!" teriak ia sehingga seseorang menepuk bahunya...

"heh... negative thinking apaan??" kata seorang cowok yang berada di belakang Ran.

"are? Ikki-kun?" kata Ran sambil muka innocenntnya muncul.

"kambuh lagi ya kebiasaanmu itu??" tanya cowok itu yang bernama Ikki, teman SMP yang kebetulan 1 SMA dengan Ran di SMAN 7.

"hh... iya nih... gara-gara tadi guwe liat adegan tidak sesononoh antara kusaka dan shirou-chan..."

"tidak senonoh?"

"iya... pas guwe balik dari kamar mandi... guwe ngeliat kancing piyama shirou-chan kebuka 3 kancing. ya pasti, badannya yang cukup mulus itu keliatan. kusaka dengan muka yang 'rada' itu. menahan shirou-chan yang mulai memberontak. siapa juga yang gak negative thinking????"

"hm... bener juga ya... ya udah, sabar aja... haha.. tapi ngomong-ngomong banyak utusan dari Soul Society yang ke sini, para captain lagi, ada apa ini Ran?"

"MENEKETEHE! aku jg kmrn tiba-tiba dapet sms untuk jemput shirou-chan di taman. pas guwe sampe di sana..." kata Ran yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"ada apa ran?" tanya Ikki yang mulai heran.

"ah??? gak kok.. gak... hhe :D aku ke kelas dulu ya ikki-kun! bye!" kata Ran sambil bergegas ke kelasnya yang jaraknya kurang dari 15 langkah dari kelas Ikki.

"oh? ya..." jawab ikki sambil heran... hh.. kenapa tadi tiba-tiba terputus ya omongan dia?

Pelajaran pun telah dimulai dan Ran pun mulai bertingkah sebagai anak SMA yang baik walau, pada hari itu hanya pembagian jadwal pelajaran baru buat semester 2 (ditambah belajar!) jam istirahat pun dibunyikan, di kelas Ran mulai bercanda dengan teman-temannya yang bernama Qia, Kharis, Pipin, dan Indy. mereka mulai bercerita GeJe sampai yang serius, bahkan di kelas pun si Ran di jailin dengan orang yang hampir mirip dengan 'first love'nya, Iron. kami semua dulu sewaktu SMP berbeda sekolah, yang sama hanyalah Qia dengan Kharis, dan Ran dengan pipin. Ran terkenal dengan 'komikus'nya di kelas, Qia terkenal dengan 'master KIMIA'nya, Kharis terkenal dengan 'ALIM'nya (ditendang kharis), Pipin terkenal dengan 'pulsa'nya, dan Indy terkenal dengan 'LUNA MAYA'nya atau dengan 'Indy the Pooh' (ditendang windy).

karena lapar, diapun pergi ke kantin. dengan cepatnya dia langsung memesan "cireng ayam dan sapi masing-masing 1 dan kelapa jeruk tanpa es". sambil menunggu temannya yang membeli teh ICOP (POCI) Ran duduk di kursi yang tersedia di kantin yang berbentuk lorong itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di sampingnya dan menyapa dia. Dia lah yang paling NORAK di SMAN 7 INI!!! tidak lain dan tidak bukan... KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

Kurosaki ichigo adalah shinigami pengganti dan dia sedang menjalani misi di kota ini. Misinya pun sama dengan misi Ran dan Hitsugaya serta yang lain, menghilangkan gerak-gerik aneh yang terjadi di kota ini. Ichigo menyamar sebagai murid disini di kelas XI IPA 3 yang kebetulan 1 kelas dengan pacar Archerzz, Nitha. archerzz dan Ichigo memang sudah saling mengenal karena dulu di defender group, Archerzz lah yang mengajak Ichigo tuk masuk. supaya lebih mudah mengawasi gerak gerik ichigo, Archerzz menyuruh Ichigo buat masuk ke kelas pacarnya. Kelas Ran dan Ichigo juga berdekatan, karena masih di dalam 1 kompleks. Beruntungnya SMAN 7 itu tidak teralu besar, jadi mereka masih bisa sering ketemu.

Mengapa ichigo paling norak di sekolah ini?? karena warna rambutnya yang sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan yang umumnya hitam atau coklat, rambut dia berwana Orange sehingga dijulukin "kepala jeruk", "dandelion", atau "strawberi".

"araa? kak kepala jeruk ada di sini??" tanya Ran dengan muka polosnya.

"mau kupakaikan GETSUGA TENSOU di mulutmu? hah???" tanya ichigo dengan muka seramnya.

"hiy,... kak Ichi kejam~"

"jangan panggil begitu!!!"

akhirnya, jahil-jahil mereka berubah ke tingkat obrolan serius.

"ne... Ran.. bagaimana keadaan Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan serius.

"toushirou? dia udah sadar kok... skrng dia masih di rumah sakit defender untuk masa penyembuhan" jawab Ran dengan senyum.

"ho.. baguslah.. kalau dia mati...."

"ya?"

"kalau dia mati,,, Guwe bisa dibunuh ama Karin!!!" jawab Ichigo dengan reaksi takutnya.

"karin-chan?" tanya Ran dengan heran.

"iya,,, Karin menganggap kalau Toushirou itu sebgai sobatnya (maklum, satu tingkat sih tingginya (dtendang hitsugaya)), jadi kalau ada apa-apa dengan Toushirou, SAYONARA SAJA GUWE!" teriak Ichigo.

"ah... sudah... gak usah dipikirkan.... shirou-chan kan kuat... lagipula..." kata ran dengan sweat drop dan muka memelasnya.

"kenapa?"

:"Toushirou-chan gak bakalan bisa kembali lagi ke wujud shinigami sampai lambang itu ilang!"

"EEH?!"

"iya,,, Toushirou-chan.... AKH!! GUWE PANGGILNYA TO-CHAN AJA YA???"

"akh.. terserah kamu kok... " jawab Ichigo dengan sweat dropnya.

"To-chan... kena.. kena kutukan yang ditinggalkan oleh arrancar yang kemarin dia lawan..."

"eeh??? kok bisa?? apa yang terjadi??"

"jadi saat dia di wawancara (Ran menceritakannya dengan panjang lebar)"

"hm... begitu... jadi si arancar itu memasukan kutukan ke toushirou ya... pada saat dia mau melindungi pewawancaranya itu dari serangan hollow. Arrancar itu sadis..."

"bukan itu aja... kalau kutukan itu tdk dikeluarkan dengan segera.. maka... To-chan..."

"ya?"

"akan kehilangan kendali di dirinya!"

"WHAT!????" teriak Ichigo yang kebetulan tepat di bel masuk istirahat terakhir.

"ya... nanti kalau kamu mau jenguk, bareng aja sama aku... aku juga mau ke sana!" jawab Ran sambil bergegas ke kelas dan berteriak... "CIRENG GUWE BELUM DIMAKAN!!! UDAH HABIS INI SOSIOLOGI LAGI!! IIYADA!!!"

Ichigo hanya bisa sweat drop...

Pelajaran tak terasa sudah berakhir... maka bel pulang sekolah pun dibunyikan...

"akhirnya!!! selesai!!!" teriak Ran...

"ya.. akhirnya selesai juga.. "kata Qia.

"ih.. gila tadi si ibu killer juga ya!" kata kharis.

"ya.. bener! aku aja sampe merinding!" balas pipin.

"tapi, gila lah si ran!" kata Indy.

"ya?" jawab Ran dengan muka innocentnya.

"satu-satunya orang yang nekat dan edan adalah dia... nekat TIDUR di pelajaran guru killer ini?! berani banget kamu!" balas indy.

"ya... gimana lagi atuh... kalau gak kuat ngantuk,,, mending aku tidur aja... hhe :D" jawab Ran sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ran... ayo... katanya mau ke Toushirou!" panggil seseorang dari luar yang tak lain dan tak bukan, kurosaki Ichigo.

"ah?? ya tunggu dulu ichigo-kun!" jawab Ran sambil bergegas membawa tas nya.

"aku duluan dulu ya teman-teman!" kata Ran sambil melambaikan tangan dia.

"eeh... mau kemana dulu??? sini bentar.." kata Kharis sambil menangkap tangannya Ran untuk mencegah dia pergi.

"Iron nya mau dikemanai??" sindir dia...

"ah... maneh mah... itu mah masalah lain da aku juga gak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan iron!! ichigo-kun juga cuma bawahan aku! udah ah... aku pulang duluan! ja ne!" kata Ran sambil bergegas pergi dan teman-temannya pun membalas salamnya.

kebetulan, ichigo membawa motornya dan 2 helm. jadi Ran disuruh duduk di belakangnya Ichigo.

"wih... kamu bisa bawa motor ternyata???" Ran sindir.

"iya... udah bisa dari dulu, tapi baru sekarang aja pakai motor ke sekolah." jawab dia sambil mengeluarkan uang Rp 1000 dari saku celananya untuk membayar pakir. Motornya cukup gede, yaitu motor **PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP** (BUKAN UNTUK PROMOSI) dan cukup ROMANTIS untuk berpacaran (Tapi niat Ran hanya untuk Nebeng dan mengirit ONGKOS pulangnya). maka, Ran langsung naik ke jok belakang yang tepat berada di belakang ichigo (NAMANYA JUGA JOK BELAKANG) dan Ichigo pun tancap gas ke arah tempat dimana Hitsugaya dirawat.

Tempat dirawatnya Hitsugaya berada di pusat kota pinggir sedikit atau tepatnya dekat sekolahnya Zaki. Tempat dirawatnya Hitsugaya bukanlah sebuah Rumah sakit, juga bukanlah sebuah Rumah. Dia dirawat di dalam sebuah mansion besar berlantai 5 yang di tamannya dikelilingi pohon yang hijau dan rindang. Ya, Di pintunya ada akses masuk yang berupa kartu ID dan Pemeriksaan Iris (ketat banget). dan jika lulus dari pemeriksaan, maka akan ada plang tertulis "defender group ni yokosou". setelah melewati plang itu, semua berubah dan lebih luas dari keliatan di luar (kaya tenda yang di cerita harry potter yang ternyata dalamnya lebih luas dari tenda kecil). terdapat taman yang luas, dan gedung-gedung yang megah. disana terdapat 3 gedung yang masing-masing mempunyai fungsi yang berbeda. Gedung A fungsinya buat Pusat perbelanjaan, tempat ibadah (dilantai teratas) dan kegiatan lainnya seperti tempat olahraga, restoran, dll. di gedung B itulah ruang perawatan bagi anggota Defender dan di sanalah Hitsugaya di rawat tepatnya di lantai 2. di gedung C, disitulah tempat tinggal para anggota defender. 3 gedung itu saling disambungkan dengan jembatan kecil yang ada di lantai 3 setiap gedungnya sehingga memudahkan akses buat masuk ke gedung 1 ke gedung yang lain. selain itu, disekeliling gedung ada taman dan di lapangan belakang, ada lapangan olahraga yang multi fungsi, juga aula yang sangat besar selapangan olahraga). **(hh.. hh... autornya cape ngejelasin... gede nya busetttt dah...)**

Dengan mengambil langkah seribu, mereka langsung ke kamar Hitsugaya berada.

"shirou-chan... aku datang!! nih titipan kamu!" kata Ran sambil membuka pintu kamar Hitsugaya dan membawa sekeresek Tahu Brintik (sebelum pulang. hitsugaya SMS ke Ran untuk bawakan Tahu brintik yang dijual di Gokill). Tapi, Ran sedikit kaget... karena... tubuh Hitsu... memerah...

"... oh?... tha... thank... you... Ran.." jawab Hitsugaya dengan napas terengap-engap dan berat dan muka memerah.

"shirou... chan... mengapa.. kancing bajumu.. kebuka lagi??" tanya Ran dengan muka :hiroshi:nya kembali muncul.

"oh? i.. ini... aku.. hanya me... merasa.. gerah saja...." jawab Hitsugaya dengan lemah sambil memegang kerah bajunya.

_WHAT?! oi... sadar donk... mendung gini dibilang panas??? kayanya sensor suhunya ada yang salah... atau... dia telah.... di...._ guman Ran dan membuat dia :shock:. Dan Kusaka pun datang dari kamar mandi.

"ara? ran.. sudah pu..." sebelum sempat bicara, kepala kusaka sudah dicekik oleh Ran.

"UDAH KUBILANG... JANGAN NODAI LAGI TOUSHIROU-CHAN YANG INNOCENT INI!!!" marah Ran sambil mengguncang-guncangkan leher Kusaka dengan kencang.

"Ran! yamero!!! Ku.. Kusaka gak a.. ada salah a..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hitsugaya keburu roboh dan dia berhasil ditangkap oleh Ichigo. (tahu brintik yang ada dipangukuan Hitsugaya pun selamat ^_^)

"Shirou-chan!?" teriak Ran.

"Ran... sudah... gak apa-apa kok... a.. aku cu...ma... ca...pe... mataku.. berat... napasku... se.." kata hitsugaya sambil merintih kesakitan dan menggegam erat jaket Ichigo.

"Shirou-chan!"

"Kusaka-san, tolong panggil dokter! Ran bawakan air es untuk dia di baskom... aku akan mencoba first aid pada dia!" kata Ichigo sambil membaringkan Hitsugaya di ranjang tidurnya.

"napasnya sesak begini... panas tubuhnya juga meninggi dengan cepat... apakah dia demam?" analisis Ichigo sambil menenangkan hitsugaya dengan mengelus-eluskan kepala yang berambut silver itu yang basah karena keringat. Hitsugaya masih menggegam erat jaket Ichigo.

"hh... jangan-jangan ini gejala..."

"ICHIGO-KUN!!! aku bawakan air, es, dan kompres nih!!!" teriak Ran dari arah kamar mandi.

"ah... maka... EEKKK!!!??? apa gak kebanyakan???!!!!" Kata Ichigo sambil kaget dan bahunya mengangkat ke atas... gimana gak kaget, Ran membawa es nya sekantung plastik yang buat tempat sampah taman (buset... gede banget!?)

"ehh??? kebanyakan?" jawab Ran dengan muka polosnya.

"Ya iya lah!!! emang kita mau ngebekuin Toushirou!? orang cuma buat ngompres doank!? cukup se gayung!!!" jawab Ichigo dengan panik.

akhirnya, setelah berdepat dan mengambil beberapa es buat kompresan, ichigo dengan hati-hati menyimpan kompresan itu di jidatnya Hitsugaya. Walau masih merintih, tapi sudah lebih tenang, genggaman Hitsugaya pun lebih lembut, tidak sekeras yang tadi. akhirnya mukanya juga sudah menunjukan sifat tenang berkat rasa dingin dari kompres itu.

"fiuh... beruntung cepat tanggap, kl gak bisa berabe!!" kata Ichigo sambil mengseka keringatnya yang ada di lehernya.

"ya... hebat ya kau ichigo-kun, bisa mengambil keputusan di tengah-tengah genting begini!" puji Ran.

"haha.. udah kebiasaan kok.. maklum, rumah aku kan klinik!"

"oh yaya... hhe.. "

tak lama dari itu, Kusaka datang dengan membawa dokter dan suster. Dokter itu mulai memeriksa keadaan Hitsugaya dan memutuskan, bahwa hitsugaya hanya menderita demam yang disertai sesak napas dan menyuruh Ichigo, Ran, dan Kusaka untuk tdk cemas. dan dokter itu pun memberikan resep dan pergi bersama suster dia.

"fiuh..." hela kusaka. "dikira terjadi sesuatu di toushirou-kun".

"ya, bener... kl terjadi.. mampus kite..." tambah Ran.

"dan kl dah mampus, di usir dr soul society... gile" tambah ichigo.

"anak ini bener-bener mengerikan!" ketiganya serempak.

"tapi..." desas kusaka sambil memandangi muka Hitsugaya dengan tatapan ke'ayah'annya. "dia sungguh imut dan tenang ya kalau lagi tidur?"

Ran dan Ichigo hanya bisa senyum dan menjawab "ya.... sangat tenang sekali...".

Suasana malam hari pun terasa dingin di mereka... dan, mereka pun melewati malam bersama-sama... (dan Ran pun minta bantuin PR KIMIA ke Ichigo hehe :D)

Chapter 2 -Owari-

Ran : chapter 2 akhirnya ke upload juga... penuh dengan perjuangan karena keadaan yang tidak mendukung

Kusaka : tidak mendukung?! memang kamu kenapa?

Ran : aku lagi gak enak badan cuy...

Ichigo : kalau begitu... saya mengucapkan semoga cepat sembuh!

Kusaka : yup.... saya juga...

Ran : Terima kasih.... ok... ini cuplikan cahpter selanjutnya....

*ada sekelompok orang yang datang*

Kharis : Ran!

Indy : Kamu berani banget tidur di pelajaran terakhir!

Ran : Hiy... sorry....

Qia : aku gak mau tanggung jawab kalau kamu di setrap!

Ran : Hiy....

Pipin : Ran! ayo pulang!!! guwe gak ada temen!

Ran: hiy... *merinding*

**cuplikan chapter 3**

****perayaan kesembuhan Hitsugaya di tandai dengan acara minum-minum yang dipeloporin oleh matsumoto dan dibiayayain oleh Byakuya. semua anggota gotei-13 yang datang ke sana, mabuk tanpa terkecuali! satu-satunya yang tidak mabuk dan masih sadar adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Hitsu yang salah mengira sake itu adalah jus apel, akhirnya ikutan mabuk. Dia mulai 'menyerang' Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya. tetapi, adegan itu di gagalkan oleh Ran yang tiba-tiba datang. seperti apa reaksi dari subtitute shinigami dari divisi 10 itu? dan bagaimana nasibnya ichigo?

Kusaka masuk ke sekolah Ran dan Ichigo. Dia duduk di bangku kelas XII jurusan IPS. keberadaan Kusaka sama sekali tidak di ketahui oleh Ichigo dan Ran yang tidak pernah pergi ke area kelas XII.

Sekelompok hollow datang mendekati wilayah tempat tinggal Hitsu. Kusaka yang merasakannya, langsung pergi dengan wujud shinigaminya. Hitsu yang ingin memanggil salah satu shinigami, bertemu dengan Ran dan Ichigo. karena Hitsu tidak bisa berubah menjadi shinigami 'tuk beberapa waktu, dia menyuruh para subtitute shinigami itu untuk membantu Kusaka. Ichigo setuju akan itu, tapi ada syaratnya... apakah syaratnya? bagaimana reaksi hitsu mendengar syarat itu?

Cuplikan chapter 3 end...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 update! tapi... maaf kalau kalian cukup terganggu akibat kata-kata 'gila' dari ichigo di chap ini...

MISSION

-CHNR SIDE STORY-

Chapter 3... –hajime-

Sudah seminggu penuh Hitsugaya di rawat di gedung perawatan defender group. yang pastinya dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang... teman-teman dari gotei-13 pun menyambut dia dengan riang. Hitsugaya hanya bisa senyum dengan lembut karena masih lemah setelah di infus 1 minggu penuh yang disebabkan oleh kehilangan darah yang sangat banyak.

"taichou, kau baik-baik saja kan???" tanya Matsumoto.

"ya... aku baik-baik saja... masih capek... hhe" senyum hitsugaya dengan muka yang cukup Innocentnya (pengaruh obat tuh!)

"baguslah kalau begitu Hitsugaya-taichou! tapi kau masih harus banyak istirahat" kata Byakuya sambil mengelus rambut Hitsugaya.

"ya... kuchiki-taichou..." kata Hitsugaya dan dia pun duduk di sofa yang sudah ditunjukan oleh Byakuya.

"aku bawa baju-bajunya toushirou-chan dulu ya ke atas..." potong Ran sambil membawa 2 koper besar milik kaptennya yang baru saja diantar oleh petugas rumah sakit.

"ya... thank you Ran!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Danke Schun!" balas Ran.

mereka semua berada di sebuah ruangan yang kedap suara yang khusus disediakan oleh pengelola gedung supaya bisa berpesta tanpa menggangu orang yang berada di luar ruangan. ukurannya pun lumayan besar dan bisa memuat 20-30 orang.

"nah, ayo kita mulai pesta penyambutan ini..." kata matsumoto sambil menuangkan Sake pada cawannya.

"Rangiku-san! aku minta!" kata renji yang terlanjur sudah mabuk duluan.

"ini!" jawab matsumoto sambil menuangkan sake yang gak kira-kira pada cawan Renji.

_hh.. mereka sungguh ribut... aku gak bisa tenang duduk di sini_... guman Hitsugaya... dia pun mengambil gelas yang berada di sampingnya.

"hha... Renji, ayo nyanyi! nyanyi!" tawa Ichigo yang lagi duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya. Dia tidak mabuk karena masih belum berani meminum Sake dengan umur 16 tahun. tiba-tiba dia kaget, ada yang mendekap tangannya. yang ternyata dia adalah Hitsugaya.

"a... toushirou.... apa yang kau lakukan???" tanya Ichigo dengan gugup karena makin lama, Hitsugaya makin mendekatkan dirinya ke samping ichigo.

"ga... gak ngelakuin apa.. apa kok... hik..." jawab hitsugaya dengan raut muka yang memerah dan memelas.

"hik? kamu... mabuk???" tanya Ichigo.

"gak... aku gak mabuk kok.... aku cuma minum jus apel yang ada di sana... hik.." jawab Hitsugaya sambil cegukan dan menunjuk ngelas yang tadi dia minum.

"hah? jus apel???" tanya ichigo dan langsung mengambil gelas yang ditunjuk hitsugaya lalu membauinya.

"bau ini.... ini bukan bau jus apel... tapi sake!" teriak Ichigo dan mebenarkan gaya duduk Hitsugaya. Lalu, dengan segenap kekuatan, dia menggguncang-guncang hitsugaya.

"WOI! Toushirou! sadar!!! yang kamu minum itu sake tahu!!! sake!!!" teriak Ichigo.

"sake?? gak mungkin... itu kan... jus apel!" mabuk Hitsugaya.

"Baka! Sadar bu! jelas-jelas kamu mabuk parah gini, kamu minumnya setengah gelas!!!" **(Ichigo… hitsugaya itu laki-laki… kenapa dipanggil 'bu'? =_=")**

"boo.. itu jus apel! kamu yang baka! Lagipula,,, aku bukan…"

"BAKAMU!!! ini orang udah pindah ke dunia lain apa??? Ini sake! S-A-"

Sebelum selesai bicara, HItsugaya mendorong Ichigo hingga mendekati tembok dan mulai melakukan PDKT Extreme ke dia. Hitsugaya mulai membuka kancing bajunya, dan ichigo hanya bisa merah mukanya. Ichigo makin mundur, tapi hitsugaya tetap mendekatinya... setelah kebuka semua kancingnya, Hitsugaya pun mulai mendekati ichigo yang sudah mentok di depan tembok.

"o... oi... Toushirou... jangan nekat! kita... kita sesama cowok kan??? tolong sadar donk" kata ichigo sambil gugup.

"hah? gk apa kali kalau kita sesama cowok!"

"**PPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP** kamu udah gak waras apa?! woi! sadar baka!!! sadar!!! kamu mabuk!!!" (**pip = kata-kata yang tidak bisa ditulis =_=. ****Ichigo! Berhenti bilang kasar!)**

" aku gak mabuk!"

Anggota gotei-13 semua memandangi adegan HOT nya mereka ber-2... ichigo hanya bisa blushing, hitsugaya makin lama makin ektreme dengan membukakan kancing baju Ichigo. **(INGAT!! semuanya sudah pada mabuk dan yang gak mabuk cuma ichigo seorang). **Hitsugaya akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ichigo dan tiba-tiba saat dia akan mencium ichigo **(buset, ini mabuknya udah keteraluan!!! )** pintu terbuka. Orang yang membuka pintu itu pun berkata "teman-teman! ini ada cemilan ayo kita ma... EEEKKKKK!!!???" kaget orang tersebut yang ternyata, Ran...

"toushirou... kau... kenapa....kenapa.." kata Ran dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "kau.... KAU BEGITU HOT! AYO LANJUTIN!!!"

"**PPPPPPIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP** Woi!!! Ran!!!! TOLONGIN GUWE DONK!!! BUKAN SEMANGATIN TOUSHIROU!!!" (**ICHIGO! GUWE BILANG APA!? BERHENTI NGOMONG KASAR! *pukul Ichigo*) **Teriak Ichigo yang makin lama gak bisa diam karena wajahnya udah ditahan oleh tangan Hitsugaya.

"Ok... Ok... teman-teman... Toushirou.... aku mau nganterin Kurosaki ke kamar mandi... jadi, maaf ya, nanti 'itu' nya dilanjutin lagi." kata Ran sambil mengangkat Hitsugaya.

"boo...." hitsugaya pun manyun.

"walau manyun.. kamu tetep manis kok shirou-chan!! tenang, nanti aku kembali lagi! bersenang-senanglah.." kata Ran sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala hitsugaya seperti anak anjing yang baik.

"ok.... kutunggu"

"anak baik... Ok, ayo kurosaki!!!" kata Ran sambil memegang paksa tangan Ichigo dan keluar ruangan.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa bengong dalam keadaan kemeja dengan kancing terbuka dari atas yang membuat para manusia yang ada di ruangan itu terkapar karena melihat tubuh mungil dan mulusnya... _IMUTNYA TAICHOU KECIL INI!?_

_(_**Akhirnya…. Adegan perang kata-kata sudah selesai… fiuh…)**

Ran mengajak Ichigo ke cafetaria untuk makan malam. di cafetaria, mereka ketemu Kusaka yang kebetulan sedang menunggu pesanannya. mereka pun menghampiri kusaka...

"yo.. kusaka... ngapain kau?" tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di bangku dpn kusaka.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? aku? lagi mandi! YA LAGI NUNGGU PESANAN LAH!!!" jawab kusaka dengan nada sinis.

"hha... Kusaka Benar Ichigo... hha " Ketawa puas dari ran yang segera mengisi bangku kosong di sebelah ichigo.

"oh ya, kenapa kalian gak ikut acara penyambutan???" tanya kusaka heran.

"tanya kenapa? karena... SEMUA YANG DI SANA SUDAH PADA GAK WARAS!!!" teriak ichigo tepat di hadapan muka kusaka.

"iya... sabar bro.... guwe juga bisa denger kali, jangan sekeras itu ngomongnya.... guwe bisa budeg tahu!" jawab kusaka.

"hha... semua yang berada di pesta sudah mabuk termaksud si toushirou, bahkan dia hampir berbuat yang extreme dengan membuka bajunya dan baju ichigo-kun, bahkan dia hampir mencium ichigo!" jelas Ran yang membuat ichigo jadi memerah dan kusaka kaget setengah mati.

"'what?! mencium?! apa dia masih waras apa? kenapa bisa kaya gitu???" tanya kusaka. sedangkan Ran sedang memesan makan yaitu, nasi goreng seafood 2, dan lemon tea hangat 2.

"entah.. akibat efek alkhol itu kali... dia kira jus apel, sehingga gak segan-segan dia meminum setengah gelas dan akhirnya, super mabuk... udah tahu dia gak kuat minuman begitu... haduh... dia baka" jelas Ichigo.

"ya ampun... sabar ya... adik guwe memang gak kuat ama minuman kaya gitu, mohon dimaklumi!" kata kusaka.

"ADIKMU!? Sejak kapan dia jadi adikmu?!" teriak Ran dan Ichigo. Yang di kafetaria langsung memandangi meja mereka. Merasa diperhatikan, Ichigo dan Ran tertunduk malu. Kusaka tersenyum puas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"sejak seminggu yang lalu... hhe" kata Kusaka dengan nada jahil dan :D setelah pembicaraan itu, pesanan kusaka dan lemon tea hangat datang meriasi meja mereka. mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan yang telah di sajikan. pada saat makan, Ran melihat Zaki Makihiro berjalan untuk membeli makanan dan diapun menyapanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh zaki. Kusaka dan Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Ran (si Ran mulai salting nih… :D). Tak kerasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30, tanpa sadar mereka sudah duduk di sana selama 3 jam. mereka pun kembali ke tempat pesta yang ternyata hitsugaya sudah tertidur pulas di sofa yang SANGAT empuk di sana.

"ya ampun... nih anak.. tidur di sini, nanti masuk angin aja gimana?!" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil jaketnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya hitsugaya.

"yang lain juga sudah pada tepar, liat..."kata kusaka sambil menunjuk setumpukan manusia yang telah terkapar karena mabuk.

"kalau mereka tidur aja disini, toh udah dipesanin ini ruangan buat 36 jam... tenang saja" kata Ran sambil tersenyum. "ayo, kita bawa dia ke kamarnya... aku jg harus istirahat buat besok karena masih sekolah. hhe" sambil memencet tombol lift. Ichigo pun menggendong hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun mulai mengigau yang enggak-enggak.

Esoknya...

"AKH!" teriak Hitsugaya yang langsung bangun dari ranjangnya. Dia kaget karena dia mimpi dikejar monster belendir hijau. (huek.... jijik) akhirnya dia melihat jam yang berada di samping kasurnya dan jamnya menunjukan pukul 11!? tentu saja dia kaget, karena dia tidur sangat lama skali, tapi... dia langsung memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat dan sangat pusing parah, dia hanya ingat saat meminum segelas jus apel dan setelah itu pandangan dia hilang seketika, hanya sadar kalau tadi malem dia digendong oleh ichigo sampai ke ranjangnya. _hh... tadi malam sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ya???_

Di sekolah...

Ran hanya bisa bengong meratapi nasib... Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia harus remed B. Jerman... dia kena remed prakteknya... skbm 65, nilai dia 58.... _akh!!! nilai terburuk dalam sejarah rapot guwe!!!! _ gumam dia sambil memeras kepalanya.

"tenang atuh ran... aku juga kan kena...." kata Qia sang Rangking 1 di kelas, tapi masih aja ada remedialnya.

"hiks... tapi aku kan penasaran... kenapa nilai aku bisa remed... hiks..." balas Ran sang rangking 8 turut menurut dari kelas 7 (1 smp).

"akh, aku jg bingung atuh, hayu ke si ibunya!"

"hayu, hayu!"

tak lama berselang, Ichigo muncul di hadapan mereka ber dua.

"ara? ichigo-senpai... ada apa?" Tanya Ran. (di sekolah Ran memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan ichigo-senpai atau ichigo-san)

"begini... aku..." jawab ichigo dengan malu-malu.

"ya?"

"begini... Tolong ajarkan aku jerman kelas 1!" kata Ichigo sambil menunduk memohon di depan Ran dan Qia.

"eeeh???!!! Aku juga gak terlalu fasih jermannya!!! ah... gini aja, ke Qia aja minta ajarinnya??? ok??!!" jawab Ran.

"Qia?" jawab Ichigo sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"ya, temen sebelah aku ini, dia cukup fasih lho jermannya!" kata Ran sambil menunjuk Qia yang berada di sebelahnya.

"eeh??? kok aku???" jawab Qia.

"ya... bantu-bantu dikit napa???? nanti lah bayarannya apalah... terserah kamu!" jawab Ran yang membuat Qia loncat kegirangan.

"wah??? bener??? asyik!! aku mau gantungan Marie yang ada di Singgalang ya???" jawab Qia sambil loncat kegirangan.

"he euh lah, nanti urang beliin, skrng terima gak ichigo-senpai sebagai anak didikmu????" tanya Ran sambil sweat drop.

"tentu aja! tapi janji harus ditepati nya!!" jawab Qia.

"he euh lah.... nanti kl dah ada duitnya, guwe beliin" kata Ran dan bahunya pun di pegang Qia dan menggoyangkan dengan keras hingga Ran mulai pusing (ichigo yang melihatnya juga ikutan pusing).

Neeet tooot neet... niit.... nuut niit....

Bel pulang sudah dibunyikan, anak-anak pun bergegas pulang. Karena jam terakhir di kelas Ran gak ada guru, kelas dia pun sudah kosong melompong sebelum bel berbunyi. Ichigo sudah menunggu Ran di depan gerbang dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bareng (kan ceritanya Ran ama Ichigo tinggal di asrama Defender club). Dia menunggu Ran yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Ikki. anak-anak pada nyangka kalau Ikki dan ran itu pacaran, padahal mereka SAMA SEKALI tidak pacaran, bahkan mereka punya kecengannya masing-masing dan saling mengetahui siapa kecengan ini dan itu. Akhirnya, pembicaraan itu telah selesai dan Ran mendekati Ichigo yang telah menunggu di dpan gerbang.

"sorry, tadi aku ngobrol dulu tentang cosplay jadi agak lama. maaf ya..." kata Ran sambil meminta maaf.

"ya, gak apa juga kan gak terburu-buru. nyantai aja cuy!" jawab ichigo sambil mengeluarkan kunci motornya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Ran dan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kusaka.

"yo Ran, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Kusaka.

"kusaka-san??? kenapa anda di sini dan kenapa... anda memakai seragam sekolah kami???!!!" tanya heran Ran.

"lah??? kalian gak tahu??? aku kan masuk ke sini juga!!!" jawab Kusaka dengan enteng yang membuat Ran dan Ichigo kaget setengah mati.

"WHAT???? KENAPA KITA GAK NGELIAT KAMU SIH????" Teriak mereka sehingga mengagetkan para siswa/i yang lagi di lapangan parkir.

"hha... sorry... aku ada di kelas XII IPS 2 nih... hhe sorry ya.." jawab dia dengan enteng.

_pantesan gak ngeliat... orang dia ada di kelas XII... pasti gak terlihat lah... udah ma, kita jarang ke lingkungan kelas XII_ bisik Ran dan Ichigo. Kusaka hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat mereka heran dan berbisik. Kusaka juga ternyata bawa motor ke sini. dia bawa motor yang enteng-enteng saja, yaitu PPPPPIIIIPPPPP **(Bukan promosi lagi!!!)**

"nah ayo kita pulang!" senyum Kusaka dengan muka WATADOS nya menjalankan mesin motornya sedangkan ichigo dan Ran sedikt kesal dan bilang _motor kite tuh gede, jadi susah dikeluarin!! sabar dikit nape???_ dalam hati mereka dan mereka pun pulang.

Sesampai di asrama defender...

Hitsugaya yang sedang ngemil mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka **(asrama defender itu kaya apaterment lho!!!) **dan dia pun bergegas keluar dari ruang tengah dan menuju pintu.

"ara? kau dah pulang????" tanya Hitsugaya.

"ya... aku pulang... Toushirou-kun" Jawab kusaka.

"Bagaimana sekolah kamu?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan sinis.

"ya gitu deh... kelas yang aku dapatkan ternyata pada gokil! haha!"

"hm.. begitu... padahal kelas kamu itu bakal menempuh UN lho?? gimana???"

"tenang aja, aku udah cukup menguasai pelajaran kelas X dan XI kok... lagipula nanti juga ada pemantapan... santai aja cuy... hha. Sekarang pentingin buat lulus nya dulu kan? hhe"

"hh.. terserah kamu saja deh aku mah...."

"hha... jangan sinis gitu donk, toushirou-kun!!!"

"siapa yang sinis!? Kak-Ku-Sa-Ka!?"

"ah, kamu manggil aku kakak! akhirnya!!!!" kata soujirou sambil sujud syukur (?!)

_ternyata rame juga ngejailin nih orang.... hhe... KAKUSAKA kan sedikit mirip dengan KAKAKTUA pengejaannya... hha kamu smart deh Toushirou!!! hha! That`s smart! kekekekekekekeke _ ketawa iblis di dalam nuraninya hitsugaya dan kusaka gak menyadari apa yang di dalam pikiran hitsugaya itu tentang dirinya.

Pip.. pip... pip... Suara ponsel Hitsugaya yang menandakan kalau di dekatnya ada Hollow. Hitsugaya yang kaget langsung membuka ponselnya yang ternyata hollow sudah berada didekatnya dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. kusaka yang sadar akan panggilan itu, langsung menggambil Soul Candy nya dan memasukannya ke dalam gigainya sehingga kusaka dapat keluar dalam wujud shinigaminya. Hitsugaya pun mengambil soul Candy nya dan siap buat memencet kepala dari soul candy itu keluar, tapi dia ingat kalau dia tidak bisa berubah menjadi shinigami tuk sementara karena lambang kutukan yang diberikan oleh arrancar yang kemarin-kemarin menyerang dia. dia pun memegang lehernya yang ada lambang kutukan itu dengan muka cemas, maka dia keluar kamar untuk mencari Ran, Ichigo, byakuya, atau Renji untuk menolong dia (kebetulan Byakuya dan renji menginap di sini untuk membantu misi Ichigo dan Hitsugaya). Akhirnya dia menemukan Ran yang baru pulang setelah berbelanja bersama Ichigo.

"ara??? Shirou-chan? kenapa kamu terengap-engap begitu? kaya habis dikejar gajah aja?" sindir Ran.

"iya, gajahnya itu kamu!!! ya gaklah baka! gini... Kusaka sekarang sedang melawan para hollow sendirian. jumlah mereka itu sangat banyak. mengingat aku tak bisa berubah jadi shinigami tuk sementara waktu, aku ingin kalian membantu dia... OK?" jelas Hitsugaya.

"hm... boleh aja sih toushirou, tapi ada satu syarat!" jawab ichigo sambil mengambil pin KON.

"apa?" jawab sinis Hitsugaya.

"mudah kok... kamu DIAM DENGAN TENANG DI KAMAR!!! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAMU JANGAN KELUAR KAMAR!!! OK???" jawab Ichigo sambil keluar dari tubuhnya untuk berubah jadi wujud shinigaminya.

"hah? ok ok... aku gak bakalan keluar dari kamar, nah sekarang aku percaya kalau kalian bisa membantu kusaka untuk melawan para hollow itu! skrng pergilah!" suruh captain kecil itu agar Ran dan Ichigo segera pergi ke tempat kusaka.

di dalam rumahnya, hitsugaya hampir kehabisan napas. dia bingung, mengapa setelah kejadian kutukan di dalam dirinya, dia mudah capek dan jatuh sakit dan yang lebih parahnya dia gak bisa berubah jadi shinigami untuk sementara waktu. _sial... aku hanya menjadi beban begini... kenapa aku jadi tidak berguna begini sih??? _ kesal hitsugaya sambil membenturkan tangannya ke tembok dengan pandangan dia sudah kabur kabur dan akhirnya saat berjalan masuk rumahnya, tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh ke lantai. Gigai Kusaka yang melihat itu langsung kaget dan membawa tubuh hitsugaya ke kamarnya. saat gigai Kusaka menggendong tubuh hitsugaya dia mendengar suara bisikan dari hitsugaya yang lemah. _ke... kenapa... aku ... jadi tak berguna... begini? ku...so...._

Chapter 3 -owari-

_*fiuh... end nya pas banget pas lagu unchangeable world by morita mazaku (seiyuu kurosaki ichigo) habis... nih lagu keren banget lah... pas buat nulis scene pas ending ini... kukukukukukukuuku*_

Ran: haduh… chapter ini benar-benar penuh dengan kata-kata kasar… untung udah di sensor…

Ichigo: maaf…. Aku kesel banget sih… jadi… tidak sengaja kata-katanya keluar… hhe…

Kusaka: Ichigo… jagalah tata karma di fic ini… kamu mau kan kita tdk di usir?

Ichigo: ya… maaf….

Hitsu: haduh… kepalaku sakit….

Ichigo: kenapa?

Hitsu: adegan terakhir aku kan pingsan… kepalaku kejeduk…

Semua: SABAR!

Hitsu: Cuma bilang sabar?! Kalian kejam….

Ran: hha…. Ok, terima kasih yang sudah me review ini fic… apalagi yang sudah me fav kan ini… karena sudah ada chapter baru…. Review lagi! Ok!? WE WAIT THE REVIEW! ? ;)

*maaf banget chapter ini memuat kata-kata 'gila'* aku harap kalian ttp mengikuti ini fic! (tapi makin berdarah-darah…) ok… ja`ne!

cuplikan chapter 4...

hollow menyerang kelompok shinigami. walau bantuan sudah datang, mereka tetap kewalahan melawan hollow yang sangat banyak itu. arrancar yang telah mengutuk Hitsugaya datang. dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan persahabatan para shinigami. Hitsugaya datang dengan tatapan kosong, tetapi ternyata Hitsugaya sudah dikuasai oleh kekuatan kutukan itu. dia menyerang Ran. Ichigo berniat untuk menyadarkannya, bagaimana caranya?

cuplikan chapter 4 -END-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 UPDATE! maaf kalau ceritanya sudh mulai kacau... slamat menikmati!

**MISSION**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

Chapter 4 -Begin-

Kusaka sudah mulai kewalahan karena hollow yang dia serang gak ada habis-habisnya. dia pun sudah mulai lemas dan terengap-engap. tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang berteriak namanya...

"KUSAKA!" teriak seseorang.

""Kurosaki-kun? Ran?" jawab Kusaka dengan sedikit riang.

"Kamu gak apa Kusaka?" Tanya Ichigo.

"aa... aku cuma sedikit cape dan tanganku lecet..." jawab Kusaka.

"sini, biar kuobati!" kata Ran sambil mengeluarkan jurus penyembuhan yang diajarkan oleh hitsugaya.

"kusaka, sudah berapa hollow yang kamu bunuh?" tanya Ichigo.

"mungkin... 20an...atau lebih... aku tidak tahu secara pastinya." jawab Kusaka.

"yup.. sudah selesai.. bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ran sambil menghilangkan jurusnya.

"hm? ya.. sudah lebih mending... sankyuu Ran..." jawab kusaka dengan senyum.

"yup... Danke Schun" jawab Ran dengan bahasa jermannya (*_*)

"kusaka, kau bisa bertarung lagi?" tanya ichigo

"ya, aku sudah bisa bertarung lagi" jawab kusaka.

"yeah! kita hari ini pesta donk! asyik!" teriak Ran kegirangan.

"ya.. hari ini kita cincang mereka sehingga bisa jadi sate"

"aku akan membuatnya mereka tetep seger sampai dirumah dengan hyorinmaruku ini!"

"aku... siapkan bumbunya.... ok... let`s... BEGIN!" teriak Ran untuk menandakan dimulainya penyerangan mereka...

"Bercahaya dan bermekaranlah... LIGHTNING BLOSSOM!"

"GETSUGA... TENSOU!"

"Soten ni sazen... HYORINMARU!"

Dengan sekejap mata, hollow yang berjumplah ratusan itu sudah berkurang lebih dari setengahnya. walau begitu, mereka tetatp tidak pandang bulu untuk membunuhnya, bahkan bantuan dari archerzz pun datang. Archerzz adalah murid dari Ishida uryuu. dia mempunya kekuatan seperti Quincy. bahkan teknik-tekniknya pun sudah mirip Ishida Uryuu semua.

"Archerzz?" teriak Ran.

"ran... kamu nyadar gak sih..." jawab Archerzz dengan gaya coolnya seperti ishida (saat membetulkan kacamata)

"apa?"

"kamu make Rok, dan..?" teriak Archerzz dan dijawab oleh Ran...

"hah? emang napa? orang guwe make celana pendek yang panjangnya 1.5 cm dari panjang rok guwe... nyantai aja kale!" dengan santai.

Archerzz mengarahkan panahannya ke arah Ran... Ran pun menghindar dan ternyata di belakang Ran sudah ada hollow yang siap untuk menyerang Ran kalau saja tidak dibunuh oleh Archerz, Sayonara sudah pada Ran.

"huwe... kakkoi desu ne?" sindir Ran.

"ah.. pale lu pitak... urang memang keren lah!" muncul sifat narciizz dari archerzz. Archerzz pun diangkat oleh angin dari kekuatan zanpakutou ran yang bisa mengendalikan angin juga. Archerzz diangkat sampai ke tempat Ran dkk berada.

"nah, dari sini, kamu bisa menyerang dengan mudah mereka. ayo!" Seru ran.

"aa" kata archezz sambil mengangguk dan melancarkan serangan ke para hollow.

mereka pun berkerja sama untuk mengalahkan para hollow itu. tidak sadar, ternyata dari lubang hollow itu berasal, tiba-tiba muncul seorang arrancar yang selama ini bersembunyi di hueco mundo.

"ho... inikah dunia yang bakal aku hancurkan... sangat indah sekali...untuk... DIHANCURKAN!" teriak arrancar bermuka JELEK itu sehingga Ran, Archerzz, Ichigo, dan Kusaka mulai menyadari hawa reiatsu yang sangat jahat dari arrancar tersebut telah terpancarkan. tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan ultra nya, arrancar itu mulai menyerang mereka ber 5, tiba-tiba SRAAKK ribuan kelopak sakura mengelilingi mereka.

"eh?" bengong Ran.

"ini..."kata ichigo.

"kalian...." tiba-tiba suara dari suatu sisi dari tempat yang dipenuhi oleh pedang-pedang berwana ungu yang tak lain itu adalah bankai dari sebonzakura.

"byakuya? syukurlah kamu dateng saat yang tepat!" puji ichigo.

"hmm..." jawab byakuya dengan sedikit kesal dan bergumam _nih orang ngeselin! udah guwe suruh dia manggil guwe pake embel-embel sama (tuan) atau san atau memakai taichou, dia malah panggil guwe dengan nama guwe, gak sopan banget nih ke aku.. so akrab loe!._

"teman-teman yang terluka... harap ke sini, akan saya sembuhkan!" teriak Ran.

"oh ya byakuya.... Renji mana?" tanya Ichigo heran, tumben-tumbenan dia sndr tanpa wakilnya.

"renji... dia mengawasi di sekitar tempat tinggal kalian...." jawab byakuya.

"hah? buat apa diawasi?"

"..."

"byakuya, can you answer me?"

"I Can`t, because the reason will made you missing the consrate"

"what?"

"ok, now, i will open my sebonzakura... are you ready?"

"yeah! we Are!" Teriak semua yang sudah siap untuk pertarungan kembali. Sebonzakura menyebar, diikuti oleh para shinigami yang berada di dalamnya.

kembali ke asrama defender...

"haduh... perutku sakit... tadi ditabrak keras dengan gigainya Kusaka sambil muka nangis... dibalik ke manjaan gikongan nya, ternyata dia mempunyai kekuatan extra juga ya... haduh..." kata Renji sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat benturan keras dari gigainya kusaka.

"hh... captain kecil ini pingsan lagi ya? semenjak kena kutukan itu, badannya jadi mudah sakit dan roboh. ditambah lagi, dia tidak bisa jadi shinigami tuk sementara... kasian banget nih captain..." kata Renji sambil menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah kasur Hitsugaya yang telah tertidur.

"dibalik muka innocentnya dia mempunyai sejuta kenangan pahit ya... dia syukur-syukur bisa dapet kesempatan yang jarang ini untuk tidur dengan tenang... hh... hebat ya captain sekecil ini bisa se tegar dan se gigih begini... aku salut..." puji renji sambil mengelus-elus kepala kaptain kecil yang tengah tertidur ini. tiba-tiba tangannya di cengkram oleh captain kecil itu. dia bingung, kenapa captain kecil yang tengah tertidur itu bisa mencengkram sekuat ini dan lebih dari tenaga yang berasal di dalam tubuhnya.

"kau... bukanlah captain hitsugaya kan?" tanya renji dengan muka yang penuh keringat dingin dan dengan tiba-tiba darah sudah keluar dari punggungnya.

ARRRGGGHH! teriak renji dan jatuh ke lantai. Hitsugaya yang bangkit dari kasurnya sudah menatap dingin dan tidak berperasaan pada Renji.

"orang ini tidak lama lagi akan mati... skrng, aku harus pergi ke shinigami cewek sialan itu yang telah mengunciku ini..." kata seseorang yang mengambil alih tubuh hitsugaya.

"hi... hitsugaya... taichou...." panggil renji dengan tenaga terakhir dan melihat kalau hitsugaya telah shunpo ke tempat byakuya berada dan akhirnya renji jatuh pingsan.

-di tempat pertarungan-

Byakuya bertugas untuk menghabisi para hollow yang mau menyerang ichigo, Kusaka dan ran. Byakuya dibantu oleh archerzz untuk membunuh para hollow, sdngkan, Ichigo dkk melawan arrancar sombong itu.

"bersiaplah untuk mati!" teriak Ichigo.

"Getsuga... tensou!"

"Lightning from sky!"

"Hyorinmaru"

Pergabungan kekuatan mereka yang terkuat telah dikeluarkan, tapi diluar dugaan mereka ada yang menahan serangan yang luar biasa itu. Mereka ber tiga awalnya heran, _ Bagaimana dia dengan mudah bisa menahan serangan kami?_ dah kekagetan mereka menjadi-menjadi saat melihat di balik asap yang bertebangan yang menangkis itu hanyalah anak kecil.

"a.. apa... anak kecil yang menangkis serangan kita?" heran Ichigo.

"tunggu ichigo... itu bukan anak kecil biasa! lihat lebih teliti!" jawab Ran.

"ya ichigo, dan kayanya... orang itu gak asing deh..." heran kusaka.

"tunggu... aku liat du... apa? kau... TOUSHIROU?" Kata Ichigo yang membuat Ran dan Kusaka panik setengah mati.

"toushirou! bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Ichigo untuk memastikan kalau itu benar-benar hitsugaya tapi dia hanya diam saja dan bilang.. _akan kuhabisi kalian! _yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakang Ran.

Reaksi Kusaka dan ichigo langsung kaget saat Hitsugaya sudah berada di blkng tubuhnya Ran.

"RAN?"

"_KUBUNUH KAU!_" teriak hitsugaya yang didalamnya sama sekali BUKAN hitsugaya. Maka dengan refleks, Ran langsung membalik dan menangkis serangan hitsugaya itu.

"Taichou! sadarlah! taichou!" teriak Ran yang sama sekali tidak membekas di telinganya hitsugaya yang ada hanya ucapan _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!_. mendengar itu, Ran langsung panik dan mengeluarkan Bankainya...

" BANKAI!" teriak Ran sehingga suatu angin menyelimutinya.

"the final form Lightning Blossom" kata Ran dengan penampilannya yang seperti seorang ksatria cewek (cuit, cuit)

"allright, ayo sini... Kapten Kecil!'

"..."

Pertarungan antara Hitsugaya dan Ran pun dimulai, sedangkan Ichigo dan Kusaka yang mencemaskan Ran harus berhadapan dengan arrancar ini.

"aku cemas pada Ran... apakah dia berhasil?" ragu Kusaka.

"tenang, aku percaya pada Ran kalau dia bisa membebaskan hitsugaya dari sisaknya... sekrang kita harus konsetrasi terhadap pertarungan kita!" seru Ichigo.

"hm... you`re right!. allright, Let`s begin!" balas Kusaka sehingga pertarungan mereka berdua dimulai.

-Di tempat archerzz dan byakuya-

"apa yang Ran lakukan di sana? kenapa dia melawan kapten dia sendiri?" heran Archerzz.

"Itu bukanlah hitsugaya-taichou!" jawab byakuya.

"hah? tapi itu bukannya jelas-jelas hitsugaya?" Heran archerzz yang langsung dijawab oleh byakuya.

"itu memang tubuh Hitsugaya-taichou tapi bukan roh Hitsugaya di dalamnya, melainkan jiwa orang lain!".

"apa?"

"ya, dan dia skrng berniat untuk membunuh Ran, orang yang telah mengunci dengan segel yang terdapat di leher hitsugaya"

"apa? mengapa jadi kacau begini? bukannya tempo dari bangkitnya segel itu masih lama?"

"ya, itulah analisis awal kami dan ternyata, kami semua salah. Lepasnya segel itu tergantung kekuatan Roh dari yang mendiami segel itu, makin kuat roh prang tersebut, makin cepat dia menghancurkan segel itu."

"bagaimana cara menghentikannya?"

"..."

"Byakuya!"

"dengan... membunuh Hitsugaya itu sendiri."

"apa? dengan hitsugaya nya juga? are you crazy?"

"bukan masalah crazy atau gak... tapi memang itu cara terakhir... atau... kalau tidak, kutukan itu harus dipindahin ke tubuh orang lain!"

"shit! ke tubuh sapa juga? pasti bisa seburuk ini kl dipindahkan ke tubuh orang lain!"

"ya.. itu yang kami skrng sedang pikirkan, bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan kutukan ini. tanpa harus memindahkan ke tubuh orang lain atau membunuh yang dikenai oleh kutukan ini!"

"hh... untuk skrng, kita hanya bisa mengandalkan Ran... apa yang akan di lakukannya.. itulah jalan terbaik!"

"ya,,,, you`re right!"

-ke tempat Ichigo dan Kusaka-

"hh... akhirnya... arrancar ini mati juga... hosh.. hosh..." ucap Ichigo sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di pipinya...

"ya... kau benar..." jawab Kusaka yang gak kalah keringatannya.

"biasanya di video game, kalau kita kalahkan bosnya, yang dikendaliin bisa kembali ke awal kan?" tanya Kusaka yang kebetulan dia suka main game.

"iya... tapi disini beda... buktinya... si Ran masih melawan kaptennya itu..." jawab ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah Ran dan Hitsugaya bertarung.

"ran!" seru Kusaka.

-Tempat Ran dan Hitsugaya-

Ran sudah terpojok... dia mempunyai banyak luka sayatan pedang di tangan, dan kaiknya. Bahkan di pinggang dan pipi pun ada. dia paling gak bisa ngelawan temannya apalagi atasan dia sendiri yang paling ia sayangi. maka, Hitsugaya pun meledeknya...

"_HAHAHA SUNGGUH LEMAH KAMU! TERNYATA ORANG INI MEMPUNYAI ORANG LEMAH DI DIVISINYA!"_ Tertawa hitsugaya yang sangat lepas dan membuat Ran semakin DOWN saja.

"AKU GAK LEMAH BAKA!" Balas Ran.

"ho, kalau gitu buktikan! buktikan padaku kalau kau itu tidak lemah!"

"cih..." jawab Ran yang akhirnya mulai berdiri dengan susah payahnya. kakinya terasa perih dan tangannya pun gemetar memegang zanpakutounya. _Akan ku balas kau..._ gumam Ran yang mulai berdiri. Parahnya lagi, hitsugaya menggunakan jurus pengunci pada Ran. ran yang memegang zanpakutou saja udah gemetar apalagi menghindari serangan Hitsugaya, pasti susah banget. Akhirnya serangan itu mengenai tubuh Ran. Ran yang tak bisa bergerak akibat bakudo nya hitsugaya hanya bisa merintih karena tidak bisa lepas. Hitsugaya pun yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya akhirnya berada di dpan Ran. Ran hanya bisa senyum dan bilang... "KAU ADALAH CAPTAIN TERNYEBELIN SEPANJANG UMUR HIDUPKU!" dengan nada meledek.

"masih sempat-sempatnya kau meledek ku hah? bersiaplah kau akan mati!" balas ledek Hitsugaya dan menyiapkan hyorinmaru yang siap menyayat tubuh hanya bisa diam dan menutup mata. Semua berusaha menolongnya... alhasil semua tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya karena byakuya dan archerzz dikepung ratusan hollow, Kusaka kakinya sudah terluka dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kurosaki! bagaimana i..." sebelum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ichigo sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kusaka.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Teriak Kusaka.

Akihrnya.. pedang Hitsugaya pun dihunuskan tepat ke arah Jantung Ran. Ran Hanya bisa meratapi nasib _teman2 maafkan guwe... semua... maafkan guwe :((_. saat pedang akan ditancapkan, tiba-tiba di depan Ran muncul seorang cowok dengan jubah hitamnya dan mendorong Ran ke sebelah kiri. Ran hanya bisa kaget karena cowok yang melindunginya itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan banyak darah dari arah dada atas sebelah kanannya. yang ternyata diaadalah sang strawberi, ichigo.

Hitsugaya pun kaget karena ada cowok yang melindungi Ran, dan dia pun mulai geram dan mulai melancarkan serangan ke 2 nya yang berupa pisau lipat. tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh ichigo. saat Hitsugaya mulai berontak, tiba-tiba ichigo memeluknya dengan dekapan yang lembut dan hangat. Gerakan Hitsugaya sempat berhenti sejenak dan tenang dari emosinya.

"kembalilah... toushirou!" ucap ichigo dengan lembut dan tenang sehingga membuat hitsugaya yang di dalam dekapannya pun ikut tenang... akhirnya setelah tenang, bakudo yang diikatkan oleh hitsugaya pada Ran, menghilang dan Ran sudah bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Keadaan pun jadi ikut tenang pula menyaksikan hitsugaya yang tengah merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Ichigo dan akhirnya hitsugaya pun sadar kembali dengan jiwa aslinya dan memanggil nama Ichigo. Ichigo pun menjawabnya dengan seyuman yang lembut. tak lama dari itu, pandangan Ichigo menjadi kacau dan tubuhnya pun oleng tidak beraturan yang akhrnya dia pingsan karena luka parah yang dideritanya akibat tusukan yang disebabkan melindungi Ran. Ran yang melihat ichigo jatuh, langsung mengejarnya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dan berhasil. Hitsugaya pun yang merasa pusing akhirnya tertidur dipangkuan Kusaka yang sudah stand by di belakangnya.

Byakuya dan archerzz yang telah selesai menangani hollownya pun ikut melihat keadaan mereka. Renji yang terluka pun akhirnya dirawat oleh hikari, anggota defender lain yang bertugas untuk mengobati yang terluka. Pertarungan itu berakhir di petang hari, matahari sudah terbenam dan muncul bintang-bintang di angakasa. Semua memandangi takjub langin yang luas itu sambil menggontong Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ke kamar merekaa untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Walau ini berakhir dengan riang, ini semua belum selesai, kutukan yang bersarang di tubuh hitsugaya masih ada dan belum menghilang, musuh mereka masih banyak. ini bukannlah waktunya yang bagus untuk bersantai. dan bisa saja, kejadian yang dialami oleh hitsugaya bisa teralami kembali di masa mendatang...

Chapter 4 -END-

*fiuh... gk nyadar guwe bikin nih cerita sampai jam 11 malem... hhe :D sampe lupa segalanya dan asyik dengan laptop sorangan hha =)) ^listen Breaktrough - Eyeshield 21^*

Ran: fiuh... ke upload juga....

Ichigo: gak salah kamu nulis ini cerita?

Ran: hah?

Ichigo: guwe... harus.... harus....

Ran: Meluk To-chan?

*Ichigo nosebleed dan pingsan*

Ran: oi.... oi,., jangan biarkan ada adegan berdarah di sini donk?

Kusaka: dasor... Ok, terima kasih pada orang-orang yang telah me review fic ini... oh ya, di chapter yang lalu... Hitsu benran bilang seperti itu ke ichigo.... hhe... (dari Marianne-san). makasih banget anda setia mengikuti ini... dan... semoga tetap setia hingga chapter ini berakhir... hhe *senyum pepsodent*

Byakuya: ok,,, ditunggu.. reviewnya!

Renji: YAHOO!

*semua mukul Renji*

Cuplikan chapter 5

waktu renggang dan istirahat bagi para shinigami... Ichigo tidak sekolah karena dia harus istirahat. akhirnya dia menemani Hitsu yang sedang main PS2. Ran datang dengan setengah mati, malah dibilang orang gila oleh hitsu *pukul Hitsu*. benar-benar chapter yang tanpa ada adegan pertarungan...

cuplikan chapter 5 end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 UPDATE! Tapi…. Chapter ini sangat bebas dari pertempuran…

**MISSION**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

Chapter 5 -Begin-

Pagi sudah menunjukan taringnya, terdengar lagu _Gekidou _ dari _ Uverworld_ di sebuah kamar di asrama Defender. Yang menyalakan lagu seperti di pagi hari tak lain adalah tak bukan, Ran. Kebiasaan dia, setelah mandi, pasti bersiap-siapnya diiringi lagu dari hape atau speaker di kamarnya. dan sambil ikut ber dance atau nyanyi-nyanyi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6, maka waktu bersiap-siapnya tinggal sedikit, maka ia menambah kecepatan untuk bersiap-siap. Pagi saat itu terasa sangat dingin. _hh.. musim hujan sudah datang ya..._ nurani dia saat memandangi langit yang sudah mendung. _berarti hari ini kalau hujan aku gak bisa nebeng Ikki donk... hh..._

Bel di sekolah sudah berbunyi, Ran pun lari tergesa-gesa disebabkan dia sudah telat.

"Ohayou !" seru Ran.

"ohayou juga!" jawab teman-temannya.

"fiuh... beruntung belum masuk gurunya...." ucap Ran sambil menyiapkan kursi dan membuka jaketnya.

"tumben telat Ran... ada apa?" tanya Kharis dengan heran.

"hehehe... aku bangun telat lagi hari ini... hhe"

"ah, dasar kau! kebiasaan mu!" jawab pipin dan membuat Ran hanya ketawa kecil.

"oh ya ran, mana kakak yang berambut oranye kemarin itu?" tanya Qia. "katanya dia mau belajar jerman sekarang..."

"Ichigo-senpai? dia hari ini gak masuk!" jawab Ran.

"heee? gak masuk? kenapa?"

"kemarin ada pertarungan... tahu kan kalian, kalau kita adalah mantan anggota defender? aku dan Ichigo sebagai mantan anggota, harus hanya membantu shinigami lain untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. hhe. Nah di pertarungan kemarin, ada pertarungan sengit. Dia terluka cukup parah dan masih mengistirahatkan diri di rumah. begitu..." jelas Ran. **(dia memberitahukan pada teman-temannya kalau dia hanya anggota defender, bukan shinigami)**

"terluka? berarti kamu juga donk?" tanya Pipin.

"ya.. gitu de... WADAW!" teriak Ran karena tangannya yang luka di pukul Qia. "Qia! Nyeri!"

"Oh.. makasih!" Jawab jahil dia.

"Makasih mu! hiks... sakit.." jawab Ran.

Guru pelajaran Matematika pun sudah masuk, dan memulai pelajaran. Pada hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya... walau begitu, hujan itu berlangsung sangat lama. bahkan, waktu Istirahat ke 2 juga, tetap hujan walau tidak sederas awalnya. Di asrama defender pun Hujan, dan hujan itu membangunkan Ichigo yang tengah sedang tertidur.

Mata Ichigo pun terbuka secara pelan-pelan. dia hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit kamar dia dan jendela yang telah basah dengan air hujan yang turun dari pagi tadi . Dia pun melihat jam dan ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 12 siang. Akhirnya, dia tidak jadi ke sekolah karena, ke sekolah pun hanya mendapat 3 jam pelajaran terakhir. Dia bangun dan mulai beranjak ke lemari untuk mengganti bajunya lalu ke dapur untuk makan. Dan dia menemukan makanan yang sudah sengaja dibuatkan Ran untuknya.

"hm? makanan? buatku? dari Ran? ya sudah... sankyuu na..." guman Ichigo setelah membaca secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Ran. Makanan pada hari itu tidaklah terlau mewah. hanya berupa nasi putih, Tempe goreng, dan tumis buncis. serta kerupuk putihnya. Tapi Ichigo menerimanya, karena, dia jarang makan masakan ssederhana seperti ini di kota yang dia diamin sekarang. Biasanya dia sering diajak Ran untuk makan di cafetaria pas makan malam, makan siang dia makan di sekolah dan Pagi dia hanya minum susu dan roti bakar. dia pun duduk di kursi tempat dia makan dan menyalakan TV. kebetulan ada saluran yang menyediakan Berita 24 jam dan dia menontonnya (daripada menonton Gosip pikirnya). Tidak sadar ternyata makanannya sudah habis melompong. dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR setelah mencuci piring bekas makannya. Terlihat memang rumah Ichigo sangat Rapih dan bersih. cukup berbeda dengan Ran yang rumahnnya cukup pabalatak (karena kebanyakan barang). Dia mulai mengerjakan PR Jerman, dan Fisika. Tapi saat dia melihat buku jerman... dia baru ingat kalau hari itu dia mau minta ajarkan pada temen Ran.

"waduh... guwe lupa... Bahasa Jerman ini kan... aku mau minta ajarin ke temen si Ran itu... waduh..." gumam dia sehingga membeturkan tangannya ke Meja. Ichigo SMS ke Ran untuk menyuruh membawakan catatan B. Jerman temannya itu.

SMS akhirnya dibalas...

_Catatan Jerman? Ok… nanti pulang dari skul aku bawain… siiip :D_

Ichigo melihat sms itu dengan lega. Akhirnya, dia bias sedikit belajar B. Jerman kelas X. _Siip…. Kutunggu… Arrigatou!_ Balas Ichigo. Dia melanjutkan PR Fisikannya lagi.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang dan PR fisikanya dengan lancar ia kerjakan. _fiuh... Pr selesai... sekarang... aku mau melihat Toushirou dulu._ dan dia bergegas ke rumah Toushirou.

sesampainya di rumah toushirou yang berada di atasnya (ingat! ini apartemen!) dia melihat pintunya tak terkunci.

"dasr... orang ini... tidur pintu tidak dikunci! dasar..." kesal dia dan masuk ke kamar Toushirou. Dia melihat Toushirou sedang tertidur di kasurnya dengan damai dan tenang.

"hh... dasar... yuki hi... tunggu... yuki hime mending buat Rukia aja... zanpakutou dia kan memang YUKI HIME! (SODE NO SHIRAYUKI). untuk Hitsugaya... mendingan... Prince snow..." puji Ichigo sambil senyum dengan tenang dan memegang pipi Hitsugaya yang dingin. Dia melihat air minumnya hitsugaya sudah berkurang setengah dan membawa gelasnya ke dapur untuk mengisi ulang kembali gelas itu. Sesampai di dapur dia melihat sebuah catatan yang ditulis oleh Kusaka yang berisi _Toushirou-kun, nanti kalau kau mau makan, kau bisa menghangatkan makanan yang ada di kulkas ini. Nasi juga sudah ada di magic jar... aku bakal pulang telat karena ada pemantapan UN dulu di sekolah. Sorry ya... -Kusaka-_.

_pemantapan? oh ya,,, dia nyamarnya jadi anak kelas XII ya (3 SMA).. udah ma, sekarang UN di majukan lagi... hh... beban yang berat ya, kusaka-san._ pikir Ichigo dan diapun mulai lagi dengan pikiran yang baru _lha? Harusnya Toushirou juga menyamar jadi anak SMA kan? Renji juga? tapi... kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka di sekolah? baru ingat guwe! mereka kan sama-sama kelas XI masuknya... waduh..._ kesel Ichigo.

"ya sudahlah... tak usah dipikirkan..." kata ichigo sambil menenangkan diri dan tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakangnya...

"Apa yang tidak usah dipikirkan? Kurosaki!" ucap dia.

"Toushirou! kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo.

"aa... aku tadi kebangun karena haus, aku cari-cari gelasku gak ada dan ternyata ada di kamu ya?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan heran.

"oh? ini.. tadi aku mau mengambilkan air lagi untukmu karena sudah habis... sorry ya... oh ya, kamu lapar gak?" tanya Ichigo.

"hm? ya... sedikit lapar..." jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengambil handuk yang ada di lemari dekat kamar mandi.

"kalau gitu, akan kuhangatkan makanan yang tadi dimasakan oleh kusaka-san ya?" tanya kembali Ichigo yang sudah bersiap mengambil makanan yang ada di kulkas.

"ya..." jawab sinis hitsugaya yang akhirnya dia masuk kamar mandi.

_hh... dasar... bener-bener anak keras kepala dia... semua dia tanggung sendiri... kalau dia pingsan karena kelelahan.. bagaimana jadinya... kemarin saja dia sampai demam tinggi... bener-bener gak mikirin dia._ kesel ichigo sambil memanaskan masakan kusaka yang ternyata cap cay.

"hm? masakannya kaya yang enak... icip ah..." ujar Ichigo dan diapun menggambil udang yang ada di cap cay itu dan bilang "UUUUUEEEENNNNAAAAKKKK!".

"gak kebayang ya... masakan kusaka-san bisa enak seperti ini... takira dia gak bisa masak. Gak keliatan dari luarnya! Hha…" tawa Ichigo.

Hitsugaya akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sangat santai. Celana pendek biru muda dan kaos tanpa lengan berwana putih. Tentu membuat ichigo kaget, _dingin begini make kaos kaya gitu... apa gak dingin apa?_ gumam dia di dalam hati. Hitsugaya menoleh...

"apa? kenapa? mau protes?" kesel dia.

"ah? gak kok... gak.... oh ya... nih makanannya sudah siap!" jawab ichigo dengan panik.

"ya.. simpen saja di meja makan... aku mau ke kamar dulu..."

"ah? ya..." jawab ichigo dengan heran dan bingung. _mau ngapain dia ke kamar?_

tak lama waktu berselang, hitsugaya keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tengah untuk makan. Ichigo sudah menunggunnya sambil bermain PS2 nya Hitsugaya dan bermain .Hack//sign Remince. (**Itu DVD menang minjem dari Ran!)**

"yo, toushirou... sana makan... nanti kau minum obat dan duduk di sini!" sapa Ichigo yang lagi menunggu loading game itu.

"duduk? maksud loe?" tanya balik hitsugaya dengan mengangkat alisnya.

"ya, istirahat aja atuh... duduk-duduk di sini... jangan banyak gerak... itu doank..." jelas Ichigo.

"yah... Whatever..." sinis hitsugaya dan dia pun mulai makan makanan yang dibuatkan oleh kusaka. Ichigo pun melihat Jam yang berada di atas TV hitsugaya. jam menunjukan 14.45, Waktu sekolahnya untuk pulang.

"sudah jam segini... berarti Ran sudah pulang... dia pulang sama siapa ya? biasanya kan nebeng ke aku... hh.. paling ama Ikki... sudahlah... main aja lagi..." gumam ichigo dan meneruskan permainannya. Hitsugaya sedang asyik makan sambil membaca sebuah buku. Muka Hitsugaya sangat serius membaca buku itu, entah buku apa yang dia baca. Tapi dia sangat serius membacanya.

tak kerasa sudah setengah jam berlalu (-_- cepet banget boo...). Hitsugaya meletakan buku yang dia baca tadi dan pergi ke dapur untuk membawa alat-alat makan yang tadi dia pakai. Ichigo ikutan stress karena bingung harus kemana. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan hitsugaya pergi untuk membukanya. Karena kaget, hitsugaya langsung menutup kembali pintunya. Ichigo yang heran bertanya...

"Toushirou... siapa tadi?"

hitsugaya menjawab dengan keringat dingin... "orang gila..." dan gara-gara perkataannya itu di dengar oleh orang yang diluar, pintu langsung digedor dengan keras...

"PALE LU PITAK! GUWE BUKAN ORANG GILA TAHU! BUKA PINTUNYA TOUSHIROU! GUWE HAUS TAHU!" teriak Orang yang berada diluar itu dan ternyata suara Ran.

"Ran?" kaget Ichigo.

-sesaat kemudian-

Ran pun meneguk secangkir air putih yang segar... "FUWA..."

"gile... haus banget guwe hari ini.... entah kenapa aku capek banget hari ini... Terima kasih kalian sudah menyambung lagi hidupku..."

"ah... cuma secangkir air begitu kok Ran.... jangan sampai seperti sebegitunya terima kasihnya." jawab ichigo dengan heran.

"tapi kalian bener-bener sudah menyambung hidupku... aku bener-bener merasa haus banget lah..."

"ya... terserah kamu aku mah... hhe " jawab Ichigo dengan senyum maksa...

"shirou-chan... kau dan baikan?" tanya polos oleh Ran.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" teriak Hitsugaya. "ya... berkat hikari... badanku lebih baikan... bilangin terima kasih pada dia ya..."

"yup, nanti aku bilang ke dia.." jawab Ran dengan tawa cengirnya.

"sankyuu" jawab Hitsugaya dengan senyum. Ichigo melihat tanda kutukan yang berada di leher Hitsugaya makin lama makin buruk warnanya. segelnya pun sudah luntur warnanya. dia pun berpikir _apakah kejadian kemarin akan terulang kembali_?

Hitsugaya yang merasa dia diperhatikan terus oleh Ichigo bertanya... "woi, kurosaki.... kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan mesum begitu?"

Ichigo yang kaget dirinya ditanya seperti itu oleh Hitsugaya jawab dengan panik, "Mesum? darimana keliatan mesumnya, toushirou! hm... gini... aku melihat lambang yang ada dilehermu... makin lama makin kacau warnanya..."

"lambang? hm... ya... kemarin juga aku sampai pingsan gara-gara efek dari lambang ini. sakitnya luar biasa boo... sampai-sampai aku roboh karena gak kuat oleh pusingnya ini..."

"Apakah kita harus tanya ke Shyll-san?" tanya Ran dengan perasaan khawatir.

"gak usah... kalau aku istirahat.. mungkin... lambang ini bisa lebih baik kok..." jawab Hitsugaya sambil memegang lehernya. diapun mulai penasaran dengan luka yang sangat banyak di tubuh Ichigo dan Ran, "ne... kenapa ditubuh kalian banyak luka?"

"..." keadaan hening sejenak.

"lho? kenapa kalian gak jawab?" heran hitsugaya.

_dia gak nyadar kejadian kemarin? padahal kita sudah mati-matian untuk menyadarkan dia.... tapi.... itu ternyata percuma... dia tidak ingat sama sekali ! ini luka-luka yang disebabkan serangan kamu tahu!_ gumam ichigo dan Ran di dalam hati yang sudah memendam kekesalan.

"ah... ini... kemarin ada ribuan hollow dateng juga arrancar... kami melawan mereka dan inilah luka hasil pertarungan kemarin..." jawab Ran.

"oh ya... kemarin memang ada hollow.... tapi aku tidak menyangka.... kalian bisa sampai mempunyai luka sebanyak ini... aku salut ama kalian..." puji Hitsugaya.

"haha,,, begitulah,,," jawab Ichigo dengan senyum yang maksa lagi. _Itu muji apa 'muji'?._

"tapi... kurosaki... kau mempunyai luka yang sangat parah juga ya?" heran hitsugaya sambil menunjukan luka yang ada di bahu kanan ichigo.

"hha... begitulah,,, kemarin... musuh nusuk bahu kanan aku.. hehe..."senyum maksa lagi dari Ichigo. Ran teringat kejadian kemarin pas dia dilindungi oleh Ichigo dari serangan Hitsugaya. Ichigo kan memeluk hitsugaya agar hitsugaya sadar. Setelah mengingat itu, Ran ketawa-ketawa sendiri dan membuat hitsugaya heran, Ichigo mulai memerah mukanya pas ingat adegan itu.

"Ran? kenapa ketawa? Kurosaki? kenapa kau memerah?" tanya heran Hitsugaya dengan muka polosnya.

"ga… gak ada apa-apa kok!" kata mereka berdua sambil menahan muka mereka yang memerah dan mau ketawa.

suasana hening sejenak... Hitsugaya benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan kemarin-kemarin. tatapan serius dan ngambek pun muncul di muka hitsugaya.

Ran pun bertanya pada Hitsugaya..."oh ya Toushirou... kamu besok mulai masuk sekolah kan?".

"ya.." jawabnya.

"di SMAN 7 kan?"

"ya..."

"kelas?"

"..."

"toushirou... kelas berapa? ayo bilang..."

"kelas..."

"ya?"

"kelas... X... 3...."

"..." suasana hening sejenak... dan...

"KELAS X3? ITU KAN KELAS GUWE!" kaget Ran.

"toushirou, kenapa kau gak masuk di kelas guwe aja?" tanya Ichigo.

"maunya sih begitu... tapi... yamamoto sou taichou masukin guwe di kelas X..." jawab hitsugaya dengan malu.

"badanmu tidak mendukung..." jawab ichigo dengan dingin dan mendapatkan bogeman dari captain kecil itu **(authornya juga dapet bogeman)**

"di kelasku? kelas ku kan udah penuh... mau di simpen dimana kau?" Tanya Ran.

"ya... entah... mungkin aku duduk di paling belakang, mojok, atau bangku VIP di tengah-tengah kelas..." jawab dingin Hitsugaya.

"cih... terserah eloe deh... toh ada 1 cowok yang jarang masuk ke kelas... hha" tawa Ran.

Ichigo pun tersenyum melihat mereka berdikusi. Rasanya lucu mereka berdikusi tentang kelas yang akan didiemin oleh hitsugaya. Ichigo pun senyum dan membuat Hitsugaya dan Ran jadi sedikit salting karena kelakuan ichigo yang sangat jarang terlihat. Pintu rumah Hitsugaya ada yang membuka dan ternyata itu adalah Kusaka. Kusaka yang Brother-complex nya **(ditabok Kusaka) **gila-gila an, lari memeluk Hitsugaya yang tentu mendapat tendangan di perutnya. Ran dan Ichigo hanya bisa sweat drop melihat tingkah aneh mereka ber-2.

walau hari iitu hujan turun, kehangatan di rumah hitsugaya masih terasa ditambah kedatangan Byakuya dan Renji ke sana. Mereka tertawa dengan riang dan lepas dari masalah dan beban apapun. Matsumoto juga datang untuk menjenguk keadaan kaptennya itu dan Rukia pun datang untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia membawa banyak sekali oleh-oleh yang tentu tidak mungkin dihabisi sendiri oleh kakaknya itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi pada teman-temannya itu. Ran yang sedang stress mengerjakan tugasnya yang ditemani oleh Laptopnya akhirnya ikutan main. Mereka melewati malam yang dingin itu dengan bersama-sama. Tapi ada 1 yang tidak mereka sadari... ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan...

Chapter 5 -END-

Ran: you and i… there is nothing land…. Oh… yeah…. *nanyi lagu sanctuary opening Kingdom Hearts 2 by Utada Hikaru*.

Ichigo: Ran! Eloe ngapain?

Ran: Nyanyi…. Ini lagu kesukaan guwe pas SMP tahu!

*lagu berganti*

Kusaka: Ran, ini bukannya lagu…

Ran: Ya?

Kusaka: Hikari kan?

Ran: yup… ^^ *mengangguk*

*Kusaka dan Ran bernyanyi bersama*

Hitsugaya: cih… mereka sama aja… kaya anak kecil…

Matsumoto: Taichou… ini oleh-oleh buat anda… *memberikan sebuah kotak*

Hitsugaya: *kaget* ini…

*hitsu kabur ke kamar*

Ichigo: sekarang, siapa yang gak kaya anak kecil? *meminum coca cola*

Byakuya: OK…. Surat pembaca…

Rukia: terima kasih yang tetap setia membaca fic ini… kata Ran, dia sangat terharu…. Hohooho…. Juga, selamat datang bagi yang baru mengikuti juga…. Ran sangat senang.

Ichigo: ya… dia sangat senang, hingga kakinya kesetrum kabel laptop saat ngetik percakapan ini (apa hubungannya coba? ^^)

Byakuya: oh ya, tadi ada yang ngirim review kalau nama orang dan kata pertama dalam tanda petik harus kapital (dari Riztichimaru-san). Maaf…. Itu kesalahan author karena dia ngetik tanpa memperhatikan huruf-huruf itu. Jadi… mohon maaf…..

Ran: oh ya… maaf banget.. *menunduk*

Rukia dan Matsumoto: Ja`ne! ditunggu reviewnya!

Renji: AAAAUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO

*semua pukul Renji*

-end song : Don`t say "lazy" (ed K-ON! By Yoko Hikasa).

Cuplikan Chapter 6

Hitsu dan Renji baru masuk skul hari itu. Byakuya menjadi guru B. Jepang sementara di kelas Ran dan Hitsu. Anak-anak di kelas dari awalnya mau menjahili, berubah 180 derajat setelah melihat Byakuya. Bagaimana reaksinya dan bagaimana penampilan Byakuya?

Byakuya sangat suka makanan pedas (setelah liat di BLEACH DATA), Ran mempunyai suatu tempat di mana dia bisa memakan makanan super pedas. Byakuya setuju dengan usulan Ran dan pergi ke tempat itu. Ternyata sesampai di sana, Hitsugaya tertidur di pangkuan seseorang. Siapakah itu?

Chapter yang damai damai saja…

Cuplikan chapter 6 END


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 langsung di update! Selamat menikmati!

**MISSION **

**-CHNR Side Story-**

Chapter 6 -Begin-

"a... aku Hitsugaya Toushirou... murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah disini untuk sementara waktu... Salam kenal..." Nunduk Hitsugaya yang telah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas barunya. Semua pada kaget karena anak SMA ini jauh lebih pendek dari anak-anak seumurnya. Pipin aja masih terpaut cukup jauh dari Hitsugaya. tapi semua langsung terpesona dengan muka polosnya dan Innocent dari Captain kecil itu.

Penampilan Hitsugaya saat itu benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Tas ransel, baju SMA dan seragam putihnya di masukan (nanti ke sananya bakal dikeluarkan juga seragamnnya), dan rambut diturunin.

"ok hitsugaya, sekarang, kamu duduk di paling belakang sebrang dengan Ran ya..." ajak Bu Yuyun, wali kelas X3 yang seorang guru Kimia di sana.

"ah... ya..." jawab polosnya hitsugaya.

"yo Toushirou... kamu duduk di sebelah sana!" suruh Ran sambil menunjuk bangku Hitsugaya.

"ya..." jawabnya dengan muka sinis.

kharis pun memanggil Ran "Ran, Ran!"

"ya?" jawabnya.

"itu captain yang kamu ceritakan kemarin kan? yang namanya hitsugaya itu?"

"ya... kenapa? kamu gak percaya dia sebesar ini?"

"GAK PERCAYA BANGET! walau aku dah liiat dari gambar, tapi aku tetep gak percaya kalau aslinya sependek ini! gak nyangka guwe!"

"hha... iya sih... tapi itulah yang membuat dia imut!"

"ya... mungkin kamu benar... hha..."

Hitsugaya hanya bisa menatapi mereka ber 2 dengan heran, apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai serius begitu? Tapi dia akhirnya menatap lurus ke pelajaran yang sekarang lagi membahas Kimia.

Di kelas XI IPA 3

"Ha... Hajime mashite... Watashi wa... A... abarai Renji desu... Yo... Yoroshiku onegai... shimasu!" jelas Renji yang merupakan Siswa baru di Kelas itu.

"anu, abarai... sekarang bukan pelajaran bahasa jepang... sekarang lagi pelajaran Jerman.... jadi kalau bisa anda menggunakan bahasa jerman..." ucap bu Tri, guru Jerman.

"ha? Jerman?" heran Renji.

"ya... bahasa jerman... apakah disekolahmu dulu tidak ada jerman?" tanya guru dengan lebih heran.

"ti... tidak ada..."

"hh... baiklah kalau begitu... anak-anak! untuk mengingat pelajaran kelas 1, tolong kalian terjemahkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Abarai! yang bisa mengacung!"

akhirnya yang mengacung dan maju ke depan adalah Nitha, pacar archerzz yang tentu sudah kenal dengan Ichigo dengan baik.

"ok, Mein name ist Abarai Renji, atau bisa juga Ich hei e Abarai Renji. Das rigt?" tanya Nitha pada Bu tri.

"Ja! seler gut! silahkan kembali ke bangku kalian...." suruh Bu tri mempersilahkan.

"fiuh... sankyuu na... Nitha-san!" ucap Renji sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

"yup... Doushiteshimashite!" jawab Nitha dengan senyum. Renji pun duduk di bangku sebrang Ichigo yang kebetulan duduk bersama Nitha (supaya memudahkan pengawasan terhadap Ichigo oleh Nitha ^_^).

"Ichigo! apakah kau mengerti tadi?" tanya Renji.

"apa?" tanya balik Ichigo.

"bahasa jerman yang tadi!"

"hm... ya... dikit... kebetulan tadi malem guwe paksa Ran untuk mengajarkanku dasar-dasar dari jerman... hhe"

"uh... licik kamu!"

"hehehe :D"

Pelajaran di 2 kelas itu pun berlangsung dengan tertib dan nyaman untuk mereka semua. dikelilingi teman baru dan lingkungan baru. Walau masih asing, mereka menikmatinya. Di Kelas Ran, Guru Jepang hari ini tidak masuk. jadi akan digantikan oleh guru baru. Ran sudah bersiap untuk menjahili guru yang masih dalam tahap percobaan mengajar. Asyiknya menjahili orang seperti itu sampai-sampai guru itu bisa-bisa gak lulus... Itulah rencana jahat dari Ran, Ikki, dan Ichie (teman Cosplay dari mereka berdua) yang kebetulan semester ini diajar B. Jepang. Waktu pelajaran Jepang pun datang. Semua sudah bersikap dengan muka jahatnya kecuali Hitsugaya yang masih gak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa celingak-celinguk. seorang Pria dengan kemeja batiknya datang masuk ke kelas. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam dengan panjang sebahu dan diikat satu di bawah, rambut sedikit pabalatak dan jalan dengan dingin dan tegap. Ran dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa melongo melihat dia, sedangkan anak-anak cewek sudah terpesona dengan guru-guru itu, anak laki-laki hanya bisa kaget. Ran dan Hitsugaya yang akhirnya sadar, langsung berdiri dan teriak...

"KUCHIKI BYAKUYA? NGAPAIN KAMU ADA DI SINI?" mendengar itu, Byakuya langsung menoleh.

"hm? kalian? Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Ran? ternyata kalian ada di sini?" tanya balik dia sehngga membuat anak-anak cewek memperhatikan mereka ber 2.

_mengapa mereka bisa mengenal guru itu?_

_Kenapa mereka tahu nama guru itu sebelum dia memberi tahu namanya?_

_Apa hubungan mereka dengan guru itu?_

Gara-gara bisikan itu, membuat kelas menjadi panas dan gerah, Hitsugaya pun sudah mengeluh karena panas.

"sudah... sudah... memang benar, nama saya adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. dan saya disini sebagai guru sementara B. jepang disini menggantikan Bu Dini. Selain guru di sini, saya juga wali dari Hitsugaya Toushirou... salam kenal semuanya!" jelas Byakuya dengan dibumbui sedikit senyum yang membuat para anak cewek terpesona.

_ya ampun... dia sudah mulai caper... _ bisik Ran dan Hitsugaya.

Istirahat pun tiba... Hitsugaya dan Ran serta teman-teman yang lain ke Kantin. mereka ketemu dengan byakuya yang asik makan Aqso (tukang baso dan mie yang di kantin sekolah. Super enak dan murah! 5000 itu dah plus ceker lho!).

"pak byakuya... ngapain anda di sini?" tanya Ran.

"hm? ngaqso!" jawabnya dengan santai sambil melahap mie nya.

"ho... begi... eek?" kaget Ran

"kenapa Ran?" tanya Hitsugaya yang berada di sampingnya.

"i... itu.. kuahnya.... merah banget!" jawab Ran sambil merinding.

"lho? gak aneh kali... Kuchiki ta... maksud saya, Pak byakuya memang suka pedas. Di soul society juga makanan pedas laku kok." jelas Hitsugaya.

"ya... aku juga tahu... tapi gak nyangka... secinta cinta ama pedes, gak usah sampai begini kan?"

"hha... iya sih..."

"ah, aku tahu dimana tempat ada makanan super pedas!" kata Ran, gara-gara itu, Byakuya langsung melirik dengan tatapan tajam.

"ran... dimana?" tanya Byakuya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"e... to.... Gokana?" jawab dia dengan merinding.

"gokana?" heran byakuya.

"iya... di sana ada ramen super duper HOT (katanya).. coba saja anda ke sana... mungkin anda bisa coba..." jawab Ran.

"OK! nanti pulang sekolah kita langsung ke sana! tenang! aku yang bayarin semua!" kata byakuya dengan semangat yang berapi api :onfire:.

"yeah!" semangat Ran. "aku juga akan mengajak Ichigo dan Renji ya!"

"Abarai ada di sini?" heran HItsugaya.

"ya... dia baru masuk sekrang di kelas teh Nith. nanti kita makan sepuasnya di Gokana!" Jawab Ran dengan riang.

Bel masuk Istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa/i masuk ke kelas masing-masing, tak lupa para staf pengajar juga. Mereka menjalankan 3 jam pelajaran terakhir dan bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing... Bel pulang pun dibunyikan... semua siswa/i keluar kelas karena ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Mereka yang punya kendaraan, mengeluarkan kendaraaannya dari tempat parkir. Byakuya yang akan keluar dari ruang guru, telah ditunggu oleh Ran, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji.

"wah? kalian sudah pada datang ya?" tanya sinis Byakuya.

"hehe.. tentu saja... demi makan gratis, apapun akan kulakukan!" jawab Renji.

"aku pun sama.. hha..." jawab Ichigo dengan malu-malu.

"aku cuma buat ngirit ongkos aja, jadi ngikut! hehe" senyum Ran.

"aku ngikut karena kalau pulang sendiri... aku takut roboh di tengah jalan, dan gak ada yang nolong" jawab Hitsugaya dengan pasrah.

"ok, ok... Kurosaki, kau gak bawa motor kan?" tanya Byakuya.

"hm? gak... karena badanku masih belum enak untuk bawa motor, jadi aku gak bawa..." jelas Ichigo.

"ya udah, Ran, tunjukin Jalan ke tempat itu ya..." ajak byakuya.

"siip!" jawab Ran dan mereka pun segera bergegas ke mobil Byakuya.

sesampai di tempat yang bernama Gokana itu, Byakuya memarkir mobilnya dan semua turun dari mobil itu.

"hm... jadi ini gokana?" tanya Ichigo.

"ya.. tempat makanan jepang berada di kota ini dan murah" jawab Ran dengan girang.

"kenapa kamu girang sekali Ran?" heran Renji.

"karena... seumur-umur guwe tinggal di kota ini, guwe belum pernah ke sini!" jawab Ran dengan sangat riang.

"wah?" kaget Ichigo dan Renji.

"kenapa pada kaget? keluargaku kurang suka sama makanan jepang... hiks.." sedih Ran.

"a~ jangan nangis donk!" panik Renji.

"BOO... siapa yang nangis! aku cuma... bercanda kok..." jahil Ran.

"hh... Whatever" desah Hitsugaya karena melihat pertengkaran Ran dan Renji.

Byakuya pun sudah keluar dari tempat parkir dan masuk ke Gokana diikuti yang lain. Byakuya tentu langsung mesen Ramen super duper Hot dan es kopi, Ran hanya minta ebi katsu ditambah nasi dengan minumnya lemon tea, pesanan Ichigo sama dengan pesanan Ran. Untuk Renji, dia memesan Chikcken teriyaki dan jus alpukat, Hitsugaya hanya memesan Kori konyaku yang tentunya sangat dingin. Sambil menunggu pesanan, mereka bercerita.

"bagaimana keadaanmu... Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Byakuya.

"kabarku? ya seperti yang kamu lihat, keadaanku baik-baik saja..." canda Hitsugaya.

"syukurlah kalau begitu... semua tampak baik-baik saja nampaknya..." jawab Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san... perasaan kemarin kita baru bertemu... pasti anda nyadar keadaan kita kan?" Tanya sinis Ran.

"lho? kmrn saya lupa tidak menanyakan keadaan kalian... jadi saya tanya aja sekarang!" jawab byakuya.

"sudah.. sudah... suasanannya jadi kurang enak nih..." lerai Ichigo.

"ya benar... Ran, berhentilah menggoda Taichou! kau sudah punya Masahiro!" sindir Renji.

"MASAHIRO? dia gak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku! kita cuma teman biasa kok!" jawab Ran dengan panik.

"ho... kenapa kau begitu gencer sama dia?" sindir Renji.

"dia... dia..." jawab Ran dengan malu-malu.

"Abarai... sudah... tak apa kok... Kalau penasaran, memang lebih baik ditanyakan..." jawab dengan tenang oleh Byakuya.

"captain..." jawab Renji dan akhirnya dia berhenti menjahili Ran.

"gomennasai... minna..." jawab Ran sambil menunduk maaf.

"gak apa kok Ran... aku tahu maksud kamu itu hanya bercanda kok..." jawab Byakuya dengan senyum dan membuat Ran terhibur.

"haha... baguslah auranya sudah gak teralu buruk... ne... toushirou...e?" kaget Ichigo karena saat memanggil Hitsugaya, dia sudah tertidur dan jatuh ke pundak Ichigo.

"eh? dia tidur? perasaan tadi masih bisa jawab pertanyaan byakuya dengan baik deh, kenapa dia sudah tidur lagi?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyelimuti Hitsugaya yang tertidur dengan Jaketnya dan membenarkan posisi tidur Hitsugaya.

"mungkin dia kecapaian... tadi pas pelajaran Kimia, dia disuruh maju ke depan... lagipula, hari ini juga pelajarannya penuh dengan konsetrasi yang tinggi. B. Jepang dan EKONOMI. jelas aja, dia ketiduran. Istirahat juga dia gak makan." jelas Ran.

"he? gak makan?" heran Renji.

"ya, walau kami ke kantin, dia sama sekali tidak makan... hanya minta segigit cireng ayam yang tadi aku beli" jawab Ran. _Dan dia kapok makan itu karena pedas dan panas _tambah Ran dalam nuraninya.

"hm... sudahlah kalau begitu.. biarkan saja dia tertidur dulu..." jawab Byakuya.

"ya.. kau benar..." jawab Ichigo sambil memperhatikan wajahnya Hitsugaya yang tertidur.

Pesanan mereka pun telah datang, Byakuya langsung menyambet ramen yang super duper HOT nya, Ichigo yang mau makan jadi cukup susah karena Hitsugaya tertidur di bahunya memutuskan untuk menunggu Hitsugaya sampai bangun atau kalau tidak, akan membawanya ke rumah. Ran juga dengan lahap dan so ANGGUNnya memakan ebi katsu, yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya. Renji juga memakan makanannya dengan cukup heran ke kaptennya karena makan ramen yang super duper hotnya itu cepat sekali. _ kalau aku yang memakan, dijamin langsung bolak balik WC deh_. Jawab Renji di dalam hati...

Chapter 6 -END-

Ran: langsung di update! (takut gak ada waktu lagi nanti karena sibuk ke UAS)

Ichigo: ini juga kan kejadiannya beberapa bulan sebelum UAS kan?

Ran: iya…. *nanyi lagu heart opening Star Ocean First depature*

Ichigo: mulai lagi…. Stress kali ya kamu gara-gara nilai fisika ama biologi jeblok!

Ran: *hiroshi* *pukul Ichigo* Jangan dibilang-bilang!

Byakuya: MUANTAP!

Renji: apanya?

Byakuya: makanannya…

Ran: baguslah kalau senang….

Ichigo: *muncul dengan berdarah-darah* terima kasih atas kesetiaan anda untuk membaca fic ini. Saya tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Pokonya… hontou ni Arrigatou! Juga dukungannya! Kami akan (coba) langsung update jika pengeditan telah selesai….

Ran: Ditunggu reviewnya! Ok? *nonton otomen dorama*

Renji: YYAAAAHHHUUUU!

*'Wajan' Attack to Renji*

Cuplikan chapter 7

Para shinigami baru nyadar, kalau ada seseorang yang mereka tinggalkan. Akhirnya, orang itu mengamuk saat para shinigami sampai di apartemen. Siapakah dia? (pasti anda bisa menjawabnya….)

Hitsugaya yang tertidur di kamarnya, tiba-tiba menangis saat Ichigo akan keluar setelah membawanya ke kamar. Untuk menenangkan Hitsu, dia mengucapkan sepatah kata. Apakah itu?

Hitsu punya janji dengan personil lain dari CHNR Band di suatu café. Ternyata, kebahagian mereka hanya sebentar, Arrancar dan Hollow menyerang café itu dan Roxas serta Kurapika harus melawan mereka. Hitsu yang merasa dirinya diincar oleh arrancar itu langsung memancing arrancar tersebut ke tempat sepi.

Ichigo dan para shinigami lainnya datang ke TKP. Tapi, setelah mendengar desakan dari Kurapika dan Roxas, anggota defender yang datang serta para shinigami membagi 2 formasi. Sebagian membantu Kurapika dan Roxas melawan hollow, sebagian lagi bergegas menolong Hitsu.

Sesampai di sana, mereka dikejutkan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hitsu. Apakah yang terjadi dengan Hitsu? Apakah kutukannya kembali terbangun? Apa yang dilakukan Arrancar itu sebenarnya? Apakah para shinigami dan yang lain, bisa menolong Hitsu?

Cuplikan chaptee 7 –End-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Update! Selamat menikmati! (sudah mulai adanya adegan pertarungan di sini)

**MISSION**

**-CHNR SIDE STORY-**

Chapter 7 -BEGIN-

Makanan yang telah dilahap pun habis. kecuali makanan yang di pesan oleh Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. yang habis dari yang dipesan ichigo, cuma lemon teanya saja. Karena Hitsugaya belum bangun dari tidurnya, dia memutuskan untuk membawa pulang makanan yang dipesan oleh dia dan Hitsugaya. Ran mulai angkat bicara.

"ne... teman-teman.." ucapnya.

"apa?" jawab serempak semua.

"apakah kita melupakan seseorang?" tanya ran dengan gaya Sherlock Holmesnya.

"hm... AH! Kusaka!" jawab Ichigo.

"ya! bener! kusaka! kita lupa mengajaknya!" panik Renji.

"kusaka kelas XII kan?" tanya Byakuya.

"iya..." jawab serempak.

"kelas XII sekarang lagi ada pemantapan, jadi pulang telat." jawab byakuya sambil menikmati es kopinya.

"oh ya ? kalau gitu, kita beliin saja sebagai oleh-oleh." jawab Ran.

"Ide yang bagus! ok, kita belikan makanan buat dia sekalian buat Hitsugaya nanti!" usul Byakuya.

"hm... nice idea!" jawab semua. maka, mereka mulai memesan makanan untuk di bawa pulang.

Makanan yang akan mereka bawa pulang pun sudah datang, sekarang, tinggal biarkan Byakuya untuk membayar semua. yang lain pada menunggu di Mobil.

"woi... semua..." bisik Ichigo yang duduk di tengah.

"kenapa ichigo-kun?" heran ran yang duduk di paling depan sebagai navigator dadakan.

"kalian tahu.. ultah Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hitsugaya agar tetap tidur.

"hah? ultah Taichou... kalau gak salah, tgl 31 Januari..." jawab renji sambil berpikir.

"eeehhhh? mungkin traktiran dia ini sebagai lambang traktiran ultah ya?" heran Ran.

"ya... mungkin..." jawab Renji.

"pantesan, aku sudah menduganya.... tumben dia mau traktir kita ya.." jawab Ichigo.

"kapten memang baik kok... mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa hidup mewah kali... jadi mau mentraktir kita..." bangga Renji.

"ya... byakuya-san memang baik!" jawab Ran dengan malu-malu.

Setelah pembicaraan ringan itu, Byakuya masuk dan menyalakan mobil adalah mobil yang sederhana, yaitu mobil **PIIIIIIIPPPPP** **(BUKAN UNTUK PROMOSI LAGI)**. Mobilnya akhirnya melaju dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam, kecepatan tertinggi di dalam suatu kota. kadang ia mnurunkan kecepatannya. Ran bertugas sebagai penunjuk arah jalan. Renji pun duduk di belakang bersama Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang tengah tertidur. Kebetulan, saat mereka pulang adalah jam dimana kebanyakan orang pulang dari kerjanya, jadi jalanan cukup macet. Akhirnya, walau hari itu hujan, mereka sampai di asrama dengan selamat. Byakuya memasukan mobilnya ke besement agar tidak terkena hujan, setelah parkir, semua keluar dan menuju lift supaya bisa sampai ke lantai mereka tinggal. Mereka pun mulai berpisah di lantai 3, Ichigo mau mengantarkan Hitsugaya ke kamarnya ditemani oleh Ran, Renji dan Byakuya terus ke lantai 5.

Sesampai di rumah Hitsugaya, ternyata Kusaka sudah menunggu dengan muka setengah mati nya... Dia pikir Hitsugaya diculik, jd dia sangat cemas sampai-sampai kerempeng begini.

"eeto.... kusaka-san... begini... tadi Hitsugaya ikut dulu bersama kita ke gokana untuk makan-makan di perayaan ultah Byakuya... jadi... begitu deh..." jelas ichigo dengan expresi yang bingung.

"tapi.. kenapa gak bilang? aku cemas tahu!" Balas Kusaka dengan muka dan nada yang sangat marah.

"karena kami pikir... kamu lagi ada pemantapan..." Jawab Ichigo sambil berpikir untuk membuat alasan lain.

"aku memang ada pemantapan... tapi HP ku kan di silent dudul!" balas Kusaka yang makin marah.

"sudah kusaka-san... lagipula... toushirou-chan kan sudah sampai disini dengan selamat... gak usah dipikirkan lagi kusaka-san.... nih... ada oleh-oleh..." jawab santai oleh Ran sambil menunjukan keresek putih yang berisi oleh-oleh untuk kusaka.

"e? oleh-oleh? makasih!" jawab kusaka dengan Riang dan senang tanpa ada dendam sedikitpun.

"fiuh... oleh-oleh ini penyelamat ya..." Jawab Ichigo dengan nada pasrah.

"ya... beruntungnya kita..." balas Ran

"ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar Hitsugaya dulu untuk mengantarkannya... tunggu di sini ya.." kata Ichigo sambil membuka pintu kamar Hitsugaya.

"ya..." jawab Ran sambil bergegas membantu Kusaka menyiapkan makanan.

Di kamar hitsugaya, Ichigo membawa Hitsugaya ke kasurnya. Dia pun mulai membukakan Sepatu dan kaos kaki, serta jam tangan yang Hitsugaya pakai agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Ichigo memperhatikan lambang kutukan yang ada di lehernya Hitsugaya. Dia berpikir, _makin lama... lambang ini kok makin kacau saja warnanya... kemarin tidak semerah ini... juga... segelnya pun... tidak se abu-abu ini... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini?_. _apakah... kejadian kemarin... harus terulang kembali?_ tanya Ichigo di dalam hatinya, diapun mulai mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Hitsugaya yang tidak menyadarkan diri, berusaha untuk membunuh Ran. Tapi, saat dia mengingat bagian dia memeluk Hitsugaya, dia langsung memerah mukanya.

_akh! ichigo! kau jangan jadi Hentai begini! dia memang manis! tapi dia itu cowok kan? Lagipula, hitsugaya juga pasti punya orang yang dia sukai... udah.. jangan dipikirkan! _ Teriak ichigo di dalam hati sampai-sampai dia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok (:3 buset...). Ichigo pun bergegas keluar, tapi, Hitsugaya mencegahnya dengan menarik jaket Ichigo. Ichigo kaget kenapa Hitsugaya yang masih tertidur bisa megang jaket dia. Hitsugaya mulai bicara...

"tunggu.... to... tolong..." gumam dalam tidurnya.

"eh?" heran Ichigo.

"tolong... ma.. maafkan aku..." ucap Hitsugaya dengan lemah dan mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

"what? Toushirou nangis? tidak! bagaimana ini? bagaimana ini?" panik Ichigo, dan hitsugaya pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"gara-gara aku.... kamu... ter.... luka..."

"eh?"

"a... ku ti... tidak mau sen... diri...la.. lagi..."

"toushirou..."

"ma... maafkan... aku.... ma.. maafkan aku..." lanjut Hitsugaya yang napasnya makin kacau gara-gara nangis.

"hh... Toushirou... aku memaafkanmu... tapi tolong, jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri... Kami disini ada di sampingmu bisa menjadi teman bicaramu. Tenang saja... Kami akan menolong dan melindungimu kok... jadi... kalau bisa kamu jangan nangis..." jelas Ichigo sambil duduk di samping Hitsugaya yang tertidur. dia menghapus air mata Hitsugaya yang keluar dan mengelus-eluskan rambutnya supaya bisa tenang. Hitsugaya yang mendengar itu, akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali tidur dengan nyenyak. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun, akhirnya keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya."oyasumi... Snow Prince..."

"Ichigo-kun! Sini… sini… ajak Ran untuk datang ke ruang tengah.

"ya? ada apa Ran?" Tanya Ichigo yang sedikit heran.

"lihat itu berita..."

"berita?"

Saat mereka semua melihat berita, ternyata mereka terpaku pada satu tempat. Tempat itu hancur disebabkan ledakan gas, padahal bukan ledakan gas sama sekali. Mereka melihat ada arrancar yang berkeliaran di sana. Memang arrancar itu tidak terlihat oleh orang yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan indera ke 6... maka, kejadian itu disebutkan ledakan gas.

"itu... Arrancar?" Kaget Ichigo.

"ya... makanya aku memanggil kamu kemari..." jawab Ran sambil mengemil 'Cha-cha' sisa istirahat tadi.

"kayanya yang menyebabkan ledakan itu adalah Arrancar itu..." Analisa Kusaka.

"ya... benar.... tapi Ran... Gak salah apa, kamu ke sini menggunakan Pakaian seperti itu?" heran Ichigo.

"hah? memang kenapa? bajunya enakeun kok..." jawab Ran dengan santai sambil melanjutkan cemilan. Baju yang dia pakai adlah t-shirt yang cukup ketat (gak teralu ketat sih) serta memakai celana olahraga SMP nya yang sudah pendek.

"GANTI BAJU SANA!" Suruh Ichigo pada Ran.

"he? kenapa?" heran Ran.

"BAJU KAYA GITU JANGAN DIPAKAI KELUAR RUMAH!"

"I… iya deh... tunggu ya..." jawab Ran dan akhirnya dia keluar jendela untuk ke rumahnya, rumahnya berada di atas rumah Hitsugaya, menggunakan zanpakutounya yang bisa menguasai angin, diapun loncat ke atas.

"hh... si Ran sudah gila apa!" hela Ichigo.

"sudahlah Kurosaki-san... dia gak sengaja kalli..." balas Kusaka dengan nada simpati.

"ya.. kau benar..."

tak lama selang 15 menit, Ran datang kembali dengan pakaian seragamnya.

"kalau gak boleh pake baju seperti itu, ya udah aku pakai seragam aja..." jawab Ran.

"haha.. lebih baik begitu Ran..." jawab Kusaka dengan tawa.

"jangan sekali-kali kamu pakai baju seperti itu keluar rumah! ok? INGAT ITU!" tanya Ichigo.

"ok... Ichigo-senpai..." jawab Ran dengan nada mengejek.

setelah pembicaraan itu, Pintu kamar Hitsugaya terbuka. Dan sang pemilik kamar keluar dari sana.

"Toushirou-chan! kau sudah bangun? bagaimana tidurnya? nyenyak?" tanya Ran sambil membantu Hitsugaya yang tampaknya masih ngantuk untuk berjalan.

"hm? iya.. cukup nyenyak.... huam... aku tidur selama berapa jam?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menguap.

"kamu tidur 4 jam... sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 6... kamu mau mandi?" tanya Kusaka.

"hm? boleh deh... mungkin-mungkin bisa seger lagi..." jawab Hitsugaya sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi. selama di jalan menuju kamar mandi, dia mengucek-ucek mata kanannya. dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Toushirou-kun kok... kaya baru nangis ya?" tanya Kusaka yang membuat Ichigo memuncratkan kopinya sehingga kena meja tengah.

"Ichigo-kun? kenapa kamu memuncratkan kopimu?" heran Ran.

"Ah? gak kok... aku hanya.... kaget saja.... kalau dia... baru nangis..." panik Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san... kau.. tidak melakukan 'itu' kan ke Toushirou-kun?"

"Ya gak lah? mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu pada tubuh kecilnya kan? hahahahahaha..."

"kalau gitu... kenapa toushirou-chan menangis? bukannya yang terakhir dan terlama berada bersama dia adalah kamu, Ichigo-kun?"

"a... be... gi.... aku... gak ngapa-pain kok! suer!"

setelah itu, akhirnya Ran dan Kusaka pasrah... mereka mikir kalau Hitsugaya beneran nangis, lebih baik... tidak usah diceritakan pada mereka... mungkin something yang harus di rahasiakan.

Tak lama, Hitsugaya keluar dengan pakaian perginya. semua nanya, "Mau kemana kau? Toushirou?" heran mereka ber-3.

"hm? aku mau keluar bentar... ada janji sama seseorang... aku pergi dulu ya..." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil bergegas memakai sepatunya.

"ah? iya... hati-hati ya... Taichou!" jawab Ran sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh Hitsugaya.

setelah Hitsugaya pergi, mereka sadar akan sesuatu...

"kusaka-san... Toushirou belum makan ya?" tanya Ichigo

"ya.... dia blm makan, padahal udah di siapin..." sedih Kusaka.

"pantesan aja... dia jadi kurusan dikit..."jawab Ran.

"bener juga ya...beberapa hari ini, makannya tidak teratur…" gumam Ichigo. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"ya?" tanya kusaka yang ternyata mengetuk pintu itu adalah Byakuya dan renji.

"kami datang ke sini untuk meramaikan suasana..." ucap Renji.

"oh ya... silahkan masuk..." ucap Kusaka sambil mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"tadi saya lihat Hitsugaya naik lift... mau ke mana dia?" tanya Byakuya.

"mau ketemu dengan seseorang..." jawab Ichigo.

"ketemu?"

"ya... tapi dia gak bilang mau ketemuan diamana... " bales Ran.

"aku..." bisik Ichigo.

"ya?" jawab kusaka.

"ah? gak kok... gak ada apa... hehehe..."jawab ichigo dengan sedikit gugup.

_kenapa dia gugup? pasti dia nyembunyiin sesuatu deh... _ Pikir Kusaka. Semua berkumpul di ruang tengah, Archerzz, dan Zaki datang ke rumah Hitsugaya. Mereka ber-2 mencari Ran dan akhirnya mereka menemukan dia di rumah Hitsugaya. Keadaaan semakin ramai.... mereka tidak menyadari apa yang akan dihadapi saat mendatang...

-Tempat Hitsugaya-

"hm... ternyata disini ya.,," ucap Hitsugaya sewaktu memperhatikan Plang sebuah cafe, Starbuck.

"Toushirou! sini-sini!" sapa seorang _bishounen_ yang ternyata itu Kurapika.

Hitsugaya adalah salah satu anggota band yang terkenal di kota itu. Nama Bandnya adalah CHNR band. Band yang terdiri dari 4 orang ini terdiri atas Natsume sebagai Vocalis, Kurapika sebagai gitaris, Roxas sebagai bassis, dan Hitsugaya sebagai Drummer. Mereka ber-3 berjanji untuk bertemu di Starbuck.

"Sorry.. aku telat... aku baru bangun sih..." jawab Hitsugaya sambil menghampiri teman-temannya itu.

"yuup.... gak apa kok.... kita juga masih punya banyak waktu kok...." senyum Kurapika.

"lagipula, kita juga gak lengkap kok... nyem... nyem..." jelas Roxas sambil memakan Es Krimnya.

"ya... Natsume kan yang tidak datang?"

"hm... dia sekarang lagi masa-masanya kelas 6... lagi sibuk pemantapan bukan?" tanya kurapika dengan santai.

"lagipula, kita itu kelas 2, masa santainya para anak remaja untuk bermain bukan?" jelas Roxas.

"Roxas... aku masih kelas 1..." jawab Hitsugaya dengan malu.

"OH YA? KAMU KAN BERHENTI SEKOLAH 1 TAHUN KAN?" kaget mereka ber-2.

"iya... sekarang aku jadi kelas 1 SMA.. hiks...." sedih Hitsugaya.

"aaa... jangan sedih! kelas 1 juga masa-masa paling asyik kok... tenang aja...." hibur Kurapika.

"hm? mungkin kamu benar ya..." jawab Hitsugaya dengan senang.

"tapi, ngomong-ngomong... kamu di SMA mana?" tanya Roxas.

"hm? aku di SMAN 7... bareng dengan Ran... kalian juga pasti di SMA yang bareng ama fans kalian itu kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"ya... aku di SMAN 22, aku di sana sebagai kakak kelasnya Hikari" jawab Kurapika.

"aku di suatu sekolah... bareng ama Dryll dan tentu aku adalah kakak kelasnya... nyem..nyem" jawab Roxas sambil mengunyah es krim "SMA kita dekatan kok shirou... kita masih akan dapat sering bertemu kok... tenang...."

"ah? hahaha...." ketawa paksa dari Hitsugaya.

Mereka mulai mengobrol sambil memesan kopi yang cukup terkenal disana. Tawa dan canda menghiasi pertemuan mereka. Tidak terasa, hari itu turun hujan. tapi mereka masih asyik mengobrol tanpa mempedulikan hujan itu. setelah setengah jam, HP Hitsugaya berbunyi.

"Shirou... ada apa?" heran Roxas

"a... ada Hollow..." jawab Hitsugaya.

"dimana?" tanya Kurapika dengan panik.

"sekarang... DISINI!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil mendorong mundur Kurapika dan Roxas.

Tiba-tiba Hollow keluar dari belakang HItsugaya. Roxas dan Kurapika terkejut dan terhindari serangan hollow berkat Hitsugaya.

"eh... itu hollow!" teriak Roxas.

"aku akan mengasingkan orang-orang! kalian... tolong habisi mereka dulu ya!" Teriak Kurapika sambil membawa orang-orang untuk menjauhi daerah sana.

"OK!" jawab Roxas sambil mengeluarkan Keyblade Oathkeeper dan Obilivion langsung melawan hollow yang jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Hitsugaya yang tidak bisa berubah menjadi shinigami hanya bisa menggunakan kidou saja untuk mempertahankan diri. Karena pertahanannya yang cukup lemah, dia dapat dipukul oleh hollow itu dan terpental cukup jauh dan kepalanya terbentur.

"SHIROU!" Teriak Roxas yang kaget melihat temannya itu kena serangan akhirnya tidak bisa hanya diam. dia langsung membabat habis-habisan tanpa belas kasihan pada Hollow itu. Tapi, karena jumlahnya yang cukup banyak, dia sampai kuwalahan.

Hitsugaya yang saat itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar, mulai mendengar suatu suara yang sangat asing memanggil namanya...

_Hitsugaya... kekuatan Shinigami yang kamu miliki telah hilang..._

_**Eh?**_

_Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang lebih hebat selain kekuatan shinigami mu itu..._

_**A…**_

_jika kau mau terima... maka..._

_**apa?**_

_Bunuhlah teman-temanmu itu!_

Mendengar itu, Hitsugaya langsung bangun dan keluar melihat kalau arrancar yang mengincarnya sudah berada diatasnya. Hitsugaya yang tanpa pikir panjang dan tak ingin teman-temannya terluka mulai berdiri dan memancing Arrancar tersebut ke tempat yang sepi.

"ARRANCAR! JIKA KAU INGIN TUBUH INI, SILAHKAN! LAWAN AKU! TAPI JANGAN LIBATKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU DALAM PERTARUNGAN INI!" Teriak Hitsugaya sambil berlari ke tempat yang cukup sepi.

Roxas yang kaget dan berniat mau mengejar hitsugaya, dihalangi oleh puluhan Hollow di depannya. Kurapika datang membantu roxas. Tapi alhasil, Hollow itu makin lama makin banyak... Tiba-tiba dari atas terdengar suara yang memanggil nama mereka.

"Ran? Ichigo? Dan Shinigami yang lain?" seru mereka ber-2.

"syukurlah kalian selamat... maaf ya.. kami telat..." ucap Ran.

"gak apa kok Ran... gak usah dipikirin..." senyum Kurapika.

"Ok, Kalian ber-2 istirahat saja... biar hollow ini kami yang habisi!" Jawab Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun! tunggu sebentar!" seru Kurapika. "sebenarnya... Toushirou sekarang..."

-Tempat Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya terus berlari ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Tapi dia bingung, harus lari ke arah mana. akhirnya setelah tanpa tujuan, dia menemukan sebuah taman yang sepi melompong.

"Ok kapten kecil... kamu sekarang pasti sudah capek kan? setelah pertarungan melawan Hollow tadi, Lari dikejar olehku sampai sejauh ini, aku yakin kamu pasti lelah..." sindir arrancar itu.

"sayangnya... tubuhku masih kuat..." jawab Hitsugaya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"ho... so kuat skali kamu...."

"hah? memang... aku itu lemah ya? kamu salah besar!"

"hahaha! jangan sombong kau! baru bisa berdiri saja kau sombong!"

"kamulah yang sombong!"

Hitsugaya pun mulai membacakan mantra untuk mengeluarkan Kidounya, tapi sayangnya tidak mempan. arrancar itu menyerang balik dan berhasil di bakudo oleh Hitsugaya. Sang arrancar akhirnya kekunci gerakannya dan tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba Lambang yang ada di leher Hitsugaya mulai menyala. Seluruh kekuatan shinigaminya keluar tanpa kendali, terjadi ledakan Reiatsu yang luar biasa di sana. Ichigo, Ran, dan Zaki yang telah sampai disana pun hanya bisa kaget melihat ledakan tersebut, angin berhembus sangat besar. Arrancar yang tadinya kekunci oleh Bakudo nya Hitsugaya, tidak menyadarkan diri, dan ternyata dia telah berpindah pada tubuh Hitsugaya. Setelah ledakan itu berhenti, muncul seseorang berpakaian warna putih dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya kosong seperti telah mati. Di tangan kirinya memegang sebilah pedang yang sangat besar dan panjang serta kedua mata pedangnya di kedua sisi. Semua yang di sana hanya bisa kaget melihat apa yang terjadi pada kapten kecil itu.

"Toushirou... chan?" kaget Ran.

Hitsugaya yang sudah hilang kendali itu mulai melancarkan serangan. serangan itu ditujukan pada Zaki. Zaki yang tidak dapat menghindar karena cepatnya Hitsugaya akhirnya kena telak serangannya.

"ZAKI-KUN!" teriak Ran yang berada tepat di sebelahnya zaki.

"_**Sekarang giliranmu!"**_ Ucap seseorang yang berada di dalam diri Hitsugaya dan diapun mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah Ran tapi berhasil ditangkis. Ran pun melompat ke belakang dan lengan baju seragamnya terkoyak.

"cih... dia benar-benar serius!" keselnya.

"Ran, kau gak apa?" tanya Ichigo yang sambil menghampiri Ran.

"ya... cuma kegores di lengan... sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" jawab Ran sambil menggunakan jurus penyembuhannya.

"entah... mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah membunuh dia..."

"apa? Ichigo.. kau gak salah?"

"ba.. bagaimana lagi? kalau itu jalan satu-satunya! aku juga gak mau membunuh temanku sendiri! tapi... kalau ini jalan terbaik untuknya... mau gak mau kita harus melakukannya!"

"tapi... apakah benar-benar gak ada jalan lain?"

"Telat!" ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka ber-2.

"Shyll-san?" teriak mereka ber-2.

Shyll adalah pembina defender group angkatan Ran dan Hitsu. Walau dia sekarang bukan pembina defender group sekarang, dia masih memegang secara penuh ke grup angkatan Ran dan Hitsu. Penampilannya adalah wanita tinggi, langsing, cantik, dan rambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam.

"satu satunya jalan adalah seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Ichigo... Kita harus membunuhnya." jelas Shyll dengan tegas. "Hikari, tolong sembuhkan Zaki!"

"Baik!" Jawab Hikari dan langsung bergegas ke tempat Zaki pingsan. Dia memulai teknik penyembuhannya.

"Shyll-san? Kamu gak salah?" tegas Ran dan akhirnya berhenti setelah melihat raut mukanya Shyll yang sudah kacau.

"Ran.. aku juga sebenarnya gak mau... dia adalah mantan anggota defender dari kelompokmu bukan? sebagai pembina defender, aku bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada kalian... tapi, kalau begini jadinya, aku juga harus mengambil keputusan seperti ini! Daripada dia menderita selamanya..." jawab Sryll dengan sedikit merinding dan membuat Ran diam. Ikki yang muncul dari belakang Sryll juga akhirnya menepuk bahu Ran supaya dia bisa terhibur dikit.

"ok... kalau begitu satu-satunya jalan..." ucap Ran. dengan mata tajam seperti seorang ksatria, Ran mengajak Ikki dan Ichigo untuk berkerja sama melawan Hitsugaya yang sudah di luar kendali.

"teman-teman... ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita... kalau misi ini berhasil, ada kemungkinan Hitsugaya bisa kembali dengan selamat. kalau bisa, kita coba caranya Ichigo pas menyadarkan Rukia dulu. yaitu dengan cara menusuk jantungnya." jelas Ran.

"Ran.. apakah rencanamu akan berhasil?" ragu Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun... bukannya kamu yang memutuskan untuk menyadarkan dia dengan cara membunuhnya? Berarti satu-satunya cara adalah menusuk jantungnya, iya kan? Aku serahkan dia padamu karena kamu berpengalaman dalam masalah ini… kami percaya padamu kalau kamu bisa!"

"Ok... akan Kucoba!"

"bagus! Biar aku dan Ikki akan menahan pergerakan Toushirou! Ikki! ayo!"

"hm..." jawab Ikki.

"DEFENDER GROUP! LET`S GO!" teriak mereka.

Shyll pun menghampiri Hikari yang sedang mengobati Luka Zaki. Luka Zaki sudah sepenuhnya tertutup tinggal menunggu sadarnya. Hikari yang senang berhasil melakukan perkerjaannya dengan baik hanya bisa berharap kalau Ran dan yang lain bisa berhasil dalam misinya. shyll pun membuat suatu Kekkai untuk melindungi dia dan Hikari serta Zaki yang berada di sana. Pertempuran sengit antara Hitsugaya melawan Ran dkk pun sudah dimulai.

"Bankai! The Final Form Lightning Blossom!"

"Bankai! Tensa... Zangetsu"

Setelah mengeluarkan Bankainya dan kekuatan maksimal mereka ber-3, pertarungan pun dimulai. Terasa aura yang sangat jahat, hitam, dan kelam dari tubuh hitsugaya. Tapi, mereka tahu kalau itu sama sekali bukan Hitsugaya. mereka pun melawan tanpa Ragu. Semua masing-masing mengeluarkan jurus-jurus mereka. selain saling menyerang, mereka juga saling melindungi satu sama lain. Pertempuran pun sudah berjalan selama 10 menit. Hitsugaya pun terlihat sudah kwalahan.

"hahaha... akhirnya kau... kwalahan juga ya..." sindir Ran dengan napas yang sudah ngos-ngosan.

_**"Kau juga,,, baka!"**_ Jawab arrancar yang mendiami tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Ran... apakah sudah waktunya?" tanya Ikki.

"Ya... sudah waktunya.. Ikki, aku mohon kerja samanya ya... Ichigo juga..."

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku!" jawab Ichigo dengan gagah.

"bagus... OK ikki... Kita mulai!" teriak Ran dan dia bersunpo ke belakangnya Hitsugaya, dia segera melilitkan kain yang mengelilinginya pada badan Hitsugaya. Otomatis Hitsugaya tidak bisa bergerak. Ikki pun menodongkan senjatanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit pada leher Hitsugaya.

"kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja... ini bisa menembus lehermu lho..." sindir Ikki.

Hitsugaya sudah sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak akibat desakan mereka ber-2

_**"sial... kenapa menjadi begini?" **_ tanya arrancar tersebut. Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan zangetsunya mulai bersiap untuk monodongkan pedangnya ke tubuh Hitsugaya.

"maafkan aku... Toushirou... ini juga.. demi kamu..." ucap Ichigo dan akhirnya maju dan zangetsunya menembus jantungnya Hitsugaya. "kembalilah bersama kami... toushirou... kau... tidaklah sendirian..." bisik Ichigo pada telinga hitsugaya yang akhirnya mengembalikan sorot matanya pada Hijau emerland. Roh Arrancar itu keluar dari tubuh Hitsugaya dan akhirnya di habisi oleh Ran dan Ikki. Ichigo akhirnya melepaskan zangetsu yang bersarang di tubuh Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sadar dan menjadi Hitsugaya Toushirou yang asli seperti dulu.

"toushirou? Luka di bahumu.. sorry..." panik Ichigo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"ngapain sampai menundukan kepala begitu baka? aku kan masih hidup... jadi gak usah disesali..." acuh Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sudah bersiap memukulnya.

"tapi... Terima kasih ya.. Kurosaki!" senyum hitsugaya sambil menolehkan mukanya yang mebuat Ichigo menjadi Salting.

"eh? ah... gak apa kok... bukan masalah besar... hehehe..." senyum Ichigo yang akhirnya meramaikan suasana.

Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari belakang Ran dan Ikki yang ternyata arrancar yang telah di bunuh oleh Ichigo.

_**"jangan senang dulu... adikku yang terakhir masih akan mengadakan pesta... tunggu saja!"**_ Ucap arrancar itu dan menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Adik? jangan-jangan?" Kaget Ran dan segera menoleh ke Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"ICHIGO-KUN! AWAS! DIA MASIH DIKENDALIIN!" Teriak Ran sambil bergegas Lari ke Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"eh? apa? gak kedengaran?" jawab Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang sudah ada didekatnya pun mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru dan menusuk perutnya Ichigo. Sorot mata Ichigo berubah menjadi sorot mata yang kaget.

"Ichigo-kun!" teriak Ran.

"Toushirou? kenapa?" tanya ichigo.

"tanya kenapa? karena, membunuh itu mengasyikan!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil mengambil kembali Hyorinmarunya yang telah bersarang di perut , ada 2 roh arrancar yang masuk ke tubuh Hitsugaya. Yang satu adalah arrancar yang lama yang di bunuh oleh Ichigo, yang ke dua arrancar yang pertama kali membuat Hitsu kehilangan kendali dan bersembunyi jauh di lambing kutuka. Arrancar sisa itu mulai melakukan hal gila dengan Hyorinmaru milik Hitsugaya. Selain di lempar ke arah Ran dan Ikki, dia hyorinmaru itu di putar-putar olehnya. Setelah bosan, dia berhenti dan mengarahkan hyorinmarunya ke perut.

"_**Bagaimana ya.. jika tubuh manisnya ini dilukai? pasti sangat mengasyikan!"**_ Komentar Arrancar sisa itu yang sudah berdiri di sebuah kolam yang sangat dalam.

"Tunggu... a.. apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" tanya Ran dengan Khawatir.

_**"tentu saja... INI!"**_ Jawab arrancar itu sambil menusukan Hyorinmaru pada perutnya. Arrancar sisa itu keluar dari tubuh Hitsugaya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke kolam yang dalam itu. Arrancar sisa akhirnya dibunuh oleh Ikki tapi, Hitsugaya yang sudah jatuh ke kolam tidak dapat diraih oleh Ran.

"Toushirou-chan!" Teriak Ran dan seseorang pun ber sunpo untuk masuk ke kolam itu.

"Ichigo-kun! Tolonglah Shirou-chan!"

Chapter 7 -END-

Cuplikan chapter 8

Hitsugaya yang tenggelam, di tolong oleh Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha menolong Hitsugaya agar tetap bertahan. Apa yang dilakukannya agar Hitsugaya bisa selamat?

Apa tang terjadi setelah itu?

Cuplikan chapter 8 –END-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Update! Selamat menikmati! (harap makan dulu sebelum baca ini…. Daripada ngiler,,,, hhe :D)

-Wilujeng Sumping-

**MISSION**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

Chapter 8 - BEGIN-

_ternyata... ini akhir dari hidupku ya? sungguh menggelikan... berakhir di tangan arrancar gila itu..._ Gumam Hitsugaya di dalam hati. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena tusukan yang disebabkan oleh Arrancar tadi.

_tapi... mati dengan cara seperti ini... tidaklah buruk juga... semua... maafkan aku... _ Ucap Hitsugaya yang akhirnya kehabisan napas dan pingsan di dasar kolam itu. Tapi, saat dia mau melihat cahaya bulan untuk terakhir kalinya, dia merasakan suatu yang hangat dari bibirnya. Tapi, tidaklah jelas siapa yang menciumnya dengan tujuan memberikan ia napas buatan itu **(dia pikir)**, Dia hanya melihat kalau darah sudah keluar mengelilinginya dan orang itu. Hitsugaya pun merasakan kalau badannya didekapkan sangat dekat oleh orang itu dan dibawa ke permukaan.

"Fuwa!"

"Ichigo-kun! kau berhasil!" teriak Ran dengan girang.

"kau berhasil membawanya ke sini Ichigo walau kau dalam keadaan terluka!" ucap Ikki sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Ichigo keluar dari permukaan.

"aa... aku berhasil membawanya... tadi aku memberikan ia napas buatan, supaya dia bisa bertahan saat aku membawanya keluar.." ucap Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Ikki dan keluar dari kolam... tapi keadaan hening sejenak dan akhirnya...

"NAPAS BUATAN?" Ran dan Ikki kaget. Gak sengaja, Ikki melepaskan tangannya dan membuat Ichigo jadi terjatuh.

"eeh? kenapa? kalau mendesak begini... apaboleh buat kan? daripada aku dibunuh sama kalian?" jawab Ichigo dengan panik dan memerah mukanya.

"gak.. cuma... gimana ya.... kalau... kapten di cium ama kamu... harusnya.... aku.... aku... hehe.." jawab Ran dengan malu.

"hh... kambuh lagi penyakitnya!" sinis Ikki yang akhirnya kena bogem dari Ran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hitsugaya sadar dari pingsannya. Dia melihat ke teman-temannya yang telah menghawatirkannya. Hitsugaya yang tentunya masih bermuka polos itu bertanya-tanya, "kenapa kalian pada aneh begitu raut mukanya?".

"Raut muka kita begini tuh gara-gara sapa?" Ran yang sudah bersiap dengan zanpakutounya.

"hah? bukannya gara-gara kalian yang gegabah ya?" polos Hitsugaya yang menyebabkan Ran sudah hilang kesabaran. Ikki menahan gerakannya Ran, dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Melihat itu, membuat Hitsugaya jadi memerah mukanya. Ichigo memegang leher Hitsugaya yang membuat dia lebih gugup lagi. Pandangan hentai nya Ichigo muncul kembali saat dia memandangi leher Hitsugaya dan Ichigo pun berbicara…

"lambang kutukannya sudah hilang ya?"

"ha?" kaget Hitsu.

"ya... lambang kutukan yang ada di lehermu sudah hilang! coba saja kamu lihat...."

"eh... bener juga... kok bisa?"

"apa... gara-gara tadi... aku..." Malu-malu Ichigo yang membuat hitsugaya pun jadi merah.

"apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapku?"

"a... aku... cuma..."

"APA?"

Semua memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang sudah menduduki Ichigo, Ichigo merasa cukup berat. Semua memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penasaran nan serius.

'' aku... memberikanmu.. napas buatan... itu saja kok..." jawab Ichigo sambil membuang mukanya. Hitsugaya yang mendengar itu langsung merah dan memukul Ichigo, ujung-ujungnya dia pundung di ujung kolam. Ran langsung nangis karena dia tidak bisa mengabadikan momen terjarang itu, Ikki hanya bisa memasang muka enek, Hikari hanya bisa menghela napas, Zaki dengan muka temboknya (dia sudah bangun dari tadi lho!), Syhll ketawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka. Setelah mereka semua di heal oleh Hikari, akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke Starbuck, tempat Roxas dan Kurapika berada.

"Shirou!" teriak Roxas. "kamu gak apa?"

"ya.. aku gak apa kok..."

"ada yang luka?"

"ada, tapi udah di heal kok sama Hikari... tenang...". Roxas pun menghela napas lega mendengar itu. Byakuya, Dryll dan Renji pun terlihat baik-baik saja. Kurapika, Kusaka, dan Archerzz membereskan barang-barang. Ethra menyapu gelas-gelas yang pecah akibat serangan tadi.

"waah... semua kumpul ya?" tanya Ran.

"ya donk... kita kan memang harus tetap bersama kan?" jawab Dryll.

"ya sih... hhe... tapi dil... kita juga baru 3 minggu lalu ketemu di rumah Hikari-chan kan?"

"HiRo... the Creatifty Human! dengan ke kreatifan kita, cara apapun bisa dilakukan untuk mengadakan pertemuan..." Jawaab Dryll dengan senyuman yang sangat menyilaukan.

"butuh Kacamata hitam!" jawab Ran sambil mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya.

Setelah berbicara dengan Dryll, Ran pergi membantu Ethra untuk menyapu pecahan-pecahan barang dan kaca. Hikari bertugas menyembuhkan luka-luka semua.

setelah masuk ke gigainya, Ichigo mulai angkat bicara...

"toushirou, kau lapar?" tanyanya pada Hitsugaya yang berada di sampingnya.

"hm? lumayan..." jawab Hitsugaya dengan helaan napas. Ichigo yang cukup heran dengan jawabannya Hitsugaya yang cukup aneh mulai bertanya balik.

"kamu sakit?"

"sakit? gak kok... hanya merasa capek saja..." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil memalingkan mukanya. Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung menggenggam keras tangan Hitsugaya dan mulai marah karena sifat acuh dan tak acuh nya Hitsugaya.

"Kamu belum makan dari tadi pagi! jelas aja kalau kamu lemes! sadar donk! kamu tuh BELUM MAKAN! Kamu mau kalau kita semua khawatir kalau kamu jatuh sakit? hah?"

"e?"

"sudah, ayo kita ke dalam! kita beli makan malam buatmu!"

"e... Kurosaki! tunggu... tunggu... mau dibawa ke mana aku?"

"Cleymons!"

"e?" 

"ya.. disana tempat makanan meksiko yang cukup murah tapi mengenyangkan kok! juga enak! kamu ke sana sama aku! ayo!"

"e... a... i... iya..." jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengikuti arah Ichigo jalan.

semua yang ditinggal merasa cemburu akan kepergian mereka... Makan makanan meksiko gak bilang-bilang. Akhirnya mereka mengusulkan, setelah beres-beres ini, kita ikut nimbrung mereka ber-2.

15 menit kemudian...

semua tugas untuk membersihkan sudah selesai. shyll menggunakan kemampuan UNDO nya untuk membentulkan tembok yang hancur dan peralatannya. Pemilik Starbuck berterima kasih karena tempatnya sudah kembali sempurna seperti awalnya. Mereka bergegas ke lantai 3 di pusat pembelanjaan itu untuk mengejar Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

Ran cukup kaget dan heran kalau... banyak orang begini yang penasaran akan hubungan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. bayangkan saja **(dan hitung sendiri)** yang ikutan ke lantai 3! Kurapika, Roxas, Byakuya, Renji, Kusaka, Shyll, Hikari, Dryll, Ethra, Zaki, dan Ikki ditambah dengan Ran. Psti dengan rombongan begitu, semua pada memperhatikan heran mereka. Tapi, selain memperhatikan mereka yang bergerombol, para wanita-wanita terpesona akan ke gantengan Byakuya... mereka teriak-teriak GeJe. Para Fans CHNR Band juga mulai memperhatikan Kurapika yang bersama Roxas jalannya. _Kurapika dan Roxas memang golden Partner ya! _pendapat mereka yang melihat. Para cewek-cewek juga mulai memperhatikan Hikari dan Ran, walau mereka cewek, tapi mereka lumayan ganteng bagi para cewek-cewek. _Mereka ganteng... tapi... sayangnya cewek!_ Kecewa para cewek-cewek yang melihat **(Jelas aja kalau ketahuan Cewek, orang mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah yang tentu saja itu ROK)**. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di food court yang kebetulan tidak teralu penuh. Mereka langsung menghampiri Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang sedang berbicara.

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka memindahan 3 meja dan 12 kursi hingga berada di sebelah meja Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. Tentu Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kaget karena ada yang memindahkan meja dan kursi secara tiba-tiba hingga di sebelah mereka tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung heran, 14 orang duduk dalam 1 baris meja dan 2 baris kursi seperti mengadakan suatu konfresi yang dinamakan **Konfrensi meja persegi panjang ^^ .** Setelah keadaan tenang sejenak, mereka mulai memesan makanan yang tentunya berbeda-beda. satu ke stand ini, ke stand itu, ada yang ke kamar mandi, ada yang mesennya jauh di ujung food court. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo hanya bisa Sweat drop melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka. Di barisan Ichigo, secara berurutan ada Roxas, Renji, Ethra, Ran, Ikki, dan Shyll. Di barisan Hitsugaya secara berurutan adalah; Kurapika, Byakuya, Kusaka, Zaki, Hikari, dan Dryll.

Setelah memesan makanan mereka masing-masing, mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan mereka. semua heran melihat byakuya minta makanan dengan pedas yang amat sangat. Ran juga hanya memesan Tahu brintik ditambah susu soda yang tentu, membuat Hitsugaya ngiler melihat tahu brintik yang dia suka (?). Renji juga hanya ayam bakar plus nasi dengan minumnya teh hangat** (waduh... sunda banget?) **Dryll, ethra, dan Hikari memesan di tempat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya memesan. Kurapika, dan Roxas memesan di hot plate, Ikki dan zaki pun ikut. shyll hanya memesan lemon tea, dan kusaka kopi panas.

Semua pedangang yang ada di food court itu tangis bahagia, karena orang-orang ini bergerombol memesan makanan di tempat mereka. Tapi tidak untuk tempat Byakuya memesan, bahan untuk membuat makanannya menjadi pedas sudah ludes dilahap si jago pedas **(byakuya maksudku -_-" juga bahannya itu sambal ijo yang suangat amat pedas).** Ran membuka Laptopnya (sesudah memesan makanan, dia ke mobil byakuya untuk mengambil laptop yang ia simpan) dan melanjutkan rangka cerita untuk komiknya dan Wifi an gratis! hhe. Dryll dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya (dia memang ratunya makan cepat ***dipukul Dila***). Renji menikmati makannya (padahal makannya dia sangat lahap tanpa pandang bulu seperti orang yang belum makan 5 abad ***dipukul Renji***). Baju Hitsugaya yang basah dan berlumuran darah, sudah diganti (Byakuya membawakannya baju cadangan karena takut ada apa-apa) dan dia makan dengan lahap makanan yang sudah di pesannya.

Sambil menikmati makanan, Byakuya mulai angkat bicara...

"semua... walau hitsugaya sudah kembali dan kutukannya sudah hilang, kita masih belum selesai misinya!" ujar Byakuya sambil meminum es kopinya.

"he?" kaget semua kecuali para Shinigami.

"ya... pertama, aku disni harus mengikuti UN dulu yang nanti diselenggarakan Maret pertengahan..." jawab Kusaka sambil menyandarkan badannya ke kursi.

"aku juga baru mengajar 1 minggu di sini..." ucap Byakuya sambil memutar-mutarkan sedotannya.

"ya.. aku juga baru masuk hari ini ke sekolah... masa sudah keluar lagi...." heran Hitsugaya sambil memotong daging di piringnya.

"dan... aku juga belum sempat belajar apa-apa di sini dengan benar gara-gara aku jarang masuk ke sekolah. Renji juga baru masuk hari ini... jadi sayang kan kalau kita keluar lagi?" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang semua dan renji mengangguk.

"bener juga ya...." jawab Ran sebagai adik kelas mereka. "kalian juga belum mencoba eskul-eskul dari sekolah kita yang cukup keren kan? bener? ikki-kun?".

"ya... kami di sini mempunyai banyak eskul, sayang kalau kalian keluar tanpa mencoba satupun eskul yang disni kan?" tanya Ikki sambil memakan kentang gorengnya.

"ya.. itu benar... makanya, kami belum bisa pulang..." jawab Ichigo.

"aku ingin mencoba Basket..." jawab Renji sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"aku juga disuruh membina eskul bahasa jepang besok..." jawab Byakuya sambil memasukan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"aku ingin coba futsalnya..." jawab Hitsugaya dengan malu-malu yang tentu membuat semua kaget.

"FUTSAL?" jawab Mereka.

"e... emang gak boleh? aku... hanya ... kepingin main bola aja kok..." jawab Hitsugaya dengan muka yang sedikit sangar.

"sebenarnya sih... boleh-boleh aja... toh... di futsal ada pacarnya si Pipin yang..." ucap ran yang sempat keputus gara-gara mulutnya didekap oleh Ikki.

"_ssssttttt! jangan sekali-kali kau bilang pendek di depan Hitsugaya... kau tahu kan kalau dibilang pendek gimana reaksinya?" _Bisik Ikki yang akhirnya membuat Ran sesak napas dan mengangguk-angguk. Hitsugaya pun hanya heran melihat tingkah laku mereka ber-2 yang aneh.

"oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong Kurosaki-san... kau mau ikutan eskul apa?" tanya Kusaka.

"hm? rencananya aku gak ikut eskul apapun... Ikutan Jerman pun, sudah telat karena sudah ketinggalan jauh..." Ichigo yang mendesah sekaligus mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"bener juga ya..." jawab Kusaka dengan kecewa.

setelah selesai memberikan alasan masing-masing untuk tidak kembali ke soul society untuk sementara, Shyll angkat bicara...

"Ok semua... kalian seudah melakukan misi ini dengan baik.... para shinigami yang kemari pun sudah kembali pulih dari luka-lukanya... terima kasih Hikari..." puji shyll dan diijikuti oleh tepuk tangan semuanya.

Hikari pun menjawab dengan malu... "te... terima kasih semua...."

"Ikki dan Zaki pun, walau kalian anak baru di sini, kalian sudah menunjukan kemampuan yang luar biasa, saya salut dan bangga sebagai pembina kalian..."

Ikki dan Zaki menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih dan diikuti tepuk tangan.

"ran... kamu... jangan teralu ceroboh! dan kalau bisa kamu jangan suka telat datang pada suatu misi ya.... tapi, kemampuanmu tadi, sudah hebat.. akhirnya kamu sudah bisa sampai tahap BANKAI... kamu hebat..."

ran pun sedikit cemberut karena dia dibilang tukang telat, tapi apa boleh buat... dia memang tukang ngaret... dia menundukan kepalanya (karena teralu semangat) dan terbentur cukup keras dengan meja sehingga di tertawakan oleh semua.

"Dryll, Penguasaan senjatamu sudah bagus... tetap pertahankan dan buatlah jurus-jurus hasil kreasi mu sendiri yang unik nan mematikan..."

Dryll pun senyum dan mengucapkan "terima kasih Shyll-hime... saya akan tetap pertahankan kemampuan saya ini".

"Ethra dan Archerzz, kecepatan menembak kalian sudah bertambah, tetaplah kalian belajar pada guru ahlinya masing-masing..."

Ethra dan Archerzz menepukan tangan mereka ber-2 untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Mereka berdiri dan menundukan kepala. setelah mengeluarkan pendapatnya, mulai lah perkataan penutupannya.

"Untuk semua yang ada di sini, terima kasih kalian semua sudah membantu menjaga keamanan dan kedamaian dari makhluk-makhluk asing tadi... Wahai para shinigami, kami mengajak anda semua untuk berkerja sama dengan kami... Jika kami membutuhkan kekuatan kalian, bisakah kalian meminjamkannya pada kami?"

"Tentu saja.. Kami semua akan membantu anda kok... bersama-sama lebih baik!" Jawab serentak para shinigami, dan Shyll meninggalkan tempat mereka. Tapi setelah 5 langkah berjalan, Shyll membalikan tubuhnya, "Oh ya... Semua makanannya sudah kubayarkan, jadi kalian bisa santai!".

Semua yang mendengar itupun langsung mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengucapkan "HORE! SHYLL-Hime... ARRIGATOU!" sambil serentak menundukan kepala mereka (tentu Ran terbentur meja lagi kepalanya... ^^). Mereka bagi yang belum habis makanannya, melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda... Mereka menikmati hari liburnya setelah seminggu penuh melakukan aktifitas rutinitas mereka. Mereka tertawa secara lepas malam itu...

Akhirnya, jam sudah menunjukan waktu malam hari, mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Ichigo menginap di rumah Ran, karena rumahnya sudah diisi untuk Byakuya dan Renji (diusir karena kamar mereka itu aslinya kamar milik Zaki yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya (tapi pemiliknya akhirnya balik lagi)). HItsugaya yang mempunyai rumah sendiri sudah tinggal bersama Kusaka. 1 Rumah berisi 2 kamar tidur dan satu-satunya kamar yang kosong berada di Rumah Ran. Ran menerimanya dan mulailah Ichigo tinggal disana. Kehidupan damai para shinigami pun akhirnya tiba... Mulai melakukan ruitinitasnya seperti manusia biasa untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.. (tentu kusaka giat belajar untuk UN.. hhe)

Chapter 8 -End-

Ran: LIKE THIS!

Ichigo: apaan?

Ran: I feel Good~…. *nyanyi lagu I feel Good*

Hitsu: eloe senang banget!

Ran: Iya donk… entah… ada aura senang nih… hhe :D

Kusaka: Hitsu-kun! Sini.. sini!

*hitsu menghampiri Kusaka*

Hitsu: da apa?

Kusaka: Hitsu-kun! Kamu tahu kan chapter selanjutnya?

Hitsu: belum…. Memang ada apa?

Kusaka: sudah kuduga… sekalian cuplikan deh….

Cuplikan Chapter 9

Hitsu menyusun rencana untuk merayakan ultah Ran pada tanggal 17 Februari. Dia meminta bantuan ke para shinigami tuk menyusun apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Teman-teman Ran juga ngebantu rencana Hitsu ini… Apakah yang terjadi?

Setelah menonton suatu acara humor di TV, Ichigo menanyakan suatu pada Ran yang harus di artikan ke Bahasa Jerman. Kata-kata itu merupakan suatu awal dari perasaannya yang tengah menyukai seseorang. Siapakah dia? Dan apa yang ditanyakan Ichigo pada Ran?

Cuplikan chapter 9 –end-

Ichigo: Thor! Eloe…. Eloe….

Ran: napa?

Ichigo: eloe buat pertanyaan itu di chapter selanjutnya?

Ran: Ember… emang napa?

Ichigo: guwe cingcang loe ya…

Ran: *Tancap gas* KABUR!

Ichigo: TUNGGU! 

Archerzz: *muncul tiba-tiba* terima kasih kalian bagi para pembaca untuk setia mengikuti cerita kami ini…

Ethra: Ran sangat senang hingga dia baca review dari kalian di mana dia berada dan ketawa sendiri.. Dan aku suka di suruh baca ama dia… hehe

Dryll: Ran, Nanti jadi ya foto-fotonya! Hhe… 28 Mei di Jonas!

Ran: ssssiiiiiippppp!

Hikari: jadi… Kami tunggu reviewnya dari kalian untuk pengembangan selanjutnya….

Byakuya: dan aku harap, kalian tetap setia ya ama cerita ini!

All: Ja`ne!

Renji: Lalalalalalala~

All: Renji! Diam!

*menendang Renji*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 UPDATE! Selamat menikmati….

Wilujeung Sumping…

**MISSION**

**-CHNR Side STORY-**

Chapter 9 -BEGIN-

Sudah 3 minggu sejak kutukan di tubuh Hitsugaya menghilang, dan sudah 3 minggu ini kehidupan damai tanpa pertarungan apapun terjadi (kecuali Hollow). Sekarang kalendar sudah menunjukan tanggal 16 Februari, HItsugaya ingat kalau besok adalah ulang tahun Ran. Maka, dia menyusun rencana untuk merayakan Ultah bawahannya itu. Apalagi ini sangat membutuhkan kerja sama dari Ichigo yang 1 atap tinggal dengan Ran. Diskusi antara Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo pun dilakukan.

"ne... minna... aku ingin minta sesuatu dari kalian... besok adalah ultah Ran, aku ingin tahu apa yang bagus kira-kira untuk merayakan ultahnya? Ichigo, kamu yang tinggal 1 tempat ama dia pasti tahu apa kesukaannya kan?" Tanya Hitsugaya untuk membuka diskusi ini. Ichigo yang awalnya malas akhirnya menjawab segala yang ia ketahui.

"Dia suka komik, Anime, manga, dan desain baju-baju unik... selain itu, dia suka trading figure dan boneka sapi... juga dia ngefans ama kerokeropi... itulah yang aku ketahui tentang dia..."

"hm... begitu ya... apa yang paling ditakuti olehnya?"

"aku liat di bukunya sih... SERANGGA dan binatang yang sejenis dengan laba-laba, mempunyai banyak kaki yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut, dan beracun..."

"ho.. dia rupanya takut dengan serangga ya..." janggut Renji.

"oh ya.. dia suka banget ama yang imut-imut lho!" Tambah Ichigo. Hitsugaya kaget.

"imut-imut?"

"ya... dia suka banget apalagi yang imut-imutnya itu..."

"apa?"

"aku tak bisa menjawabnya...". Hitsugaya akhirnya menggoncang-goncangkan leher Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! bilang! bilang!"

"yang imutnya itu... kamu..."

"aku?"

"ya... selain itu, dia paling suka saat cowok 1 dengan cowok lainnya melakukan sesuatu yang menjurus ke suatu hal…"

"suatu?"

"ya... makanya aku gak sanggup mengucapkannya pdmu..." Hitsugaya pun langsung Shock setelah dibilang imut... dan Ran itu seorang yang menyukai suatu yang orang-orang anggap aneh. Byakuya yang kebetulan adalah seorang yang 'berada', dia pun mengusulkan...

"aku dulu pernah denger kalau Ran paling suka denger pas Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kurosaki bernyanyi (apalagi bernyanyi bersama)" tambah Byakuya.

"ya... aku juga pernah denger kalau dia suka denger lagu pas Taichou berduet dengan Rukia..." tambah Renji.

"nah karena itu... bagaimana saat hari ultahnya itu, kalian bernyanyi?" ajak Byakuya sambil tidak menghiraukan perkataan Renji. Perkataan itu tentu membuat shock Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. awalnya HItsugaya dan ichigo menolak, tetapi setelah dipaksa oleh Byakuya dan Renji, mereka kalah. "semua masalah nyanyi, serahkan saja pada saya dan Renji.. nanti kami akan melakukan semaksimalnya agar kejutannya ini berjalan dengan baik...". Hitsugaya dan Ichigo pun mengangguk mengerti.

"untuk hadiahnya?" tanya ichigo penasaran,

"oh ya... taichou, hadiahnya?" tanya Renji sambil menghampiri kaptennya itu.

"untuk hadiah, saya juga bingung... tapi... mending kita berikan dia kue ultah tiramisu..." jawab Byakuya.

"oh ya... ran pernah cerita kalau dia suka tiramisu..." jawab Hitsugaya. _Bahkan… persedian tiramisu di kulkasku, ludes dilahapnya…_

"hm... ok, kita kasih tiramisu dan boneka sapi yang gede...gimana?" tanya byakuya. semua akhirnya mengaggukan kepala untuk menyetujuinya...

Tibalah tanggal 17 februari...

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 6 lebih 5 menit... tapi Ran...

"TELAT!" Teriaknya sambil bangun dari kasur. gara-gara kemarin banyak pesanan gambar di modul oleh kakak kelas, dia baru tidur jam 11 malam. Akhirnya, dia bangun kesiangan. Ia dengan cepat mengambil seragam dari lemari dan ke kamar mandi. Tidak lebih dari 15 menit dia sudah selesai mandi. setelah selesai semua, dia pun pergi... tapi ada 1 yang ia pikirkan... kemana Ichigo?

Sesampai sekolah...

"OHAYOU!"

"ohayou... Ran..."

"fiuh... beruntung gak teralu telat..."

"..." Hening tanpa ada yang menjawab, semua asyik dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Ran pun duduk ke bangkunya dengan perasaan kesal karena teu diwaro (gak dianggap). Hari ini Hitsugaya tidak hadir, dia sangat bingung kenapa dia tidak hadir padahal kemarin sehat-sehat saja. pelajaran Fisika pun akhirnya dimulai tanpa Hitsugaya.

Istirahat tiba, dan di kantin, dia tidak melihat satupun anggota shinigami. Dia benar-benar bingung, "sekarang kan bukan musim panca roba?". Istirahat terasa hampa tanpa para shinigami gaduh itu. Bahkan, sampai waktunya pulang tak ada shinigami satupun yang hadir. Sudah dia dijahilin habis-habisan sama teman-temannya. Ran hanya bisa mendesah... selain buku Fisikanya ilang, komik buatan dia pun raib bahkan, headset HP nya ikut ilang... _hari ini bener-bener hari paling BT_. _sampai di rumah, aku mau pukul-pukul tembok!_ di dalam nuraninya berkata.

-timing pulang-

Sewaktu di gerbang, ada yang menyemburkan Terigu ke dia. Dia kaget karena terigu itu mendarat di mukanya (Muantap!) dan ujung-ujungnya, Ran bersin-bersin, dia terus-menerus diserang oleh seplastik terigu yang dilempar dari segala arah. Ran hanya bisa kesal dan teriak..

"NANI SORE!"

akhirnya, setelah pandangannya kembali jelas, ia melihat teman-temannya sudah menyambut dia dengan senyum dan mengucapkan...

"selamat ulang tahun!"

Ran hanya bisa bengong melihat teman-temannya menyambut dia dengan ucapan selamat. Kharis mengembalikan buku fisikanya Ran. Qia mengembalikan komiknya, dan Indy mengembalikan headsetnya. Ran hanya bisa bilang terima kasih dan senang ternyata, teman-temannya ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan Ikki yang pelupa (ditendang Ikki) juga memberikan selamat.

"oh ya, ada yang special lho dari seseorang..." sindir Kharis. Ran pun heran dan bertanya, belum sempat dijawab, ada yang datang membawa se kardus sesuuatu. dia dan kawan-kawannya mengucapkan "Tanjoubi Omedetou... Ran-chan!". Ran hanya bisa bengong melihat Hitsugaya dan para shinigami lainnya membawa kardus yang misterius. Byakuya mulai angkat bicara mengenai rencana mereka..

"Semua merencanakan ini untuk merayakan Ultah mu.." Byakuya yang muncul dari belakang Hitsugaya.

"aku dan Taichou serta shinigami lainnya pun telah mendiskusikan ini agar hari ultah mu berkesan..." renji menambahkan.

"maka kami pun melakukan ini atas kerja sama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain." senyum Kusaka.

"Dan akhirnya kami berhasil! kami semua sukses mengerjaimu hingga kau pundung ^^" ketawa Ichigo.

"dan ini..." Hitsugaya pun mulai angkat bicara...

"Special dari kami... Tanjoubi Omedetou... Shinigami Subtitute from Juu bantai no San seki... Ran..." Lanjut Hitsugaya sambil membuka kardus itu. Sewaktu dibuka, Ran langsung kaget setengah mati karena, yang keluar dari kotak kadonya itu berupa serangga yang ia benci.

"MUGGGYYYYAAA! Lebah! Pahit pahit pahit! Mugi! Kecoa terbang! PERGI! Ughya…. Laba… la…" kaget Ran dan akhirnya pingsan.

"oi… oi… Ran… sadar cuy!" panic Hitsugaya. Semua yang melihat hanya tersenyum kecil.

"la… la… la… la… laba-laba…. Hitam…. Berbulu…. Amit…. A…." gemetar Ran.

"aduh… maaf… dikira gak bakalan separah ini… Ran… sadar donk… nih… hadiah aslinya…" ucap Ichigo dan memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang sama ukurannya.

Saat Hitsugaya membukakan untuk bawahannya itu, Ran langsung terbangun dari pingsannya dan matanya berbinar-binar. Isi dari kado itu ternyata yang berisi Tiramisu Cake. Ran kegirangan dan bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tahu apa yang dia suka. Ichigo menjawab kalau dia yang memberikan informasinya. Ran yang sangat senang dan terharu akhirnya, mulai memeluk Hitsugaya (dia suka orang yang lebih kecil dibandingnya sih, jadi main peluk deh kalau dia ngelihat orang itu).

Hitsugaya kaget dan minta Ran untuk melepaskan pelukannya karena dia merasa susah napas. Ran melepaskan pelukannya dan menerima cake itu, lalu memotong kue itu untuk dibagikan ke semua. Semua mendapat bagiannya masing-masing sama adil. Ran memberikan potongan pertama pada Hitsugaya sebagai atasan dia, lalu ke Ichigo, Ikki, Byakuya, Kusaka, Pipin, Kharis, Indy dan terakhir Renji. Kuenya masih tersisa cukup banyak karena diameternya yang besar. Dia jugamemberikannya pada Yuning-senpai dan Nitha-senpai karena telah membantunya, juga pada Ichi dan Ken. Cake sisanya itu dimasukan ke mobil byakuya agar bisa dibawa pulang. Perayaan ultah Ran pada hari itu berakhir juga (tapi Ran masih gemetar karena laba-laba besar yang tadi)...

sesampai di rumah, banyak bingkisan yang bertumpuk, belum ditambah dari teman-temannya yang berada di sekolah tadi menambah segunung kado untuknya. Yang terbesar adalah kado dari Hitsugaya dan kawan-kawan. Mereka memberikan boneka sapi yang segede pipin... Ran senang dan mulai memeluknya (baca: Jadi guling) saat tidur-tiduran. Ada yang memberikan merchandise dan lain-lain. banyak macam-macamnya hingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu... tapi yang paling berkesan untuknya adalah Laptop dari Ortunya, Hadiah dari sahabat-sahabatnya, dan dari para Shinigami.

Makan malam hari ini diajak makan diluar, sebagai Wali dari Semua (WHAT?) Byakuya mentraktir Ran, renji, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Kusaka. Semua teriak kegirangan dan pergi ke tempat jagung bakar yang terkenal di kota itu. sesampai di tempat itu, saluruh jalan penuh dengan penjual berbagai macam makanan. suhu malam yang dingin pun tak kerasa karena asap jagung bakar itu. Semua mulai memesan makanannya... Ran pun memesan Jagung bakar pedas manis, diikuti Hitsugaya yang memesan sama pula. Ichigo minta yang Pedas asin, Byakuya super pedas, Kusaka yang pedas sedang dan Renji yang manis. Semua menikmati makannya Jagung bakar di bawah Taman Kota yang hijau dan di temanin secangkir kopi panas. Walau makan mereka murah meriah, semua merasa puas dengan makanan murah tapi NIKMATNYA yang luar biasa itu...

Semua menikmati yang namanya Refreshing di sana, semua Stress yang melanda akhirnya ilang dengan nyanyian dari Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu pilihan mereka. Bagusnya itu, nyanyiannya diiringi gitar dari Ichigo. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8, waktunya Pulang. Byakuya mulai menyalakan mobil dan semua masuk ke mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah.

_Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh nan menyenangkan... aku ingin membagikan kebahagiaan ini pada yang lain..._

Akhirnya sampai di Apartemen Defender, Ran dan Ichigo masuk ke rumah mereka.

"hh... hari ini capek!" kata Ran sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Ichigo mendekatinya...

"ya bener... ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah keramas kan habis dibanjur terigu tadi?"

"ya udah lah... memang kamu mau aku jadi adonan raksasa... gak mau lah... hahaha"

"bener juga ya... haha..." Ichigo pun duduk di sofa yang lain dan mulai menyalakan TV. Ran ikut melihat ke TV itu yang ternyata sedang menyalakan OVJ (Opera Van Java). Mereka tidak bisa menahan ketawa mereka saat kejadian bodor-bodor nan gokilnya sehingga terdengar sampai Rumah Hitsugaya yang berada di sebelahnya.

BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAK...

"Kusaka... apakah kau mendengar ketawa orang gila?" tanya Toushirou yang sedang membaca buku bahasa Inggris.

"orang gila? kayanya mereka lebih gila dari orang gila..." jawab Kusaka yang sedang membuat Milk Shake khas dia.

-Rumah Ran & Ichigo-

"haduh... itu bodor banget... kagak nahan guwe ketawa... hahaha..." Ucap Ran sambil menahan perutnya supaya gak ketawa, tapi tetap aja dia ketawa.

"bener... bener... Indonesia memang keren deh punya lawakan seperti itu... hahaha..." balas Ichigo yang nahan perutnya juga.

Ketawa mereka kedengaran sampai Rumah Hitsugaya yang membuat Hitsugaya geram. Saat mau nendang tembok rumah Ran, Hitsugaya dikagetkan dengan tertawanya Renji di rumah atas.

"me... mereka nonton apa sih?" heran Hitsugaya hingga menunda tendangannya. Kusaka yang sudah balik dari dapur, menyalakan TV dan duduk dengan baik di Sofa.

"sudah… tak usah kau pedulikan orang-orang itu… sini… duduk lagi…." Ucap Kusaka sambil meneguk milk shake kembali ke sofa dan membaca bukunya kembali, tiba-tiba ada yang memuncratkan susu ke mukanya. Hitsugaya geram dan marah ke kusaka.

"KUSAKA! MILK SHAKE MU MUNCRAT!" Teriak Hitsugaya yang telah membanting buku Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"sorry... sorry... aku gak bisa tahan ketawa nih... hahahahaha... bodor lah ini film..." jawab Kusaka sambil membanting-bantingkan kakinya ke sofa.

"ya ampun... film apaan sih?" heran hitsugaya yang akhirnya mulai menonton TV.

_Di sana gunung di sini gunung._

_tengah-tengah pulau jawa. _

_dalangnya bingung wayangnya juga bingung, _

_yang penting bisa bikin ketawa... _

_Opera van Java..._

Hitsugaya hanya bisa bingung dengan pantunnya yang singkat itu. Dia nanya ke Kusaka apa yang lucunya... Kusaka jawab dengan dingin...

"kamu telat... acaranya udah keburu habis... padahal tadi lucu banget lah!" Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya dan marah. Kusaka gak mau cerita apa yang lucunya, Hitsugaya membaca kembali buku B. Inggrisnya dengan Kesal.

-Rumah Ran & Ichigo-

"hahaha... gimana Ichigo-kun? rame kan?" tanya Ran.

"ya... keren lah... mantep tuh acara..." jawab Ichigo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tenang, acara itu ada setiap senin sampe Jum`at kok... kamu jadi bisa tenang..."

"siip.. siip... Oh ya Ran..."

"ya?"

"kamu tahu..."

"apa?"

"..."

"apa Ichigo-kun?"

"bahasa jermannya..."

"ya?"

"'aku suka kamu'?"

"hah? Ich liebe dich?"

"ha? Ich liebe dich?"

"ya... kenapa kamu nanya seperti itu Ichigo-kun?"

"ah? enggak... enggak kok.. gak kenapa-kenapa... hehehe... sorry kalau dah buat kamu penasaran... haha... ada yang nanyain sih... hehe..."

"ho... sou desu... sippo... sippo... aku mau ke kamar ya?"

"ah? ya.. Sankyuu na... Oyasumi!"

"oyasumi Ichigo-kun!"

Setelah Ran masuk ke kamarnya, suasana hening sejenak. Ichigo pun membulatkan dirinya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia bener-bener bingung dan malu kenapa ia menanyakan hal aneh begitu pada Ran. Mukanya pun memerah saat dia mengingat hal yang tadi di lontarkannya. dan Ichigo menutup mulutnya karena gak kuat akan perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya... Dia mengucapkan sesuatu di hatinya..

_Hati ini berdegup kencang tetapi, aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. . . Mulutnya yang lembut itu telah kurasakan... apakah hanya gara-gara itu... aku... aku..._

_Menyukainya?_

Chapter 9 -end-

Ran: hahaha…. Chapter 9… pas guwe ultah… hha … =))

Kusaka: Kurosaki.. kamu…

Ichigo: apa? Apa Kusaka?

Kusaka: tunggu… *menghampiri Hitsu*

Kusaka: Hitsu-kun!

Hitsu: Kusaka? Ada apa?

Kusaka: Hitsu-kun… kamu tahu gak?

Hitsu: apa?

Kusaka: kalau Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo: KUSAKA! AKU MENDENGAR SEMUA PERKATAANMU! SINI LOE YA!

Kusaka: waduh… kabur! *lari*

Ichigo: Tunggu! *lari*

Ran: Guwe liat di google translate untuk penulisannya... (hanya tahu pengucapannya)

Hitsu: sudahlah… kuchiki-taichou… anda lagi makan apa?

Byakuya: Hm? Ini… ayam bakar Bu Imas. Si Fenty dan kawan2 tadi beli… aku, Afina, dan Ran nitip deh.

Hitsu: hm…. Gimana rasanya?

Byakuya: Ma…

Ran: ! *lari-lari*

Semua: *sweat drop*

Byakuya: Hah? Gak ah… bener kan muridku, Afina?

Afina _(salah satu anak dari kelas Hitsugaya dan Ran_): ah? Iya… *mengangguk*

Renji: terima kasih anda semua telah mendukung jalannya cerita ini... maka... kami ucapkan... terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya...

Hitsu: moga-moga... UAS nanti bakal mendapatkan hasil terbaik...

Ran: Yup... ditunggu reviewnya... Arigatou!

Cuplikan chapter 10 –begin-

Tidak sengaja, Ichigo melihat serpihan memori Hitsu sewaktu kecil lewat tidurnya sang pemilik memori. Ichigo akhirnya mengetahui, apa yang dirasakan sebenarnya oleh Hitsu selama ini dan apa yang ia sembunyikan. Ichigo memberitahukan sesuatu pada Hitsu hingga membuat Hitsu menangis tersedu-sedu (karena sedih dan terharu).

Hitsu kehilangan konsentrasinya selama pembelajaran di kelas. Ran yang aneh dengan sikap atasannya itu, menghampiri Ichigo. Ran bertengkar dengannya hanya gara-gara sikap aneh dari Hitsu. Ichigo yang tidak tahu menahu mengapa Hitsu begitu kacau, hanya bisa bengong. Semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo pada hari itu, membuat skrup di otak Hitsu ada yang copot (lebay =_=).

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya… pertarungan dengan taruhan nyawa, kembali mulai!

**Spesial Chapter (double)**

Cuplikan chapter 10 –End-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, UPDATE! 2 Chapter plus! (udah didouble)

**MISSION**

**-CHNR SIDE STORY-**

Chapter 10 - Begin-

Hari ini cukup mendung, Ichigo tampak murung dan pucat. Ran yang aneh pun bertanya, "kamu kenapa Ichigo-kun? sakit?".

Ichigo kaget dan menjawab..."ah? eh? gak kok Ran... aku baik-baik aja... jangan cemas..."

"benarkah?"

"ya... tenang... aku cuma gak bisa tidur malam tadi... hehe"

Ran tersenyum dan jalan ke rumah Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas dan bergumam.. _Ichigo! kamu jangan mikirin itu lagi! gimana kalau nilaimu jadi jelek gara-gara mikirin itu! udah! Lupakan saja!._ setelah diketuk rumah Hitsugaya, Kusaka membukakan pintu dengan cepat dan menabrak Ran.

BBUUUUAAAKKKK!

Ran jatuh terkapar tidak berdaya karena hantaman pintu. Kusaka kaget dan segera membangunkan Ran, Ichigo heran kenapa Kusaka bisa sepanik itu di pagi-pagi begini. Kusaka tidak menjawab dan langsung mempersilahkan Ichigo dan Ran untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Kusaka-san.. kenapa kau sangat panik sekali hari ini?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Akhirnya, kali ini pertanyaannya dijawab…

"Begini... Toushirou-kun gak bisa dibangunin hari ini... Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya..." Jawab Kusaka hingga membuat semua kaget setengah mati. Mereka langsung tancap gas menuju ke kamar Hitsugaya.

Sesampai di sana, mereka menemukan Hitsugaya yang tertidur dengan pulas di ranjangnya. Ichigo mendekatinya untuk memeriksakan keadaannnya (anak dokter sih… cuit.. cuit), tetapi saat tangannya menentuh keningnya, Ichigo tiba-tiba jatuh dan pingsan di sebelah Hitsugaya. Ran dan Kusaka kaget akan apa yang terjadi. Awalnya mereka pusing sendiri akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, tapi waktu sudah memanggil. Waktu untuk pergi ke sekolah telah tiba dan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang berstatus patut dipertanyakan akan kesadarannya.

Ichigo yang tertidur merasakan sebuah mimpi. Dimana di mimpi itu, terasa angin dingin berhembus di sekitarnya, dan sesaat kemudian, seberkas cahaya menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba...

BRUAK!

"Aduh... sakit..." ucap Ichigo sambil terbangun dan kepalanya menyentuh tanah. "Di mana ini?" tanyanya yang heran karena pemandangannya sangat asing. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia dapat mengetahui di mana dia berada saat itu.

"ini... Rukongai?" tanyanya dan melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Dia pun menghampiri anak-anak itu, dan bertanya kalau ini adalah rukongai atau bukan. anak-anak itu pun menjawab "iya, ini rukongai... tepatnya distric 1 junrinan". Ichigo pun kaget, berarti ini adalah distric terawal menuju seiterei. Anak-anak yang merasa aneh akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo sadar kalau dia memang aneh karena, ke soul society mengenakan seragam sekolah, bukan seragam shinigaminya.

"hh.. ini soul society ya... tapi, bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini?" pikirnya. Dia pun melihat seseorang anak yang sedang sendirian. Dia merasa sangat tidak asing akan kehadiran orang itu...

"hm? orang itu mirip dengan seseorang... tapi siapa ya? rambutnya silver...". Ichigo akhirnya menghampiri anak itu yang tengah sendiri di bawah pohon.

"dik.. namamu siapa?" tanya Ichigo dan anak itu mengangkat kepalanya sehingga jelas terlihat oleh Ichigo. Ichigo yang kaget melihat anak itu hanya bisa keringat dingin karena dia memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan _dik?_.

anak itu menjawab... "saya? namaku... Toushirou Hitsugaya".

-Sekolah-

"WHAT?" kaget Byakuya yang membuat kepala Kusaka berdenging. Ruang guru yang awalnya heboh, menjadi sunyi karena teriakan Byakuya itu. Byakuya yang malu, bicara pelan-pelan.

"Kurosaki dan Hitsugaya-taichou gak menyadarkan diri?".

"iya... saat Kurosaki-san mau memeriksa Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-san tiba-tiba jatuh, tidak tahu pingsan atau tertidur... Kami bingung dan akhirnya membiarkan mereka berdua di rumah dengan harapan, moga-moga mereka bisa bangun siang nanti..." jawab Kusaka dengan muka menyesal.

"ya.. Tapi, masalahnya... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sana?"

"Entahlah sensei… Itu alasan saya mengapa saya ke sini… Mungkin, anda tahu sesuatu dari kejadian ini…"

"Entahlah Kusaka… Saya juga baru tahu ada hal seperti ini… Masa ada acara tersedot ke mimpi Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"eh?"

"ya… Masa, Kurosaki bisa masuk ke mimpi atau ke dalam pikiran Hitsugaya-taichou. Biasanya tuh, yang bisa melakukan kaya begitu, Cuma seorang omnyouji… Kurosaki itu bukan seorang Onmyouji! Dia juga bukan shinigami asli, tapi bukan manusia biasa juga. Tapi, dia bisa memanggil topeng hollow, padahal dia bukan hollow…"

"jadi... Intinya apa donk?"

"ya... Entah… hehehe"

"KUCHIKI-SENSEI! Jadi selama ini anda bicara apa donk? Kita sedang bicarakan tentang Kurosaki-san masuk ke mimpi Hitsugaya-kun… Bukan bicarain siapa sebenarnya Kurosaki Ichigo itu!" Kesel Kusaka sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena pusing. Selama ini, dia perhatikan yang salah.

"Sorry… Hm… Tapi, kalau Kurosaki masuk ke pikiran Hitsugaya-taichou, itu ada kemungkinan benarnya. Tapi sekarang yang harus dipertanyakan… APAKAH HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU ITU MEMPUNYAI KEPEDIHAN YANG MENDALAM!" Tekan Byakuya.

"Kepedihan yang mendalam? Entah… Aku baru bertemu Hitsugaya-kun itu saat masuk akademi… Sebelum masuk akademi, atau lulus dari akademi, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bukannya kalau setelah dia lulus, dia masuk Gotei-13 ya?"

"Cih… Yang benar-benar tahu perasaan Hitsugaya-taichou hanya Kurosaki seorang!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ya, maksud saya… Setelah kejadian yang kau lakukan dulu sehingga membuat heboh satu soul society, Kurosaki dan Hitsugaya-taichou makin dekat. Apalagi setelah dia mengalahkanmu, entah perkataan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kurosaki pada Hitsugaya-taichou sehingga Hitsugaya-taichou terlihat sangat tenang dan plong!".

"Benarkah? Tapi sekarang, bagaimana membawa kembali Kurosaki-san keluar dari mimpinya?"

"Tidak ada kecuali, kesadaran Kurosaki yang kembali atau kepedihan Hitsugaya-taichou yang sudah hilang… hanya itulah cara-caranya…"

GLEGAR!

Suara petir pun terdengar dan hujan lebat datang. Kusaka masih dalam keadaan terkejut, Byakuya hanya diam. Bel masuk dibunyikan dan semua siswa/i masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Kusaka akhirnya berterima kasih pada Byakuya atas waktu dan jawabannya.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, Kusaka hanya bisa melihat langit yang hujan lebat dan mendung.

_Semoga… Tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hitsugaya-kun dan Kurosaki-san…_

-Tempat Ichigo-

"to... shi... rou... kamu toushirou?" tanya Ichigo dengan kaget, Hitsugaya pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"ya... namamu siapa?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki…"

Hitsugaya yang senang karena Ichigo tidak menjauhinya dan takut akan dirnya, mengajak Ichigo ke suatu tempat. Ichigo hanya mengikutinya dan sampailah di suatu tempat yang gelap dan dingin. Ichigo mulai berpikir... _Dia waktu kecil? imut banget... badannya yang kecil... matanya yang besar hijau emerland... beda dengan yang sekarang... Lebih terlihat sangar... -_-._ Akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju oleh Hitsugaya...

"inilah tempatnya... kita akan bermain di sini..." jawab Hitsugaya.

"bermain? di tempat yang gelap begini?" heran ichigo karena ia berhenti di suatu gua. Hitsugaya hanya mengagguk dan segera menggenggam tangan Ichigo dan masuk ke daerah yang lebih gelap dan dingin. Saat cahaya datang ke sekitarnya, Ichigo sadar kalau Hitsugaya sudah menghilang. Ichigo bingung mencari-carinya tapi tidak bisa menemukan HItsugaya sama sekali. Akhirnya muncul seorang cewek berpakaian seragam akademi shinigami. Ichigo sadar kalau yang lewat di depannya itu Hinamori Momo, teman (atau lebih ke kakak) kecil Hitsugaya. saat Ichigo mau menyentuhnya, ternyata dia tembus pandang alias, dia tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa di sana. Hinamori menghampiri anak kecil yang berambut putih yang ternyata dia adalah Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan saat itu. Ichigo melesu saat dia tahu, kalau Hitsugaya tidak punya siapa-siapa kecuali neneknya dan Hinamori disaat itu. Tidak diajak main kecuali Hinamori yang mengajak, semua takut pada Hitsugaya yang konon dia adalah 'anak es'. Hitsugaya merasakan kesepian jika ditinggal oleh Hinamori.

_dia... ternyata tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa... semua menjauhinya... ternyata… karena itu, dia..._

Hinamori pergi ke gerbang seiterei untuk sekolah. HItsugaya yang awalnya kesal karena dijahilin, hanya mengejek Hinamori. Tapi, setelah Hinamori pergi, anak-anak yang biasanya bermain dengan Hinamori dan Hitsugaya, langsung pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya seorang diri.

Hitsugaya langsung menunduk dan melihat kearah Ichigo, "Kau tahu kan akhirnya sekarang Kurosaki?"

"EH? A…"

"…. U…. K…."

"TOSHIROU! AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGARMU!"

"…. Kyu… Kurosaki…"

"Eh?" Pandang Ichigo mulai menghilang. Yang ia lihat hanya sedikit bayanganya HItsugaya.

Kemudian, Ichigo tertidur kembali. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dan Hitsugaya mengucapkan sesuatu saat Ichigo mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

".. sankyuu... Kurosaki..."

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya dan dia sadar kalau dia tertidur di atas tubuh Hitsugaya persis. Tangan kanannyanya memegang kepala Hitsugaya, kepalanya bersandar di badan Hitsugaya. Ichigo dengan cepat membetulkan posisinya. Mukanya langsung memerah seperti tomat (rebus!) dan menyeka keringatnya.

"Waduh... Guwe ketidurannya diposisi yang gak enak begitu... Pasti Toushirou merasa berat... Gomennasai!" ucap Ichigo dengan sedikit panik. Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang mondar-mandir kebingungan, dia memanggil namanya.

"Kurosaki... Kenapa kau kaya kepiting kelaperan aja?" ucapnya sambil memasang muka heran. Tentu Ichigo yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang yang mimpinya baru dilihat mimpinya spot jantung! serasa jantungnya sudah lompat-lompat kaya vampir.

"Toushirou? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memegang dadanya yang masih dag dig dug kaget.

"Ya... Dan kenapa kau ada di kamarku? Bukannya sekolah!"

"Ah? Iya... Baru ingat... Hehe! Aku penasaran kenapa kau bangun sangat siang ini, jadi aku disuruh menjagamu..."

"Menjagaku? Huff... Lucunya... Sayangnya aku bukan anak kecil lagi... Sekarang masih jam setengah 9... Ada waktu buat ke sekolah... Masih bisa ngikutin pelajaran PLH... Sudah, aku mau mandi..." ucap Hitsugaya sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan ke lemari untuk mengambil seragamnya.

"Ah? bener juga! Kamu mau sarapan? Aku siapin!" ucap ichigo sambil membuka pintu kamar Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengagguk dan menutup lemari bajunya. Ichigo membuatkan susu dan roti bakar untuk Hitsugaya saat dia sedang mandi.

20 menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menandakan orang yang ada di dalamnya keluar, Ichigo melirik ke Hitsugaya untuk memberi tahukan kalau makan sudah siap. Tapi ichigo kaget karena, saat keluar muka Hitsugaya sudah merah dan jalannya kacau, bajunya juga belum dikancingi, rambut pabalatak. Ichigo mendekatinya dengan niat membantunya bersiap. Tetapi, saat jalan Hitsugaya hampir terjatuh. Saat Ichigo mau menahan supaya tidak jatuh, Hitsugaya malah menolaknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi kurosaki!" marahnya dan Ichigo ikut geram karena niat baik dia sudah dihancurkan oleh Hitsugaya. Dia mulai marah pada Hitsugaya dan mendorongnya ke tembok **(tolong jangan negative thinking di sini ya ^^). ** Hitsugaya hanya bisa berteriak agar Ichigo tidak dekat-dekat ke dia apalagi saat kancing bajunya sedang terbuka ini. Tapi Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya (malah semakin marah), dan dia semakin semakin mendekat ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang akhirnya menyerah karena tenaganya kurang untuk menahan Ichigo, akhirnya hanya bisa menundukan kepala dan melemaskan tubuhnya. Dia pasrah apabila dia diapa-apakan oleh Ichigo. Ichigo mengangkat kepala Hitsugaya dengan cara memegang dagunya sehingga, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Hitsugaya benar-benar hanya bisa pasrah kalau Ichigo menciumnya (authornya kambuh asma), memegangnya (EEK? Authornya mimisan), bahkan sampai ke 'itu'in (authornya pingsan) dia. Ternyata... saat Hitsugaya menutup matanya karena takut, Ichigo menjedukan segelas susu ke kepalanya Hitsugaya dan berkata...

"Woi... kamu memang bukan anak kecil! tapi kamu MENYEMBUNYIKAN saja kalau kamu kesepian dengan perkataan 'Aku bukan anak kecil'!" Ucap Ichigo dengan tatapan marah, Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan mengambil gelas berisi susu yang telah dijedukan ke kepalanya itu. Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya yang sudah nambah merah diraut mukanya. Hitsugaya yang masih lemas karena takut, akhirnya menerima pelukan itu dan dia merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo mengungkapkan sesuatu..

***Theme song "I'll be your Home" ed Devil May Cry anime***

"Tolong Toushirou... Jangan melakukan hal berbahaya sendirian... Aku, Kusaka-san, Byakuya, Renji, dan Ran juga Rangiku-san serta yang lain... Akan selalu mendukungmu dari belakang walaupun taruhannya nyawa… Ingatlah ini Toushirou… Kamu tidak sendirian, banyak orang yang mendukungmu walau kau tidak menyadarinya! Ingat itu!". Hitsugaya yang mendengar perkataan Ichigo akhirnya, memeluk kembali Ichigo dan dia mulai menangis. Karena ternyata di dunia ini, ternyata ada orang lain yang memperhatikan dan setia pada dia sampai akhir. Ichigo pun mengelus-elus rambut silvernya Hitsugaya supaya nangisnya dapat berhenti. Tangisan di dadanya Ichigo terasa sangat memilukan, _mendengarnya saja aku sudah ingin menangis..._ _Badan kecilnya, bisa menangis sekeras ini... Tangisan ia menandakan kalau dia, merasakan kesepian yang amat sangat... terlihat dari matanya... Apalagi saat kematian Kusaka-san... sahabatnya sendiri, tapi... sekarang sahabatnya sudah kembali pada dirinya. Tapi… Tetap saja, kesepian itu membekas sedikit di hati. _

_*****_**Theme song –End-***

"Toushirou... Sudah, jangan menangis lagi... Sekarang, makanlah makanan yang sudah aku buat tadi... Habis itu kita ke sekolah... Semua sudah menunggu..." Ucap Ichigo dan HItsugaya sudah mulai tenang. Hitsugaya menghapus air matanya dan mengambil roti bakar yang telah Ichigo buatkan padanya. Dia akhirnya pergi ke meja makan untuk memakannya dan Ichigo kembali ke rumahnya untuk ganti jaket (dan nembus ke baju juga!) karena susu coklat yang tumpah (sedikit) pada jaketnya sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 dan mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

sesampai di sekolah adalah waktu jam pelajaran ke 5 (satu jam setelah istirahat pertama), mereka menghubungi Piket dan BP karena ketelatan mereka ini.

"Kenapa kamu bisa telat dan baru datang jam segini?" Tanya guru BP.

"Begini... Saya..." Jawab Hitsugaya yang langsung disanggah oleh Ichigo.

"Kami telat karena kami menjadi saksi atas kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kami diintrogasi dan dijadikan saksi atas kecelakaan itu. Itulah yang membuat kami telat." Jawab ichigo dengan berani dan Hitsugaya pun mundur setengah langkah (memang ada?).

"Ho... begitu ya... bagaimana dengan korban?"

"Mereka hanya mengalami luka ringan hingga berat, tidak sampai tewas. Jalanan macet sampai 2 KM."

"Kecelakaan apa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Truk vs Motor"

"Wah? Hebat sekali pengendara motor itu bisa selamat! Ya sudah, ini surat izin masuknya. Silahkan kalian mengikuti jam pelajaran berikutnya..." Ucap Guru BP itu dan memberikan surat izin masuk pada Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Tapi, guru BP itu mencegat kembali mereka

"Oh ya, hubungan kalian apa?"

"Saya? Saya adalah kakak dari Toushirou...". Ucap Ichigo sehingga membuat Hitsugaya setengah mati kaget. setelah keluar dari ruang BP, Hitsugaya berteriak…

"Apa maksudnya itu KUROSAKI?" sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ha? Gak ada maksudnya! Supaya guru itu percaya aja kalau kita bisa telat di waktu yang sama..." Jawabnya dengan dingin. Hitsugaya yang akhirnya kesal lalu membuang mukanya. Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kapten kecil itu. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang memeluk Hitsugaya yang ternyata dia adalah Kusaka.

"Kusaka?" Kaget Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou-kun... Akhirnya kamu sudah bangun ya... Syukurlah kau gak apa-apa..." Ucap Kusaka yang makin lama, pelukannya makin kencang. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kusaka memeluk Hitsugaya dengan sifat Brother-Complexnya.

"Kusaka! aku makin parah jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukan mematikanmu ini! pelukanmu lebih mematikan daripada pelukan Matsumoto tahu!" Balas Hitsugaya dan mulai mendorong ke atas tangannya Kusaka. Akhirnya, Kusaka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sorry... Sorry... Tadi istirahat, baru aja aku ke Kuchiki-taichou untuk membicarakan keadaanmu dan Kurosaki-san."

"Hm... Begitu... Tapi aku sudah tak apa-apa kan? Lihat! Aku sehat kan!"

"Ya... Aku percaya... Ah, sudah waktunya ke kelas… Guru bisa aneh kalau aku ke kamar mandi kelamaan! Ja`ne!"

"Ya..."

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo jalan menuju kelasnya (kebetulan 1 arah) dan di pertigaan, mereka berpisah. Hitsugaya masuk ke kelasnya dan melihat kejadian aneh... (kebetulan gak ada guru)

HP numpang ngecash make listrik sekolah (entah punya siapa. _nu... numpang nge cash gratis?_),

Iron bawa laptop dan sedang main CS (_buset... ini kan sekolah?)._

Membaca komik bokep (_tah, sapa tah?)_

Papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan GJ (_Lebar kapur ama spidol nih... kita kan sudah krisis alat tulis!)_

Di meja sudah kacau buku-buku bekas pelajaran sebelumnya (_kayanya itu bangku Ran deh)_

Kertas bekas buat komik berserakan (_Ran, Aku tahu itu bangku kamu!)_

Hitsugaya masuk ke kelas dan memasang raut seram hingga dia duduk di bangkunya. Ran menghampirinya dan bertanya...

"Kamu sudah sembuh?"

"Aa..."

"Hm... Begitu... Bagaimana tidur dengan Ichigo tadi? Apakah ada hal yang menarik?" Sindir Ran dan Hitsugaya mulai memerah dan panik.

"A.. Apa maksudmu Ran?" Paniknya.

"Cuma nanya aja... Mungkin ada hal menarik yang perlu kamu ceritakan... Ya kan?"

"Be... Begini... Tadi... Kurosaki..." Saat mau melanjutkan, tiba-tiba Bu… (author lupa akan nama guru PLHnya sendiri…) yang mengajar PLH datang. Semua siswa kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

"Toushirou, nanti istirhat ke 2 cerita ya... Aku tunggu!"

"Ya..."

Hitsugaya teringat atas kejadian antara dia dan Ichigo tadi pagi. Dia juga masih merasakan kehangatan, wangi tubuhnya, Kebaikan yang terdengar dari suaranya, dan kelembutan dari tangannya yang mengelus rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun jadi memerah dan menutup mukanya dengan LKS PLH. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya yang merasa deg-degan.

_Kehangatan dari pelukannya,_

_Kelembutan dari tangannya,_

_Kebaikan dari ucapannya, _

_dan wangi yang keluar dari tubuhnya..._

_Aku rasakan saat itu..._

_semua terangkul dalam satu waktu saat itu..._

_Aku yang berada di dekapannya merasakan itu semua..._

_tapi..._

_Perasaan apa yang menganjal di hatiku ini?_

_Terasa berat dan sesak..._

_Bingung menyelimuti pikiranku..._

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_aku..._

"Toushirou-chan... Si Ibu manggil tuh!" Ucap Ran sambil menggoyangkan pundaknya Hitsugaya. Tapi Hitsugaya tetap diam, akhirnya Ran mulai mengangkatnya dan kaget kalau Hitsugaya sudah lemas karena panas tubuhnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya memerah.

"Toushirou... Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"

"A... Ran? Ah... Aku… Aku baik-baik saja…" Balas Hitsugaya dan kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

"Hitsugaya... Kamu sakit?" Tanya Bu PLH yang sempat khawatir. Hitsugaya pun membalasnnya...

"Tidak… Saya hanya teralu capek… Maafkan saya…." Tunduk Hitsugaya.

"Oh… Begitu… Ok, kalau begitu… Kamu mengerti apa yang Ibu katakan?"

"Ya… Saya mengerti!"

"Ok... Kalau begitu… Jawablah pertanyaan ini… Kita ulang kembali… Apa arti dari lingkungan hidup?"

"Lingkungan hidup adalah…Hubungan ekosistem yang saling mendukung, berhubungan dan mempengaruhi satu sama lain… (menurut catatannya Ran)"

"Ok… Bagus! Sekarang, konsentrasilah ke depan!"

Pelajaran dimulai kembali (maaf... Tiba-tiba ada penjelasan tentang lingkungan hidup… Hoho…). Hitsugaya yang masih sedikit pusing, memutuskan untuk tetap ikut pelajaran. Ran sempat khawatir, tapi dia percaya kalau Taichou nya itu kuat...

- Istirahat ke-2 -

"Toushirou... kamu mau ikut jajan gak?" tanya Ran, Hitsugaya menolak dengan alasan masih kenyang. Ran menuruti apa kata Taichou nya itu dengan alasan, dari matanya terlihat kalau dia malas diajak ngobrol. Akhirnya Ran meninggalkannya...

Saat mau belok, dia ketemu dengan Kurosaki. Gak ada angin gak ada apa, Ran langsung memukul Ichigo sampai dia jatuh menabrak tangga. Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang mukul dia. Semua anak-anak yang ada di jalan itu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, bahkan kelas XI pun melihat dengan heran karena anak kelas X berani menendang kelas XI (Kharis, Qia, Pipin, dan Indy yang berada di belakang Ran hanya bisa membatu dan pura-pura gak kenal). Ichigo bengong dan Ran mulai marah...

"HEH? KEPALA JERUK... GUWE GAK SEGAN-SEGAN MENENDANG ELOE YA... GAK PEDULI UMUR LOE YANG LEBIH TUA DARI AKU 7 BULAN ATAU 1 ANGKATAN DIATAS AKU TAPI KALAU KAU BERANI NGAPA-NGAPAIN TOUSHIROU-CHAN HINGGA DIA HILANG KONSENTRASI KAYA TADI... BUKAN MENENDANG AJA, KULEMPAR KAU SAMPAI ALUN-ALUN KALAU MENGULANGINYA!" Ancam Ran dengan berapi-api backgroundnya. Ichigo bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Ran tadi. Ichigo pun berdiri dan mulai angkat bicara...

"Apa maksudmu Ran? Toushirou? Ada apa dengan dia..."

"Halah... Jangan sok Innoncent ya... Buktinya tadi Hitsugaya hilang konsentrasi saat PLH dan mukanya merah padam... Tangannya gemetaran seperti ketakutan... Apakah kau telah..." Sebelum selesai bicara, Ran langsung digeret oleh Ichigo ke taman depan ruang wakasek..

"Apaan sih Ichigo!"

"Ssst... Jangan keras-keras!" suruh Ichigo sambil menutup mulutnya Ran. Ran mulai menyerah dan tenang. Lalu ia mengajukan pertanyaan...

"Ok... Ok... Sekarang aku mau nanya... Apa yang kamu lakukan ke To-chan? Apakah kamu sudah tahap 'hebat' kedia? kalau benar kamu nekad banget ya!"

"'Hebat'? Ya belum lah! Gimana mau ke tahap 'hebat', dianya juga masih jaga jarak ke aku..."

"Kalau gitu... Tadi pagi apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?"

"Ok... Ok... Akan kuceritakan..." Jawab Ichigo dan diapun bercerita panjang lebar (**SKIP**).

"Hm... begitu ya.. pantes aja To-chan merasa takut... ternyata hampir ke 'hebat' ya..." Hela Ran. Ichigo menyangkalnya dan dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat ke situ. Ran hanya bersiul memandangi langit.

"Ah... Ichigo-san (huekk... gak sudi aku bilang begitu!)... Jangan pura-pura... Sampai kapan, kau akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu hah? Mau sampai kapan, heh... heh..." sindir Ran.

"Jangan tanya hal itu padaku! Aku juga gak tahu, Ran! Mungkin saja, GAK BAKALAN!" Kesal Ichigo. Ran akhirnya berhenti setelah mendengarnya dan ia meninggalkan Ichigo serta mengucapkan sepatah kata...

"Sayangnya... Kesempatan baik tidak diambil..." Ucap Ran... "udah... anggap aja tadi kita tidak cerita apa-apa...".

"eh?" kaget Ichigo dan Ichigo mencoba mencegah perginya Ran, tapi telat...

Ran sudah keburu pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah duluan ke kantin. Ichigo duduk di bangku taman itu dan menghela napas. Saat Ran sampai di kantin, tiba-tiba hp nya bergetar dan sms itu dari Hitsugaya.

_Ran, kau ad d kantin kn? tlng bliin cireng ayam n sapi, jg es jrk, ingat ESNYA BNYK! uang.y nnt dignt d kls... Thank`s_

**(Waduh… Pakai bahasa SMS gini…)**

"HUH? Nitip nitip... Dasar dia... Yah... Mau gak mau sih..." Gumam Ran dan segera menuju tempat minuman untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Ichigo yang masih duduk di taman depan wakasek itu hanya bisa diam dan berpikir, apa yang dimaksud Ran tadi. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mendekatkan sekaleng Coca cola ke pipinya. Ichigo yang merasa kaget langsung melihat ke sebelahnya dan ternyata yang mengasih kaleng itu adalah Renji.

Renji duduk di dekat Ichigo dan memberikan kaleng coca colanya itu. Ichigo berterima kasih padanya. Renji ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo karena ia melihat ichigo hanya bengong dan berpikir keras, diapun menanyakan rasa penasarannya. Tapi, Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum dan bilang...

"Gak ada apa-apa kok Renji... Ini hanya masalah pribadiku... Maaf ya kalau aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu..."

Renji tahu kalau Ichigo bohong, tapi dia terima jawaban Ichigo itu dengan senyum. "Terserah kamu saja... Aku gak memaksa...". Ichigo tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Renji.

Renji merasa senang kalau sahabatnya senang...

Kembali ke tempat Ran...

"Cireng ayam 1, Cireng Sapi 1, Es jeruk 1... Semua jadi Rp 4500! Plus ongkos ama pajak, jadi RP 5500!" Ucap Ran sambil meminta uangnya dikembalikan dari Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa bengong karena Dari harga aslinya, ditambah 1000.

"Apaan itu ongkos ama pajak? Perasaan kamu cuma jalan ke kantin, bukan jalan ke garut kan?" Bantah Hitsugaya sambil memberikan uang Rp 5000 ditamabah satu uang koin Rp 500. Ran senang dan menyimpan uang itu ke kantongnya. Hitsugaya langsung mengambil cirengnya dan es jeruknya dan segera dimakan sebelum ada gorila yang mengambil (baca: Ran). Setelah habis, Hitsugaya mulai tidur lagi di meja dan dia mendengar Ran dan teman-teman yang lain bercerita.

"Ne... Kalian cerita apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang langsung dijawab oleh Pipin.

"Hm? Ini... Ini cuma kita lagi cerita tentang hal menarik saat dulu..."

"Dulu?"

"Ya... Saat di smp dulu... Mau ikutan Hitsugaya?" Tanya Indy.

"Ah... Gak ah... Aku ga... Aku..."

"Ah... Kalau gak mau gak usah dipaksa... Iya gak? Nanti jadi kacau pas kamu cerita ke kitanya." Jawab Qia. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan kembali tidur. Dia gak tahu apa yang mau dia lakukan saat istirahat panjang ini... Dia pun tertidur.

_Masa-masa SMP? Hh… Masa-masa paling melelahkan…_

Bel masuk berbunyi, Ichigo di kelasnya terus memikirkan apa maksud kata-kata Ran tadi siang. Dia mencoba memahami itu kata-kata. Tiba-tiba ada yang menghampirinya yang ternyata dia adalah Nitha.

"Nitha-san? Oh ya... Anda mau masuk... Silahkan..." Jawab Ichigo sambil mempersilahkan Nitha untuk masuk ke bangkunya.

Nitha bertanya mengapa ichigo dilihat sangat murung hari ini, dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama seperti apa yang diucapkannya pada Renji. Nitha hanya bisa senyum dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk tidak teralu memikirkannya... Guru pelajaran selanjutnya sudah datang, dan semua bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Nitha memperhatikan Ichigo terus pada jam 3 palajaran jam terakhir ini. Dia melihat kalau Ichigo merasa sangat bimbang dan bingung entah apa sebabnya. saat pulang sekolah, ia ingin menanyakannya pada Ran.

Di kelas Ran merasakan hal yang sama pada Hitsugaya... Hitsugaya hanya menatapi kosong buku B. Sundanya... (Alias, **TIDAK MENGERTI!**) Ran tahu alasannya mengapa dia mempunyai tatapan kosong begitu. tiba-tiba...

"Hitsugaya... Anjeun tiasa ngadangu abdi?" Tanya Bu Euis, Guru B. Sunda kelasnya. Hitsugaya melirik ke arah gurunya itu. Dia akhirnya menundukan kepala untuk maaf. Bu Euis hanya bisa menghela napas dan menyuruh Hitsugaya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya agar tidak mengantuk dan dia menurut.

Setelah 5 menit berselang, Hitsugaya kembali dengan muka yang nambah kacau **(Bukan nambah seger)**. Semua kaget melihat kelakuan Hitsugaya itu...

Pertama, dia menabrak pintu saat masuk ke kelas.

Kedua, dia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Ketiga, dia menabrak meja guru.

Keempat, saat mau masuk ke tempatnya, malah dia kesandung ujung meja dan kena pahanya.

Kelima, dia kejeduk tembok.

Ran dan teman sekelas (bahkan Bu Euis juga) semua hanya bisa diam menatapi dengan tampang kasihan pada Hitsugaya. HItsugaya hanya bisa diam dan menahan sakit pada kakinya itu. Ran menepuk pundak Hitsugaya dan mengucapkan "Sabar"... Hitsugaya juga hanya berlapang dada dan pasrah akan keadaannya. Saat Bu Euis keluar dari kelas, Ran mulai menanyakan penyebabnya kenapa Hitsugaya bisa seperti itu. Hitsugaya menjawab...

"Aku... Tadi ketemu sama Kurosaki di WC...". Ran kaget dan membalas pertanyaan Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou-chan.. Aku tahu kamu suka sama dia... Kamu merasa grogi sama dia jika berdekatan dengan dia... Tapi, kalau bisa... Kamu jangan gugup saat kau bertemu dengan dia. Jadi, santai saja... Anggap saja Kurosaki tuh orang biasa yang sangat kamu nyebelin tapi menaruh perhatian ke dia sebagai... TEMAN!". Ran mengelus-eluskan rambut Hitsugaya dan dia pun sudah merasa tenang. Tapi dia heran mengapa Ran bisa tahu akan perasaannya. Dia mulai bertanya, "Ran... Kau kok bisa tahu... Darimana? Setahuku, aku belum bilang kesiapa-siapa..."

Ran hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan bilang... "Aku menebak dari raut mukamu saat melihat Ichigo-kun, pandanganmu berbeda dengan pandangan saat kamu melihat Kusaka... Gini-gini aku bisa membaca sedikit apa yang kamu pikirkan dari raut mukamu... hehe...". Hitsugaya hanya bisa malu dan memerah… Akhirnya, guru TIK menyuruh kelas X3 untuk ke lab komputer yang berada di sebelah perpustakaan.

Pelajaran TIK mengisi waktu 2 jam pelajaran terakhir...

-Pulang sekolah-

"Ran, ayo kita pulang..." Ajak hitsugaya sambil membawa tasnya dan keluar kelas. Ran hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Toushirou-chan... Aku hari ini gak pulang ke Apartemen..." Jawabnya. Hitsugaya kaget dan menanyakan alasannya, Ran hanya menjawab kalau selama akhir minggu ini ada acara keluarga. Jadi dari hari kamis ini sampai minggu dia akan ada di rumahnya. Hitsugaya senyum dan membiarkan bawahannya untuk pulang, bahkan dia juga menyuruh agar Ran tidak usah melaksanakan tugasnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Hitsugaya tahu kalau Ran pulang ke Rumah dengan alasan merayakan ulang tahun ayahnya besok. Ran berterima kasih dan pulang bersama Pipin yang kebetulan 1 arah pulangnya jika dia ke rumah. Hitsugaya akhirnya menuju ke arah ruang guru supaya pulangnya bisa bersama Byakuya. Saat di perjalanan, dia menabrak Ichigo yang sedang jalan bersama-sama teman-temannya. Hitsugaya melihat ke atas dan mulai kaget kalau yang ia tabrak itu Ichigo. Ichigo memegang tubuh Hitsugaya yang hampir jatuh (gimana gak hampir jatuh, tas Hitsugaya berat ditambah badan Ichigo yang tinggi dan besar).

"Eh... Toushirou... kamu gak apa?" Tanyanya. Hitsugaya yang merasa malu karena diliatin banyak orang, membetulkan posisi berdirinya menjadi tegak lagi.

"A... Aku gak apa, kurosaki..." Jawab Hitsugaya dan Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. Dia heran kenapa Hitsugaya begitu buru-buru ke dalam.

"Kenapa kamu balik? Katanya kamu mau pulang sama Ran?"

"Ran pulang ke rumahnnya... Jadi aku rencana mau ke Kuchiki-taichou supaya bisa nebeng pulang. Tadi aku liat mobilnya masih ada sih..."

"Hm... Begitu... Ok, hati-hati ya... Aku mau ada kerja kelompok dulu… Jadi pulang telat... Kusaka juga ada Pemantapan... hati-hati ya..." Ucap Ichigo sambil meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan melambaikan tangannya. Hitsugaya pun hanya bisa melihat Ichigo dari kejauhan bersama teman-temannya. Hitsugaya masuk ke ruang guru untuk bertemu Byakuya.

Sesampai di ruang guru, ternyata Hitsugaya menemukan Byakuya sedang enak menikmati makan siangnya. Biasa acara guru-guru kalau akhir minggu pasti selesai ngajar langsung makan-makan. Hitsugaya bengong melihat byakuya memakan nasi timbel, ayam goreng, tempe goreng, tahu, ikan asin, lalaban, dengan sambal. Byakuya menawari Hitsugaya dan dia menolak dengan alasan sudah kenyang. Byakuya menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan menunggu ia selesai makan, baru pulang. Guru-guru memperhatikan Hitsugaya karena rambutnya yang jelas-jelas sudah melanggar aturan. Mereka tahu kalau Hitsugaya itu murid di kelas X3. Mereka pun menanyakan pada wali kelasnya akan keadaan Hitsugaya. Dia hanya bisa menjawab, kalau rambut itu bawaan dari lahir. selain itu, dia juga murid luar negeri, jadi tidak usah aneh dengan rambutnya yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Semua guru mengangguk mengerti. Tapi Mereka masih dibuat penasaran karena kedekatannya Byakuya pada Hitsugaya. Mereka menghampiri Byakuya yang sedang melahap timbelnya.

"Pak Byakuya... Begini... Kami mau nanya... Hubungan anda dengan Hitsugaya Toushirou adalah apa?"

Hitsugaya kaget karena Byakuya ditanya seperti itu. Tapi, Byakuya tersenyum dan menjawab...

"Dia adalah anak kakak saya... Itu saja. Kakak saya meninggal saat umur Hitsugaya baru 3 tahun dan dia menitipkan Hitsugaya pada saya. Jadi bisa disebut juga, saya adalah wali nya..."

"Berarti... Kau wali dari Kurosaki Ichigo kelas XI Ipa 3 juga donk?" tambah guru BP.

"Ya... Mereka adik kakak. Rambut Ichigo lebih ke Ibunya, sedangkan Rambut Hitsugaya lebih ke kakek saya. Begitulah ceritanya..." Jawab Byakuya dengan senyum. Semua guru bernapas lega. Dikira ada 'cinta terlarang' antara ayah dan anak ini (AYAH dan ANAK ?). Semua berterima kasih setelah diceritakan hubungannya dengan Hitsugaya dan meninggalkan mereka.

Di jalan Pulang...

"Kuchiki-taichou! Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan? Apa maksudmu itu?" Marah Hitsugaya dan Byakuya hanya senyum.

"Aku sudah menanggapmu seperti anakku sendiri... Itulah maksudku..."

"Eh?"

"Ya... Jangan aneh, kau memang mempunyai badan kecil dan imut. Tapi, bawaanmu seperti orang dewasa... itu aja yang menyebabkan percaya gak percaya kau adalah anak SMA... Lagipula, dengan cerita seperti itu, semua akan menganggap kalau kita bagai anak angkat dan ayah..."

"Hh... Terserah kamu aja... Aku hanya bisa mengalah..." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan pasrah dan menyadarkan badannya pada jok kursi di mobil.

-Besok di sekolah-

"Hitsugaya... Katanya kamu adalah anak angkat dari Kuchiki-sensei ya?" Tanya penasaran salah satu anak di kelas dan dia adalah Fenty. Hitsugaya kaget banget karena, tiba-tiba saat masuk kelas, dia langsung disuguhi pertanyaan seperti itu. Hitsugaya tidak bisa menghindar dan menjawab...

"Hh... Ya mih... Aku anak angkat dari Kuchiki-sensei..." Semua yang mendengar itu langsung kaget setengah mati. Ternyata, Kuchiki-sensei yang mereka kenal kalem dan ganteng sudah mempunyai anak angkat. Berarti Kuchiki-sensei sudah menikah? Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan lagi...

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" Giliran Fina untuk bertanya.

"Hm? menikah? Dia sudah menikah dulu dengan Putri Hisana. Tapi, Putri Hisana sudah meninggal sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu karena sakit. Dan dia belum menikah lagi sama siapa-siapa sampai sekarang. Dia terus merawat adik dari Putri Hisana itu..." Jelas Hitsugaya. Semua langsung menghela napas lega dan semua semangatnya berkobar-kobar untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kuchiki-sensei. Bel berbunyi, Hitsugaya melihat kalau di kelas, Ran belum datang. saat dia mau masuk ke bangkunya, tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari belakang dan terjeduk ke kursi.

"OHAYOU!" Ucap yang menabrak Hitsugaya tak lain adalah, Ran.

"Ohayou Ran, Hitsugaya kasian tuh!" Jawab Kharis. Ran tidak sadar kalau Taichounya sudah pingsan gara-gara tubrukan kerasnya. Ran menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Hitsugaya sehingga membuat semua heran.

_Cute-complex dari Ran kambuh..._

"Sorry ya toushirou... Kemarin aku pulang duluan! Sorry banget! Kamu jadinya pulang sama siapa?" Tanya Ran sambil memohon maaf. Hitsugaya menjawab kalau dia pulang sama Byakuya. Ran tersenyum dan menambah kekesalan yang terlihat di muka Hitsugaya. Ran ketawa dan mengeluarkan salah satu buku pelajaran yang merupakan pelajaran pertama pada hari itu. Karena Hitsugaya tidak mengikuti pelajaran tersebut, dia membuka novel yang dipinjamkan oleh Ran dngan judul, "Sherlock Holmes". Pak TJ mulai mengeluarkan candaan yang geje (menurut ran) tapi bermanfaat dan nyambung ke pelajaran. Hitsugaya juga ikut ketawa melihat tingkah Pak TJ walau tidak mengerti apa yang bapak maksudkan..

Masuk ke pelajaran B. Jepang dengan Kuchiki-sensei...

"Anak-anak, Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Sudah 1 minggu kita tidak berjumpa! Bagaimana kabar anda semua?" Tanya Byakuya sambil menuju ke meja guru dan meletakan tasnya di bangku. Anak-anak menjawab dengan muka yang seakan-akan kena phenomon cinta. Cowok-cowok hanya memasang muka masam, Hitsugaya dan Ran serta yang disekitar mereka tidak merasakan apa-apa dari effect itu... Mereka mulai membuka buku pelajaran dan menuju ke bab 6 tentang perkenalan.

Bla bla bla... (Byakuya menjelaskan dengan SANGAT JELAS hingga semua mengerti)

Setelah pelajaran Jepang, jam istirahat ke-1. semua keluar kelas, Tiba-tiba hpnya Ran, Byakuya, dan Hitsugaya berbunyi. Semua keluar dari gigai masing-masing (kecuali Ran. Dia minta izin ke toilet) dan pergi ke daerah hollow itu berada. Mereka tidak sadar jika ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Sesampai di tempat hollow itu berada, Mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Renji dan Ichigo. Ichigo dan Renji mejelaskan kenapa Kusaka tidak bisa ikut (katanya sih, habis istirahat akan ada pemantapan dan satu orang pun tidak boleh kabur. Kusaka masalahnya gak bawa gikogan. Jadi dia gak bisa meninggalkan Gigainya). Hitsugaya senang karena tidak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkan ia saat bertarung. Akhirnya, pola awan berubah dan Hollow muncul dari langit. Mengapa semua datang ke sini? Karena, Hollow yang datang adalah Huge Hollow atau Hollow Raksasa. Mereka semua mulai memanggil nama Zanpakutou mereka.

"Akhirnya... Setelah 1 bulan... Pesta pun kembali!" Ucap Ran.

"Ya... Setelah kita absen, kita bisa melakukan tugas shinigami kembali!" Jawab Renji.

"URUSAI! Kalian enak cuma 1 bulan! Aku? 1 Bulan setengah gara-gara kekuatanku disegel!" Marah Hitsugaya yang membuat suasana jadi dingin. Ichigo menenangkan Hitsugaya.

"Tenang atuh! Dengan begitu, kekuatannmu kan bisa kembali sepenuhnya...". Hitsugaya akhirnya mengangguk dan semua tertunduk diam. Byakuya memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai, dan semua2 mulai bergerak.

"Soten ni sazen... HYORINMARU!".

"Getsuga... Tensou!"

"Bercahaya dan bermerkarlah... LIGHTNING BLOSSOM!"

"Scater... SENBONZAKURA..."

"Howl... ZABIMARU!"

Serangan mematikan dari mereka semua telah dikeluarkan. Hollow lenyap, tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang Ichigo dari belakang, Hitsugaya dan yang lain kaget. Ichigo yang tertusuk perutnya akhirnya, jatuh pingsan bersimpah darah. Semua merasakan aura yang sangat kejam nan keji dari orang yang menusuk Ichigo itu. saat mereka liat, ternyata dia hanya manusia biasa.

Ran merasa merinding karena perasaan yang menusuk dan menakutkan keluar dari orang itu, hanya bisa terpaku gara-gara itu. Kakinya gemetar dan dia pun jatuh di dekat Ichigo. HItsugaya yang merasa kasihan pada bawahannya, menyuruh agar dia tidak usah ikut bertarung dan memakaikan haorinya pada Ran.

"Tenanglah Ran... Aku tidak akan biarkan kamu bertarung dengan orang seperti dia... Karena, Aku juga tidak mau anak buahku yang baik ikut dalam pertarungan melawan orang sejahat ini!" Ucap Hitsugaya sambil memegang pundak Ran agar dia bisa sedikit tenang. Ran memgang Haori Hitsugaya yang dipakaikan oleh Kaptennya itu dan mengucapkan...

"Jangan sampai kalah kapte!." Ucap Ran dengan muka yang sudah lebih tegar. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat Byakuya dan Renji. Hitsugaya menitipkan Ichigo pada Ran supaya, ia bisa menyembuhkan luka Ichigo. Semua bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya masing-masing dan memegang gagang pedangnya. Saat Manusia yang telah dirasuki itu berubah wujud menjadi sebuah monster, Mereka mulai menyerang.

"Semua siap!" Seru Byakuya. Renji dan Hitsugaya mengagguk dan mulai menyerang monster yang jauh lebih besar dari mereka itu secara serempak.

_Kurosaki... aku akan membunuh monster ini untuk membuat ia merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan! tunggulah..._

Chapter 10 -END-

Ran: Yahu! Double Chapter! Pelampiasan setelah melakukan UKK semingguan!

Ichigo: Akhirnya… Bebas juga… Tapi, gila hari terakhir…

Ran: Kenapa?

Ichigo: Jermannya susah! Kamu gak liat guwe pusing banget saat ngerjain soal itu!

Ran: Hm… Gak… hehe… Aku liat Sindy sih, tapi kamu gak kelihatan… hahaha…

Ichigo: Kamu kejam! Keenakan kamu bahasa Jepang! Hiks… Hiks…

Ran:Sabar…

Kusaka: aku mah udah bebas! Hohoho…

Ran & Ichigo: Siapa yang nanya?

*Kusaka Pundung*

Hitsugaya: Terima kasih atas reviewnya…

Byakuya: wah… Reviewnya sangat membantu! Terima kasih semua!

Renji: Juga yang sudah mem fav kan ini Fic dan menunggu updatenya.

Ichigo: Moga-moga sempat sampai pertengahan Juli tanggal 15 ya…

Hitsugaya: Kenapa harus tanggal 15?

Ran: Ada deh…

*Hitsugaya berhiroshi*

Ran: Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian… Rencana, aku mau buat Fic baru dengan judul "Cerita apa ini?" dengan karakter utama Ichigo Kurosaki dan Kuchiki Rukia. Ceritanya diambil dari setting cerita Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, dll. Tapi, ini masih rencana... Moga-moga berhasil… Hehehe… Terima kasih dukungannya! Tetap setia dengan Mission –CHNR side Story-. Ditunggu Reviewnya!

Cuplikan Chapter 11 –Begin-

Selesai pertarungan, Rukia datang membawa misi baru bagi para shinigami dari Sou Taichou. Mereka kaget akan misi baru itu. Misi yang berbahaya menunggu mereka di depan.

Kaki Hitsugaya memar karena ditabrak skateboard di dekat rumahnya. Renji membantu meringankan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh Hitsugaya. Apa yang akan terjadi saat itu?

**Suatu kejadian di luar dugaan terjadi! Kejadian apa itu?**

Cuplikan Chapter 11 –End-


	11. Chapter 11

**Setelah cukup lama... akhirnya... perombakan selesai... ok, slmt menikmati!**

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 11-

* * *

**

"Horya! Bunuhlah itu Zabimaru!" teriak Renji dan mengayunkan Zabimarunya pada arah mematikan dari Monster itu tetapi, Monster itu tetap bertahan. Byakuya mengeluarkan sakuranya tapi, hal sama terjadi kembali. Saat Hitsugaya mengeluarkan esnya, akhirnya pergerakan monster itu dapat dihentikan. Sayangnya, es itu kurang tebal dan masih ada celah untuk dihancurkan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menggunakan kekuatan esnya membantu Hitsugaya.

"Mae... Sode no Shirayuki..." Ucap seseorang. Kemudian dia melanjutkan serangannya…

"Tsugi no Mai... HAKUREN!". Es bercampur salju keluar dari pedangnya. Otomatis, es yang awalnya sedikit retak, kembali tertambal. Es itu membuat monster tersebut beku dan menghilang sehingga berubah menjadi manusia biasa.

"O… Orang yang tadi…" Ucap Renji.

Byakuya mengangguk, "Jadi… Aura jahatnya sudah keluar ya…"

Hitsugaya menoleh pada orang yang mengeluarkan jurus itu, "Ka… Kamu… Kuchiki Rukia dari divisi ke 13?"

Rukia tersenyum dan menunduk, "Anda tidak apa-apa… Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan menyarungkan zanpakutounya, "A~ Arrigatou…"

Rukia celingak celinguk melihat daerah sekitar sana dan mencari seseorang, "Ichigo dimana?"

Byakuya menunjuk kearah dimana Ichigo datang bersama Ran. Ichigo hanya menyapa dan senyum maksa saat dia diperhatikan Rukia. "A… A… Rukia… Kamu ada disini? Yahoo…"

Rukia kaget karena penampilan Ichigo yang begitu kacau dan seperti yang kalah dalam pertarungan (memang kalah ya ==).

"Ichigo! Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi?" Cemas Rukia.

"A… I… Ini… Aku jatuh dari tangga…" Jawab Ichigo.

Keadaan hening sejenak, semua bergumam dalam hati, "_Kayanya, ada skrup di otak dia yang lepas gara-gara diserang monster tadi…"_

Awalnya, Rukia cemas dan komat kamit. Setelah diyakini oleh Hitsugaya, Rukia menyerah dan berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

"Hh… Sudahlah… Ok, ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada anda semua terkait masalah hari ini!"

Rukia menceritakan alasan utama mengapa ia berada disini. Ternyata, dia berada disini karena tugas yang diberikan oleh Sou Taichou. Byakuya menyuruh adiknya untuk menceritakan secara lengkap misi dari sou taichou itu. Rukia mengangguk…

"Baiklah… Sou Taichou menyuruh saya datang kemari untuk memberikan misi baru itu pada kalian. Misi utama mengapa anda semua pergi ke dunia ini."

Semua memasang wajah tegang dan Rukia menarik napas, kemudian mulai bercerita. "Diketahui… Ada Unknown Object di kota ini. Unknown Object ini menyerang manusia dan akan merubah bentuk serta pikiran manusia yang diparasitnya hingga menjadi huge hollow. Dan…"

Rukia berhenti menjelaskan karena semua yang ada disitu sudah memasang muka, "Hmmm… Ternyata… Itu huge hollow… Apa… Huge hollow terbaru ya? Kok… Asa lebih modern bentuknya… Hm…"

Rukia sweatdrop dan melanjutkan misinya, "Sekarang… Kalian diharuskan mencari sumber darimana si Unknown object itu berasal dan… MEMUSNAHKAN sang sumber unknown object itu!"

Keadaan tegang dan atsmofir disana begitu pekat dan berat. Lalu Rukia melanjutkannya lagi, "Tenang… Saya akan mencoba membantu anda semua. Saya akan tinggal sementara di kota ini! Dan…"

Rukia kaget dan terdiam karena semua shinigami sudah memasang muka… "Aaaahhh… Nambah lagi orang… Disimpen dimana coba nih orang!"

Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "A… Aku bisa tidur di dalam lemari kok! Te… Tenang! Badanku kan kecil! Ja…"

Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia dan mengalihkan wajahnya, "E… Lemari mana coba?"

Byakuya menambahkan, "Semua isi kamarnya anak laki-laki lho…"

Ran kesal, "OI! BYAKUYA-SAN! Kau tidak ingat saya?"

Renji menjawab pertanyaan Ran, 'Kamu kan cowok!"

Ran yang kesal, menendang Renji. Semua sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Ran. Kusaka menjawabnya, "OI! Memang, apa buktinya kau cewek?"

"GUWE PAKAI ROK, DUDUL!"

Setelah pertengkaran mereka, Hitsugaya ngambek, "URUSAI! DIEM NAPA? BERISIK!"

Ran dan Renji terdiam melihat amukan sang naga kecil itu. Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah dan memalingkan mukanya. Rukia melihat tingkah laku yang berbeda dari Ichigo. Rukia merangkak mendekati Ichigo dan berbisik, "Oi Ichigo… Kau suka ama Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Wajah Ichigo memerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti… Tidak! Itu tidak benar kok Rukia… Hehehehe! Kamu melihat darimana sih? Aha… Haha…"

Rukia tersenyum, "Saya kan sahabatmu! Bagaimana saya tidak tahu? Hehehe…"

Ichigo mengehela napas, "Terserah kau!"

Setelah perbincangan mereka selesai, mereka kembali ke sekolah. Ran yang sudah ditunggu oleh Fenty salah satu teman sekelasnya, bergegas untuk latihan drama sebagai tes MID semesternya di kelas. Hitsugaya kembali ke kelas hanya untuk mengambil tas.

"Ran… Saya duluan ya! Kelompok saya tidak ada latihan hari ini! Ja'ne!" Ucap Hitsugaya.

Ran mengangguk, "AH? Ya! Nanti saya pulang ke rumah ya! Bukan ke apartemen! Bilangin ke Ichigo-kun!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan menutup pintu kelasnya. Setelah menutup pintu kelasnya, kaki kanan Hitsugaya dirasa tidak enak diajak jalan. Saat mau menaiki tangga, Hitsugaya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. "A…"

"Eitsss… Kau kenapa Toushirou?" Jahil Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo memperhatikan kaki kanan Hitsugaya yang gemetaran. Ichigo bertanya, "Oi… Kakimu kenapa?"

Hitsugaya menundukan kepalanya, "E… Entah… Kakikku tiba-tiba sakit…"

Renji yang melihat itu, langsung bertanya… "Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou kenapa?"

"Katanya kakinya sakit…"

"Sakit? Coba saya lihat dulu…"

Renji membukakan sepatu dan kaos kaki Hitsugaya. Renji kaget akan apa yang ia lihat, "Hi… Hitsugaya-taichou… Apa yang terjadi?"

Ichigo kaget melihat kaki Hitsugaya yang sudah membengkak dan membiru. "To… Toushirou! Luka apa ini?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. Setelah itu, dia melanjutkan, "A… Apa karena kemarin? Kemarin ada anak-anak SMP yang main skateboard dan skatenya itu menabrak kakikku…"

Renji dan Ichigo berteriak, "SKATEBOARD?"

Jelas semua orang menoleh, mereka hanya sweatdrop. Renji mengeluarkan balsem otot dengan merek Conterp**n dari tasnya. Ichigo disuruh memegang pundak Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou, bertahanlah sebentar!" Senyum Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menarik setengah alisnya, "Hah? Untuk a…"

Saat Renji mulai memijat kaki Hitsugaya yang terkilir, Hitsugaya berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"GYA! ABARAI! SAKIT!"

"Tenang Hitsugaya-taichou! Ini Cuma sebentar! Bertahanlah!"

"Tapi sa…"

"Tenang Toushirou!"

Semua yang berada di sekolah itu hanya bisa mengintip dari balik tembok. Ran saja sudah merinding dibelakang Renji. "Re… Renji-san… What happend?"

Renji tidak mewaro dan tetap memijat Hitsugaya. Ichigo merasa kasihan dengan Ran yang sudah pundung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Katanya, Toushirou ketabrak skateboard!"

"NANI?" Kaget Ran. Expressinya menampakan seperti Hoshi (star) yang di Arakawa Under Bridge Eps 2 pas dikasih tahu kalau Nino dan Kou itu pa… *Ditendang Kappa*

Semua yang disana kaget karena tiba-tiba ada kappa datang dan menendang Ran. Ichigo sweatdrop dan mencela sang kappa, "Ano… Kappa-san… Disini bukan fic Arakawa Under Bridge lho…"

Sang kappa tiba-tiba menghilang setelah dicela Ichigo. Ichigo sweatdrop bersama siswa-siswi yang lain. "Kenapa ada kappa aneh di Indonesia?"

Ok, setelah dialihkan oleh sang kappa, kita kembali ke keadaan Hitsugaya!

Napas Hitsugaya begitu ngos-ngosan seperti yang udah lari sejauh 4 km lebih. Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya dan membantu Hitsugaya berdiri.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Renji.

"Su… Sudah lumayan… Terima kasih, Abarai!" Senyum Hitsugaya.

Renji tersenyum, "Baguslah… Hitsugaya-taichou…"

Renji berdiri dan pergi ke lapangan, "Kalau begitu… Saya latihan dulu ya! Saya pulang dengan Kusaka saja nanti! Ja'ne!"

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, "Ah… Ja…"

"BYE~ RENJI!" Ucap manis Rukia.

Ichigo kaget, "Gyaa! Rukia, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Ah? Sejak Renji ngobatin Hitsugaya-taichou!" Senyum Rukia dengan ayam paha pentung di mulutnya.

"_Itu ayam dapet darimana?"_

Ran dan teman-temannya kembali ke kelas untuk latihan. Ichigo membantu Hitsugaya berjalan. Tapi karena kelamaan jalannya, Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya dipunggungnya.

"KU… KUROSAKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Malu Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tetap diam dan berjalan keluar. "Oi… Rukia! Guwe duluan ya! Takut keburu hujan… Aku Cuma bawa jas hujan 1 sih… Duluan ya! Guwe tunggu di apartemen!"

Rukia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, "YOI! Dadah~ Hati-hati~"

Rukia tersenyum melihat HP nya yang sudah memuat foto saat Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya. Rukia tersenyum jahat, "Heheehe… Akan kusebarkan di FB!"

Di kelas, Ran hanya bisa merinding ketakutan karena saat balik dari tempat Renji, teman-temannya sedang main…

"Jelangkung~ jelangkung~ disini ada pesta~ pesta kecil-kecilan~ datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar~"

Ran berbicara dengan Fenty, "Mih… Mereka… Kok… Mainin begituan?"

Fenty merinding, 'Me… Meneketehehe… Mereka serem amat mainannya!"

Kharis, Qia, Indy, dan Pipin aneh karena apa yang mereka panggil gak datang. Mereka tertawa karena nadanya yang kacau itu. "Gyahahahaha… Apaan tuh? Mau main jelangkung kok nadanya centil? Hahahaha…"

Fenty dan Ran menghela napas, "Piuh… Beruntung ya… Mereka gak berhasil…"

Kharis bertanya dan mengangkat selembar tisu, "Etoo… Ini tisu bekas siapa?"

Ran kaget, "A! Itu tisu bekasku!"

Keadaan hening sejenak dan kemudian, dilemparlah tisu itu. "GYA! BEKAS INGUSNYA RAN!"

Ran ngambek, "GUWE GAK INGUSAN TAHU!"

"Tahu bukannya yang dijual keliling komplek tea?" Tanya polos Fenty.

"ITU TAHU CIBUNTU TAHU!" Kesal semua.

"Tu… Tunggu… Kok jadi bertahu ria begini? EH! Tahu tuh paling mantap ditambah kecap dengan irisan cengek dan bawang merah tahu!" Tambah Ran.

Kharis kesal, "UDAH! CUKUP BERTAHUNYA!"

Karena teriakan hebat Kharis, semua menutup telinganya. "Ba… Baik… Nyonya besar!"

OK, kembali ke luar kelas...

Ichigo mengendarai motornya lumayan cepat. Hitsugaya memegang jaket Ichigo agar tidak terjatuh. Ichigo tersenyum, "Pegang yang erat ya…"

"I… Iya…"

Sedangkan Rukia di depan ruang wakasek, sedang asik ber-wi-fian dengan laptop kakaknya.

"Kita upload foto ini~ Kukukukukuku…" Tawa Kururu Rukia.

Dan Kusaka…

"Sampai kapan saya di sekolah begini? Hiks…" Nangis Kusaka sambil mengerjakan tugas akutansinya.

Sesampai dirumah, Hitsugaya langsung masuk rumahnya sendiri.

"A… Toushi…"

Sebelum Ichigo selesai ngomong, pintu rumah Hitsugaya sudah ditutup dengan keras. "Cih… Keras kepala…"

Di balik pintu, Hitsugaya menjatuhkan dirinya dan membulatkan dirinya. Wajahnya merah padam. "Kuso… Kenapa begini?"

Malam tiba, Rukia dipanggil oleh Ichigo untuk datang ke apartemennya. Katanya sih, dia disuruh tidur di kamar Ran karena sang pemilik kamar sedang pulang ke rumah asalnya. Rukia masuk ke kamar Ran yang cukup berantakan itu. Kasurnya belum dibereskan setelah bangun tidur dan buku pelajarannya berserakan dibawah. Kabel computer bercampur kabel barang elektronik lain, saling mengikat. Di samping meja belajar dan kasurnya ada poster yang ditempel. Diatas lemari bajunya, banyak karton yang digulung tidak beraturan. Ichigo muncul dari belakang Rukia…

"Gomen… Karena gak ada kamar lagi... Kau harus tidur di kapal karam ini…" Senyum Ichigo.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Hahaha… Tidak apa… Daripada saya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam ini! Sankyuu… Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersenyum dan tertawa, "Haha… Daripada kau tidur di lemari… Ok, oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi… Ichigo!"

Rukia melihat sekelilingnya. Mulai hari senin, dia akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Mungkin, kamarnya akan berakhir seperti kamar Ran kalau dia sudah disibukan sebagai pelajar. Tapi, selama laptop dan modem externalnya menemani, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…"

Di beranda, Ichigo melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit sambil meminum segelas cappuccino. Bajunya saat itu begitu santai. Kaos berwarna dominan coklat dengan aksen putih dan angka 15 dikenakannya. Juga boxer putih dengan aksen hitam sebagai celananya. Ipod disebelahnya dan gitar akustik, menemani dia melihat bintang. Ipodnya memutar lagu 'Anata ga Koko ni Iru Riyuu' dari Rie Fu, menemaninya malam itu.

"A~ Bintang yang cantik…"

Tiba-tiba pemandangannya dihalangi oleh seseorang yang diwajahnya mempunya luka bakar. "YO!"

"GYAAAA!" Teriak Ichigo.

Ichigo bangun dengan cepat dan tidak sengaja menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Kusaka. Otomatis, Ichigo sakit karena menghantam si kepala batu.

"Mugi…"

"Ah~ Gomen… Gomen Kurosaki-kun! Hehehe" Senyum Kusaka.

Ichigo memasang death glare pada Kusaka. "Tuh orang… Kok bisa nongol dari sana sih? Kita sekarang berada di lantai 4 tahu! Lalu... Jarak beranda kita kurang lebih 50 cm!"

Kusaka mengalihkan wajahnya, "Hahaha… Jangan kesal begitu donk! Pisu!"

Setelah bercanda, Kusaka melihat gitar yang berada di beranda Ichigo. "Ui... Kurosaki-kun… Kau bisa mainin itu benda?"

"Benda? Oh, kau maksud gitar ini? Ya… Lumayan, ada lagu yang sedang kupelajari…" Jawab Ichigo.

"Pelajari? Coba donk… Mainkan satu saja yang kamu bisa!" Mohon Kusaka.

"Kusaka… Aku…"

"Ayo! Pasti keren! Ayo! Ayo! Mainkan!"

Ichigo menghela napas, "Baiklah jika kau memaksa… Aku mainkan lagu ini saja ya…"

Alunan gitar akustik dimainkan. Kusaka menikmati lagu yang dimainkan Ichigo. Ichigo memainkan lagu 'Regret' dari Mai Hoshimura. Ipod Ichigo dibiarkan diputar melalui loud speaker mengiringi alunan gitar Ichigo. Semua yang mendengar alunan gitar Ichigo begitu merasakan ketenangan. Setelah bertemu hollow jenis baru hari ini, Hitsugaya yang kakinya terkilir, hingga ulangan yang harus diperiksa Byakua menumpuk, mereka ditenangkan oleh permainan gitar akustik Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya sambil bermain PSP dengan game Tales of VS., mulai tertidur karena alunan gitar Ichigo. "Ah~ Alunan gitar yang menyejukan… Aku… Ingat… Masa-masa itu…"

"_Curarpikt… Natsume… dan… Roxas…"_

-To Be Continue-

Ran: Akhirnya fic ini… Setelah dirombak habis-habisan… Selesai juga… Yeah! Akhirnya di aplot juga! *nunduk-nunduk*

Ichigo: Wohoho… Guwe main gitar ya… Hehehehe…

Ran: Ya, supaya romantic gitu lho… hohoho…

Ichigo: Hh… Dasar…

Ran: Semua… Maaf ya kalau fic ini telat… Coz, ada pengeditan besar-besaran dan perombakan habis-habisan dari kerangka aslinya. Mulai dari typo sampai alur cerita. Hehehehehe XD

Ichigo: Ya, itu benar! Sekitar 90% dari kerangka, dirombak habis… Hehehe

Ran: Kau benar Ichigo-kun… Oh ya… Tou-chan mana?

Ichigo: Ah… Dia disana… *nunjuk*

Ichigo: Dia sedang nonton MiB…

Ran: MiB? MiB BERAPA?

Ichigo: Ah… Ke… Kesatu…

Ran: IKUU! *duduk disebelah Hitsu*

Ichigo: OI! OI! Guwe ngomong ama siapa donk disini? Temenin napa! RAN!

Rukia: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini…

Byakuya: Semoga kalian tetep setia ama nih cerita ya…

Kusaka: Semoga, alurnya bisa tetap seimbang dan kalian tetap setia membaca…

Renji: Dan kami ucapkan… Arrigatou, Minna-san! *nunduk*

Byakuya: ditunggu reviewnya! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12… Selamat menikmati… *lambai-lambai miss universe*

Disclamer : Kubo Tite-sensei

dan... Pengarang Hunter X hunter.. Saya meminjam Kurapika sebentar XD

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 12-

* * *

**

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sekolah mereka hari Sabtu hanya menyediakan kegiatan eskul saja. Beberapa siswa meminta les pada guru mata pelajaran masing-masing pada hari itu. Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya pada saat jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. "Ukhh… Sudah jam segini? Jarang-jarang aku tidur selama ini… Fuah…" Ucapnya sambil menguap.

Hitsugaya pergi ke dapur dengan pakaian tidurnya yang berupa kaos putih tanpa lengan dan boxer biru. Sesampai di dapur, dia mengambil sekotak susu sapi putih dan menuangkannya di gelas. Dia melihat memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dia mulai berpikir, "_Kusaka kemana? Apakah dia ada les?"_.

Hitsugaya pergi ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa yang biasa ia tempati bersama Kusaka. Dia menyalakan TV yang saat itu sedang menayangkan ‚Penguin Madagascar'. Tatapannya dingin bagaikan es saat menonton acara TV itu. Sambil meminum susu, dia mendengar bunyi Hape menandakan adanya SMS. Hitsugaya pergi ke kamarnya dan melihat kalau sms itu berisi...

„_Hitsu... Hr ini qt lthn drama d rmh Yanda. __Jam 10 kmpul d skul! Ok? (Ps. Yg tlt... BLIIN NASI UDUK DPN SKUL U/ 7 ORG!)" **Bahasa SMS Ceritanya XD**  
_

Keadaan hening sejenak. Jam 10? 2 jam kurang untuk bersiap-siap? Hitsugaya memasang tatapan tajamnya, „Ok kalau mau kalian begitu... Guwe... GUWE GAK BAKALAN TELAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Mayuri versi Hitsugaya (Tunggu! Kenapa Hitsugaya ketularan ketawa Mayuri?).

~Rumah Ichigo~

Ichigo melihat kamar Ran dimana Rukia tidur. Jam menunjukan pukul 8 lebih dan Rukia belum bangun. Ichigo masuk dan membenarkan selimut yang dikenakan Rukia. „Hh... Nih orang kenapa belum bangun ya? Mentang-mentang sekarang libur... Memang, apa yang dia lakukan semalam?"

Ichigo menoleh ke lemari sebelah kasur Rukia dan melihat laptop Byakuya yang masih di stand by(Mengapa Ichigo tahu itu laptop Byakuya? Karena stiker belakang layarnya aja foto Byakuya duaan ama Hisana). Dia melihat modem yang dipasang disebelah laptopnya masih nyala. Ichigo memencet tombol nyala dan masuklah dia ke halaman windows.

„Hm? 2 program running? Wah... Harus dimatikan dulu nih supaya gak hilang data-datanya!" Ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo mengklik user name ‚Byakuya Kuchiki' itu dan munculah sebuah kotak dimana dia harus memasukan password. „Password?"

Saat melihat kata kuncinya, tertera: ‚Ich Liebe dich'

„Ich Liebe dich? Tunggu... Tunggu... Asa pernah denger... Dimana ya? Aduh... Kok bisa lupa ya..." Pusing Ichigo.

Setelah 15 menit mondar-mandir, garuk-garuk kepala, guling-guling di lantai, bertapa, hingga manggut-manggut janggot, akhirnya Ichigo ingat.

"AKH! Aku tahu! Artinya 'AKU SUKA KAMU!' Berarti... Passwordnya adalah..."

H-I-S-A-N-A

Dengan kerja kerasnya, Ichigo berhasil memasukan passwordnya dengan benar. „YEAH!"

Dia melihat program modem dan firefox masih menyala. Pertama, dia exit dahulu program firefox. Gak sengaja, program itu ke maximize dan terlihat isinya kalau Rukia sedang buka FB. Notificationnya banyak sekali. Ichigo penasaran dan membukanya.

‚_Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Laviran Nightray, dan 18 teman lainnya mengomentari foto anda'_

'_Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Laviran Nightray, dan 17 teman lainnya menyukai foto anda'_

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya, "Hah? Ini kan friendlist guwe semua? Kok guwe gak tahu ya ada foto yang di tag? Emang foto apa sih?"

Ichigo mengklik page itu dan yang muncul ternyata...

* * *

*Foto Ichigo pas gendong Hitsugaya*

* * *

_Diambil dengan menggunakan kamera Hape saya (DIAM-DIAM gitu loh...) Kaki Hitsugaya-taichou keseleo, jadi sakit apabila digerakan. Ichigo menggendongnya untuk membantu dia pulang. So Siin... (So sweet)_

_Dalam foto ini: Kuchiki Byakuya (foto|Hapus tanda), Abarai Renji (foto|Hapus tanda), Ichimaru Gin (foto|Hapus tanda), Matsumoto Rangiku 3 (foto|Hapus tanda), Laviran Nightray (foto|Hapus tanda), Archerzz (foto|Hapus tanda), Kusaka Soujirou (foto|Hapus tanda), Ukitake Juushirou (foto|Hapus tanda), Urahara Kisuke (foto|Hapus tanda), Kuchiki Rukia (foto|Hapus tanda), Kyouraku Shunsui (foto|Hapus tanda), Hikari (foto|Hapus tanda), Dryll (foto|Hapus tanda), Ethra (foto|Hapus tanda), Roxas (foto|Hapus tanda), Kurapika (foto|Hapus tanda), Natsume Hyuuga (foto|Hapus tanda), Hisagi Shuhei (foto|Hapus tanda), Kira Iduru (foto|Hapus tanda), Ishida Uryuu (foto|Hapus tanda), Inoue Orihime (foto|Hapus tanda), Yasutora Sado (foto|Hapus tanda), Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (foto|Hapus tanda), Ulquiorra Cifer (foto|Hapus tanda)_

_Ditambahkan 16 jam yang lalu . Komentari . Tidak suka_

_Anda, dan 20 teman lainnya menyukai foto ini_

Tampilkan komentar 50 dari 57 komentar**

* * *

**

**Kusaka Soujirou**

_Lho? O_o ini pas kapan? Saya tidak lihat... Ya sudah, thank`s dah di tag! Hehehe..._

_11 Jam yang lalu Suka Hapus_

**Ichimaru Gin**

_Wah... Hitsugaya... Kurosaki Ichigo... Saya dukung kelanjutannya!_

_11 Jam yang lalu Suka Hapus_

**Archerzz**

_Ini... Ichigo ama Hitsugaya? Wah? Kenapa si Hitsugaya digendong? Ini bukan cendol kan fotonya? *lempar bata* _

_11 Jam yang lalu Suka Hapus_

**Ukitake Juushirou**

_Oh… Hitsugaya-taichou… Jangan bermanjaan d__i dunia sana… Kasihan Ichigo-kun nya… Rukia, nice photo!_

_11 Jam yang lalu Suka Hapus_

**Laviran Nightray**

_Thank`s dah ditag! Mantep banget gan! *ngacungin jempol*_

_Ini foto tadi nya? Alus pisan gan! Muantap!_

_Like This weh! __Guwe tunggu foto selanjutnya nya! XD_

_10 Jam yang lalu Suka Hapus_

**Abarai Renji**

_Rukia! Kau berbakat menjadi photographer! __Like this nih foto! Kita intip perkembangannya! Hahaha =))_

_9 Jam yang lalu Suka Hapus_

**Matsumoto Rangiku  
**

_Kyaa… Taichou! Kenapa kau asik-asikkan di living world? Tidak mengajak saya? Anda kejam~_

_Kuchiki-chan! Ditunggu yang lebih 'hot'nya! Oche? Hehehe XD_

_2 Jam yang lalu Suka Hapus

* * *

_

_Tuliskan komentar... Kirim

* * *

_

**3..**

**2..**

**1...**

"GYAA! INI FOTO KAPAN?" Teriak Ichigo.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya dan kaget. „Gyaaa! Ichigo! Loe apain FB guwe?"

Ichigo ngambek, "Guwe yang harusnya nanya… KENAPA NIH FOTO BISA ADA DI LOE!"

"EH! JAMAN SEKARANG TUH MODEREN! PAKE HAPE DIFOTO LANGSUNG APA SUSAHNYA? LALU KIRIM PAKE BLUTUT!"

"YA GUWE NANYA… LOE KOK BISA DAPET NIH FOTO?"

"GUWE FOTO DARI BALIK SELA-SELA TANGANKU!"

„TAPI... KENAPA HARUS DI..."

Sebelum melanjutkan, Ichigo dan Rukia kaget dengan suara bel yang berbunyi.

„Hah? Tamu?" Heran Ichigo.

Ichigo pergi membuka pintu ruang tamunya. Rukia yang ditinggal sendiri di kamar, langsung mengeluarkan FB nya dan mematikan laptop. Dari tasnya, dikeluarkanlah sebuah alat. „_Kalau Ichigo masih ingat foto tadi... Guwe pake ini supaya modar!... Eh... Maksudnya lupa..."_

Ichigo membuka pintu dan kaget kalau yang mengetuk pintunya ternyata Hitsugaya. „Oh? Toushirou? Ada apa? Mau kemana kau sudah berpakaian seperti itu?"

Ya, Pakaian Hitsugaya saat itu berupa kaos biru dengan jaket hitam dan mengenakan celana pendek selutut berwarna krem dan sepatu kets tanpa kaos kaki. Pakaian seperti itu bukanlah pakaian untuk diam di rumah. Hitsugaya menjawab, „Aku mau latihan drama dulu... Jadi, aku mau bilang ke kamu. Takut ada yang nyariin pas aku pergi!"

Ichigo hanya melongo dan diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Hitsugaya heran, „Oi, Kurosaki! Kamu kenapa? Yahoo... Daripada bengong... Mending makan permen GOLIA ini!"

Setelah disuapi permen Golia oleh Hitsugaya, Ichigo sadar. „GYAA! Kenapa tiba-tiba panas gini lidah guwe? Gyaaa!"

Hitsugaya sweatdrop, "Bukan panas! Hangat tahu ke badan tuh!"

**Ok… Kembali ke cerita!**

Ichigo bertanya pada Hitsugaya, "Ai kakimu udah gak apa?" dengan logat sundanya.

"Hm? Gak apa kok… Sudah diperban ama ditolong Abarai kemarin. Jadi sudah mendingan!" Jawab Hitsugaya dingin.

"Ooohhh… Ai Kamu sendiri ke tempat ngumpulnya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ya… Aku naik angkot aja. Mumpung ngumpulnya di sekolah..."

Ichigo mendesah, dia melihat jam dinding di belakangnya, „Jam 9.20. Ngumpulnya jam 10 kan?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya, „Hah? Darimana kau tahu?"

Ichigo tersenyum, „Ya tahulah... Biasanya tuh kalau janjian acara kaya gitu pasti jam 10. Udah aku anterin kau sampai sekolah! Menuju sekolah kalau naik angkot tuh setengah jam lebih. Kamu gakkan sempat datang tepat waktu, belum ngetime ama macet. Ok? Tunggu ya, aku ambil kunci motor dulu!"

Hitsugaya bengong dengan apa yang dia lihat di depannya. Tahu bakal ngerepotin orang mah, dia gakkan bakalan bilang mau pergi pada Ichigo. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Ichigo datang dengan pakaian yang lebih enak dilihat (Sebelumnya Cuma memakai kaos dan celana tidur pendek serta rambut berantakan baru bangun tidur). Pakaiannya sih biasa saja, jaket coklat, celana panjang, dan sandal hotel. Di tangan kanannya dipegang kunci motor yang di gabung dengan kunci apartemen dan memegang helm. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, „Oi, Rukia! Guwe pergi bentar ya! Mau nganterin Toushirou ke sekolah dulu sekalian beli sarapan. Kamu mau makan apa? Nasi kuning? Nasi uduk? Nasi timbel? Nasi bakar? Nasi gudeg? Bubur? Atau lontong kari? "

Rukia menjawab, „Guwe pengen lontong kari!"

Setelah ada jawaban dari Rukia, Ichigo menutup pintu apartemennya yang sudah terkunci otomatis. „OK! Guwe beliin!"

Ichigo memandang Hitsugaya, „Ok, ayo Toushirou... Ayo pergi! Nanti kau telat!" Senyum Ichigo sambil memakai kacamatanya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang, "I… Iya…"

Selama di koridor, keadaan hening. Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk mengajak ngobrol Ichigo, "Ku… Kurosaki… Apa saya tidak merepotkan anda?"

Ichigo tertawa, "Haha… Merepotkan? Sama sekali tidak kok! Kebetulan, saya mau ke daerah rumah Ran. Disana banyak yang jual makanan enak! Sekalian cari buat sarapan!"

Hitsugaya sweatdrop dan menghela napas, "Fiuh… Syukurlah…"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Heran Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya, „Eng... Nggak kok... Gak bilang apa-apa... Hohohoho!"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan ikut tertawa GaJe. „Hahaha... Terserah kau deh... Hahaha..."

Setelah sampai di parkiran motor, Ichigo mengeluarkan motornya dibantu dengan penjaga parkir (hanya sekedar mengingatkan... motor Ichigo itu motor gede. Hehehe XD). Setelah dinyalakan mesinnya dan sudah pas untuk jalan, Ichigo menyuruh Hitsugaya naik dibelakangnya. „Ayo Toushirou! Jangan bengong aja! Nanti kesurupan lho!"

Hitsugaya kesal karena dijahilin, naik ke motor bagian belakang Ichigo dengan kesal. „Hitsugaya-taichou, BAKA!"

Ichigo hanya tertawa dan menjalankan motornya menuju sekolah. Mereka tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang bersembunyi dengan kameranya. „Kukukukuku..."

Selama di perjalanan, Ichigo lumayan ngebut mengendarai motornya. You know? Sisa waktu mereka hanya 10 menit lagi. Bener kata Ichigo, di jalan begitu macet sehingga padat merayap. Untung motor, jadi bisa nyelip-nyelip (tapi, walau nyelap-nyelip... Tetep aja kalau kena macet banget, ya motor kagak bisa nyelip). Jarak sudah hampir mencapai 2 km lagi menuju sekolah. Setelah melewati perempatan sebanyak 3 kali, di perempatan ke empat mereka belok.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di sekolah. Semua orang yang ada disitu melihat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Temen-temen kelompok Hitsugaya mendekatinya.

„Yo Hitsugaya! Kau hampir saja telat! Hahaha..." Tawa Fajar.

„Wahaha... Padahal kita bisa dapet makan gratis nih kalau kau telat!" Tawa Givari.

„Oh ya, mumpung semua sudah ngumpul... Ayo kita ke rumah Yanda!" Ajak Setya.

„Bentar! Bukannya si Yakub belum datang?" Heran Hitsugaya.

Keadaan hening sejenak dan sadarlah mereka, „OH YA! Asiik... Si Yakub bakal traktir kita! Hahaha..." Tawa semua anggota (kec. Hitsugaya)

Ichigo tersenyum dan menyalakan motornya lagi, „Ya sudah... Toushirou... Aku pulang lagi ya. Kasian Rukia sudah menunggu sarapannya. Bisa-bisa dia mati kelaperan! Nanti kalau sudah pulang, calling aja! Aku jemput kau di sana. OK?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum sambil memegang helmnya (helmnya dibawa Hitsugaya karena dia bakal nebeng ke motor Setya).

„Ya... Makasih udah dianterin!" Senyum Hitsugaya (yang disana langsung pada pingsan melihat Hitsugaya senyum).

Ichigo mengangguk, „A... Sama-sama! Hati-hati! Teman-teman Toushirou... Saya titip adik saya ya!"

"Tenang saja! Hitsugaya bakal tetap aman bersama kami mah!" Ucap semua.

Ichigo tersenyum dan tancap gas pergi dari tempat itu. Semua memperhatikan perginya Ichigo. Setya berbisik pada Hitsugaya, „Oi, kakak loe stylenya dah bagus... Tapi... Kenapa sandalnya harus sandal hotel?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya, „Meneketehehe!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hitsugaya dan yang lain sweatdrop gara-gara Ichigo berhenti untuk membeli nasi uduk, lontong kari, dan nasi kuning depan gerbang kedua sekolahnya. Jaraknya kurang dari 50 meter dari tempat berdiri Hitsugaya.

Semua berkomentar, „_Style nya sih bagus... Tapi kenapa harus make sandal hotel dan beli nasi uduk?"_

(Ran: OI! Nasi uduk tuh enak!) _dilempar readers gara-gara ngikut nimbrung._

Setelah kembali dari mengantarkan Hitsugaya, Ichigo dikagetkan dengan adegan Rukia saat Rukia mengucapkan… "Ichigo~ La… Par…" sambil mengacungkan bendera putih.

Ichigo panik dan memindahkan lontong kari pesanan Rukia pada suatu mangkok. Setelah memakan sesuap, Rukia terbangun dan menghabiskan lontong kari itu. Ichigo sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Sebelumnya, 2 bungkus nasi kuning yang tadi ia beli sudah diberikan pada Byakuya dan Renji yang ikut nitip beli sarapan. Ichigo tidak membeli makanan itu di dekat rumah Ran karena saat liat pengukur bensinnya, bensin motornya sudah sekarat. Jadi, dia beli di depan sekolah yang gak kalah enaknya. Ichigo memindahkan nasi uduknya pada sebuah piring dan dia membawa piring itu duduk bersamanya sambil menonton film dorama, 'Nodame Cantabille'.

Rukia ikut ngiler melihat nasi uduk Ichigo yang berisi nasi uduk (namanya aja nasi uduk XD), telor rebus, abon sapi, sambel, bawang goreng, de el el (authornya aja sampai ngiler pas nulis ini... Pengen~). Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan tatapan sinis dan mengambil sendok bekas Rukia makan tadi.

„Nih, guwe kasih sesuap!" Ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo menyuapi sesendok nasi uduk lengkapnya itu. Dengan berbinar-binar, Rukia makan nasi itu dan setelah memakannya, „AH~ Enak sekali... Nasi uduk memang top deh!"

Ichigo tertawa. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian, muncul sinyal hollow. "HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh pada badge Shinigami Ichigo. "Hollow kah? Atau…"

Rukia melihat layar Hapenya dan menjawab, "I… Ini… Unknown Object!"

Ichigo dan Rukia tidak mau tinggal diam. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan pil gikogannya dari saku mereka. _GLUK..._

Setelah keluar dari gigai (untuk Ichigo... Keluar dari tubuhnya), mereka keluar lewat beranda dan bertemu Byakuya serta Renji yang tinggal diatas kamar Ichigo. „Byakuya! Renji! Kalian pergi juga?"

„_Bocah mesum ini manggil saya dengan nama saja?"_ Kesel nurani Byakuya.

Renji mengangguk, „A~! Oh ya, jarak dari sini ke tempat hollow berapa KM?"

„Dekat! Sekitar 1,5 Km ke arah utara!" Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo berseru, „OK! Ayo kita kesana!"

~Di tempat Hitsugaya~

_Ting... Tong..._

"Ih… Kemana si Yanda teh? Katanya disuruh kerja kelompoknya di rumahnya? Kenapa pas di bel, dianya teu ngabuka pintu?" Kesel Setya.

„Lagi di kamar mandi kali..." Jawab Yakub dengan tangan kanan kirinya membawa kantong plastik berisi nasi uduk.

Givari memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang berdiri disampingnya. „Hitsugaya? Kenapa kau murung? Apa kau sakit?"

Hitsugaya sadar, „Ah? Gak kok... Gak ada apa-apa... Saya hanya melihat langit! Hari ini mendung ya?"

Givari senyum, „Jelas mendung! Orang gak panas. Haha!"

Hitsugaya ikut ketawa gaje, „Haha..."

Setelah tertawa itu, gerbang dibuka dan mereka memasukan motor mereka masing-masing. Yanda memandu mereka masuk ke rumahnya.

„Ok... Semua sudah kumpul! Sekarang... Kita tentuin pemerannya!" Ucap Yanda sebagai ketua kelompok.

Semua sweatdrop dan meneguk ludahnya masing-masing. GLUK…

Ok… Pemerannya di berikan dalam list berikut. TIDAK ADA PROTES!

Pemeran...

1 . Raja : Setya

2 . Putri : Hitsugaya

3 . Penyihir : Fajar

… (SKIP (coz, authornya lupa pemeran dalam kelompok Yanda siapa saja) == )

Hitsugaya terdiam melihat namanya terpampang di nomor kedua. Dia mikir, "_APA ITU? NAMA GUWE DI NOMOR DUA?"_

Yanda tersenyum, "Jangan ada yang protes untuk pemeran raja dan putrinya ya… Salah sendiri, anggota kita cowok semua… Hohoho… OK! Naskah sudah dibagi! Sekarang diskusiin property, pakaian, dan latihan! OK! Kita mulai!"

Semua tertawa dan mengeluarkan ide mereka kecuali Hitsugaya, "_Guwe cincang baru tahu rasa!_"

~Kembali ke tempat Ichigo~

"HORYA!" Teriak Renji.

Huge hollow di depannya menghilang dan berubah menjadi manusia yang diparasitnya. Rukia memasukan sempel darah manusia tersebut pada sebuah tabung untuk dikirim ke Mayuri supaya bisa diteliti. Setelah itu, Rukia berdiri, „Ok... Tampaknya sudah tidak ada Unknown Object lagi... Ayo! Kita pulang! Hari ini cukup banyak Unknown Object yang muncul! Mari beristirahat!"

Semua mengangguk dan bersunpo menuju apartemen. Mereka tidak sadar akan seseorang yang mengintai mereka dari balik pepohonan.

Sesampai di apartemen, Ichigo masuk ke tubuhnya dan melanjutkan makan nasi uduknya. Tapi dia kaget, piring nya sudah kinclong dan bersih dari yang namanya nasi uduk (tanpa tersisa sebutir nasi pun!). Ichigo kesal dan berteriak, "SIAPA YANG MAKAN SARAPAN GUWE!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakangnya, "Guwe~"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan kaget melihat Kusaka sudah duduk dengan icon roh-roh dan garis-garis suram sebagai backgroundnya di ujung ruangan. "GYA! Kau kenapa?"

Kusaka mendesah dan mengeluarkan kekesalannya, "Kalian mah kejam… Kenapa kalian tidak bilang-bilang beli nasi uduk? Kenapa kalian gak bilang ada Unknown Object? Dan yang terpenting... KENAPA KALIAN GAK BILANG HITSUGAYA PERGI?"

Semua sweatdrop. Dalam hatinya bergumam, „_Bukannya kalau kita ganggu loe pas les, kita dapet bogeman dari dirimu?"_

Ichigo kesal, pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk. Dia daritadi belum mandi gara-gara nganterin Hitsugaya dan ngurus Unknown Object. Padahal, sekarang sudah jam setengah 2! Belum lagi nanti dia mau jemput Hitsugaya kan? Dia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Keadaan hening sejenak...

Di ruang tengah hanya ada Kusaka dan Rukia yang saling memandangi dengan tatapan kosong.

„Kuchiki-san... Terima kasih sudah nge tag foto kemarin... Hatur nuhun!" Tunduk Kusaka.

Rukia juga menunduk, „Sama-sama, Kusaka-san!"

~Tempat Hitsugaya~

_Plok... Plok..._

„Ok, hari ini latihannya selesai! Nanti kita lanjutkan minggu depan! Property diusahakan sudah ada! OK?" Ucap sang ketua.

Semua menunduk dan mengambil tas masing-masing. "Kami pulang dulu ya Yanda! Terima kasih!" Ucap semua.

Hitsugaya belum dijemput oleh Ichigo. Padahal dia sudah nelpon sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Yakub melihat Hitsugaya yang kebingungan...

„Kamu kenapa? Belum dijemput?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, „Ya... Kakak saya belum menjemput... Aku gak tahu naik angkot apa untu jalan pulang..."

Yakub menghela napas, „Ya sudah... Saya antarkan sampai sekolah! Gimana?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah… Saya tunggu di rumah temen saya deket sini saja…"

"Tapi kau tahu dimana rumah temanmu itu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, „Ya... Jalan sekitar 1 KM menuju arah SMP saya dulu..."

Yakub tersenyum, „Ya sudah... Aku antarkan sampai sana ya! OK?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan tidak bisa menolak ajakan temannya itu, „I... Iya..."

Setengah jam kemudian...

Ichigo sudah sampai di rumah Yanda dengan penuh perjuangan! Dia tersesat hingga 3 kali sehingga telat (sudah mah, dia minjem mobil Byakuya gara-gara langit sudah mendung). Yanda sudah menunggu dengan tatapan sinis. Ichigo sweatdrop, „Anu... Kau itu..."

„Yanda"

„Ah... Ya... Yanda... Kamu tahu kemana Toushirou?"

Yanda menjawab dengan sinis, „Dia ke rumah temannya dekat SMPnya..."

„SMP?"

„Aku antarkan kau kesana... Kebetulan aku tahu dimana rumah temannya Hitsugaya!"

Ichigo mengangguk, „Sankyuu... Yanda!" Senyumnya dan Yanda masuk ke mobil Ichigo.

~Kurapika House~

Setelah berbicara cukup lama, akhirnya Kurapika mengeluarkan kalimat yang tertunda, „Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara seperti ini! Pasti selalu lewat FB kontaknya!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum, „Ya... Kau benar! Oh ya, Kurapika..."

„HM?"

„Aku ingin saat tanggal 15 Juli nanti, kita konser! Bagaimana?"

„15 Juli?"

„Ya... Hari itu... Hari ulang tahun seseorang... Aku ingin konser itu menjadi hadiah ultah dia! Bagaimana?"

Kurapika mengangguk, „Ok... Saya hubungin ke Roxas dan Natsume! Semoga mereka bisa!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum, „Sankyuu... Kurapika!"

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah Kurapika. Hitsugaya tidak asing dengan mobil itu dan dibukalah jendela mobil tersebut. „Toushirou! Sudah selesai? Ayo... Kita pulang! Keburu hujan!"

Kurapika tidak asing dengan penampilan orang yang di dalam mobil itu. Setelah mengingatnya, ternyata... „AH? Kamu Kurosaki Ichigo kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum, „Ya... Sudah lama tidak bertemu... Kurapika!"

Ichigo keluar dari mobil dan salaman dengan Kurapika. „Terakhir kita bertemu itu pas di soul society waktu itu ya?" Tanya Kurapika.

Ichigo mengangguk dan Hitsugaya hanya melongo. Mungkin dipikiran Hitsugaya sudah tertulis, "_HAH? KAPAN EMANG MEREKA KETEMUANNYA? DI SOUL SOCIETY LAGI! GUWE KOK GAK TAHU!"_

Ichigo dan Kurapika tertawa melihat raut muka Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya cemberut, „Jahat kalian mah!"

Setelah mengobrol sebentar, Ichigo memegang pundak Hitsugaya, „Ayo kita pulang! Sudah sore!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya. „Kurapika! Ditunggu kabar selanjutnya ya! OK?"

Kurapika mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. „Yup... Hati-hati ya!"

Hitsugaya duduk di bangku depan bersama Ichigo tidak sadar dibelakangnya ada Yanda. „OI! Hitsugaya... Kakakmu menculikku! Kembalikan diriku sekarang juga!"

Hitsugaya kaget dan memarahi Ichigo, „WOI! Kau apain si Yanda?"

Ichigo menjawab Hitsugaya dengan ngambek, „Salah elo sendiri! Kenapa kau tidak menelepon saya kalau kau ada di rumah Kurapika?"

„Saya tidak menelepon karena saya kira kau naik motor! Jadi ngagokin!"

„Aku bilang, aku gakkan ngagokin atau repot jika itu penting!"

„AKKKHHH! Aku pusing ngomong sama kamu!"

Yanda yang kesel, langsung ngamuk dari belakang, „AH! SAYA JUGA PUSING DENGER PERTENGKARAN KALIAN! SUDAH! BAWA SAYA PULANG SEKARANG!"

Ichigo mengehela napas dan dia mulai menjalankan mobil Byakuya itu. Kurapika hanya sweatdrop melihat kepergian mereka. Tapi, terlintas dipikiran Kurapika, „Lho... Aku lupa nanya foto yang kemarin... Itu benar apa gak… He he…"

Setelah mengantarkan Yanda pulang, Ichigo tancap gas kearah apartemennya. Hitsugaya melihat penampilan Ichigo yang tidak berubah. Setia dengan sandal hotelnya yang sudah tipis. Hitsugaya mendesah, „Hh... Padahal saya sumpek di rumah..."

Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung melihat Hitsugaya, „Hah? Ada apa Toushirou? What`s up?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat itu, mobil sedang berhenti karena lampu merah. Hari hujan sehingga AC di dalam mobil Byakuya dingin. Ichigo memegang pipi Hitsugaya yang berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya didekatkan pada wajah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memerah dan gemetaran.

"Ku… Kurosaki… Apa yang kau la…"

Sebelum melanjutkan, Ichigo makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajahnya dan berjarak beberapa senti lagi. Hitsugaya menutup matanya, „Ku... Kuro..."

Tiba-tiba hape Ichigo berbunyi mendakan adanya telepon (lagunya cuplikan dari lagu Santuary dari Utada Hikaru). Ichigo mengangkat telepon itu dan membiarkan Hitsugaya celongo di sampingnya. "Hoeh…"

"Yo Byakuya! Ada apa?" Ucap Ichigo.

"_Byakuya mu! Panggil guwe pake Byakuya-sama atau Kuchiki-taichou! Eh, loe dah nyampe mana? Lama banget bawa mobil guwenya! Loe bisa gak sih?"_

"Guwe bisa bawanya! Tapi macet booo… Sekarang kita kena macet di jalan deket BIP!"

„_Buset... Baru sampai situ kau? Ya sudah... JANGAN LUPA pesanan kami ya!"_

„Iya... Iya! Ya sudah... Ini sudah lampu hijau! Ja'ne!"

"_Ya…"_

_Tuut… tuut…_

Ichigo meletakan hapenya di dashboard dan melihat Hitsugaya, "Gomen… Tadi ada telepon! Ok… Sampai mana tadi?"

Hitsugaya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan… "Kenapa kau memakai sandal hotel?"

Ichigo tertawa, "Hahaha… Tenang, nanti diganti kok! Enakeun aja make sandal hotel. Dingin gimana gitu. Hehehe"

Hitsugaya memandangi Ichigo dengan tatapan kosong. Beloklah mereka ke suatu mall dan dipakirlah mobil itu di besement. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Ichigo mengambil sepatu yang dia simpan di belakang. Setelah itu, dia mengenakan jaket dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

„Ayo! Kita belanja dulu! Disuruh oleh Byakuya nih beli bahan buat makan malam! (juga persediaan makan sebulan) Ayo!" Ajak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan membuka sabuk pengamannya. Setelah keluar, Ichigo merapihkan rambutnya yang baru bangun tidur itu dan merapikan kacamatanya. Hitsugaya melihat sekeliling dan berdiri di belakang Ichigo.

„Ok... Sekarang kita ke market, lalu beli roti **y untuk Renji, habis itu di depan komplek, beliin jagung bakar super pedas 1, pedas manis 2, dan manis 1. Ok! Ayo Toushirou! Bantu saya belanja ya!" Senyum Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan mengikuti kearah kemana Ichigo pergi.

Setelah berbelanja sekitar sejam, waktunya membayar...

„Ok... Semuanya 453.640 Rupiah!" Ucap kasir.

Ichigo memberikan sebuah credit card punya Byakuya dan sang kasir mengeseknya di mesin khusus credit card itu. Hitsugaya hanya memandangi tumpukan kresek yang ada di sebelahnya. "_Buset… Bagaimana cara bawanya coba? 8 kresek lebih dengan ukuran plastiknya L?"_

"Detergen 1 kg, terigu sekilo, saos tomat sebotol, saos sambel 2 botol, Hi-** active 6 kotak, Hi-** teens 3 kotak, mie instant goreng 20 bungkus, mie instant kuah 25 bungkus, sabun mandi 7 buah, de el el… Buset… Ini persediaan buat berapa bulan?" Heran Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, „Gak tahu tah! Dia nyuruh aku membeli semua yang ada di catatan... Ya sudah kulakukan..."

Setelah membayar, Ichigo mendorong kereta belanjanya dan berjalan menuju counter roti **y. "Anu… Saya minta 7 bungkus roti **y ya…"

7 bungkus roti **y sudah siap dan Ichigo memasukan ke keretanya. Hitsugaya melihat-lihat sekitar karena banyak dijual barang-barang yang menarik. Sampailah mereka di J***. Hitsugaya ngiler melihat donat itu dan Ichigo menghela napas, "Hh… Kamu pengen?"

Dengan reflek, Hitsugaya menganggukan kepalanya. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengucek-ucek rambut Hitsugaya. „Ok... Guwe beliin! Kamu mau donat yang mana saja?"

Setelah menunjuk sekitar 6 donat, Ichigo membayar donat itu menggunakan uang sakunya. Setelah membayar, Ichigo menyuruh Hitsugaya yang membawa donat itu. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan tersipu-sipu senang karena dapat donat yang ia inginkan.

„Arrigatou! Kurosaki!"

Ichigo mengangguk, „Ya... Sama-sama..."

Setelah sampai ke basement, Ichigo memasukan barangnya ke bagasi dibantu Hitsugaya. Saat itu Ichigo tidak berexpresi. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam dan mendesah. "Hh…"

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo memegang pinggangnya dan memasukan tubuh Hitsugaya ke bagasi.

BRUAK!

"GYABO!"

Ichigo sadar dari melamunnya dan heran, "Oi… Toushirou… Ngapain loe di bagasi?"

"Harusnya guwe yang nanya dudul! Kenapa kau narik aku masuk ke sini!" Tendang Hitsugaya.

**Ok... Kembali ke cerita!**

Dijalankanlah mobil itu oleh Ichigo keluar dari pusat pertokoan. Hitsugaya melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah 8 malam. Dari pagi dia gak pulang ke apartemen. Hitsugaya menyenderkan punggungnya ke joknya. Selama di perjalananan, dia hanya melihat lampu-lampu yang ia lewati. Dia tidak berani mengajak ngobrol Ichigo karena Ichigo sedang kosentrasi menyetir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana Ichigo membawa mobil ke jalan raya.

Di mobil itu, dinyalakan lagu dengan judul ‚Nothing`s Gonna Change my Love for You'. Ichigo terus menjalankan mobilnya hingga melewati Balai Kota dan masuk ke jalan menuju rumahnya (kecepatannya antara 20-60 km/jam). Tetapi, Ichigo melewati kompleks apartemennya dan terus menjalani mobilnya. Lalu, sampailah dia di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai dengan orang yang malam mingguan.

"Ayo keluar… Saya tahu dari Ran kalau disini ada yang jual jagung bakar enak!" Ajak Ichigo sambil membuka sabuk pengaman dan mengenakan jaketnya.

Hitsugaya mengikutinya dan masuklah mereka sebuah tenda...

„Bu, pesan 6 jagung bakar! 1 pedas banget, 4 pedas manis, dan 1 manis saja ya bu!" Pesan Ichigo.

Sang ibu-ibu penjual jagung bakar itu mengangguk dan membuatkan pesanan Ichigo. Selain memesan jagung bakar, Ichigo memesan kopi susu hangat dan susu panas. Hitsugaya meminum susu panas itu dengan polos. Mukanya begitu polos dengan mata yang besar itu. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha… Pelan-pelan! Nanti tersedak!" Tawa Ichigo.

Belum lama dibilang, Hitsugaya tersedak.

_Uhuk… Uhuk…_

"Kan dibilang apa? Pelan-pelan donk!" Hela Ichigo.

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk punggung Hitsugaya. Setelah napas Hitsugaya normal lagi, Ichigo meminum kopinya lagi. Kacamatanya berembun gara-gara asap yang keluar dari kopi panas itu. Setelah pesanannya selesai, Ichigo membayar semua tagihan di kios itu. Jumlahnya sekitar 23.000 Rupiah, jumlah yang cukup murah kan? XD.

Saat Ichigo keluar tenda itu, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria paruh bayah.

„Ah... Maaf pak... Saya tidak sengaja!" Tunduk Ichigo.

Pria itu menganggukan kepala dan membereskan barang yang terjatuh tadi. Ichigo membantu pria itu. Setelah selesai, pria itu berdiri dan menunduk. Ichigo melihat kepergian pria itu, „_Pria itu kok... Begitu aneh... Ah... Mungkin Cuma perasaanku!"_

Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan heran, "Kurosaki… Kenapa?"

"Gak.. Gak ada apa-apa kok…" Geleng-geleng Ichigo.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil dan merasakan tubuhnya tidak enak digerakan. Tapi dia tidak memikirkannya dan tetap tancap gas ke apartemen. Sesampai di basement apartemen, Kusaka, Rukia dan Renji sudah menunggu untuk membantu membawakan belanjaan. Sebanyak 4 keresek dibawa Kusaka, 4 kresek dibawa Renji, dan yang kecil-kecil dibawa oleh Rukia. Hitsugaya membantu jalan Ichigo yang semenjak keluar mobil tadi, mukanya begitu pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kurosaki… Kau tidak apa?" Heran Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengangguk, "I… Iya… Sa… Saya tidak apa-apa… Saya hanya… Sedikit… Le…"

Belum selesai berbicara, Ichigo jatuh pingsan dan hampir membuat Hitsugaya terjatuh karena badannya yang besar. "Oi… Kurosaki… Kau… Kau… KAU KENAPA? KUROSAKI!"

Hape Rukia berbunyi dan menandakan ada suatu yang datang. Saat membuka itu, Rukia terkejut... „I... Ini..."

Seseorang dari balik pohon di luar hanya menyeringai, "Sebentar lagi… Akan bangun…"

**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**

Ran: *nari hare-hare yukai*

Hitsu: *Sweatdrop* Ran… Kau kenapa?

Ran: Lappie guwe lagi nyalain lagu Hare-hare Yukai nih... Yume... Yume… Suki deshou!

Hitsu: *Sweatdrop* Ya sudah… Jangan anggap dia deh… Mungkin dia stress belum ngerjain PR dia sama sekali...

Rukia: Ok… Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini…

Byakuya: Ini baru yang dirombak habis-habisan dari kerangka...

Ran: Habis... Kalau yang dikerangka... Aku kasihan ama Hitsunya... Coz... Hampir mati terus... Makanya... Sekarang, giliran Ichi-nii yang... *Ran Dibekap oleh Ichigo*

Ichigo: Baka! Kenapa kau ngasih tahu! Itu kan cerita… *Ichigo ditendang semua*

Semua: JUSTRU KAU YANG NGASIH SPOILER! INI MANA SIH BAKA!

Ran: *senyum Gin* Rasain cumi! Ehm… Makasih yang sudah membaca, me like, me follow, dan me review… nah, kami tunggu reviewnya dengan lampang dada… Ok, Ja'mata! *dadah ala miss universe*

Semua + readers: ? *kejang-kejang*

…

Ran: Kyaa… Lagu under the sea versi Kingdom Hearts 2… Kya… Suara Sora nya bagus! *Plak* Tapi saya tetap setia dengan Riku…

*Ran ditendang Hitsu*

Hitsu: Maaf atas ke gajean sang author… Ok… Ok, ditunggu reviewnya… ^^

Ran: RIKUU! *dilempar semua plus readers*


	13. Chapter 13

Walau di chapter sebelumnya, saya disiksa oleh To-chan *ditendang Hitsugaya*. Beruntung saya masih bisa bertemu anda semua di chapter ini… Ok, Chap 13! Selamat menikmati!

Byakuya: Sakedap! Bahas heula reviewna!

Ran: Wah… Sekarang kau yang mengisi behind the scene in… Biasanya si Ichigo… Ya sudah, bacakan balasannya ya Byakuya-sama! Saya mau tidur... Dingin... *Tadi telur gulung*

Byakuya: OI! OI!

**Mion-hanaZOno:**_ Bentar… Bentar… Tunggu sampe masalah Unknown Object ini selesai, baru ketahuan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua! Hehehe XD *Ran digebukin*. Fic Hitsu lain? O_O Saya dulu pernah ada inspirasi untuk bikin fic ByakuHitsu. Ya, rencana itu, yang Ryushitsuji yang bakal ByakuHitsu (tentu judulnya bukan Ryushitsuji XD) tapi, gak jadi. Hehehe XD Nanti, cari inspirasi lain yang cocok. Hehehe XD_

**cui-cui: **_Makasih sudah mengikuti XD *nunduk nunduk* Wah? Saya banyak inspirasi gara-gara di sekitarku, banyak teman-teman yang… *ditendang Byakuya* (Byakuya: SSSTTTT!). Maaf, Byakuya tidak boleh memberitahukannya. Hohoho… Ya, sayang sekali masih bersambung. Tunggu time yang tepat untuk menamatkannya. Hehehe… Banyak yang dirubah dari cerita aslinya. Hehehe XD. Tetap mengikuti ya!_

**Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya: **Y_oi… Selamat datang! Hehehe XD(Rukia: Tenang, nanti kapan-kapan saya akan kasih ke anda fotonya! Hehehe XD *Di deathglare Ichigo*). Jawaban anda, akan dijawab di carita ini! Selamat menikmati ya!_

Byakuya: ok… Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me review… Sekarang… Selamat menikmati cerita ini!

Ran: Telur gulung...

Byakuya: *tendang Ran*

Disclamer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan CLAMP (saya pinjam Subaru Sumeragi nya ya XD Tenang, Cuma chapter ini saja kok! Hehehe…)

* * *

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 13-

* * *

**

_**Cuplikan chapter 12…**_

"Kurosaki… Kau tidak apa?" Heran Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengangguk, "I… Iya… Sa… Saya tidak apa-apa… Saya hanya… Sedikit… Le…"

Belum selesai berbicara, Ichigo jatuh pingsan dan hampir membuat Hitsugaya terjatuh karena badannya yang besar. "Oi… Kurosaki… Kau… Kau… KAU KENAPA? KUROSAKI!"

Hape Rukia berbunyi dan menandakan ada suatu yang datang. Saat membuka itu, Rukia terkejut... „I... Ini..."

Seseorang dari balik pohon di luar hanya menyeringai, "Sebentar lagi… Akan bangun…"

* * *

Hitsugaya yang saat itu masih di basement menunggu lift, dikagetkan dengan pingsannya Ichigo. Tubuhnya panas dan napasnya begitu menggebu-gebu. Hitsugaya bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa membawa Ichigo menaiki tangga karena berat tubuh Ichigo 2 kali lipat dari tubuhnya (lebih malah) (ditambah tinggi tubuh Ichigo, lebih tinggi 40 cm dari Hitsugaya).

„Kurosaki... Sadar donk... Sampai kamarmu aja... Pliss..." Mohon Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendekati Hitsugaya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hitsugaya menengok dan matanya terbuka lebar, "Bu… Bukannya kau…"

Hitsugaya melihat pria paruh bayah berjubah hitam dari atas hingga bawah yang tadi ditabrak Ichigo saat keluar tenda jagung bakar. Hitsugaya aneh karena, mengapa orang asing seperti itu bisa masuk ke komplek defender yang dijaga ketat ini?

Pria itu menyeringai, „Kenapa heran begitu? Ayo... Saya bantu mengangkat dia..."

Tiba-tiba Rukia keluar dari lift di belakang Hitsugaya. „HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

Hitsugaya menoleh, „Kuchiki?"

„Unknown Object berada di sini!" Ucap Rukia.

Hitsugaya kaget, „Apa?"

Tiba-tiba pria baruh bayah itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola asap dan mengilang. Basement itu penuh dengan asap-asap sehingga menutupi penglihatan. Hitsugaya tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar sama sekali. Tapi dia punya firasat kalau orang paruh bayah itu sudah pergi.

„Cih... Dia sudah pergi..." Sebal Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba hape Rukia berbunyi lagi. Hitsugaya bertanya, "Apalagi sekarang?"

Rukia menjawab, "Unknown Object lagi! Tempatnya sama disini!"

Hitsugaya jawab lagi, "APA? Aku gak bisa lihat apa-apa! Disini Cuma ada kita saja! Apa itu benar Kuchiki?"

„Saya yakin!"

Hitsugaya melihat kearah sekitar. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuknya dari belakang.

„UGH!"

Rukia kaget mendengar teriakan Hitsugaya dan melihatnya. Tapi sayangnya, asap masih menyelimuti. Setelah asap menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, Rukia kaget ternyata yang terjadi adalah...

„I... ICHIGO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Rukia.

_~Lantai 4~_

„Si Rukia kok tiba-tiba kebawah? Ada apa ya?" Heran Renji.

Kusaka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entah…"

Saat mau membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Kusaka dan Renji dikagetkan oleh Byakuya yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan menabrak Renji.

"AH! Kuchiki-sama… Ada apa?" Heran Kusaka.

„AH? Kusaka? Ada Unknown Object di Base... Lho? Mana Rukia?" Heran Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-san tadi tiba-tiba lari ke bawah… Ada apa e… APA? UNKNOWN OBJECT? Hitsugaya-kun dan Kurosaki-kun masih di basement!"

Byakuya kaget dan langsung berlari menuju lift bersama Kusaka. Sedangkan Renji...

„He... Lp... Mee..."

*Tertimbun belanjaan ==*

_~Kembali ke basement~_

„Ichigo! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN HITSUGAYA-TAICOU!"

Ya, Ichigo berdiri dengan memegang Hitsugaya di tangan kanannya. Dari belakang, rambut Ichigo tiba-tiba memajang. Tatapan Ichigo sudah seperti saat dia melakukan hollowfication, tapi terlihat sangat jahat. Rukia merinding melihatnya, "Jangan-jangan… Unknown Objectnya… Menginfeksi…"

Hitsugaya yang sudah pingsan belumuran darah, dibanting Ichigo ke lantai. Beruntung, Kusaka dengan shunponya dapat menangkap Hitsugaya. Byakuya mendekati adiknya, "Rukia! Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Rukia memandangi kakaknya, "Entah nii-sama! Tiba-tiba Ichigo berubah… Saya berpikir, jangan-jangan dia terinfeksi Unknown Object!"

Byakuya dan Kusaka kaget mendengar ucapan Rukia. Tiba-tiba, aura jahat meledak keluar dari tubuh Ichigo. Sekarang, Ichigo sudah berubah sepenuhnya jadi hollow. Byakuya, Rukia, dan Kusaka bersiap dengan gikogannya. Wujud shinigami mereka keluar.

„Woi, jaga Hitsugaya-kun! Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman!" Ucap Kusaka pada gigainya.

Gigainya mengangguk dan membawa Hitsugaya ke tempat yang aman diiringi gigai Rukia dan Byakuya. Kusaka yang mulai kesal, mengeluarkan hadou dan melubangi atap. Kusaka shunpo dan menarik Ichigo keluar melewati lubang itu. Byakuya dan Rukia mengikuti Kusaka yang pergi kearah luar.

Rukia dan Byakuya terus mengikuti Kusaka dan sampailah mereka di sebuah taman yang tidak teralu dengan apartemen. Beruntung taman itu sepi. „Sekarang, kita bertarung disini... Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo tetap terdiam dan semakin lama, bentuk hollownya semakin sempurna. Rukia dan Byakuya sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hitsugaya. Tapi, selama ada Renji, dia bisa menjaganya. Rukia teringat sesuatu, "OH YA! Kusaka-san! Jangan berbuat yang berlebihan! Bisa-bisa disini..."

Sebelum selesai ngomong, Ichigo melepaskan cero dan diarahkan pada Kusaka. Kusaka menghindar dari cero ganas itu. Ya, cero yang ditembakan Ichigo itu membuat tamannya menjadi hancur tidak berbekas.

„... Hancur..." Lemah Rukia.

Byakuya menambahkan, „Rukia, kau telat memberi tahunya!"

Kusaka bingung, apa yang bisa dia lakukan agar efek pertarungannya tidak teralu besar. Padahal, yang dia lawan itu hollow yang setara sama espada! „Cih... Bagaimana bisa…"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang dan membuat sebuah kekkai (pembatas). Orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai urusan dengan pertarungan ini, tidak berada di dalam kekkai tersebut. Rukia yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kekkai itu menengok kearah belakang. "Sudah kuduga… Ternyata anda! Ketua klan Sumeragi! SUMERAGI SUBARU!"

Cowok berbadan langsing nan tinggi dengan mata kanannya yang tidak bisa melihat itu, datang dari balik-balik pohon. Pakaiannya berupa jubah putih panjang dan memakai sweater hitam kerah tinggi dan celana panjang _pinsil_ berwana hitam. Di tangan kanannya terdapat banyak kertas mantra. Ya, dia Sumeragi Subaru! Ketua klan Sumeragi yang sekarang sedang menumpang tinggal di apartemen defender.

„Hh... Saya pikir ada apa, ternyata ulah para shinigami ya..." Dingin Subaru.

Sebenarnya, Rukia sudah kenal orang ini karena kemarin bertemu di minimarket dekat sana.

_~Flashback Rukia~_

Saat Rukia mengikuti Subaru, Subaru mengetahuinya dan mengucapkan, „_Ho... Ada shinigami lain selain Toushirou ya?"_. Rukia kaget karena identitas dia sebagai shinigami ketahuan. Padahal belum dikasih tahu!

"_Kenapa kau tahu saya shinigami?"_ Tanya Rukia.

Subaru tersenyum dan masuk ke kamarnya. Rukia ngotot agar Subaru memberi tahunya. Tapi, yang ada hanya tatapan dingin Subaru, "_Bukan urusanmu!"_

Rukia langsung naik pitam, "_Grrr_… _SOMBONG_ _AMET_ _SIH_ _LOE!_"

_~Flashback Rukia /END/~_

"Begitulah ceritanya!" Geram Rukia.

Byakuya hanya sweatdrop. Lalu Byakuya bertanya pada Subaru, "Tuan Onmyouji (1)… Bisakah anda membantu kami menyadarkan salah satu teman kami?"

Subaru hanya terdiam tanpa bilang sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, mereka dikejutkan dengan terdorongnya Kusaka dan menabrak Byakuya. "GYABO!"

Kusaka bangun dari tumpukan daun yang menutupinya. „Aduh... Sakitnyo..."

Kepala Kusaka terbentur sesuatu dibelakangnya. Tangannya sedikit kena ranting pohon dan terluka. Saat menoleh ke bawah, ternyata Byakuya sudah didudukinya. „GYAA! KUCHIKI-SAMA! ANDA TAK APA?"

Byakuya sudah semaput gara-gara badannya ditimpuk Kusaka. „OMG... Loe berat amet! Bangun napa!" Kesel Byakuya.

Kusaka berdiri dan membantu Byakuya untuk bangun. Subaru yang bersama Rukia, kaget ternyata dibelakangnya sudah muncul Ichigo.

„I... Ichigo?" Kaget Rukia.

Ichigo mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghunuskannya pada Rukia. Dengan cekatan, Subaru memeluk Rukia dan mendorongnya menghindari serangan Ichigo. Subaru memberikan sebuah kertas mantra sehingga beberapa cahaya membentuk pentagram. Pentagram itu yang kemudian mengunci pergerakan Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Subaru.

„Ma... Maaf Sumeragi-dono... Sa... Saya…" Lemah Rukia.

Subaru kaget dan segera melepaskan tangannya yang menggegam bahu Rukia. "Maaf, tadi saya tidak sengaja!"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa kok…"

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara Byakuya dari belakang Rukia, "WOI! Jangan romantisan napa! Ini bukan fic SubaRuki (Subaru-Rukia)! Kalian hanya tetanggaan! Ingat itu!" Kesalnya.

Kusaka menambahkan, "Ah, bilang aja kau tidak rela adikmu dipeluk oleh orang yang baru ia kenal!"

Byakuya pun menendang Kusaka. BUAK!

**Ok, kembali ke cerita!**

Ichigo yang saat itu kesal (kayanya), mengeluarkan cero lagi. Kusaka dan yang lain berusaha menghindarinya. Byakuya menarik Subaru supaya bisa ikut shunpo dengannya. Sampailah mereka di atap apartemen.

„Aku harap, Ichigo tidak bisa menemukan kita disini!" Ucap Rukia.

Kusaka melihat kegiatan aneh Subaru yang daritadi hanya menyimpan sebuah kertas. „Woi, apa yang kau la..."

Sebelum selesai bicara, Subaru sudah menjawabnya duluan. "Diamlah disana! Supaya kau tidak kena efeknya!"

Kusaka mengangkat alisnya, "Efek?"

Tiba-tiba, mereka dikagetkan dengan Ichigo yang sudah mencapai atap apartemen berlantai 15 itu. "GYAAA!" Teriak Kusaka.

Subaru menggerakan tangannya dan membuat sebuah tanda. Tiba-tiba, kertas yang disimpan Subaru berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya dan menyerang Ichigo yang berada di area cahaya itu.

ZRASSSHHH

Rukia dan para shinigami lain hanya melihat dengan mata yang tidak percaya. "Bu… Buset…"

Sedangkan Subaru, dia hanya terdiam. Tiba dimana sesuatu mendekatinya. Subaru yang refleknya cukup bagus, langsung menghindar dan tertancaplah pedang Ichigo di lantai. "A… Apa?"

Ternyata, Ichigo yang tadi sudah diserang telak, masih bisa menyerang balik. Gak mau hanya menonton saja, Rukia mengeluarkan zanpakutounya, "Mae… Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai…"

"Hakuren!"

Cahaya yang dibentuk oleh Subaru, beku seketika. Rukia mendekati Subaru, "Kau hebat juga ternyata!" Senyum Subaru.

Rukia tersenyum sinis, „Jangan remehkan kami!"

Tapi, es itu tidak bertahan lama. Subaru dan Rukia dikagetkan dengan pedang Ichigo yang tertarik menuju Ichigo yang beku. Setelah tertarik dan sampai di gengaman sang pemilik, hollow itu menyerang dengan GETSUGA TENSOU!

Otomatis, mereka harus membuat pertahanan. Byakuya mengeluarkan Sebonzakuranya dan melindungi Rukia serta Subaru dibelakangnya.

„A... Arigatou! Nii-sama" Senang Rukia.

Tetapi, kesenangan mereka tidak bertahan lama hingga mereka melihat tangan kanan Subaru yang mengeluarkan darah. „Sumeragi-dono!" Panik Rukia.

Subaru melihat dingin lukanya. „Tak apa, Cuma segini!"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa! Kau hanya sukarelawan di pertarungan ini! Saya tidak bisa membiarkan seorang sukarelawan terluka!"

Subaru hanya terdiam dengan perkataan Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kekuatan penyembuhnya. Sekarang, giliran Byakuya dan Kusaka yang maju.

Dari kepulan asap, terlihatlah hollow Ichigo yang berdiri dengan tegaknya. Tidak ada luka sedikit pun! Byakuya mengeluarkan serangannya.

„Sebonzakura kageyoshi..."

Kusaka juga mengeluarkan zanpakutonya, „Soten ni sazen... HYORINMARU!"

~_Basement_~

Renji berlari lewat tangga darurat karena saat itu, tiba-tiba lift tidak bisa dipakai. Dia berlari menuju basement tempat kemana Rukia lari. Saat sampai di basement, Renji dikagetkan dengan gigai Rukia yang menjahilinya dengan cara membuat Renji terjatuh.

GUBRAK!

„WADAW!" Teriak Renji.

„Woi Rukia, apa yang... Eh?"

Renji kaget karena melihat gigai Rukia menunjuk kearah dimana Hitsugaya pingsan. "HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" Panik Renji.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Mengapa Hitsugaya-taichou bisa terluka?"

Gigai Kusaka menjawab, "Tuan Kurosaki menyerangnya…"

"APA?"

Renji mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya dan memegang bahunya dengan cepat. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Bangun! Woi! Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Tiba-tiba, alis Hitsugaya mengkerut dan matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. "A… Abarai…" Ucap lemahnya.

Renji langsung senang bersama gigai-gigai teman-temannya. Tapi, Hitsugaya masih merasakan sakit karena luka yang diakibatkan oleh Ichigo. „Ukh... Ku... Kurosaki... Mana?"

Renji mendengar nama ‚Kurosaki' jadi teringat sesuatu, „Oh ya, Ichigo mana?"

Gigai Byakuya menjawab, „Di atap..."

Mendengar jawaban gigai Byakuya, Renji mengeluarkan pin gikogannya dan berubah menjadi shinigami. Hitsugaya juga mengeluarkan gigainya, tetapi Renji larang. Hitsugaya bersikeras ingin keluar dari gigai. Setelah memaksa Renji, Renji kalah dan Hitsugaya keluar dari gigainya. Renji mengajukan 1 syarat, „Tapi kau harus mau saya gendong! Tidak mungkin anda berjalan sampai atap dengan luka seperti itu! Biarkan saya menggendong anda!"

Hitsugaya blushing dan malu. „O... Ok... Tapi, jangan anggap saya anak kecil…"

Renji tersenyum, "Tentu saja!"

Renji menggendong Hitsugaya dengan gaya seperti seorang pangeran menggendong putrinya (Ran:Saya tidak tahu namanya gaya apa… Jadi, ada yang bisa ngasih tahu? Hehehe XD). Dengan cepat, Renji berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap.

15 lantai sudah ia lewati. Sekarang, tangga terakhir menuju atap dan sampailah mereka. Tetapi, mereka dikejutkan saat semua shinigami, sudah tumbang diserang oleh hollow Ichigo. Hanya Rukia yang masih bisa bergerak tetapi, sekarang Rukia sudah berada di genggaman tangan Ichigo.

"Re… Renji… Ke… Kenapa kau..." Ucap lemah Rukia.

Renji menurunkan Hitsugaya dari gendongannya. Ichigo melirik Renji dan melemparkan Rukia padanya. Renji dengan reflek menangkap Rukia. „OI, Rukia! Kau gak apa?"

„Ba... Baka... Li... Lindungi Hi... Hitsugaya... Taichou..." Ucap Rukia dengan lemahnya. Sepertinya, ada beberapa tulang di tubuhnya yang patah.

Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya yang berada di sebelah Renji. Hitsugaya berusaha untuk kuat dan berdiri dengan tegak. „Ku... Kurosaki... Sadarlah!" Lemahnya.

Ichigo memandangi dingin Hitsugaya. Dengan cepatnya, Ichigo berjalan menuju tempat berdirinya Hitsugaya. Pedang Ichigo didekatkan pada mata Hitsugaya. Tetapi, mata Hitsugaya tetap tajam dan tegas. Renji tidak mau diam, menangkis pedang Ichigo. Hitsugaya terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Renji itu.

„Abarai!"

Ichigo melirik Renji. Renji sudah siap dengan Zabimarunya. „Ayo... Sini, Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengeluarkan Ceronya pada Renji. Renji yang kaget, berusaha menghindar, tapi gagal. Beruntung, Subaru mengeluarkan pelindungnya lagi. Sekarang, giliran Subaru yang jadi lawan Ichigo. Padahal, Subaru sudah tergeletak lemas dan tidak berdaya gara-gara serangan Ichigo sebelum ini. Dia berdiri sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang luka. Ichigo dengan pelan mendekatinya dan membawa pedangnya. Subaru dengan pelan, mundur langkah perlangkah. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghunuskan zanpakutounya dan memotong tanduk hollow Ichigo (Seperti yang dilakukan Ulquiorra di ko... Tunggu... Komik berapa ya ==" Pokonya mah, episode 272 animena mah... XD *author digebukin readers*).

„A... Apa?" Kaget Subaru.

Tiba-tiba, reiatsu Ichigo meledak. Debu-debu bertebangan disekitar Ichigo. Setelah menghilang, tiba-tiba, topeng hollow Ichigo pecah dan Ichigo jatuh. Subaru dan Renji mendekati Ichigo yang terbaring itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya keluar dari tubuhnya dan menutup lubang dadanya. Rambut Ichigo pun sudah kembali seperti semula. Hitsugaya berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas.

Napasnya begitu ngos-ngossan. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat Ichigo sudah kembali seperti semula. Bajunya juga, sudah kembali seperti asalnya. Sang jeruk pun terbangun, "HAH?"

Renji menepukan punggung sahabatnya itu, "Ichigo! Kau kembali!"

Ichigo menatapi Renji, „Re... Renji... Aku… Kok…"

Saat melihat keadaan sekitar, Ichigo gemetar melihat teman-temannya yang masih pingsan. "I… Ini… Semua… A… Aku…"

Rukia datang menghampiri Ichigo, "Bukan salahmu kok… Kamu hanya terinfeksi Unknown Object. Jadi, tanpa sadar kalau kamu…"

Renji menutup mulutnya Rukia. "Hahaha… Gak ada apa-apa kok! Hahaha…"

Renji berbisik pada Rukia, "_Woi... __Kalau kamu ceritain, bukannya akan membuat dia makin terpukul?"_

Rukia menoleh, „_Tapi, dia harus mengetahui sebenarnya!"_

Ichigo menoleh pada sang onmyouji, „Su... Sumeragi-san… A… Anda juga…"

Subaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa! Cuma segini! Sebagai tetangga, kita harus saling membantu! Iya kan?"

Ichigo menundukan kepalanya dan melihat Hitsugaya tersenyum di dekat pagar pembatas. Ichigo langsung menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou!"

"Ku… Ro…"

Ichigo terus berjalan menuju tempat Hitsugaya. Tetapi, dia dikagetkan karena Hitsugaya oleng dan jatuh dan pagar pembatasnya patah akibat serangan-serangan tadi. Ichigo berlari untuk meraih tangan Hitsugaya. Tapi, sayang tidak sempat! Hitsugaya terjatuh ke lantai dasar.

Ichigo tidak mau hanya teriak dan diam! Dia ikut lompat untuk mendapatkan Hitsugaya. Subaru, Renji, dan Rukia langsung menoleh karena bunyi pagar yang hancur. Saat melihat Ichigo jatuh, Rukia langsung berteriak. „ICHIGO!"

„TOUSHIROU!" Teriak Ichigo.

Tetapi, Hitsugaya tidak mendengarnya. Matanya terus tertutup dan hanya ada bunyi angin di telinganya. Ichigo berusaha mendapatkan tangan Hitsugaya dan berhasil! Ditariknya Hitsugaya pada tubuhnya. Ichigo yang tidak punya pegangan sama sekali dan dia belum berubah menjadi shinigami, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia terus jatuh ke bawah hingga saat dimana dia akan menyentuh tanah.

"WAAA!"

Tiba-tiba, angin menyelimutinya. "WINDY!"

Otomatis, Ichigo berhenti tepat 10 CM diatas tanah. Keringat dingin sudah muncul di wajahnya. Angin itu memutar posisi tubuh Ichigo dari kepala dibawah, menjadi diatas. Ichigo menghela napas dan melihat daerah sekitar. Angin itu pun menghilang dan Ichigo berdiri tegak tanpa ada luka akibat jatuh tadi. Hitsugaya masih berada di dekapannya. Karena tegang, kaki Ichigo lemas dan jatuh terduduk.

"Fuah… Dikira aku bakal mati!" Tangis Ichigo (seperti di episode 287).

Tiba-tiba, seorang cewek dengan celana jeans, sandal jepit, kaos hitam dan jaket hitam datang. Cewek itu memakai kacamata seperti Ishida dan memakan jagung bakar manis pedas. Ditangan kirinya, memegang zanpakutou. Terlihatlah cewek itu dari remang-remang bulan. "Yo, Ichigo-kun!"

"Ka… Kamu?" Heran Ichigo.

"RAN?"

Cewek itu tersenyum , "Yo! Tumben loe kerja keras gitu? Ada apa nih?"

„Ah... Aku... Aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hollow dan..." Sebelum selesai ngomong, Ichigo sudah dilempar sandal jepit oleh Ran dan berhenti tepat di wajahnya!

"Kyaa… To-chan? Kau gak apa?" Panik Ran.

Ran segera mengeluarkan kemampuan penyembuhannya dan menyembuhkan luka Hitsugaya yang saat itu pingsan di pangkuan Ichigo. Setelah sembuh, Hitsugaya bangun dari pingsannya.

„Ra... Ran?"

„Toushirou! Kau sudah sadar!" Senang Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Ichigo, „Ku... Kurosaki? A... Aku..."

„Jangan bicara dulu! Kau baru sembuh! Sudah, tidurlah lagi!" Senyum Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang saat itu masih lemas, tertidur di pangkuan Ichigo. Ran tersenyum, „Syukurlah dia sudah tak apa!"

Para shinigami datang menghampiri Ran dan Ichigo.

„ICHIGO!" Teriak Renji.

„Kau gak apa?" Cemas Rukia.

„Ya... Ran menyelamatkanku!" Senyum Ichigo.

Renji menoleh pada Ran, „Ran? Ngapain kau disini?"

„Tadi guwe lagi beli jagung bakar di dekat sini sama keluarga. Tapi, tahu kak Subaru bangun kekkai, saya langsung kemari melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata cukup parah ya!" Dingin Ran.

Renji dan Rukia tertawa. Munculah Kusaka dan Byakuya bersama Subaru dari tangga.

„Lho? Ada Ran disini?" Kaget Subaru.

Ran langsung menoleh, "KAK SUBARU~"

„Kau sudah sembuhin Toushirou?" Senyum Subaru.

„Yes Sir!" Ceria Ran.

Semua shinigami yang disana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Ran yang berubah 180 derajat! "Woi… Woi… Ran loe napa?"

Subaru menarik kembali kekainya. Semua yang hancur karena pertarungan kembali seperti semula. Semua shinigami terpaku dengan kemampuan salah satu dragon of heaven itu. Sampailah dimana Subaru harus pergi, "Saya duluan! Ada yang mau saya laporkan pada Shyll-hime! Ok?"

Semua shinigami berterima kasih pada Onmyouji itu, "Arrigatou, Sumeragi-san!"

Semua saling memandangi dan tertawa, "Hahaha… Hancur banget hari ini! Hahaha..."

Ya, keadaan para shinigami begitu lusuh dan gak karuan. Setelah tertawa, mereka masuk ke apartemen. Kecuali Ran, dia keluar dari komplek itu dan pulang ke rumahnya (kalian tahu, kamar Ran dipakai Rukia tidur XD hehe). Ichigo tertawa tetapi, pandangannya mulai kabur. Tubuhnya lemas gak karuan dan tiba-tiba, dia pingsan.

Renji langsung menangkap pundak Ichigo, „OI! Ichigo! Kau kenapa! OI! ICHIGO!"

„_Ah... Lelahnya..."_

-Markas Defender-

„AH? Tuan Sumeragi! Ada keperluan apa kemari?" Tanya Shyll (Hanya untuk mengingatkan... Shyll adalah pemimpin defender group dan pemilik komplek dimana Hitsugaya dan yang lain tinggal).

Subaru terdiam dan melihat segelas kopi panas di depannya. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 11 malam. Setelah Shyll duduk di sofa depannya, Subaru baru angkat bicara. „Seperti yang saya laporkan sebelumnya... Unknown Object yang dimaksud tuan Yamamoto Genryusai Shikeguni. Benar-benar ada! Buktinya adalah, salah satu shinigami terinfeksi virus tersebut!"

Shyll menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. „Hm... Begitu... Tapi, yang saya bingungkan... Bagaimana bisa caranya si Unknown Object itu menularkan virusnya pada orang itu?"

Subaru menunduk, "Nampaknya, kontak fisik…"

„Fisik?"

„Ya.. Seperti, berjabat tangan atau bisa juga tatapan mata!"

„Mata?"

„Ya... Orang yang dia incar, di hipnotis untuk melihat matanya. Setelah itu, si penginfeksi pergi saja setelah menginfeksi orang yang diinginkannya."

„Hm... Cara itu memang bisa... Ya sudah, terima kasih laporan untuk hari ini! Saya serahkan selanjutnya untuk kasus ini! Bantulah para shinigami jika benar-benar harus! Ok?"

Subaru menunduk, „Baik... Shyll-hime..."

„Oh ya, jangan lupa..."

_-Kamar Ichigo-_

„_... Nya... Gi..."_

„_... Ta... dak... __pa?"_

„_Ya... …hat yang cu… ... ... bantunya!"_

"_AH! Ichigo! Kau sudah bangun?"_

„Ichigo! Kau sudah bangun akhirnya!" Senang Rukia.

„Di... Dimana ini? Jam be... Berapa?" Lemah Ichigo.

„Di kamarmu dan sekarang masih jam setengah 12 di hari yang sama!" Jawab Kusaka.

Kusaka saat itu memasukan thermometer pada tempatnya dan menyimpannya di lemari kecil sebelah kasur Ichigo. Pandangan Ichigo saat itu benar-benar buram. Kepalanya pusing dan badannya sangat panas.

„Ukh... Gak enak badan..." Lemas Ichigo. Tangannya diangkat sehingga menutupi matanya.

Kusaka mendesah, "Jelas kau gak enak badan! Melihat wujud hollowmu seperti itu… Pasti membuatmu gak enak badan! Nih, minum dulu! Panasmu 41 derajat!"

Kusaka memberikan segelas air putih hangat pada Ichigo. Ichigo dibantu duduk oleh Rukia dan meminum segelas air itu.

"Mau kuambilkan makanan?" Tanya Rukia.

"A… Boleh…" Jawab lemas Ichigo dan tiduran kembali.

Rukia pun keluar kamar Ichigo. Kasur Ichigo sangat besar dengan ukuran king size. Selimut yang tebal menyelimuti tubuh Ichigo hingga dada. Piyama yang dipakai Ichigo adalah piyama milik Byakuya. Jelas sedikit kepanjangan (Ichigo lebih pendek daripada Byakuya). Napas Ichigo begitu kacau seperti yang kena asma. Wajah dan tubuhnya memerah karena panas tinggi. Kusaka mengangkat tangan Ichigo yang menutupi matanya dan menyingkirkan poni di kening Ichigo. Setelah disingkirkan, kompresan yang dingin disimpan di keningnya. Napas Ichigo sedikit tenang akibat kompresan itu. Setelah keadaannya cukup stabil, Ichigo bertanya pada Kusaka.

"To… Toushirou… Di… Dimana?"

Kusaka tersenyum dan mengeluskan rambut Ichigo, "Dia ada di kamar Ran! Dia nampaknya masih tidur! Aku sengaja tidak memisahkan kalian supaya mudah merawat kalian!"

Ichigo menutup matanya dan menghela napas, „Syu... Syukur... lah..."

Rukia datang dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, dan obat demam. Kusaka membantu Ichigo duduk dan memakaikan sebuah jaket di bahunya. Ichigo batuk-batuk dan Kusaka menyuruhnya meminum air. Rukia bertanya pada Ichigo, „Buburnya mau tawar atau pakai garam?"

„A... Pa... Pake garam..." Lemas Ichigo.

Rukia menambahkan satu sendok teh garam pada buburnya Ichigo. Bubur itu masih cukup panas. Rukia bertanya kembali pada Ichigo, "Mau disuapin atau makan sendiri?"

Dengan tegasnya Ichigo menjawab, „Makan sendiri!"

Rukia dan Kusaka tertawa mendengar nada Ichigo menjawab. „Ke... Kenapa kalian tertawa? Uhuk..." Malu Ichigo.

Kusaka menjawab, „Harusnya yang sakit tuh dimanjakan! Tapi, ya sudahlah... Maunya kau begitu! Hahaha..."

Ichigo memakan bubur itu dengan pelan-pelan. Tanpa disangka, ternyata bubur itu buatan Rukia. Rukia lagi mencoba belajar masak dari Kusaka. Untuk seorang pemula, rasanya cukup enak! Setelah memakan bubur, Ichigo disuruh minum obat demam oleh Kusaka. Ichigo menelan tablet obat tersebut. Setelah cukup minum, Ichigo langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang penuh dengan bantal empuk.

Ichigo pun teringat sesuatu, „Oh ya... Ku... Kusaka... Ru... Rukia..."

„HM?"

„A... Arri... Gatou!"

Kusaka heran, „Hah? Untuk apa?"

Ichigo tersenyum, „Karena... Ka... Kalian ... Sudah... Su... Susah payah... Me... Merawat kami... Jadi… Te… Terima… Ka… Sih..."

Kusaka dan Rukia tersenyum. Kemudian, tangan Kusaka memegang kening Ichigo. „Nah, sekarang... Istirahatlah! Istirahatlah untuk mendapatkan kesembuhanmu! Demammu sudah mulai naik lagi!"

Mata Ichigo sedikit lemas setelah melihat tangan Kusaka di keningnya. Perlahan, mata Ichigo tertutup dan dia pun tertidur. Rukia tersenyum, „Kau hebat sekali... Kusaka-san!"

Kusaka tersenyum sambil membenarkan selimut Ichigo, „Hahaha... Saya pernah baca di sebuah komik... Seorang butler mendekatkan tangannya pada kening sang majikan yang tengah demam. Lalu, perlahan sang majikan tertidur dengan tenang. Saya ingin mencobanya pada Ichigo dan berhasil! Hehehe..."

Rukia tertawa dan membawa nampan bekas makan Ichigo tadi. „Katanya, orang yang sakit itu... Obat terbaiknya adalah istirahat dan makan ya?"

Kusaka mengangguk, „Iya... Dulu aku pernah berurusan seperti ini! Saat itu, saat saya masih di akademi! Hitsugaya-kun terkena demam dan saya sebagai sahabatnya, merawat dia sehari penuh. Ya, kebetulan aja, pas sekolah, pas dia tidur. Hehehe" Tawa Kusaka.

Rukia tersenyum, „Anda hebat!"

„Sankyuu!"

_~Di suatu tempat yang gelap nan sepi~_

Pria paruh bayah yang tadi ditabrak Ichigo datang mengunjungi seseorang. Didepan sebuah kursi yang megah, dia berlutut.

„Tuan besar! Maafkan atas kesalahan saya! Akibat kesalahan saya itu, shinigami-shinigami itu tidak berkurang jumlahnya!"

Suara seseorang yang mungkin bagi kalian sudah tidak asing, muncul. "Tidak apa-apa! Itu bukan salah kamu! Sekarang, kembalilah ke tempatmu! Caramu sudah cukup membuatku bangga!"

Pria paruh bayah itu menunduk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. "Terima kasih!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'tuan besar' itu, mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan disimpannya di pipi kanan. "Menarik…"

_~Apartemen~_

Sinar matahari pagi sudah menyongsong dari ufuk timur. Jendela yang ada di kamar Ran dipenuhi oleh cahaya matahari pagi. Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandangi sekitar. "I… Ini bukan kamarku…"

Hitsugaya bangun secara perlahan dan duduk di kasurnya. Saat dia melihat dadanya, tidak ada luka sama sekali. Dia ingat kalau tadi malam, lukanya sudah disembuhkan oleh Ran. „Hh... Aku lapar!"

Hitsugaya pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat sekitar. „Ini benar bukan apartemenku! Ini apartemen Ran. Lalu, kemana Kurosaki dan yang lain?" Herannya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang, „Hitsugaya-sama!"

„Ah! Kamu! Kenapa kamu ada disini? Kemana yang lain?" Kaget Hitsugaya. Ternyata, yang memeluknya adalah gigainya sendiri. "O… OI! Jawab aku!"

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya, "Su… Sudah siang ya?"

Ichigo memegang keningnya yang telah disimpan kompresan oleh Kusaka. Matanya masih buram dan napasnya masih kacau. „Uhuk... Ah~ aku belum se... Sembuh nampaknya..." Desah Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menerobos masuk kamarnya. Ichigo menoleh dan melihat orang itu, „A... Ah... To… Toushirou... Ohayou…".

Ya, yang dipintunya adalah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo dengan kagetnya. "Ku… Kurosaki… Ka… Kamu kenapa?"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ha… Hanya… Demam… Sa... Saja... Kok... Te... Tenang... Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Hitsugaya mendekati Ichigo, „Ma... Maaf! Gara-gara saya gaduh tadi ya, jadi kau kebangun! Maafkan saya!"

Hitsugaya duduk di kasur sebelah Ichigo. Mata Hitsugaya terlihat sangat iba. Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah Hitsugaya itu. Tangan kanan Ichigo memegang wajah Hitsugaya, „Ja... Jangan... Ber... Bermuka... Seperti... I... Itu... Saya... Ti... Tidak separah... A... Apa yang anda... Li… Hat…"

Ichigo berusaha senyum saat itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia batuk-batuk. Hitsugaya cemas dan mengambil segelas air. "Ku… Kurosaki! Minumlah!"

Ichigo meminum air itu dan menyenderkan diri kembali. "Hh… Hh… A… Arigatou…"

Keadaan hening. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam memandangi keadaan Ichigo yang sedang mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sekali-sekali, dia berdiri untuk mengganti kompresan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun! Bagaimana kabar… Ah? Hitsugaya-kun! Kau sudah bangun!" Senang Kusaka.

Hitsugaya memandangi Kusaka dengan tatapan tajam. "Darimana saja kau?"

Kusaka menjelaskannya, „Tenang bro! Aku habis ngabisin Unknown Object di luar! Sekalian beli makanan! Santai bro..."

Hitsugaya membuang mukanya, „Cih... Alasan..."

Kusaka menyerah dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo. „Dingin amat loe!"

Kusaka mengeluarkan thermometernya dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk membuka mulutnya. „Cek dulu panasnya ya!"

Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan dimasukanlah thermometer tersebut. Sambil menunggu hasil thermometer, Kusaka mengeluarkan mangkuk dan sebungkus bubur. Hitsugaya membantu Kusaka dengan mengganti air yang ada di sebuah tempat minum. Thermometer berbunyi dan Kusaka mengambilnya.

„40.25 derajat? Sama sekali tidak ada penurunan you know (sebenarnya, Cuma turun 0.75)! Kau harus banyak makan dan istirahat! Ingat itu, Kurosaki-kun!" Tegas Kusaka.

Ichigo hanya bisa melihat kearah Kusaka. „E... Eh?"

Kusaka menghela napas, „Bener-bener deh... Sudah jangan banyak gerak! Kamu diam disini, tidur disini! Kami akan memanjakan orang sakit! Ingat itu!"

„Ma... Manja?" Lemas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya datang dengan membawa tempat minum besar yang bisa menampung sekitar 2 liter. Kusaka keluar sebentar untuk membuang sampah. Hitsugaya disuruh menyuapi Ichigo. Awalnya, Hitsugaya menolak, tetapi dipaksa Kusaka. Hitsugaya membantu menumpuk bantal sehingga, memungkinkan Ichigo untuk makan. Hitsugaya dengan pelan-pelannya, mengambil sesendok bubur dan menyuapinya ke mulut Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat Hitsugaya dengan tatapan lemas. Tangan Ichigo memegang mangkuk dan sendoknya. „Sudah... Bi... Biarkan saya saja sendiri..."

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan diambilah mangkuk itu oleh Ichigo. Ichigo memakan bubur itu dengan pelan. „Ga... Gak enak ya... Kalau sakit tuh… Ma… Makannya gak bisa bebas… He… Hehe…" Tawa Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menanggapi dengan dingin perkataan Ichigo itu. Setelah habis, Hitsugaya membantu Ichigo meminum obat dan menyenderkan kembali ke posisi tidur. „Be... Benar-benar... Sakit tuh... Tidak enak... Semua dibantu... Ha… Harus diam di kasur… Ke… Kenapa harus tuidur mulu sih?"

Hitsugaya menjawab dengan dingin lagi, „Karena yang sakit harus bangyak tidur!"

Tangan Hitsugaya menyimpan kompresan di kening Ichigo. Ichigo menggegam tangan Hitsugaya dan menyimpannya di pipi, „Ah~ Enaknya... Ya... Yang sehat... Begitu dingin..."

Muka Hitsugaya blushing dan gemetaran, „A... Apaan kamu!"

Hitsugaya menarik tangannya dan memperhatikan Ichigo. Sekarang, tangannya yang gatal itu, mengelus rambut Ichigo. „Ti... Tidurlah... Biar kau... Bi... Bisa sehat lagi..."

Ichigo merasa nyaman dengan dinginnya tangan Hitsugaya. Perlahan, matanya Ichigo tertutup kembali dan tertidur. Hitsugaya tersenyum, „Cepatlah sembuh... Kurosaki!"

Mereka tidak menyadari, dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka, ada kamera digital yang mengintai.

„Nyeh nyeh nyeh... Gambar baru! Kumpulan foto-foto mantap Hitsugaya-taichou dan Ichigo milikku... Bertambah! Hahaha..." Tawa setan Rukia.

Diatasnya, Kusaka hanya tertawa kecil, „Bagus! Kuchiki-san!"

**~To be continued~

* * *

**

Ran: Krr... Krr... Krrr… *tidur didepan laptop*

Byakuya: *memukul Ran dengan buku Jepang* BANGUN!

Ran: GYAHOOO! Sakit! Byakuya-sama! Kenapa kau membangunkanku?

Byakuya: Liat sekarang jam berapa dudul! *nunjuk jam*

Ran: *melirik* Jam 10... Emang napa? *Jadi telur gulung lagi*

Byakuya: *menarik selimut* HEH, TELUR! KELUAR DARI SELIMUTMU!

Ran: *gemetar* Dingin! 16 derajat!

Byakuya: Itu mah tadi pagi! Bangun! Isi acara behind the scene ini!

Ran: *bangun + Duduk* oke deh... Brrr... Dingin... Hm... Yang pertama...

*hening*

Ran: *telur gulung lagi* Kalian aja yang baca… Aku kedinginan nih… Brrr….

Byakuya: HEH! Dasar! Endog (telur)!

Rukia: Terima kasih untuk bersedia membaca fic ini!

Renji: Sang author akan Hiatus untuk beberapa waktu dikarenakan, libur lebaran sudah usai dan dia akan mulai kesibukannya sebagai anak pelajar SMA. Maafkan ya *nunduk*

Subaru: Tapi, kami berharap anda semua masih setia menunggu ini sampai tamat…

Kusaka: Ok, terima kasih yang sudah me review, like, follow, dan membaca. Kami ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya! *nunduk*

Byakuya: Jadi…

Semua: Ja'mata! Ditunggu reviewnya!

Ran: Dingin~ Di deket laptop… Hangat… Hehehe… *Bergulung di dalam selimut*

Byakuya: *buka catatan Ran* _yang ingin tahu Subaru kaya gimana, silahkan buka blog saya yang kebetulan sudah di apdet... ikut promosi ini ceritanya... hehehe XD... ja'na... ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

Ok... Bahas Review dulu nyyoookk... Ok… Pembahasannya bagi yang tidak login akun FFnnya… Siip… Let`s begin!

**Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya: **_Hehehe… Dibalik Hitsu gak tega karena orang yang sudah mengantarnya, terbaring lemah karena demam. Hehehe… XD Ok. Makasih dah review dan… Selamat menikmati XD_

**Cui-cui: **_Hehehe… *peace* Rukia ternyata suka mengumpulkan foto-foto ya… Itu juga sebagian disetor ke Seiterei Magazine *plak*. Makasih udah me review dan… selamat menikmati XD_

**Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii:**_ Hehehe… santai saja XD Lihat saja perkembangan ceritanya. Hehehe XD. Dis? Dipublish? Ditag? Dis… Hm… *manggut-manggut janggut. Diskon? *Plak*. Untuk mati apa gaknya, lihat perkembangan ceritanya… Hehehe XD. Ok, makasih udah review dan.. Selamat menikmati! XD. Oh ya, Ryushitsujinya sudah apdet XD. Hhe XD_

Ok… Review sudah dibahas! Sekarang… Selamat menikmati chapter 14 ini! Dan, maaf aja kalau masih **bersambung**. Hehehe XD (_Ini fic __pertama saya… __Dan saya teralu nafsu buatnya… Hehehe XD)_

Ok…**MULAI!

* * *

**

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Keadaan apartemen Ichigo saat itu sepi karena Ichigo seharian ini tertidur di kamarnya. Sedangkan, di kamar Ran saat itu sangat gelap. Hanya terlihat seberkas cahaya putih dari sebuah laptop. Rukia ternyata sedang mengotak-atik foto yang baru dia dapat hari ini.

„Fufufufu... 4 foto baru... Siap di Upload… Hohohoho…" Tawa setan Rukia.

"HOHOHOHOHHOOHOO!" *nada horror*

* * *

Disclamer: **Kubo Tite-Sensei**

Warning: Saat mengedit ini… Saya sepintas melihat… Banyak sekali character yang OOC. Gomen…

* * *

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 14-

* * *

**

Renji saat itu bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Dia mampir ke apartemen Ichigo. „Ohayou!"

Ternyata, ada yang membukakan pintu, "Ah… Ohayou… Renji!" Ucap lemas Ichigo.

Renji kaget, "Ichigo? Kamu sudah sembuh?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum… Kepala saya masih sedikit berat… Tapi, mau gak mau harus…"

Renji mendorong masuk Ichigo dan mendekatkan kening Ichigo pada keningnya, "Ah, kamu masih panas! Sudah jangan sekolah!"

Ichigo kaget, "Eh? Tapi…"

"Sudah, masalah surat, serahkan padaku! Nanti biar taichou yang bilang keguru piket! OK? Sekarang kau istirahat dulu sana!" Ucap Renji sambil mengantarkan Ichigo ke kasur kamarnya.

„A... Arrigatou... Renji..." Senyum Ichigo.

Saat Renji masuk kamar Hitsugaya, dia dikagetkan dengan Hitsugaya yang tertidur di sofa. Renji langsung berbisik pada Ichigo, „OI! Loe kagak nge-rape Hitsugaya-taichou kan?"

Mendengar kata ‚rape', panas tubuh Ichigo meninggi dan mulai oleng tidak bisa jaga keseimbangan, „Uh... Kepalaku..."

„GYAA! ICHIGO! GOMEN! AKU BERCANDA KOK!"

Ichigo mengganti bajunya dibantu Renji. Renji mengambilkan kaos dan celana pendek dari lemari baju Ichigo (Yang rapih). Ichigo mengganti baju seragamnya menjadi baju yang diberikan Renji. Setelah itu, dia berbaring kembali di kasur. Napasnya masih menggebu-gebu. Renji mengambil thermometernya dan memeriksa panas Ichigo, „Hm... 38.85 derajat. Masih cukup tinggi. Ya sudah, istirahatlah! Biar, Hitsugaya-taichou saya aja yang urus! Istirahatlah!" Ucap Renji sambil menggendong Hitsugaya untuk dibawa kerumah Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengangguk, „Sa... Sankyuu... Renji..."

Saat Renji keluar kamar Ichigo, dia melihat Rukia yang baru keluar kamar. „AH! Ohayou Renji!"

„Osh! Lho, kok kau bawa tas ransel gede gitu? Mau ngapain kau?" Tunjuk Renji pada sebuah tas.

„Ah, aku bawa laptop! Hehehe... Oh ya Renji, kapan kita berangkatnya?" Tanya Rukia.

„Setengah jam lagi! Ayo, cepat! Bereskan bukumu dan makan! Kita bakal mulai sibuk sebagai pelajar SMA!"

Rukia mengangguk dan Renji pun keluar apartemen Ichigo untuk mengantarkan Hitsugaya pulang. Rukia masuk ke kamar Ichigo yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. „Ichigo, bagaimana kabar... EH?"

Rukia kaget karena Ichigo tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya yang empuk. Rukia mendekatinya dan melihat keadaannya.

„Napasnya masih belum normal... Badannya juga masih cukup panas! Berarti, dia tidak sekolah dulu ya? Ya sudah, tidak apa! Hehehe... Semoga lekas sembuh! Ichigo!" Senyum Rukia.

Ichigo saat itu tertidur dengan tenang. Raut mukanya begitu tenang dan nyenyak. Walau rambutnya memanjang, itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut muka sang strawberry. Saat Rukia melihat ke meja sebelah kasur Ichigo, Ichigo membuka matanya.

„Ah? Ru... Rukia... Ohayou!"

Rukia mengangguk, „AH! Ohayou! Maaf aku mengganggumu!"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, „Tidak, Ti... Tidak apa..."

Rukia tersenyum dan melihat sebuah kotak, "Ichigo, ini kotak apa?"

"Oh? I… Itu kotak dimana… Aku menyimpan pil Kon."

Rukia melihat disebelah kotak itu ada badge shinigami. Rukia langsung bertanya kembali pada Ichigo, "OI, keadaanmu bagaimana?"

Ichigo melihat kedepan, "Lu… Lumayan daripada ke… Kemarin…"

Rukia dengan dinginnya menyimpan tas di kasur Ichigo dan membuka seletingnya. Ichigo aneh melihat kelakuan Rukia itu. Dengan cepat, Rukia memasukan kotak pil Kon dan badge shinigami Ichigo. Ichigo kaget, "O… OI! RU… RUKIA! APA YANG KA…"

Rukia memberikan death glare pada Ichigo, "DIAM!"

Ichigo hanya cengo dan bingung dengan apa yang dia alami saat itu. _„A... Apakah ini Rukia?"_

Lalu, Rukia melihat beberapa kunci di dekat gelas Ichigo. „Ini kunci apa?"

„Ku... Kunci motor dan aparte..."

Eh, belum selesai ngomong, Rukia memasukan kunci-kunci itu ke saku roknya. Ichigo kaget, „OI! Kalau gak ada kunci itu... Bagaimana aku..."

„Ho... Ini dompetmu ya... Hm... SIM, KTP, dan STNK... Aku ambil STNK ama SIM deh!" Ucap Rukia sambil mengambil sebuah STNK dan SIM dari sebuah dompet hitam.

„O... Oi Rukia! A… Apa yang…"

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo terbatuk-batuk. Rukia mengambil garpu dari meja itu dan loncat keatas tubuh Ichigo. Tubuh Ichigo didorong jatuh membentur kasur. Garpu itu dengan cepat didekatkan pada samping kanan leher Ichigo.

„Kalau kamu gak istirahat full hari ini... Guwe gak segan-segan menggal leher loe dengan pisau ini! OK?" Ancam Rukia.

Raut muka Ichigo saat itu terlihat jelas. Selain memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi, dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan bercampur heran di raut mukanya. Rukia benar-benar berbeda!

Setelah puas mengancam Ichigo, Rukia menyimpan garpu (yang dikira Ichigo pisau) di lemari samping kasur Ichigo. _„Ja... Jadi itu garpu?" __**(1)**_

Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan dari saku kemejanya dan membuka lipatan itu. Ichigo bangun karena heran dan bertanya. „Ru... Rukia... Itu, buat..."

Belum selesai ngomong lagi, Rukia menutup mulut Ichigo dengan saputangan itu. Ternyata, di sapu tangan itu sudah disimpan sebuah aroma yang membuat orang tertidur. Mata Ichigo melemah dan dia pun jatuh tertidur. Rukia menahan pundak Ichigo dan menidurkannya dengan pelan. Dia menaikan selimut Ichigo hingga menutupi dadanya dan mengambil tas dia.

Rukia pun keluar kamar Ichigo, „Oyasumi... Tuan keras kepala!"

Rukia mengunci jendela di apartemen Ichigo agar Ichigo tidak kabur. Dia mengambil jaket di sofanya dan pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan, pergilah Rukia menuju apartemen Byakuya dengan mengunci apartemennya dari luar. Rukia bertemu Renji yang baru dari apartemen Hitsugaya. „Ah, Rukia! Kau sudah siap!"

Rukia mengangguk, „Ah? Iya... Ada apa Renji? Kau sepertinya gelisah..."

Renji memegang lehernya, „Ah... Saya bingung mau minjam motor Ichigo gimana... Coz, taichou sekarang ada rapat guru. Jadi pulang lebih sore... Jadi, kita..."

Rukia menunjukan sebuah kunci dari saku roknya. „Maksudmu ini?"

Renji kaget, „RUKIA! Bagaimana kunci ini ada di kamu?"

Rukia menunjukan senyum Ichimaru Gin, „Hahaha... Guwe bongkar lemarinya dan dompetnya. Sebenarnya, aku mau ngunci dari luar saja. Tapi, keambil sampai STNK dan SIMnya juga. Hehehe..."

Renji sweatdrop, „Ru... Rukia... Kau kok jadi kejam begini..."

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku teman kecilnya itu. „Ya sudah! Aku yang bawa motor Ichigo!"

„HAH? EMANG BI..."

~Di basement~

„GYAAA! RUKIA! TURUN SEKARANG GAK? BIAR AKU YANG NGENDARAIN MOTOR SI ICHIGO!" Teriak Renji sambil memegang motor Ichigo.

Jelas, motor Ichigo itu motor yang lumayan tinggi. Ran yang mempunyai tinggi 158 cm saja tidak sampai kebawah dan harus jingjit, apalagi Rukia yang hanya mempunyai tinggi 148 cm. „A... Tapi... Aku..."

„UDAH! TURUN GAK! KAMU GAK KUAT BAWA MOTOR INI!"

Kusaka yang baru keluar dari lift bersama Hitsugaya hanya memasang muka kesal. „Oi... Pagi-pagi sudah berisik! Bisa tenang gak sih?"

Rukia melihat motor Kusaka yang ternyata motor matic. Dengan cepat, Rukia turun dari motor Ichigo dan berpindah pada Kusaka. "Kusaka-san… Boleh gak saya pakai motor anda? Pliss… Aku pengen banget naik motor ke sekolah. Boleh? Cling Cling…"

Dengan puppy eyes Rukia version, Kusaka terkena sinarnya. "Uh…"

"Tapi kau belum punya SIM kan? Banyak polisi lho disini…"

Rukia ngamuk, "Ka… Kata siapa! Nih! Aku dah punya!" Ucap Rukia sambil menunjukan SIMnya.

Kusaka sweatdrop, "Hh… Ok deh… Nih kunci ama STNKnya. Kamu naik sama Hitsugaya-kun ya! Biar saya sama Renji."

Rukia hormat pada Kusaka dan Hitsugaya komat kamit. „OI! Kusaka! MAKSUD MANEH NAON?"

Kusaka hanya tersenyum dan mengenakan helmnya. Dia duduk dibelakang Renji di motor Ichigo. „Kuchiki-san, hati-hati ya bawa motornya. Lebih baik kita iring-iringan saja. Ok?"

Rukia mengangguk dan dinyalakanlah motornya. Hitsugaya duduk dibelakang Rukia. Renji mulai menjalankan motornya dan diikuti oleh motor Rukia dari belakang. Mereka lumayan ngebut menjalankan kendaraannya. "YAHUUU!" Senang Rukia.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya dibelakangnya… _"Rumus mol=Massa dibagi masa relative" _ Sudah mabuk sambil gemetaran.

~Di sekolah~

Di kelas XI IPA 3, kedatangan siswi baru. Dia bernama... „Saya Rukia Kuchiki! Salam kenal!"

Semua anak cowok memandang Rukia dari atas. Dengan baju yang rapih, mungil, rok span-rempel panjang, dan dari namanya… Terlihat kalau Rukia itu… "_MANIS!"_

Renji hanya menghela napas, "Hh…"

Rukia tersenyum, "Ohayou minna-san! Watashi wa Rukia Kuchiki desu. Watashi wa Nihon-jin desu. Watashi wa 17-sai desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"

Rukia menambahkan lagi, "Guten Morgen. Mein name ist Rukia Kuchiki. Ich bin aus Japan. Ich bin siebzehn jahre alt!" **(2)**

Semua bengong, „Nami abdi Rukia Kuchiki. Abdi ti Jepang. Umur abdi 17 taon" **(3)**

Semua hanya bisa cengo. Rukia menambahkan lagi, „Nama saya Rukia Kuchiki. Saya dari Jepang. Umur saya 17 tahun. Salam kenal semua!"

Setelah keadaan hening selama 15 detik, semua pada bersorak. „KEREEEENNN! HEBAT! BENAR-BENAR ADIK BYAKUYA-SENSEI!"

CUIT-CUIT!

Teriakan kegirangan kelas Rukia terdengar hingga kelas Ran, bahkan sekomplek itu. Hitsugaya otomatis kehilangan kosentrasi, apalagi saat itu sedang pelajaran fisika. „Sial, berisik amet sih!" Gerutu Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya langsung melirik ke Ran yang duduk di sebrangnya. Saat menoleh, dia dikagetkan karena Ran...

Kr... Krrr...

„Dia sudah tidur sejak 3 menit yang lalu!" Senyum Qia teman sebangku Ran.

„WHAT!" Teriak Hitsugaya dalam hatinya.

Hitsugaya melihat Ran yang sedang ngiler diatas buku Fisikanya. „_Mui... Ma... Sahiro... Krr... Krr..."_

Istirahat kedua tiba. Hitsugaya dan Ran bersama Pipin, Kharis, dan Indy memakan makan siang yang mereka bawa. Semua yang melihat kotak makan siang Hitsugaya ngiler. Hitsugaya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka. „Ka... Kalian kenapa?"

„Ah... Itu apaan? Kok kaya yang enak banget?" Tanya Indy sambil menunjuk sebuah makanan.

"Oh? Ini… Chicken Katsu…"

"Lalu… Lalu… Ini apa?" Giliran Pipin yang bertanya.

„Oh... Itu... Onigiri..."

„Habis itu, itu sosis gurita kan?" Tunjuk Kharis pada sebuah gurita.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Porsi yang Hitsugaya bawa sangat banyak. Semua made by Kusaka murni 99,9%. 0,1% nya Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Cuma dapet yang ngambil kotak makan siangnya. Kharis, Indy dan Pipin sudah memasang mata berkaca-kaca. Hitsugaya sweatdrop dan menawarkan makan siangnya, "Mau?"

"TENTU SAJA MAU!"

Ran yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengunyah makanannya. Bekelnya hari ini adalah perkedel jagung dan ati ampela asam manis. Tiba-tiba, Lani salah satu teman sekelasnya memanggil, „WOI! RAN! ADA YANG NYARIIN! DIA KAKAK KELAS!"

Ran bingung, „Hah?"

Saat keluar, Ran dikagetkan dengan orang yang ia lihat di depannya. Ternyata Renji dan Rukia. „Konnichiwa... Ran!"

„A? Rukia-neechan... Renji-kun... Satu lagi mana?" Heran Ran.

Rukia menjawab, „Nanti saya akan jelaskan... Kita ngobrol di depan lab kimia yuuk..." Ajak Rukia.

Sesampai di depan lab kimia, Ran mengangkat alisnya. „SO? Mana Ichigo-kun?"

Rukia menjawab dengan dingin, „Ichigo sudah kubius agar gak kabur. Hehehe... Panasnya masih cukup tinggi sih..."

Ran mengangguk, „Ah... Begitu ya... Ngenes amet nasibmu Ichi-nii!"

Rukia duduk dan membuka laptop yang ia bawa. Dia duduk diantara Ran dan Renji (Tripel R donk XD). Ran disuruh melihat sesuatu oleh Rukia.

„Ran... Aku punya sesuatu yang baru lho..."

„Hah? Apaan?"

„Ini..."

„HAH? I... INI KAN... Foto..."

Di kelas, Hitsugaya sudah selesai makan dan dia pun membereskan bekas makannya. Tiba-tiba, dia dikagetkan oleh Ran yang sudah muncul dibelakangnya. „Ra... RAN! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISANA?"

„Baru saja..."

Qia yang aneh dengan raut muka Ran bertanya, „Lho... Ran? Kamu kenapa?"

Ran duduk dan berbisik, „Nanti kuceritakan... Sekarang guwe mau ngerjain PR dulu..."

Qia mengingatkan Ran, „LHO? Bukannya Bahasa Indonesia gak ada pe..."

Ran membekam mulut Qia. "Ssttt… Nanti guwe kasih tahu! Ini menyangkut To-chan!"

Qia mengangguk. Sedangkan Hitsugaya yang duduk di sebrang Ran hanya bisa pundung. „AHH! BUAT CERITA APA YA?"

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Hitsugaya ditunggu oleh Rukia. Ternyata, Kusaka akan pulang telat dan nanti akan bareng dengan Byakuya pulangnya. Hitsugaya menelan ludahnya karena, dia harus siap-siap jantungan apabila motornya dikendarai Rukia (tapi lebih serem lagi Renji yang ngendarain! Apalagi motor Ichigo yang kalau diajak ngebut, anginnya menggebu-gebu... Hitsugaya bisa-bisa kedorong ke belakang kalau gak pegangan). Tapi, mau gak mau dia harus karena dia tidak ada temen pulang kalau naik angkot. Setelah nunggu Renji yang ke WC dulu, mereka mengeluarkan motor dari tempat parkir dan mengendarainya sampai ke rumah.

Sesampai di apartemen, Rukia langsung ke apartemennya. Hitsugaya ikut bersamanya karena Kusaka menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo. Setelah masuk ke apartemen Ichigo, Rukia dikagetkan karena Ichigo sudah tidak ada dikamarnya. Hitsugaya memanggil Rukia, „Kuchiki... Ini Kurosaki?"

Rukia membalikan badannya dan melihat Ichigo yang tertidur (terlungkup) di sofa belakangnya dengan TV yang masih menyala dan selimut menyelimutinya (Seperti telur gulung). Hitsugaya mendekati Ichigo dan memegang keningnya. Rukia memberikan termometernya pada Hitsugaya. Setelah diberikan pada Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya membangunkan Ichigo. „Ku... Kurosaki... Bangun... Maaf kalau menganggu tidurmu... Saya mau memeriksa panas tubuh anda!" Bisik Hitsugaya.

Alis Ichigo mengkerut dan terbuka secara perlahan. „To... Toushirou... Kau... Su... Sudah pulang?"

Hitsugaya membantu Ichigo membalikan badannya hingga tidurnya terlentang. Dia pun memasukan termometernya. Muka Ichigo terlihat lemas. Rukia sekarang sedang ganti baju di kamarnya. Hitsugaya pergi ke dapur untuk membawakan Ichigo makanan dan minum serta obat. Termometer berbunyi dan Ichigo mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Hitsugaya datang membawa nampan, "Berapa?"

Ichigo memandangi Hitsugaya, „Ti... Tiga puluh delapan koma... dua lima… (38,25 derajat)"

Hitsugaya duduk di karpet bawah sofa Ichigo tidur. „Sudah cukup turun. Istirahat beberapa hari lagi, kamu akan sehat lagi!"

Ichigo terus melihat Hitsugaya dari belakangnya. Napasnya sudah lumayan ringan daripada kemarin. Tangannya berusaha meraih Hitsugaya yang di depannya dan perlahan bangun. Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang. Hitsugaya kaget dengan kelakuan Ichigo. „KU... KURO..."

„Ah... Dingin... Suhu tubuhmu memang enak..." Ucap lemas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya terdiam dan mengambil sesendok bubur. Dimasukan secara paksa bubur yang cukup panas itu pada mulut Ichigo. Ichigo mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Setelah menelannya, Ichigo mengungkapkan sesuatu. „Sankyuu... To... Toushirou..."

Hitsugaya memerah dan memegang tangan Ichigo (untuk melepas pelukannya). „Sa... Sama-sama..."

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dan duduk dengan tegak di sofa sambil memakan buburnya. Hitsugaya yang disuruh ikut duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa jadi kambing congek. _Mbeeee…_

Setelah selesai makan, Kepala Ichigo menyender pada bahu Hitsugaya yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Hitsugaya kaget dan memerah karena kelakuan Ichigo itu. "O… Oi… Kurosaki… Kau…"

"Pinjamkan aku pundakmu!"

Hitsugaya terdiam dan melihat pada Ichigo. "He?"

"Ya… Kepalaku pusing… Kau… Te… Tetap seperti itu ya… Panas… Tu… Tubuhku… Sepertinya... Naik lagi…"

Hitsugaya menghela napas dan berkata, "O… Ok…"

Ichigo pun berterima kasih dan tertidur di pundak kiri Hitsugaya.

Bener-bener deh… Kelakuan mereka difoto oleh sang paparazzi di rumah itu, Rukia. Rukia menyembunyikan kameranya di gantungan kamar Ran yang digantung di depan pintunya. Kamera kecil banget itu adalah penemuan Mayuri yang hampir saja dihancurkan. Dengan dinginnya Mayuri mengatakan, "Huh… Penemuan gak penting!" Eits, tapi penting bagi seorang paparazzi seperti Rukia dan Ran. Hahaha… (_**Curhat ini the ceritanya ==")**_

**Ok, kembali ke cerita!**

Kamera itu langsung disambungkan menuju laptop Rukia dengan kabel transparan. Kamar Ran benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi sebuah markas rahasia sang paparazzi! Terpampang papan foto-foto Ichigo duaan Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya sedang tidur, Ichigo sedang main gitar, Kusaka sedang belajar, Renji jatuh dari motor, dan Byakuya yang ketiduran di atas soal-soal ulangan yang sedang ia periksa. Itu hasil kerja keras Rukia dan Ran. Maka, mereka pun tidak memperbolehkan satu orang pun masuk ke kamar Ran. Hahaha...

Rukia melihat gerak-gerik Hitsugaya dan Ichigo dari laptopnya. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sambil meminum kopi kaleng yang ia beli di kopsis sekolah. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat Hitsugaya yang tertidur di atas kepala Ichigo. Rukia langsung capture itu foto dengan cepat sebelum ada gerakan tambahan. Setelah ke capture, dia langsung masukkan ke FB. Betapa senangnya dia mendapatkan foto terjarang itu.

„Yeah... Kudapatkan juga foto paling mantap gan!" Senyum Rukia dengan cara bicara di kaskus (**Wah? Rukia ternyata suka ngaskus!)**.

Setelah cukup lama tertidur, Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan sedikit mengigau. „Ah? Aku ketiduran..."

Hitsugaya merasa kalau pundak sebelah kirinya, kalau Ichigo masih tertidur. Dia melihat jam, „Ah? Aku ketiduran 2 jam... Haduh... Kusaka pasti sudah pulang..."

Hitsugaya berencana mau membangunkan Ichigo. Saat wajahnya mendekati Ichigo, Hitsugaya melihat seseorang sudah tidur di paha Ichigo. _Krr... Krrr..._

Hitsugaya mengamuk langsung terbelak-lak dan berteriak, „GYAAAAA! A... Apa yang kau lakukan KUSAKA? Kenapa kau tidur di paha Ichigo?"

Kusaka terbangun, dan mengucek-ucek matanya, „Ah... Hitsugaya-kun... Ohayou!"

„SEKARANG BUKAN PAGI DUDUL!"

Ichigo membuka matanya karena kegaduhan 2 orang itu. Ichigo pun mengucek matanya dan duduk dengan tegak. Hitsugaya langsung mendekati Ichigo. „Kurosaki! Kau gak apa?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan Hitsugaya menghela napasnya. Ichigo pergi ke kamar mandi dan Hitsugaya memberika death glare pada Kusaka. „Kusaka... Kamu... Mau guwe CINCANG YA?"

Kusaka hanya sweatdrop, „O... Ok... Abdi eleh!" **(4)**

Ichigo jalan dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Hitsugaya datang dan membantu Ichigo berjalan. Kusaka mengeluarkan thermometer dan memasukan pada mulut Ichigo. Ichigo duduk dan dibantu oleh Hitsugaya. Kusaka membuka kemeja sekolahnya dan yang tersisa hanya kaos dan celana SMA nya. Thermometer berbunyi dan menunjukan angka, „37,35... Sudah ada penurunan... Tapi masih belum sembuh... Ok, malam ini kau harus istirahat! Jangan pikirin apa-apa dulu!" Dorong Kusaka agar Ichigo tidur di sofa.

Hitsugaya menaikan selimutnya Ichigo dan membenarkan bantalnya. Ichigo menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengatur agar normal kembali. Kusaka mendesah, „Hh... Sebenarnya harus diperiksa ke dokter... Takut-takut kena gejala Tifus. Tapi, kayanya gak usah coz dah turun... Istirahat sehari cukup kok..."

Ichigo mengangguk dan melihat keatas. Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya. „LHO? Kuchiki-san, anda belom mandi ya?" Tanya Kusaka.

Rukia mengangguk, „Ya... Aku belum mandi... Tadi ketiduran di kamar... Sekarang aku mau mandi du..."

Melihat Ichigo dibelakang Hitsugaya, Rukia langsung teringat sesuatu, „Oh ya, panasmu bagaimana Ichigo?"

„Su... Sudah turun..." Ucap Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya sudah… Istirahat sana!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan menutup matanya lagi. Sesudah Ichigo menutup matanya, Ichigo berbisik pada Hitsugaya. „To... Toushirou... Pulanglah... Terima kasih sudah menemani saya hari ini..."

Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo dibawahnya. Dia mengangguk dan menyapu rambut Ichigo dari keningnya. Mata Ichigo terbuka sedikit dan melihat Hitsugaya yang tersenyum, „Cepat sembuh... Kurosaki!"

Hitsugaya dan Kusaka keluar dari apartemen Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo menutupi keningnya. „Hh... Hh... Ku... Kuso..."

Tiba-tiba, HP Rukia berbunyi. Ichigo terbangun dan mengambil HP Rukia yang berada di meja sebelahnya. Dengan cepat, Ichigo mengambil lambang shinigaminya di tas Rukia yang disimpan di sofa dekat sana dan berubah menjadi shinigami. Setelah Ichigo keluar jendela, Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil pil gikogannya (tenang, dia sudah pakai baju kok ^^).

„Cih... Merepotkan saja!"

Ichigo menggunakan langkah shunponya hingga mencapai sebuah taman. Disana, muncul unknown object tersebut. Ichigo mengalahkan Unknown Object yang cukup banyak itu. Setelah mencapai sekitar 5 Unknown Object, mata Ichigo sedikit buram dan kepalanya pusing. Kakinya lemas dan tiba-tiba Huge Hollow datang menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo yang sudah tidak kuat, hanya bisa kaget setelah tidak kuat mengangkat pedangnya.

Saat Ichigo benar-benar akan ditebas, sebuah serangan es dari belakang Ichigo menyerang Huge Hollow itu.

„HYORINMARU!"

Es menyelimuti Hoge Hollow itu kemudian pecah dan menghilang. Ichigo terjatuh lemas. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. „Ku... Kusaka..."

Kusaka tersenyum, dan seseorang memegang persendian lutut belakang dan punggung Ichigo. Ichigo diangkat sehingga bergaya ala seorang putri yang digendong oleh pangeran **(GYAAA! ICHIGO JADI PUTRI? IIIIEEEE! *Plak*)** Ternyata, yang menggendong Ichigo adalah Renji.

„Re... Renji?" Malu Ichigo.

Renji tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tuh kan... Kamu kabur! Makanya, jangan kabur! Jadinya begini!"

Ichigo terengah-rengah dan muncul Rukia dari belakang Renji. Rukia menyentilkan jarinya pada kening Ichigo dengan keras.

PLETAK

„AW! Ru... RUKIA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Rukia ngambek, „JUSTRU GUWE YANG NANYA! KENAPA LOE KABUR? KAMI MENGHAWATIRKANMU DUDUL!"

Ichigo terbelak-lak, „Ma... Maksud kalian?"

Byakuya mendekati Ichigo, „Ya, kami khawatir karena tiba-tiba kamu pergi keluar dengan wujud shinigami. Nih, masuklah ke gigaimu!"

Ichigo memandangi Renji yang menggendongnya. Ternyata, Renji tidak berubah menjadi shinigami. Ichigo tersenyum dan masuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Sekarang, Kusaka mendekati Ichigo.

„Perhatikan tisu ini..."

Kusaka mengeluarkan sebuah tisu dan Ichigo memandanginya. „Tidurlah jika kau melihat..."

Pematik berada dibawah tisu itu dan... CTEK... „Api..."

Terbakarlah tisu tersebut dan Ichigo jatuh tertidur. Byakuya menepuk tangannya, „Wah! Kau hebat sekali! Pakai cara Uya Kuya ya?"

Kusaka tersenyum, „ Ya... Sekalian coba-coba karena saya baru baca buku tentang hipnotis. Hehehe..."

Rukia dan yang lain bergumam, „_Ichigo.. Sabar ea..."_

Byakuya melihat Hitsugaya yang berada disebelahnya. Dia heran karena muka Hitsugaya menunjukan expressi tidak percaya. „Lho? Hitsugaya-taichou! Anda kenapa?"

Hitsugaya sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, „Ga... Gak kok! Ohohohoho..."

* * *

„_Untuk orang yang saya sentuh… Dengarkan suara saya..."_

"_Obat terbaik bagi orang yang sakit adalah istirahat penuh. Tanpa memikirkan masalah apapun, dia tertidur. __Jangan main atau baca apapun, harus beddress terus menerus. Dan terakhir, kesembuhan harus disugestikan dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Ingatlah itu..."_

_..._

„_Sekarang..."_

„_Bangunlah saat jam berdentang di pukul setengah 9 pagi besok pagi..."

* * *

_

Jam diruang tengah apartemen Ichigo berbunyi. Jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 9. Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mulai duduk di kasurnya karena merasa fresh. Ichigo memegang keningnya, „_Ah... Sudah tidak panas ya..."_

Ichigo melihat jam yang berada di sebelahnya menunjukan pukul setengah 9. Setelah keadaan hening sejenak...

„GYAA! TELAT!" Panik Ichigo. Dia pun keluar dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai siap-siap, Ichigo berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia berusaha membuka kunci apartemennya tapi tidak bisa. Kunci cadangannya tidak berfungsi kalau dari dalam. Ichigo mendesah dan tangannya berlari menuju sebuah kotak rahasia di sebelah pintunya.

"Sial… Kalau kekunci dari luar harus pake password untuk ngebukanya lagi... Untung Rukia gak tahu ada kotak ini..."

Setelah memasuki 4 kunci password yang diminta, pintu langsung terbuka. Ichigo keluar dan mengunci kembali pintu dari luar. _„Untung si Ran gunain password yang mudah diingat... Hohoho..." _Tawa Ichigo dalam nuraninya.

Sesampai di sekolah, jam menunjukan pukul 10 kurang 10 menit. 5 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk istirahat pertama berbunyi. Ichigo berlari memasuki pintu masuk itu. Sang satpam bertanya pada Ichigo. „OI, kamu telat lagi?"

Ichigo mengangguk, „AH! Iya... Aku telat! Tadi bangun kesiangan!"

Satpam itu melanjutkan, „Oh ya... Eh, tadi motor loe dipake ama si nanas ya? (Aka. Renji)"

Ichigo sweatdrop, „I... Iya..."

„_Guwe cincang si Renji tahu rasa! __Berani-beraninya nyolong motor orang!"_

"Jadi loe kesini naik apa?"

"Naik becak! Ya naik angkot lah!"

Satpam itu tertawa, "Hahaha… Berarti loe lari dari perempatan deket gedung keuangan nya?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "He euh! Udah ah, saya masuk heula!"

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, Ichigo langsung tancap gas menuju ruang piket untuk surat izin masuknya. Di ruang piket, banyak guru PPL yang lagi 'mangkal' di ruangan itu. Beruntung Ichigo mengenal guru yang sedang menjaga ruang itu. "AH… Dimas-sensei… Aku minta surat izin masuk donk?"

Orang yang dipanggil Ichigo itu menengok, "Oh! Ichigo! Hisashiburi (**5)**! Eh, loe kemarin kagak masuk ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Sambil dituliskan surat izin masuknya oleh guru PPL mata pelajaran Jepang itu, dia diajak ngobrol oleh Dimas-sensei. Penampilan Dimas-sensei begitu… Mengaggumkan! Badannya yang kecil tapi tinggi, wajah ganteng (Gak salah banyak yang ngeceng nih orang!), dan gaya bicaranya khas. Membuat semua yang mengobrol dengan dia menjadi santai. Itu membuat Ichigo gak tegang-tegang amet minta surat masuknya.

"Oh ya, Ichigo… Bukannya kamu hari ini gak usah masuk?" Ingat Dimas-sensei.

Ichigo cengo, "Hah? Emang odo opo?"

Dimas-sensei menarik putung rokoknya dan mematikannya di asbak dekat sana, „Lah? Byakuya-sensei sudah memberikan surat sakit atas nama Kurosaki Ichigo ke sini tadi pagi. Jadi kau gak usah datang!"

Ichigo sweatdrop, „Ah... Byakuya-sensei mah... Ya sudah, bisa diambil lagi kan suratnya?"

Dimas-sensei mengangguk, „Ya... Minta aja ke seketaris kelasmu! OK?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan menerima sebuah surat izin masuk dan pergi ke ruang BP. Eh, sampai di ruang BP, dia diintrogasi selama 10 menit.

Inilah cuplikannya...

„Ah, anak angkat Byakuya-sensei telat lagi! Sudah 2 kali dalam bulan ini kau telat, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Sindir guru BP.

Ichigo sweatdrop, „Atulah bu... Jangan pake kata ‚anak angkat' gak enak didengernya!"

Guru BP itu tertawa, „Hahaha... Ya sudah, sekarang kenapa kau telat?"

„Karena saya bangun kesiangan setelah kemarin dihipnotis!"

„Kenapa bisa dihipnotis?"

„Karena ini ulah Soujirou Kusaka, XII IPS 2."

„Memang apa hubungannya dengan kau?"

„Karena dia adalah tetangga saya!"

"Memang ada apa kalau dia tetanggamu?"

„Saya kemarin sakit dan karena gak mau tidur sayanya, dia memaksa saya menggunakan hipnotis."

„Lalu... Kau kemarin sakit apa?"

„Gejala..."

**OK! Kita skip! Kepanjangan kalau ditulis semua!**

Setelah dapat persetujuan untuk masuk ke kelas, Ichigo langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yang merupakan lurusan dari ruang BK. Sesampai di depan kelas, dia menelan ludahnya dan mengetuk pintu masuknya. _Tok... Tok..._

„Punten..." **(6)** Ucap malu Ichigo.

Guru yang mengajar Fisika pun menengok, „Ah! Ichigo! Kau masuk? Bukannya kau sakit?"

Ichigo mengangguk, „Benar sih... Tapi itu kesalahan Byakuya-sensei! Dia tiba-tiba ngasih surat sebelum saya bangun hari ini. Saya sebenarnya sudah sembuh kok!"

Guru Fisika itu menyeringai, "Terus… Kenapa kau telat?"

"Karena saya… Bangun ke…"

Guru Fisika itu mengangkat tangannya menandakan kalau Ichigo harus berhenti berbicara, "Eits… Anda telat 14 menit pada jam pelajaran saya ini. Ok, anda boleh masuk! Peraturannya kan, 15 menit telat tidak boleh masuk. Ok, duduk di tempatmu sana! Masalah absen mah mudah!"

Ichigo mengangguk ddan berterima kasih pada guru itu. „HAI! Terima kasih!"

Rukia tersenyum, „Ah, Ichigo... Kau sudah sembuh!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan duduk di bangkunya, „Ah... Iya.."

Pelajaran dimulai kembali. Selama pelajaran itu, Renji sudah berkeringat dingin gara-gara Ichigo memasang death glare sepanjang pelajaran. _„Heh... Nanas... Beraninya loe nyolong motor gue... Gue cincang loe pulang sekolah!"_.

_Di lapangan…_

Saat itu, Hitsugaya sedang olahraga. Sialnya kelas dia dan kelas X2 serta X1 adalah… OLAHRAGA DI JAM KE 5-6 (10.00-11.30). Ditambah lagi, cowok sekarang olahraga di lapangan karena tes basket. Hitsugaya yang benci panas hanya bisa diam dengan memakai payung daun untuk melindunginya dari terik matahari. Dia duduk di trap belakang ring basket.

"Uuuhhh… Panas…"

Dia melihat kearah lorong guru (Lorong yang menuju ruang guru), berlari seseorang yang tidak asing. Hitsugaya cengo melihat orang itu. "Ku… Kurosaki!"

Yang berada di sekitar Hitsugaya keenakan gara-gara aura dingin yang dikeluarkan Hitsugaya. "Hah~ Berada di sebelah Toshi (Panggilan Hitsugaya di kelas oleh anak-anak cowok)… Benar-benar adem tenan!"

„HOI! KALIAN NGAPA..."

Sayangnya, marahnya Hitsugaya terpotong gara-gara 'nice dribble' dari seorang anak cowok, mengenai tepat WAJAH Hitsugaya.

"AKH! TOSHI! GOMEN!" Teriak orang itu yang ternyata adalah Setya.

Semua teman-teman Hitsugaya yang berada disebelahnya hanya tertawa dan memasang muka iba. „Cep... Cep... Cep... Sabar ea!". Tapi, dari kejauhan seseorang menyeringai licik.

„Hmph..."

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Ran: YEAH! HARI INI LIBUR! HARI INI LIBUR! ASIIKKK!"

Ichigo: Bener… Gara-gara gurunya pada silahturahmi ama wali kota nya?

Ran: *mengangguk*

Hitsu: Oh ya, loe dah bayar SPP belum?

Ran: *keringat dingin* Be... Belum... Nunggak 2 bulan deui...

Hitsu: *menghela napas* Nanti gak bisa ambil kartu ujian MID Semester lho...

Ran: Ya deh! Gue bayar hari ini! Hiks… Hiks… *pundung*

Ichigo: A… Hari pertama MID langsung FISIKA!

Hitsu: Eh! Jangan salah ya! Gue juga senin ulangan Fisika yang kinematika gerak tahu!

Ran: Belum lagi ditambah Biologi atau Kimia lho...

Hitsu: Ah, bener itu! Tah? Tah? TAH!

Kusaka: *tiba-tiba* Masih jaman sekarang belajar? Kasian deh~ Liat donk kaya gue... Gue dah lulus dan...

*Hitsu, Ichi, dan Ran menendang Kusaka*

Byakuya: Ngenes amet nasib loe Kusaka...

Rukia: Ah! MID ya? Iiihh… Mualesnya…

Renji: Jangan begitu! Ayo kita berjuang!

Ran: Ya… Mari kita berjuang bersama untuk MID! Ehm...

Ok, Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic kacau ini. Saya dan segenap karyawan mengucapkan... Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin... Mohon Maaf lahir dan Ba...

*Ichigo menendang Ran*

Ichigo: Loe salah text!

Ran: *XP* Iiihh... Biarin! Gue lupa ngucapin ini di chap 13! Ok… Ehm…

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf lamun aya kalepatan. Sabab, urang sadayana teh manusia. Teu aya manusia nu sempurna. OK?

Hitsu: Tumben loe pinter… Biasanya… Kamu kan kaya ke…

*Ran menendang Hitsu*

Ran: Haduh… Kakikku sakit begini… Gara-gara jalan dari PasBar sampe Mesjid Agung. Ditambah dari Kliningan ke rumah... Nyeri buanget lah... Belum Rabunya dites lari 12 menit ngelilingi lapangan. Ditambah hari ini kelilingi kebon binatang. Haduh... Sakit buanget...

Hitsu: Heh! Jangan salah! Guwe juga kan ikut tes lari ama ke kebon binatang!

Ran: Iiiihhh... Tapi bener-bener nyeri lah! Hiks... Hiks... Gak bisa gerak!

All: LEBAY!

Byakuya: Ya sudah! Ok, terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini, me like, me follow, dan me review. Kami tunggu reviewnya!

Rukia: Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan, Ran bakal telat apdet fic ini karena tugas yang menggunung dan dia ada mid semester! Ok? Yang paling telat di apdet adalah fic IchiReToRu Band, disusul Ryushitsuji juga Mission ini.

Renji: Yang IchiReToRu Band bener-bener kosong inspirasinya...

Ran: Iiiihhh... Yang Ryushitsuji juga! Baru 800 kata! Kalau yang Mission ini bisa ngebut karena ini merupakan kehidupan sekolahku... Jadi bisa lumayan ngebut!

Ichigo: Ahhh... Whateverlah! Ok, Thank`s for your attention!

Hitsu: Ja'Ne! Tetap setia mengikuti ya!

Ran: Hiks... Hiks... Baru bisa di aplot ini cerita, pagi... coz, modemnya dipake. Gomen...

_**Kamus:**_

_**(1)Adegan itu kuambil dari Detective School Q nomor 7. Pas si Meg nya diganggu anak berandalan, Ryuu mengacungkan sebuah pisau pada samping leher anak berandal itu. Saat berterima kasih, Meg diberitahu kalau itu hanya sendok. "Jika sendok ini disimpan di sebelah leher, pasti orang akan mengira kalau ini pisau…"**_

**(2)**"_Guten Morgen. Mein name ist Rukia Kuchiki. Ich bin aus Japan. Ich bin siebzehn jahre alt!" __**Ini diambil dari Bahasa Jerman. Lebih tepatnya kennerlenen saat kelas X. Siebzehn itu artinya 17 dan jahre dibacanya „Yahre" (J dibacanya Y).**_

**(3)**„_Nami abdi Rukia Kuchiki. Abdi ti Jepang. Umur abdi 17 taon" __**Ini diambil dari Bahasa Sunda. Perkenalan saat saya kelas X menggunakan ini. Hehehe XD**_

**(4)**„_O... Ok... Abdi eleh!" __**Artinya: „O... Ok… Saya kalah!"**_

_**(5) **__Hisashiburi__**: Sudah lama tidak bertemu**_

_**(6) **__Punten: __**Permisi**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Wahaha… Kudapatkan inspirasi chapter ini saat menunggu SATE lagi bersama Hana. Setelah mendiskusikan cerita season 2 nya, kita lanjutkan dengan chapter 15 ini. Habis itu, sebelum itu juga, saya sudah ada sekilas mendapat inspirasi saat pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Yah, ujung-ujungnya si bapaknya pundung gara-gara gak diperhatiin. Yang merhatiin Cuma beberapa. JELAS! Semua sudah pada sayu karena pelajaran sastra begitu di jam terakhir. __Di jam terakhir tuh mending, kaya Seni Rupa, Sejarah,dll. Kalau pelajaran eksak kaya Fisika, MTK, Kimia mah jangan jam terakhir. Udah ma, setiap Rabu, Fisika jam terakhir (jam pertama olahraga), Selasa dan Jum'at Matematika terakhir (Wah... Yang selasa... PLH gak dianggap XD *ditendang guru PLH*), Senin, Biologi terakhir! . __Hobi saya bertambah... TIDUR DI KELAS! (__**Jangan tiru anak ini!)**_

**4869fans-nikazemaru: **_Siip XD ditunggu saja... hhe XD nanti coba ku tag k anda... hhe XD Sankyuuu  
_

**Bed wetter yuri cawa**: _Sejak pindah ke sini... hhe XD_

_hhe XD tenang... dibuat 2 season kok... Hohoho XD_

_tidak hanya saat itu saja kok... setiap saay dicoba akan ttp romance XD hhe XD *plak* Tatang sutarman? Kok kaya nama guru B. Indonesia gue =="_

_HHe... XD sankyuuu  
_

_**OK, **__Kita mulai saja deh chapter ini… Slmt mnikmati (sudah ngantuk ini)

* * *

_

"Aje gile… Neraka bocor ya? Kok hareudang kieu! Mantep gan!" Kesel Ran sambil mengipas-ngipas LKS ekonominya.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam melihat LKS ekonominya yang masih kosong melompong. Padahal, PR nya tuh ya, 2 latihan PG masing-masing 20 lebih soal. Nah loh? Apa yang terjadi kalau tidak dikerjakan? Ya, yang tidak mengerjakan, akan bertemu kembali di Samudra Pasifik.

Hitsugaya tidak mau itu terjadi pada dirinya dan dia memohon pada Ran, "Ran! Plisss… AKU PINJAM LKS EKONOMIMU!"

Keadaan hening sejenak dan… "WHAT! TOUSHI MENYONTEK?" Kaget sekelas.

* * *

Disclamer: **Kubo Tite-Sensei**

Warning: Saat mengedit ini… Saya sepintas melihat… Banyak sekali character yang OOC. Gomen

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 15-

* * *

**

Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Ran saat itu. "Hahaha… Toushirou! Kau itu benar-benar ya…"

Hitsugaya kesal, memasang _deathglare_ pada Ichigo yang saat itu sedang makan baso tahu di kantin sekolah. „APA? MEMANG KENAPA?"

Ichigo menusuk siomaynya dan menyuapinnya pada Hitsugaya. "Habisnya… Tumben-tumbennya kamu menyontek tugas! Iya kan, Ran?"

Ran yang sedang membeli es jeruk di depan Ichigo langsung menoleh, "Ya… Tumben gitu anak pinter ama rajin seperti To-chan, merengek-rengek minta LKS. Ngakak aku lihatnya!"

Ichigo menahan ketawa karena raut muka Hitsugaya menampakan kekesalan. "Ran! Kamu tahu kan… Ekonomi itu aku sedikit lemah!"

Ran cengo, "Wah? Masa? Padahal, ekonomi itu mengasyikan tahu! Kenapa susah? Susahan sosiologi! (da nilaiku jeblok mulu...)"

Ichigo tertawa, „Hahaha... Ngomong-ngomong... Kamu penjurusan mau masuk jurusan apa, Ran?"

"HM? Aku sih pengennya IPA karena aku belum menentukan jurusan kuliah. Jurusannya antara akutansi, FSRD **(1)**, ama astronomi!"

Hitsugaya kaget, „Hah? Akutansi? Sama kaya Kusaka donk!"

Ichigo melihat pada Hitsugaya, „Hah? Kusaka mau masuk akutansi?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan meminum teh Poci rasa _lychee_ nya lagi, „Ya... Katanya sih dia pingin masuk akutansi di UNPAD **(2)**. Tapi gak tahu juga sih..."

Ran melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, „Ho… Begitu ya… Kok sama aku banget ya… Tapi, aku mau nyoba ke STAN **(3)** juga sih… Habis itu, FSRD dan astronominya ke ITB **(4)**"

Hitsugaya bertanya, "Lho? Kalau begitu kenapa kamu mau masuk IPA?"

Ran tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin, "Kan sudah kubilang, aku belum menentukan jurusan kuliah! Itu juga masih rencana! Sudah ya, aku pulang duluan! Salam ke Rukia-neechan ya!"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya memandangi kepergian Ran dari dalam kantin. Ichigo melihat jam, "Eits… Sudah jam 3… Rukia juga sudah SMS kalau dia sudah ada di depan. Ayo, kita pulang Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya ngambek, "HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

Di tempat parkir motor, Rukia duduk diatas motor Kusaka yang tengah terparkir. Dia menunggu Ichigo dan Hitsugaya karena ingin pulang bareng. Sekarang motor Kusaka suka dipakai oleh Rukia gara-gara sifat ngototnya itu. Seseorang mendekati Rukia dan gak sengaja menyenggolnya.

"Kyaa…"

Cowok itu menoleh, "Ah, maaf kak! Saya tidak sengaja! Bener! Sumpah! Saya tidak sengaja!"

Rukia sweatdrop, "Ah… Iya… Iya… Saya tahu kok! Tenang aja… Tenang _bro_!"

Cowok itu pun menunduk dan pergi. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam hingga seseorang memanggilnya, „OI! Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya itu, „Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk pulang. Rukia mengangguk dan mengenakan helmnya. Hitsugaya kapok nebeng ke Rukia karena gara-gara Rukialah, nilai kimianya jeblok (TUNGGU! APA HUBUNGANNYA?) Rukia mengendarai motor Kusaka dengan ngebut hingga membuat Hitsugaya terkapar sesampai di kelas. Gara-gara itulah, Hitsugaya kapok dan pengen nebeng kalau gak ke Kusaka, ke Ichigo saja boleh. Mereka mengendarai motor masih dalam tahap wajar.

Setelah mengeluarkan motor mereka, mereka mulai menjalankannya. Belum apa-apa, Rukia sudah tancap gas hingga melebihi 40 km/jam. Ichigo otomatis harus mengejarnya karena takut-takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rukia. Ichigo pun menambah kecepatan motornya diatas rata-rata. "OI! RUKIA! PELAN-PELAN!"

Dari kejauhan, orang yang menabrak Rukia itu menyengir, "Hmpf…"

Sesampai di apartemen, Rukia memakir motornya disusul Ichigo. "OI! Oi! Rukia! Kamu kok main ngebut gitu? Nanti kalau ditilang gimana coba? Siapa yang tanggung jawab?" Panik Ichigo sambil membuka kaca helmnya.

Rukia menoleh dan membuka helmnya, "Suka-suka gue donk! Hahaha… Sudah, daripada mengurus diriku, kenapa kau gak ngurus orang yang dibelakangmu saja?"

Ichigo mengedipkan matanya dan mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah dibilang, hampir mengamuk.

"Kurosaki! APA-APAAN ITU! APA ITU KECEPATAN MOTOR SAMPAI 60 km/jam? KAMU MAU MEMBUAT GUE TERBANG APA?" Kesel Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Hahaha… Tapi, bukannya kamu menikmatinya? Ya kan?" Tawa Ichigo.

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

Ichigo menunjuk pinggangnya, "Tuh, tanganmu! Kenapa kau menggegam jaketku begitu kuat? Hahaha..."

Muka Hitsugaya memerah dan memukul kepala Ichigo menggunakan _binder campus _nya_._ Untung Ichigo masih mengenakan helm, jadi kepalanya tidak begitu sakit terkena hantaman binder Hitsugaya.

Rukia tertawa dan pergi dari sana (tentu saja, dia menyelipkan hapenya hingga terfoto Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang sedang bertengkar). Ichigo yang sadar kalau dirinya sudah ditinggal oleh Rukia, langsung turun dari motornya dan membantu Hitsugaya turun. „OI! RUKIA! TUNGGU DONK!"

Mereka tidak menyadari, kalau mereka itu telah diikuti oleh seseorang dari kejauhan. „Hmfh..."

-Markas Defender-

Shyll yang sedang sibuk saat itu, mendapatkan laporan dari bagian pengawasan daerah. „Ada apa?"

„Nyonya Shyll... Kami mendeteksi ada seseorang yang tidak dikenal memasuki area defender ini!"

Shyll melihat layar dan terekamlah sesosok siswa SMA laki-laki yang kalau dilihat tubuhnya, antara kelas X dan XI. Dari tubuhnya, keluar aura khas seorang … „Dia... Dia Unknown Object! "

-Apartemen-

Hitsugaya saat itu sedang memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Kusaka. "Ah, sekalian buatkan untuk Kurosaki dan Kuchiki deh…"

Hitsugaya pun mempersiapkan makanan buatannya untuk dikirim ke ruangan apartemen sebelahnya itu. Tiba-tiba, bel berbunyi, "HM? Kusaka kah?"

Saat dibuka pintunya, Hitsugaya dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang berpenampilan SANGAT TIDAK WAJAR! Rambut oranyenya diikat 2 dengan mengenakan pita merah, bibirnya dipaksa untuk mengenakan lipstick merah jambu, dan dipakaikan kalung pink. SEMUA SERBA KELUARGA MERAH! Hitsugaya yang melihat itu langsung diam 1000 kata. Tanpa kata apapun, Hitsugaya menutup pintunya kembali. Orang yang diluar itu berontak, „GYAA! TOUSHIROU! BUKA!"

Sedangkan, Hitsugaya didalam hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin. „OMG... Yang gue lihat di luar itu... Banci?"

Tiba-tiba, dari luar, Hitsugaya mendengar teriakan Ichigo. „GYAAA! TASUKETE!"

Hitsugaya pun mengintip dari sela-sela pintu dan melihat kalau Rukia sudah memaksa Ichigo untuk didandani olehnya. Cara memaksanya itu lho, sangat ELIT! Rukia duduk diatas punggung Ichigo dan manjambak rambutnya. „Ichigo-chan! Ayo kita bermain!"

Ichigo sudah mengamuk-ngamuk, „GAK MAU! JANGAN KAYA GITU DONK MAINNYA! SAYA ITU COWOK! SAYA ITU COWOK TULEN 100 % TAHU!"

Hitsugaya hanya bisa cengo dan keluar, "KU… KUCHIKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Rukia menoleh dan tertawa, „Kyahaha... Ichigo-chan adalah orang yang akan menikahi diriku di saat mendatang! Dan kau, adalah orang kedua untuk diriku!"

Ichigo ngamuk, „OI! OI!"

Sedangkan Hitsugaya, hanya bisa cengo mendengar kalau dia bakal jadi orang kedua Rukia. „Tunggu... KUCHIKI! MAKSUD MANEH NAON?" **(5)**

-beberapa saat kemudian-

Byakuya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Renji dan Kusaka melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Hitsugaya cengo melihat Rukia yang lengket buanget dengan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menghela napas, „Hh..."

Ichigo bertanya pada Byakuya, „OI, Byakuya, loe ngasih makanan apa sih tadi malam ke adikmu ini?"

Byakuya menjawab sambil memberikan _deathglare_ pada Ichigo, „Kenapa loe kagak nanya ke dia sorangan!"

Ichigo menghela napas, „Hh... Oi, Rukia, kamu makan apa sih tadi malam? Perasaan, gue gak ngasih macam-macam pas loe pulang deh. Loe makan naon wae?"

Dengan manjanya, Rukia menjawab, "Pete bakar, ayam kremes, tumis buncis, lemon tea, de el el…"

Ichigo dan semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa _sweatdrop, "_Edan… Apa itu makanan yang disebutin pertama itu?"

Rukia hanya tertawa geli dan makin lengket aja dengan Ichigo. Ichigo menghela napas. Kusaka sebenarnya sudah siap kamera hape untuk memfoto apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi, niatnya diurungkan karena Byakuya sudah memasang _deathglare_ pada Kusaka. "_Berani-beraninya loe foto Rukia kaya gini… Siap aja kepalamu dipenggal shokyoku!"_

Renji terus memandangi Rukia. Ichigo memberi sebuah isyarat, "_Please… __Lepasin nih orang dariku!"_

"_Hah? Kan bagus! Kan bagus kalau dia lengket ama kamu!" _Sinis Renji.

Ichigo mengehela napas, „_Hh... Kalau kau gak mau bantu gue... Gue sebarin foto ‚itu' geura di sekolah! Ditempel di mading Jepang geura! Puas maneh?"_

Renji gemetaran, „_Heh, mang foto naon?"_

Ichigo berbisik, „...-...-..."

Mendengar itu, Renji langsung berdiri dan memanggil Rukia, „Oi, Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh, „Kenapa?"

„Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar diluar!"

Renji menarik tangan Rukia. Tetapi Rukia tetap ogah-ogahan. Dia tetep lengket dengan Ichigo. Untuk melepaskan genggaman _ekstra_ Rukia, Kusaka dan Byakuya menarik tangan Ichigo yang tidak _digaet_ oleh Rukia. Terjadilah pertempuran tarik-menarik saat itu. Hitsugaya tidak mau tinggal diam dan diambilah sebuah HP dari tasnya. Kamera pun sudah _stand_ _by _untuk memfoto adegan tarik menarik itu.

"KYAAA… LEPASKAN RENJI!" Teriak Rukia.

Renji terus menarik tangan Rukia. „Cuma sebentar!"

„GAK MAU! _PERVERT_!"

Dibilang ‚_pervert_' oleh Rukia, wajah Renji pun memerah. „A... Apa maksudmu?"

„Kau menyentuh tangan seorang _lady_ seperti ini! Kau pasti _pervert_!"

„Ru... Rukia... Tu... Tunggu! Aku bukan..."

„Ya! Kau itu _pervert! Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert!_" Kesal Rukia.

Setelah menarik Rukia dengan kuat, akhirnya gegaman Rukia terlepas dari Ichigo. Dibawalah Rukia menuju luar dan yang didalam hanya bisa cengo. „Hah?"

Seseorang yang tadinya tersenyum sinis dari kejauhan, malah ikutan cengo. „Lha? Kok kaya begitu jadinya? Apa gue salah masukin ramuannya ya?"

Orang misterius itu membaca tulisan disebuah botol dan cengo pas lihat tambalan kertasnya...

_Obat ini membuat orang menjadi super lebay ama super genit. Obat ini bisa langsung diminum atau ditularkan melalui sentuhan (Maksudnya, air obat ini dikenain ke sasarannya. Walaupun setetes =="). Selain itu, akibat obat ini, orang yang duluan ia lihat setelah meminum ini, akan didandani layaknya seorang putri. Tidak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki. Cara menyadarkannya?_

_Jeburin dia ke kolam ikan hiu!_

Orang itu makin bingung dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Eh, dibawahnya ada tulisan lagi...

_Just kidding bro!_

_Ok, cara menyadarkannya adalah... Dia harus memakan semur jengkol!_

Orang itu makin menjadi-jadi bingungnya plus anehnya. Dia meremas kepalanya...

„GUE SALAH MASUKIN RACUN KE CEWEK ITU!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pemberitahuan adanya _Unknown Object _muncul. Ichigo juga melihat badge shinigaminya ribut dan loncat-loncat sendiri. Semua mengambil gikogannya dan berubah menjadi shinigami. Ichigo menghapus lipstick dengan tisu dan memakan pil KON. Setelah berubah menjadi shinigami, dia membuka ikatan rambut hasil kerjaan Rukia, "Ok, kita mulai beraksi!"

Ok, apa yang dilakukan Renji dan Rukia?

Renji terus berbicara dengan Rukia. Rukia memasang muka kesal.

"Hh… Rukia, kamu kenapa sih? Kenapa stress begitu?"

Rukia membuang mukanya, „Gak! Aku hanya mau nanya, kenapa kau membawa aku kesini?"

„Aku hanya kasihan ama Ichigo. Ichigo kan aneh banget gara-gara kau berubah dratis! Kenapa sih?"

„Kagak ada apa-apa kok! Gak ada hubungannya dengan..."

Renji membalikan badan Rukia dan memegang bahunya. „RUKIA! Gue sahabat kecil loe! Kenapa loe berubah dratis begini sih? Sadar donk! Sadar! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menjadi paparazzi bagi yang lain! Bukankah kau adalah sahabat terbaik kami? Kenapa berubah begini sih?"

„AKU GAK BERUBAH KOK! Tapi..."

Renji menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Rukia. Setelah puas menggoncang-goncangkannya, Renji membisikan sesuatu, "Rukia… Kita itu sahabat dari kecil… Kenapa kau berubah sih? Pliss… Kembalilah! Rukia!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rukia mengedipkan matanya dan memanggil nama Renji, "Re… Renji…"

Renji melepaskan tangannya dan melihat Rukia, "Rukia! Kau sudah sadar?"

Rukia mengangguk dan memasang tatapan tajam saat dia melihat tangan Renji berada di bahunya. „Renji... Tadi loe apain gue?"

Wajah Renji memerah dan melepaskan tangannya. „A... Ku... Ti... Tidak... Ngapa-ngapain kok! Hehehe..."

Rukia mendesah dan Renji menggaruk kepalanya „Ja... Jangan _ge-er_ ya!"

„Si... Siapa yang _ge-er_?" Merah Rukia.

Saat Rukia dan Renji masuk, dia dikagetkan dengan Ichigo yang sudah berada disana dan tersenyum, „Ah, kalian sudah balik? Bagaimana kelanjutan..."

Belum selesai ngomong, Ichigo dipeluk Rukia. Semua cengo termaksud Renji. Apalagi Hitsugaya, dia kaget bercampur tidak percaya dan memerah mukanya. „Gomen... Aku salah ama kamu! Gomen! Gomen!"

Ichigo gemetaran dan memandangi Renji, „HEH! RENJI! TADI KAU APAKAN DIA?"

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya, „Kagak lakuin apa-apa kok!"

„_Lah? Katanya dah sadar?"_

Rukia menyengir dan melihat Renji, „_Fufufu... Aktingku ternyata meyakinkannya!"_

Ichigo heran dengan kelakuan Rukia yang semakin mendekatinya. „Ru... Rukia... Ka... Kamu mau..."

„Ichigo..." Potong Rukia.

„APA?"

„Berikan aku semur jengkol!"

Byakuya dan Kusaka yang baru masuk dari jendela cengo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rukia. Keadaan pun hening sejenak dan...

„GYAA! ADIK GUE KOK JADI KACAU GINI! MENDING GUE NYUSUL YAYANGKU DI SURGA DEH!" Kesal Byakuya sambil mengeluarkan pisau untuk melakukan _seppuku_.

Semua langsung berusaha mencegahnya, "Gyaa! Kuchiki-taichou! Sabar!"

Ichigo langsung bereaksi, „Oi... Oi... Jangan-jangan... Nih orang kena pengaruh _unknown_ _object_ lagi!"

Hitsugaya langsung mengacungkan jempolnya, "Be… Bener banget tuh!"

Kusaka menjawab, "Semangat amat kau jawabnya… Hitsugaya-kun…"

Ichigo ngamuk, "AH! Byakuya dan Renji! Belikan apa yang diinginkan oleh Rukia! Cepetan!"

Byakuya dan Renji pun pergi mencari apa yang diinginkan Rukia. Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya, Ichigo-chan!"

Sewaktu Rukia sedang di kamar dan Kusaka pergi memasak. Ditinggalah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sendiri di ruang tengah. Hitsugaya menahan tawanya karena rambut Ichigo yang baru saja disisir, udah diikat lagi oleh Rukia. Ichigo kesal, „Iihh... sebel banget kau ketawanya! Bantu kek!"

Hitsugaya memegang perutnya dan berusaha menahan _ngakak_nya yang terdengar begitu puas! „Gomen... Gue gak kuat... Hha… Sumpah! Kagak kuat nahan ngakak!"

Ichigo kesal dan memandangi ke langit-langit, "Nee… Toushirou…"

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira… Kapan ya pertarungan ini berakhir?"

Hitsugaya terdiam dan mendekatkan lutunya pada mulutnya, „Entah..."

„... Apakah... Kita... Bisa melawan _unknown object_ itu?"

Hitsugaya menutup matanya, "Entah…"

Keadaan hening sejenak dan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hitsugaya. "Nee… Toushirou! Lihat aku!"

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Ichigo, "Ya?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika seorang sahabatmu mati atau gugur di pertarungan?"

Hitsugaya kaget dan menutup matanya, "Aku… Aku akan ikhlas menerimanya dan… Aku akan selalu mengingatnya di dalam hatiku…"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya itu. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya blushing, „Ku... Kurosaki! Kau... Ke..."

Ichigo membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Hitsugaya, „Kau memang teman yang baik!"

Saat merektiba-tiba, Kusaka datang dari belakang mereka, „OI! Makan malam siap!"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun langsung jaga jarak dan melihat kedepan. Kusaka heran, „Oi... Tadi apa yang mau kalian lakukan?"

„Ka... Kagak ada apa-apa kok!" Keringat dingin mereka.

Rukia yang mengintip dari kamarnya pun langsung kesal, „Sial! Padahal tadi timingnya bagus tuh buat difoto! Cih..."

Waktu makan malam pun tiba, Byakuya dan Renji pundung gara-gara tidak mendapatkan apa yang Rukia inginkan. Sedangkan Rukia, sudah _over capacity_... (Tunggu... Ini mah twitter ==") udah _over_ _acting_ dengan Ichigo. Dia menyuapi Ichigo layaknya suami dan istri. Hitsugaya memakan makanan yang dimasak Kusaka itu dengan perlahan dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi didepannya itu. Dia terus melahap ebi furai buatan Kusaka yang mantapna!

Kusaka mengelus-elus rambut Hitsugaya, "Haha… Nikmatilah makan malam ini ya! Besok kan kau sudah tidak bisa makan makanan seenak ini gara-gara aku les! Hha..."

Hitsugaya menunduk, „Ya..."

Besoknya, Ichigo menggunakan laptop yang ada di ruang tengah. Laptop yang dikasih Shyll secara cuma-cuma itu menggunakan SO Windows XP. Saat Ichigo membuka laptopnya, terpampang wallpaper _TEKKEN 6 Asuka Kazama (Silahkan buka blog saya... Kira-kira, seperti itulah wallpaper Asuka Kazamanya. Hhe XD)._ Ternyata, semenjak pindah kesana, Ichigo jadi maniak game! Aku tak menyangka... *dikemplang Ichigo FC*

Ternyata, selain untuk FBan, Ichigo juga menyalakan laptop untuk mengetik sebuah tugas dari mata pelajaran Biologi. Setelah sibuk mengerjakan tugas, Ichigo melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Sudah 4 jam dia duduk di karpet ruang tengahnya, menatapi layar laptopnya. „Hhh... Aku gak nyadar sudah selama itu... Uh... Bosen ya... Gak ada kerjaan begini!"

Ichigo menjatuhkan dirinya keatas lantai yang dingin. Dia ingat kalau dia ingin membeli sebuah jaket. Ayahnya juga sudah memberinya uang tambahan untuk beli jaket itu. Ichigo tersenyum dan bangun dari melamunnya itu, „Ah, aku ajak Toushirou saja!"

Ichigo pun pergi menuju apartemen Hitsugaya yang berada disebelahnya. Dia memencet bel tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Kebetulan, pintu gak dikunci dan Ichigo pun masuk, „Konnichiwa... Toushirou?"

Ichigo melihat kesana-kemari tapi, tapi tidak menemukan Hitsugaya satu _centimeter_ pun. Dia membuka pintu kamar Hitsugaya dan masuk. Ichigo kaget melihat Hitsugaya sudah tertidur di kasurnya sambil mendengar IPodnya. Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya dan membukakan headset yang dikenakan Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba, sang naga es terbangun. Ichigo mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, mulai salting…

"AH? Toushirou! Konnichiwa! Aku hanya mau melepaskan headset yang kau kenakan! Aku takut kau pusing!"

Hitsugaya mengedipkan matanya dan mengucek matanya, „Tidak usah... Aku mau bangun kok..."

Ichigo mengangguk dan membantu Hitsugaya bangun. Hitsugaya melenturkan badannya dan terdengar bunyi _kretek... Kretek_ dari punggungnya. Hitsugaya menguap dan melihat ke Ichigo, „Oh ya... Ngapain kau disini, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo terkejut. Akhirnya, pertanyaan itu muncul juga, „Errr... Aku hanya mau bertanya padamu aja kok…"

"Bertanya apa?" Sinis Hitsugaya.

"Anterin aku ke FO (_Factory Outlet) _donk… Aku mau cari jaket!"

Hitsugaya berdiri dan membenarkan kaosnya, "Huh… Ke FO… Kenapa gak ke Kuchiki saja?"

„Rukia sedang ada kegiatan _top secret_ di kamarnya. Mengetuk saja aku sudah dilempar wajan, apalagi kalau masuk…" Cengir Ichigo.

Hitsugaya memasang muka dingin, "Abarai?"

"Dia membantu Byakuya memasukan nilai anak-anak!" Jawab tegas Ichigo.

"Huh… Kalau aku bilang gak bi…"

Belum selesai ngomong, Ichigo genggam tangan Hitsugaya. "PLEASE! Anterin gue lah! Gue traktir apa aja yang loe mau! Bener kok! Sumpéh!"

Hitsugaya kaget, "Hah? Beneran loe?"

"Iye!"

"Sumpah?"

"Iye! Ayé sumpéh!"

"Kalau dilanggar, loe bakal ngapain?"

„Gue bakal nari-nari gaje di trap sekolah! Lalu gue suruh Rukia untuk merekamnya dan mempublish di FB!"

„Bener?"

„BENER!"

„Tapi, apa yang kuinginkan, harus dikabuli dulu ya... OK?"

„YA!"

„Ok... Keinginanku adalah..."

-Di sebuah café ice cream-

Ichigo memarkir mobilnya di sebuah café. Dia meminjam mobil Byakuya lagi karena Renji ingin meminjam motor Ichigo untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sesampai disana, Ichigo membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mengambil jaket yang disimpan di jok belakang. Terlihat, jok belakang mobil Byakuya itu, penuh dengan map-map ujian Jepang yang harus dinilai. Bayangin! Byakuya harus mengajar sekitar 9 kelas! 5 kelas X, 1 kelas bahasa XI dan 3 kelas XII IPS. Untungnya dibantu ama guru PPL, jadi tugas Byakuya sebagai guru Jepang, sedikit meringan. Sebelum Byakuya mulai mengajar, guru Jepang hanya Dini-sensei seorang yang merangkap sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris juga.

Setelah menunggu Hitsugaya turun dari mobil, Ichigo mengunci mobil dan mengajak Hitsugaya masuk. „Ayo! Aku sudah mengantarmu kemari! Puas-puasin apa yang ingin kau makan!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ichigo masuk café itu. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya duduk di bangku sebuah ruangan. Di ruangan itu, terpampang lukisan-lukisan kota tua di Eropa. Ichigo melihat menu yang kebanyakan es krim. „_Buset... Ini kesukaan Toushirou semua!."_

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Ichigo, „Kurosaki, beneran kan?"

Ichigo bangun dari dunianya, „AH? Iya! Bener kok! Apa aja yang kau mau..."

Hitsugaya tersenyum, „Makasih, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo tersenyum balik dan memanggil salah satu penjaga toko. „Anu! Saya sudah memutuskannya!"

„Baik Aa! Silahkan!"

Ichigo memperhatikan buku menu itu, „Hm... Saya mau _coffee float_ ini..."

„Es krimnya?"

„Rasa... Jeruk!"

„Ok... Adiknya?"

Hitsugaya kaget kalau dirinya dipanggil ‚adik' oleh pelayan itu. Ichigo nahan ketawa dan penjaga toko itu _sweatdrop_, „Ma... Maaf... Saya salah!"

Ichigo tertawa, „Hahaa... Gak apa kok mas! Dia bukan adik saya! Kami Cuma sobatan! Hahaha…"

Hitsugaya sebenarnya sudah nahan ngambek, ngomel di dalam hatinya… _"Sependek apa sih aku? Sampe dibilang adik jeruk ini?"_

Ichigo tertawa dan menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk mempercepat pemesanannya, "Hahaha… Sudah… Toushi! Cepatlah pesan! Masnya dah nunggu nih! Hahaha…"

"Cih… Ok deh… Saya pesan _banana split, triple scoop ice cream, dan vanilla float!"_

Ichigo cengo dengan pesanan itu. "_Aje gile… Kecil-kecil… Makannya edun! Ini mau makan apa ngerampok?"_

Penjaga toko itu bertanya, "Rasa ice creamnya?"

"Untuk _vanilla float... _Rasa_ mint dan Triple scoop ice cream _nya_… Choco cream plus chips_, semangka, dan… _"_

Ichigo kaget saat Hitsugaya melihatnya dan tersenyum. Hitsugaya menyengir dan, "Rasa jeruk!"

Penjaga toko itu membacakan list pesanan Ichigo. setelah _complete, _penjaga itu pergi dan membuatkan pesanan Hitsugaya serta Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum, "Kenapa kau memilih rasa jeruk?"

Hitsugaya menjawabnya sambil bermain hape, "Karena… Aku sudah kehilangan ide! Hahaha…"

Ichigo tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya, „Hahaha... Begitukah? Hahaha…"

Hitsugaya ikut tertawa. Eh, sayangnya mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada yang mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan bersama kamera digitalnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pesanan mereka datang. Mereka pun melahap dengan cepatnya. Ichigo sedang melihat-lihat hapenya, dan dengan jail-jailnya memfoto Hitsugaya yang sedang meminum _vanilla_ _floatnya. _Merasa difoto, Hitsugaya kesal dan mencoba merebut hapenya Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, bahu Hitsugaya didorong dan kepala Hitsugaya hampir terkena kepala Ichigo. Tangan kanan Ichigo mengangkat hapenya dan…

_KLIK!_

Keluarlah cahaya blitz dari HP Ichigo itu. Muka Hitsugaya memerah, "A… AKU GAK KOBE! BALIKIN SINI!"

Ichigo tersenyum dan menahan tangan Hitsugaya, "Gak… Gak… Ini disimpan dan jadi _photo_ _profil _FB gue… Hahaha…"

Hitsugaya ngamuk, "KUROSAKI!"

XXX

Setelah membayar sekitar RP 80.000 (ICHIGO! KAU LANGSUNG TEKOR! BWAKAKAKAKAK! *Dikemplang Ichigo*), mereka meninggalkan café itu. Sepintas, Hitsugaya melihat sebuah motor tinggi hitam dengan aksen merah seperti motor Ichigo. Tetapi, Hitsugaya langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan tertuju pada pintu mobilnya. Ichigo pun mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

Setelah melalui beberapa jalan, sampailah Ichigo disebuah FO. FO yang isinya kebanyakan baju cowok itu, langsung dijelajahin oleh Ichigo. Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat ikan-ikan yang berada diatasnya. Toko itu sangat unik! Ada kolam ikan di lantai 3 dan dibatasi oleh _faber_ _glass_. Hitsugaya melihat ikan koi yang berenang di kolam itu. Tiba-tiba, dia dikejutkan oleh Ichigo yang memanggil namanya.

„TOUSHIROU! Sini!"

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju sebuah _fitting room_. "Ada apa Ku…"

Hitsugaya kaget dengan baju yang dicoba Ichigo, "Nee… Bagus gak?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan memperhatikannya secara dekat. "Keren! Modelnya _gentle_ banget boo... Keren _cuy_!"

Ichigo tersenyum. Dia mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam dengan model banyak kantong dan kancing. Ichigo terlihat lebih... _ehm... _Langsing. Hitsugaya melihat harganya, „Rp 339.000 ?"

Ichigo mengangguk, „Ya... Tapi, ini jaket yang aku pengen! Sampai-sampai aku minta ayah untuk mengirim tabungan! Gimana?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ya… Bagus! Ok, ganti bajumu! Aku tunggu diluar!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan membuka kancing jaketnya. Setelah menulis bonnya, Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya dan mengakagetkannya dari belakang, "Nee… Toushi! Udah selesei?"

Hitsugaya menengok dan sedikit kesal dengan Ichigo, „Kurosaki! Kok kau manggil aku make kata ‚Toshi' sih?"

Ichigo tersenyum, „Kata Ran, kau sama anak laki-laki kelasmu dipanggil Toushi kan? Ya, aku nyoba saja deh... Hehe..." Tawa Ichigo.

Hitsugaya manyun, „Terserah loe deh..."

Ichigo melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah kemeja. Ichigo menjahilinya, „Kamu pengen?"

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo tersenyum dan menarik kerah baju Hitsugaya. „OI! APA YANG KAU..."

„Hm... Ukuran kemejamu XS ya... Waduh... Ukuran paling jarang nampaknya..."

Hitsugaya bengong, „Hah?"

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dan pergi ke salah satu penjaga toko, „Mba... Kemeja kotak-kotak yang disana… Ada yang ukuran XS?"

Mba itu mengangguk dan pergi kesebuah lemari. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, mba itu memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo membuka plastic itu dan disamakan ukurannya dengan ukuran punggung Hitsugaya. "Hm… Sedikit kebesaran… Tapi tak apa! Mba, aku ambil yang ini!"

Mba itu mengangguk dan menuliskan kode produk kemeja tersebut. Hitsugaya hanya cengo hingga jidatnya disentil Ichigo. _Bletak! "_Kyuu!"

"Nih, udah kutulisin… Sekarang ayo ke kassa! Kita bayar ini semua!" Ajak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Setelah membayar sekitar RP 490.000, Ichigo membawa belanjaannya. Hitsugaya membawa suatu tas plastic kecil berisi kemejanya. Dengan malu-malu, Hitsugaya mengucapkan…

"A… Arrigatou… Kurosaki!"

Ichigo tersenyum…

"Ya… Sama-sama…"

Tiba-tiba, badge shinigami Ichigo menyala menandakan _Unknown Object _muncul. Demikian pula hape Hitsugaya yang sudah berisik. "TOUSHI! INI…"

"YA! _UNKNOWN OBJECT!"_

Renji yang bersama Rukia bersembunyi di suatu sisi FO itu, melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Rukia. "Ru… Rukia… Kamu kenapa?"

Rukia memegangi kemejanya dan seperti yang kesakitan. Aura gelap muncul dari tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba, dia menghilang. Renji bengong dan celingak-celinguk mencari Rukia yang hanya meninggalkan kameranya. "RUKIA!"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah berada di sebuah lapangan kosong dengan wujud shinigaminya…

„OI! Disini kan, Toushirou?" Kesal Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ya! Munculnya sekitar du…"

Belum selesai ngomong, Hitsugaya dikagetkan dengan sesuatu yang basah keluar dari punggungnya. Ichigo melihat Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba oleng dan berusaha mengangkapnya. „OI! TOUSHIROU KAU KE..."

Ichigo kaget melihat darah keluar dari punggung Hitsugaya. Napas Hitsugaya ngos-ngossan. „To... TOUSHIROU!"

Pandangan Ichigo pun teralihkan menuju seorang perempuan membawa sabit kematian dan menggunakan baju terusan berwarna pink. Di sabit kematiannya sudah tertempel darah Hitsugaya. Ichigo ternganga, "Ru… Rukia… Kenapa…"

"**Aku bukanlah Rukia... Aku adalah…"**

"_**Unknown**__**Object**__**server**__**number**_** 5"**

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Xxx

Ran: Hahaha... sebagian aku lanjutin ini fic hari minggu di tempat parkiran lho...

Ichigo: Wah? Masa?

Ran: *mengangguk* He euh... Ibu gue ada reunian kelas disebuah cafe di daerah jalan Riau, Bandung. Nah, aku ama adik dan ayahku nunggu di mobil temen ayahku yang sedang jualan sandal. Hhe XD numpang ngeksis kita... hhe... Ini sebagian ditulis pas duduk di depan mobilnya dan di bawah tiang bendera. Hhe XD

Ichigo: Hebat... Dan gara-gara itu juga, kau mendapatkan inspirasi buat nulis ini?

Ran: Ho oh... Hahaha… Saya juga sebagian menulisnya pas istirahat pertama ama nunggu Rin pulang sekolah pas Jum`at kemarin… Hahaha… Ditemani oleh teriakan-teriakan anak KS (**Keamanan Sekolah) **yang latihan. Hahaha…

_Inilah percakapannya... hhe XD_

_Pemimpin KS: 25!_

_Anak-anak KS: 25!_

_Pemimpin KS: 26!_

_Anak-anak KS: 26!_

_Pemimpin KS: 27!_

_Anak-anak KS: 27!_

_Pemimpin KS: Capek gak?_

_Anak-anak KS: SIAP CAPEK!_

_Ran & teman-teman Rin: *sweatdrop* Sabar ea…_

_xxx_

_Ran: Eh, Rin… Makan yuuk! Makan di TA yuuk.. (Tegal Abadi, warteg sebelah sekolah)_

_Rin: *angguk-angguk* Hayu!_

_*sesampai di TA*_

_Kasir TA: YA, yang anda... Ayam balado, nasi setengah porsi, dan tumis ati ampela gulung usus ayam... Semuanya, RP 15.000_

_Ran: OK! *menyerahkan uang RP 20.000*_

_Kasir TA: Nah, yang anda... Nasi setengah porsi, tumis nangka, dan tumis buncis, semuanya... RP 5.000_

_*Keadaan hening sejenak*_

_Rin: HAH? *teriak*_

_*Semua yang makan di sana langsung menengok*_

_Ran: OI! Rin... Sst... Semua ngeliatin lho!_

XXX

Ran: Hahaha... Itulah percakapannya... hahaha...

Hitsu: Iiih... Belajar sana! Besok kamu masih MID kan?

Ran: Heh! Kamu gak belajar emang?

Hitsu: UDAH! Belajar MTK doank! SANA! NANTI NILAI JELEK LHO!

Ran: Iiih... Ok deh... *pergi belajar*

Hitsu: Oh ya, emang loe punya tabungan berapa sih? Kok, bisa traktir gue gini...

Ichigo: Oh... Aku punya sekitar 55.000 Yen. Tapi, aku minta dikirim 15.000 Yen saja... Hehehe..

Hitsu: WAH? Berapa tahun loe nabung sebanyak itu?

Ichigo: Kalau kita semangat dan rajin mah, dalam waktu cepet, bisa kekumpul kok! Hehehe... XD

Hitsu: Keren!

Ichigo: Hahaha... Oh ya, terima kasih yang sudah membaca, follow, like, ama review ini fanfic. Ran kayanya bakal telat apdet coz… ngadat dalam hal inspirasi ama tugas menumpuk. Maafkan atas ketelatan pengapdetan ini fanfic, dikarenakan, dia benar-benar kehilangan inspirasi. Ini juga, si Ran diam-diam nulis ini fanfic. Alasannya, ‚saya stress liat buku mulu!'. Iiih... Padahal besok (Selasa, 5 Oktober 2010) dia ada praktek Biologi ama MID Matematika! **Jangan contoh dia ya!**

Hitsu: *menyilangkan tangannya* Ok, aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah setia dan membaca. Dan... SAMPAI JUMPA! *melambaikan tangan*

Ran: Ah... Quartil 3... Quartil 2... Data bergolong... Peluang… Buat contekan aj deh… hha XD

*Ran dilempar buku*

Ran: AGRGHHH! FLASH DISKU KAN ADA DI IBU BAHASA INGGRIS! TIDAK! Fanfic gue! Ada yang parah! Tidak!

Ichigo: Bukannya dah pake password?

Ran: Iya sih… Tapi.. Tapi… Di folder 'LAVIRAN XD', ada foto elu ama elu versi lama lagi... _ehm... _mulutnya deketan! (di fanfic-fanfic aku, rambut Ichigo memanjang seperti di chapter 422)

Ichigo: *tending Ran* Kampret!

~Keesokan harinya~ (5 Oktober 2010)

Ran: Yahooo… *Nada Yui di K-ON!*

Ichigo: Ah Ran? Dikau sudah kembali!

Ran: Ya... Ohohoho...

Ichigo: Kagak renang?

Ran: Ada ‚tamu'... Ohohoho… *dikemplang*

Ichigo: Ooohhh…

Kusaka: Oh ya, tadi MID MTK Gimana?

Ran: Tumben-tumbenan si Ibu ngasih soalnya mudah! Hohoho… Dari 5 soal, saya ragu nomor 4 saja… Hehehe…

Ichigo: Oh ya? Hebat! Padahal loe kagak belajar?

Ran: Ya... Allhamdulillah... Hohoho... Kebetulan, peluang saya masih bisa menguasai... Hehehe... Nomor 5 tantangannya mantap! Permutasian! Hhe XD

Ichigo: Lalu, contekan yang loe buat guna gak?

*keadaan hening sejenak*

Ran: KAGAK! HIKS... HIKS! Aku kan buatnya contekan untuk bab Statistika, ternyata MID nya hanya bab Peluang! Huaaa... Untung-untungnya yang muncul cuma sampai... Kom... Kom... Kom apa ya...

Ichigo dan Kusaka: KOMBINASI!

Ran: Ah! Bener! Bener! Hahaha... Ya, cuma sampai sana... Hhe XD

Ichigo: Ya sudah, kita cuap-cuapnya kebanyakan! Ya sudah, Ja'mata! Terima kasih yang sudah setia ama ini fic! Ja'ne! Oh ya! Untuk Hana, thank`s dah mau ngedit nih chapter! Mohon bantuan menuju kedepannya ya… Hhe…

_**Kamus:**_

_**FSRD :**__ Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain_

_**UNPAD:**__ Universitas Padjajaran_

_**STAN : **__Sekolah Tinggi Akutansi Negara_

_**ITB: **__Int__itute Teknologi Bandung_

„**Tunggu... KUCHIKI! MAKSUD MANEH NAON?": **_„Tunggu... KUCHIKI! MAKSUD KAMU APA?"_


	16. Chapter 16

Innallillahi... Nilai MID ane, banyak yang di remed! Bayangkan, B. Indonesia diremed? Gyaaa... Kaya bukan orang Indonesia! *plak*. Biologi yang lulus hanya 3 orang dari 46 orang (ane termaksud yang tidak lulus). Haduh... Jurusan IPA, kok biologi remed ==" Belum lagi Fisika, Fisika kok dikasih teori. Pas bagian ulangan harian, dikasih yang rumusan, eh... Rumusnya dapet yang susah ==" Haduh... Haduh... *pundung*

Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai bahasan ripiuwnya! *prikitiew* Hhe XD

**Hanabi Kaori**:_ Ya? XD. Wah? Masa? Hehehe... Nambah-nambah sense humor... hhe XD._

_Siip... dah di apdet nih! XD slmt menikmati! :D_

**Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii:**_ kata Rukia, "Saya memang lucu!" Narsis mode ON =="_

_Ok, mumpung dah di apdet nih! Selamat menikmati! Hhe XD *ngasih amplop* *ditendang Yuri* hhe XD_

_Slmt menikmati! XD_

**Winter Angel**_: It`s ok! Selama anda tidak memanggil saya 'mak lampir', apapun boleh! Hhe XD *plak*_

_Gak tahu nih… Otak dan tangan saya menulis apa yang anda baca. Padahal, dari lubuk hati saya yang terdalam, saya tidak ingin membuat Hitsuagya terluka lebih dari cukup *nangis buaya*_

_Ichigo: Ah… Hidungmu nambah panjang tuh!_

_Santai saja say amah! Terima kasih justru sudah membaca dan mereview… Saya juga sudah cukup senang kalau semua menyukai cerita ini… hhe XD_

_Siip… sankyuu! Slmt menikmati XD_

**Ok… Kita mulai saja ya XD chap terbaru dari Mission… Slmt menikmati! XD

* * *

**

Ichigo kaget melihat darah keluar dari punggung Hitsugaya. Napas Hitsugaya ngos-ngossan. „To... TOUSHIROU!"

Pandangan Ichigo pun teralihkan menuju seorang perempuan membawa sabit kematian dan menggunakan baju terusan berwarna pink. Di sabit kematiannya sudah tertempel darah Hitsugaya. Ichigo ternganga, "Ru… Rukia… Kenapa…"

"**Aku bukanlah Rukia... Aku adalah…"**

"_**Unknown**__**Object**__**server**__**number**_** 5"

* * *

**

Disclamer: **Kubo Tite-Sensei**

**(Lalu, sekali lagi... Saya meminjam Subaru Sumeragi dari X/1999. Disclamer: CLAMP)**

Warning: Saat mengedit ini… Saya sepintas melihat… Banyak sekali character yang OOC. Gomen..

* * *

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 16-

* * *

**

Ichigo terhempas kebelakang. Dengan melindungi Hitsugaya yang berada dipelukannya, Ichigo harus melawan pengguna virus _Unknown Object_ yang telah merasuki Rukia itu. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan (dan perikeadilan), Rukia terus menghempaskan sabit besarnya. Ichigo terus menghindar dan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan _Zangetsunya._

Ichigo berteriak, "RUKIA! KENAPA KAU…"

Tiba-tiba, Rukia menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Ichigo. "_**Aku bukan Rukia!"**_

Ichigo hanya bisa bergetak dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia pun mencoba untuk melepaskan _Zangetsu_, tetapi Rukia menggerakan sabit kematiannya hingga mendekati leher Hitsugaya yang ada digengaman Ichigo. Dengan penuh keberanian, Ichigo melepaskan _Zangetsu _dan bersunpo_. _Tapi, dia harus membayarnya dengan tangan kiri yang terluka akibat terkena sabit kematian Rukia.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan bankainya. Setelah berubah, pertarungan serius pun dimulai…

Renji yang lagu berkeliling di suatu FO untuk mencari Rukia, langsung berhenti saat dia merasakan _reiatsu_ Ichigo yang sudah menggunakan bankai. Setelah Renji mendapatkan dimana tempat Ichigo berada, dia langsung berlari keluar outlet dan mengeluarkan gikogannya. "500 meter dari sini!"

Saat Renji dengan wujud shinigami berlari, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. "A! Renji-san! Kamu mau kemana?"

Renji menoleh pada arah suara itu, "Ran? Kamu… Ngapain disini?"

Cewek itu mendekati Renji dan tersenyum, "Justru aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini? Sepertinya sih, kau terburu-buru… Ada apa?"

Renji langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ran tersenyum dan menarik keatas lengan jaketnya. "Ok, aku bantu kau! 500 meter dari sini… Berarti di lapangan itu ya… Ok, kita ke lapangan dimana aku tes lari semester 1 waktu itu!"

Renji _sweatdrop_. _"Naon hubunganna?"_

Ichigo sudah kualahan melawan Rukia. Sedangkan, konsentrasinya terbagi dua antara melindungi Hitsugaya dan menyadarkan Rukia. Dia harus bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menangkis sabit kematian Rukia dan dia pun terdorong kebelakang. Ichigo yang tegang, akhirnya kembali tenang dan jatuh. "Re… Renji… Ran?"

Ran tersenyum dan melihat orang dibelakangnya, "Ah? Ichigo-kun! Kamu hebat bisa melindungi To-chan! Walau kau sendiri terluka! Nanti kusembuhkan dia!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ah… Arrigatou, Ran!"

Ran mengangguk dan membuka tutup ujung pedangnya sehingga mengeluarkan butiran manik-manik hijau. Dia melemparkannya keatas tubuh Hitsugaya dan terbuat tameng hijau muda. Terlihat, di dalam tameng itu, udara telah diubah menjadi partikel roh dan dapat menyembuhkan Hitsugaya. Salah satu dari 6 kemampuan pokok zanpakutou Ran, _Lightning bloosom._

Ichigo tersenyum dan melihat Ran, "Arrigatou, Ran…"

"Sama-sama… Ichigo-kun!" Senyum Ran dan dia pun mengajak Ichigo untuk bergabung dengan Renji yang sedang bertarung dengan Rukia.

Renji terus menerus melawan teman kecilnya yang sudah hilang kendali itu. Dia terus melawan dengan sengit. Saat Rukia muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Renji, Ichigo datang menangkis serangan Rukia itu. Rukia yang kaget melompat ke belakang, ditambah kaget karena Ran sudah menunggunya di belakang dan mengacungkan zanpakutounya.

"Satu lawan tiga… Kau kalah!" Senyum Ran.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Haha… Memang acara TV? Ok, bagaimana kita menyadarinya?"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Renji langsung menengok pada Ichigo, "Jadi, kamu téh… Kagak tahu gimana cara nyadarin Rukia?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan *_peace_*. Renji menjitak kepala Ichigo. "Baka!"

Ran _sweatdrop_ dan melerai mereka, "Ah… Udah… Udah… Sekarang, semur jengkolnya ma…"

Tiba-tiba, mereka dikagetkan oleh Shyll bersama Subaru yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Dia menggegam sesuatu ditangan kanannya. Dengan cepatnya, Subaru memasukan sesuatu ke mulut Rukia dan keadaan pun tenang. Ichigo dan yang lain tentu bertanya, "APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA RUKIA?"

Subaru dengan senyum jahatnya, "Jengkol bakar buatan Shyll-hime!"

Ichigo dan Renji, "JENGKOL?"

Tiba-tiba, mata Rukia kembali menjadi ungu dan _death scythe_ nya menghilang. Ran melepaskan tangannya, "Rukia-chan…"

Rukia memegang mulutnya dan bertanya pada Subaru, "Subaru-dono… Tadi kau memberikanku apa? Kok, lidah gue gak enak?"

Subaru dengan tanpa expresi menjawab, "J-E-N-G-K-O-L" dengan penuh penekanan.

Rukia cengo dan menangis, "SUBARU-DONO! KAU BENAR-BENAR KEJAM! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT SAYA MAKAN MAKANAN YANG SAYA TIDAK SUKA!"

Subaru menjawab. "Bagaimana lagi… Nyadarin kamu, itulah satu-satunya cara!"

Rukia kaget, "Nyadar… Tunggu! Mana Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanyanya.

Saat Rukia melihat Ichigo yang berada di dekat tameng Ran. Rukia mendekati Ichigo. "Ichigo! Bagaimana kabar-"

Belum selesai bicara, Shyll muncul di hadapan Rukia yang sedang berlari menuju Ichigo. Shyll membuka tangannya di depan mata Rukia. Tiba-tiba, Rukia kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh tertidur. Untung, di belakangnya, sudah _stand by_ Subaru. Renji yang kaget, langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Rukia tertidur. Ichigo yang berada dibelakang Shyll hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"S… Shyll-hime… A… Apa yang anda lakukan?" Heran Ichigo.

Shyll tersenyum, "Tampaknya, timing kedatanganku kesini telat ya… Tahu-tahu pertarungannya sudah berakhir… Aku hanya menghilangkan ingatan Rukia-chan tentang apa yang dia lakukan pada Toushirou. Gak apa kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Arigatou, Shyll-hime!"

Tameng Ran menghilang dan menandakan telah selesainya penyembuhan Hitsugaya. Tetapi, kesadaran Hitsugaya belum kembali. Ichigo tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam gigainya yang telah dibawakan oleh Shyll. Dia membangunkan Hitsugaya untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke gigai. Ran dan Renji tersenyum. Efek obat yang diminum Ran pun efeknya sudah habis sehingga dia terlihat kembali oleh orang biasa. Renji yang sudah masuk gigai, langsung mengambil Rukia yang tertidur di dekat Subaru.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat Renji yang berada di belakangnya, "Re… Renji…"

"AH! Rukia, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Renji.

Rukia membenarkan posisinya dan berdiri. Dia melihat Hitsugaya yang digendong oleh Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum dan memasang kamera hapenya. Tanpa diketahui Ichigo, Rukia memfoto raut wajah Ichigo yang sedang melihat Hitsugaya tertidur. Ran dan Renji tertawa jahat dari balik hape. Sedangkan Shyll dengan tatapan tajamnya, melemparkan papan dadanya yang ia bawa menuju sebuah pohon dekat sana. Tiba-tiba, seseorang jatuh dari pohon itu.

"GYABO!"

_**GUBRAK!**_

Shyll menyuruh Subaru untuk mengikat orang aneh itu. Rukia kaget karena, orang yang diserang oleh shyll itu adalah orang yang menabraknya kemarin. "AH? Kau anak kelas X yang kemarin?"

Anak itu langsung memasang muka kesal. Dia mengancam Rukia dan yang lain saat dia digiring oleh Shyll dan Subaru menuju penjara Defender. "Kalian! Kalian akan lihat nanti! Bagaimana kami membalas kalian! Tunggu saja! Hahahaha…"

Rukia dan yang lain melihat _**Unknown Object Server 5**_ itu dengan tatapan kesal. Ichigo membawa Hitsugaya menuju mobilnya untuk pulang. Ran pergi ke tempat lain untuk bertemu keluarganya yang sedang keliling-keliling di sebuah FO. Renji dan Rukia bergegas menuju motor mereka. Hitsugaya di tidurkan di jok sebelah Ichigo. Senderannya diturunkan kebawah. Setelah selesai berkemas, Ichigo menjalankan mobilnya untuk pulang.

Sesampai di apartemennya, jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sebelum sampai disana, Ichigo membeli makan malam dulu di sebuah warung makan yang cukup ramai. Hingga dia harus mengantri sekitar setengah jam untuk mendapatkan 3 bungkus nasi goreng. Setelah memakir mobilnya, Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya di punggungnya dengan hati-hati menuju apartemennya. Saat Ichigo mengebel apartemen Hitsugaya, dia dibuat kesal oleh tidak adanya jawaban dari Kusaka.

"Sial… Nampaknya, itu orang sudah tidur! Hh… Masa Toushirou tidur di luar? Sudah mah, dia gak bawa kun…"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide cermelang tercipta di otak Ichigo. "AH, untuk sementara… Toushirou! Kau tidur dikamarku saja ya!"

Ichigo mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dan memasukinya. Dia langsung membawa Hitsugaya menuju kamarnya dan menidurkannya di kasur. Setelah dibaringkan, Ichigo membuka sepatu yang dikenakan Hitsugaya serta jaketnya. Setelah selesai, Ichigo menarik selimutnya dan mengelus rambut Hitsugaya. Sambil membuka kacamata Hitsugaya, Ichigo mengucapkan salamnya. "Oyasumi… Toushirou…"

Saat Hitsugaya tertidur, Ichigo mengganti baju miliknya menjadi kaos putih dan celana pendek berwana hitam. Dia membuka kacamatanya dan keluar dari kamar. Dia pergi menuju dapur dan membuka bungkus nasi gorengnya. Setelah siap, dia memanggil Rukia yang sedang berada di kamar. "Rukia! Nih nasi gorengnya! Panggil si Renji juga gih!"

"Ya! Siip… Si Renji lagi ganti baju dulu!" Jawab Rukia dari dalam kamar.

Rukia pun keluar kamar dan mengenakan piyama ungu mudanya. Renji datang dengan cara melompat dari atas balkon apartemen Ichigo. Mereka mulai makan tengah malamnya sambil menonton film '_Sherlock Holmes'_ yang baru banget keluar DVD originalnya. Ichigo juga sudah membuatkan syrup jeruk setengah liter untuk minum mereka. Sambil ditemani oleh sebungkus keripik kentangnya_, _mereka menghabiskan malam minggunya.

Jam berdering pada pukul 8 pagi. Hitsugaya mendengar bunyi jam itu, langsung membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. "Ini bukan kamarku…"

Hitsugaya bangun dan bergegas keluar kamar. Dia memanggil nama Kurosaki tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Lalu, saat lihat ke ruang tengah karena mendengar dengkuran seseorang, dia dikagetkan dengan Ichigo yang tertidur di sofa. Penampilan Ichigo saat itu seperti Ran yang sedang _berevolusi_ menjadi telur gulung. Selimut tebal menggulung tubuh Ichigo agar tetap hangat. Di sekitar sofa Ichigo terdapat bungkus keripik kentangyang sudah habis. Gelas-gelas sisa minum semalam masih berserakan. Hitsugaya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Ichigo. "Arigatou, Kurosaki!"

XXX

Seiterei sedang dalam keadaan sibuk. Selain masalah shinigami, ternyata, ada satu masalah menyangkut _unknown object_. Ada seseorang yang mengirim surat ke divisi 1 yang berisi…

_Pemimpin Gotei-13…_

_Kami, para pengguna unknown object akan melakukan perang besar-besaran pada tanggal 10 Juni nanti. Persiapkanlah tenaga kalian semua dan siap-siaplah… Akan kekalahan kalian! Hahaha…_

_**Unknow Object server 1**_

Yamamoto langsung menggertak. "Cih! 2 bulan… Sasakibe, beritahukan hal ini pada Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang di real world! Suruh mereka untuk melawan Unknown Object server itu! Tapi, sebelum itu, kau suruh Kurotsuchi-taichou untuk menyelidiki ilmu yang dipakai mereka!"

Sasakibe mengangguk. Yamamoto pun menambahkan. "Juga tolong kau hubungin Ran untuk menemui saya 1 minggu lagi!"

Sasakibe mengangguk paham dan dia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Yamamoto menggertak keras dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang berada di belakangnya.

XXX

"No! You don't! You must rescue Cici from lion! Leave me!"

"No mam! You must go with me!"

"NO! You must go! Go father!"

Ayah kelinci (Fenty) pun pergi meninggalkan ibu kelinci (Ran) yang tertimpa pintu rumah (alias dus yang dibungkus kertas coklat) yang didobrak sang gajah (Kharis). Sang singa (Pipin) menghantam sang ibu kelinci. Ibu kelinci pun meninggal. "Say my regards for Cici…"

Perang pun terjadi diantara pihak singa dan pihak Kuku kucing (Qia). Sang gajah melawan sang penjaga (Ran again) dan berhasil menang (sang penjaga atau _guard_ matinya dengan cara ditusuk (dalam scenario). Nyatanya, dia mati gara-gara kejedot meja!). Sang Kuku kucing melawan singa. Perang terjadi di antara dua negara tersebut karena, keserakahan sang singa untuk menjadikan Cici kelinci (Indy), anak dari Ibu dan Ayah kelinci sebagai tumbalnya. Kemenangan didapat di pihak Kuku Kucing. Mereka pun merayakan kemenangannya.

"Thank`s for all who support me!" Seru Kuku.

Tepuk tangan meriah didapatkan oleh kelompok drama B. Inggris Ran. Ya, drama mereka sukses dan mendapatkan nilai amat baik. Sebelum mereka memulai drama, mereka difoto dulu oleh guru bahasa Inggris, Bu Jeti. Juga sebelum itu, ada promosi _beng-beng_ yang ke sekolah. Orang yang membagi coklat itu, menambah milik Indy dan Qia dengan bayaran. "Boleh minta fotonya?"

Kebetulan, yang baru selesai bersiap, baru Indy dan Qia. Mereka pun difoto dan mendapatkan 2 bungkus coklat tersebut. Setelah penampilan kelompok Ran, giliran kelompok Hitsugaya untuk maju. Ya, Hitsugaya memakai wig hitam ungu milik Ran. Dia sekarang memerankan seorang putri. _And, you know?_ Semua anggota kelompok Hitsugaya itu COWOK lho! Ceritanya pun… '_sleeping beauty'_

Kita _per_ _quick_ saja… Saat detik-detik terakhir… Setya sebagai _Prince_ harus mencium Hitsugaya sebagai _Princess_. Sekelas langsung memandangi adegan itu. Ran juga tidak lupa membuat videonya. Dan.. CUP!

Untungnya, mereka hanya pura-pura. Setya hanya mengeluarkan suara "Cup!" saat jaraknya sudah dekat. Hitsugaya menghela napas puas karena adegan itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. "Fiuh… Untung… Untung…"

Di kelasnya, Ichigo saat itu sedang penuh kosentrasi belajar Biologi. Guru Biologinya memang di identikan dengan cara belajarnya yang beda. Cara mengerti pembelajarannya adalah dengan menggunakan pendengaran, dan mata. Tapi, akhirnya, kosentrasinya buyar gara-gara Rukia memanggilnya. "Sssttt… Ichigo!"

"Hah?"

"Nanti pas nunggu fisika, aku mau bicara! Boleh?"

"Ya…"

Pelajaran Biologi berakhir dan memasuki pelajaran baru (Sebelumnya istirahat pertama dahulu 15 menit). Pelajaran Fisika dan sebagian-sebagian yang melakukan ujian tengah semester itu. Ujian tengah semester sekolah Ichigo dkk memang tergolong telat diakibatkan pemfokusan UN dulu. UN sudah dilakukan akhir maret kemarin _(Kusaka juga sekarang sedang sibuk memijat kakinya yang pegal-pegal akibat tes hiking ke Dago Pakar (sampai-sampai dia ngesot) di rumah_). Ichigo dan Rukia mendapat giliran kedua untuk ulangan Fisika, sedangkan Renji didalam. Rukia memberikan hapenya pada Ichigo untuk membaca SMS dari…

"Yamamoto jii-san?"

Rukia mengangguk dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk membaca SMS tersebut. "Untuk para shinigami yang sedang ditugaskan ke _living world._ Dan, agen shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ran. _Unknown Object server _mengirimkan kita surat ancaman berupa pernyataan perang pada 10 Juni nanti. Maka, saya peringatkan untuk bersiap-siap akan perang itu. Kami ucapkan, terima kasih. Yamamoto Shikeguni Sou-taichou"

Ichigo melihat ke Rukia dan Rukia menutup matanya. "Ya… Kita harus perang kembali… Aku harap, kau siap, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menundukan kepalanya dan mengembalikan hapenya Rukia. "Ya… Aku pasti siap!"

Rukia tersenyum dan memukul punggung Ichigo. "AYO! Semangat!"

"Hmhf… Ya… Semangat…"

Istirahat kedua tiba, Renji sedang bertugas menghabisi hollow yang datang. Rukia istirahat bersama Ichigo menuju kopsis. Mereka juga sekalian beli modul untuk tugas seni rupa mereka. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo menabrak seseorang yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. "Wadaw!"

Ichigo memegang belakang tubuh orang yang ditabraknya itu. Ichigo tidak melihat begitu jelas orang yang ditabraknya itu hingga ada seseorang yang memanggil nama. "To-chan! Tung… AH! Kang Ichigo, Téh Rukia?"

Rukia muncul dari belakang Ichigo, "AH! Ran! Dan… Mana Hitsugaya-taichounya?"

Ran menunjuk orang yang berada didalam dekapan sang _strawberry_. Rukia mengintipnya dan dia pun mengomentari apa yang dilihatnya, "Wah? _Nice_ _catch_!" Sindirnya.

Hitsugaya ngambek dan muncul dari tubuh Ichigo. "Ku… KUROSAKI! Kalau jalan liat pakai mata donk! Bukan pake dengkul!"

Ichigo yang kaget dengan suara itu, langsung memfokuskan pandangannya dan melihat orang yang lebih kecil itu dengan jelas. Ichigo kaget. "Toushirou? Lho? Kau kok... Ada dibawahku? Kenapa?"

Disuguhi pertanyaan itu, Hitsugaya membogem dagu Ichigo. "AH! BAKA LOE! SIAPA YANG NABRAK COBA?"

"Maaf… Maaf… Aku kagak ngeliat!"

"AH! MAKANYA, MAKAN WORTEL SANA!"

"Kenapa wortel?"

"Supaya mata loe normal lagi!"

"Mataku udah normal ah!"

"Lantas, kenapa kau bisa MENABRAKU? HAH!"

Melihat pertengkaran Hitsugaya dan Ichigo, Ran dan Rukia hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Tapi, tidak lupa di tangan mereka terdapat hape yang telah merekam dan memfoto pertengkaran itu. Semua yang berada di sekitar Ichigo dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa menonton tontonan yang tidak baik untuk anak-anak itu (bahkan, guru yang ngawas di ruang piket (berada disebelah lorong deket kopsis) ikut ngintip dari jendela) . Pertengkaran sengit antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, akhirnya, seorang guru datang dan melerai mereka. Dan, tahukah kalian siapa guru tersebut? Ya, guru itu adalah…

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! HITSUGAYA-TACHOU! IKUT SAYA KE RUANG GURU SEKARANG!" Kesal Byakuya sambil menarik kerah seragam mereka. Ichigo dan HItsugaya saling melihat dan membuang mukanya saat mereka diseret oleh Byakuya. Semua yang berada disekitar tempat pertengkaran tadi, langsung kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Ran dan Rukia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Hahaha…"

Sesampai di ruang guru, Byakuya memarahi habis-habisan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. Walau status Byakuya sama Hitsugaya setara sebagai sesama _captain_, tetapi kalau di sekolah, status mereka adalah guru dan murid. Setelah puas 15 menit Byakuya _cingcong,_ Byakuya duduk di sofa dan menghela napas. "Hh… Ya sudahlah… Sekarang, saya ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Hitsugaya-taichou… Kurosaki Ichigo, anda bisa keluar duluan!"

Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya dan menunduk. Dia pun keluar dari ruang guru. Eh, sewaktu sampai ruang guru, guru B. Sunda Ichigo memanggil dirinya. Dia disuruh membelikan guru itu kupat tahu di kantin lorong (Sekedar mengingatkan, kantin lorong itu kantin dimana Ichigo dan Ran pertama kali bertemu. Di chap 2). Ichigo mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruang guru. Dia pergi menuju kantin lorong.

Hitsugaya dan Byakuya yang masih berada di ruang guru, langsung mulai berbicara serius mengenai strategi perang nanti. "Kuchiki-taichou… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dahulu sebelum masuk kepokok … Aku ingin…"

xxx

Bel pulang berbunyi. Ichigo bertemu dengan Hitsugaya saat mau pulang. Hitsugaya menyuruh Ichigo untuk mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat. "Kurosaki, bisa antarkanku ke suatu tempat?"

Ichigo terkejut dan senyum kecil. "Bisa…"

Hitsugaya membawa Ichigo pada suatu tempat. Di suatu tempat makan yang cukup asyik dengan pemandangan pohon yang rimbun. Mereka pergi menuju lantai atas dan duduk dibangku khusus 2 orang. Di sampingnya, mereka hanya dibatas oleh _faber glass_ yang tebal, lantai kayu, dan ditengah-tengah lantai 2 itu, ada kolam ikan koi. Hitsugaya memesan makanan dan Ichigo mengikutinya. Kebetulan, mereka berdua memang belum makan siang sehingga, perut mereka sudah memainkan _marching_ _band_.

Saat menunggu makan, Hitsugaya membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ichigo. Tatapan Hitsugaya begitu serius saat itu. Ichigo tersenyum di dalam hatinya. Ya, selama ini, kalau Hitsugaya berada di sekolah, dia selalu bersikap seperti yang _easy going_ dan pemalu. Jika sudah berada di luar sekolah dan menyangkut _soul_ _society,_ tatapannya mulai serius dan cara bicaranya berubah 180 derajat. Hitsugaya menahan dagunya dengan tangan yang dikepalkan.

"Kurosaki… Kumohon dengan sangat, jangan ikut pertempuran melawan _unknown object server_ nanti…"

Ichigo kaget dengan ucapan Hitsugaya itu. Dia kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hitsugaya itu, ternyata diluar dugaannya. Ichigo mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan bertanya balik. "Kenapa, Tou-"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN IKUT!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

Suara pukulan meja itu membuat para pengunjung melihat pada meja nomor 25 itu. Keadaan hening sejenak. Ichigo yang kaget, hanya bisa menghela napas. "Bisa jelaskan padaku, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

Hitsugaya duduk kembali dan menyenderkan tubuhnya menuju senderan di belakangnya. "Kamu adalah shinigami pengganti dari _living world_ ini. Kami tidak ingin mengikut sertakan shinigami pengganti pada perang i-"

"Itu keputusan dari pihak _soul society_ atau hanya keputusan sepihak saja?" Tegas Ichigo.

Tangan Ichigo disilangkan didepan dadanya. Hitsugaya kaget dan mulai sedikit bingung. "Itu…"

Keadaan hening dan tidak ada kelanjutan dari ucapan Hitsugaya. Ichigo mulai geram, "Aku tanya, ITU KEPUTUSAN DARIMANA? TOUSHIROU!" Teriaknya.

Hitsugaya sedikit menunduk dan matanya tertutup dengan rambutnya. "Aku… Aku yang memutuskan itu…"

Raut wajah Ichigo sedikit kacau. Rautnya bercampur antara kesal, marah, dan kecewa. Makanan yang dipesan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya datang. Tapi, saat mau disajikan di meja mereka, Ichigo menyuruh pramusaji itu untuk membukus makanannya. Keadaan hening dan Ichigo menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Toushirou…"

Hitsugaya masih tertunduk walau namanya dipanggil. Ichigo menutup matanya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "… Arti namaku?"

Ichigo melihat langit biru yang terlihat samar-samar dari sela-sela pohon. Dia menghela napas dan melanjutkannya kembali. "Satu dan melindungi… Aku adalah orang yang harus melindungi keluarga, teman-teman, bahkan musuhku sendiri dengan taruhan nyawa. Untuk itulah, dinamaku ada _'go'_ dari kanji _'mamoru'_. Maka… Aku harus melindungi semua teman-teman-"

"Kau tidak mengerti Kurosaki!" Potong Hitsugaya.

Ichigo kaget karena ucapannya dipotong. "Maksudmu?"

"A… Aku…"

Tiba-tiba, pramusaji datang menuju meja Ichigo. Dia mengantarkan pesanan Ichigo tadi. Ichigo menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk tidak memikirkan yang tadi dibicarakan. "Toushirou, kau tidak usah memikirkan pembicaraan tadi! Aku akan tetap ikut walau kamu menolaknya!"

Hitsugaya tetap tertunduk, "Kalau aku menolak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan tetap pergi!"

"Kalau kau tetap memaksa… Apa boleh buat…"

Ichigo senang akan jawaban Hitsugaya itu. "Jadi…"

"Jadi… Aku harus melakukan ini!"

Ichigo kaget saat tangan Hitsugaya mendekati dadanya. Hitsugaya menggunakan sebuah sarung tangan aneh. "To… Toushirou… Apa yang ka-"

Tangan Hitsugaya ternyata masuk kedalam tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dirasakannya itu. Dia mendorong tubuh Hitsugaya, tapi tidak berguna. Ternyata, yang Hitsugaya lakukan adalah, mengambil kekuatan shinigami berserta kekuatan spiritualnya Ichigo. Setelah tangan Hitsugaya keluar dari dada Ichigo, Ichigo kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan di pundak Hitsugaya. Di tangan Hitsugaya, ada berupa permata merah kecil yang menyimpan kekuatan spiritual Ichigo. Alat yang merebut kekuatan Ichigo itu, merupakan penemuan terbaru dari Mayuri. Sarung tangan itu, dapat mengambil kekuatan spiritual seseorang dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah permata merah. Untuk mengembalikannya, dapat dilakukan hal yang sama.

Hitsugaya memasukan permata itu pada tasnya dan mengambil dompet Ichigo untuk membayar makanan yang di pesannya (sebelumnya, Ichigo udah janji kalau dia yang bayar semua). Setelah mengambil dan membenarkan posisi Ichigo, Hitsugaya berjalan menuju motor Ichigo. "Hari ini, pulang ke rumah baru ya…"

Kusaka yang mulai khawatir dengan Hitsugaya, memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. Pasalnya, dia khawatir karena Hitsugaya sudah telat 2 jam dari jam biasanya dia pulang. Kusaka mulai meneleponnya, "Hitsugaya! Kau dimana?"

Dari seberang, terdengar balasannya, "_Aku ada di sebuah resto deket Jonas (__**1)**__ nih… Oh ya, Kusaka! Bisa bantu aku gak?"_

Kusaka mengangkat alisnya, "Hah? Bantu apa?"

"_Kamu sama Abarai ketempatku sekarang sambil bawa mobil! Keadaan Kurosaki tidak mendukung untuk mengendarai motor! Nanti, biar Abarai yang bawa motor Kurosaki dan kau ngendarain mobil! Gimana?"_

Kusaka kaget dengan ucapan Hitsugaya itu. Dia merasakan seperti ada aura jahat keluar dari setiap suku kata yang diucapkan Hitsugaya. "O… Ok… Sekarang, beritahu, dimana tempatnya?"

"_Ok, tempatnya…"_

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, mobil yang ditunggu Hitsugaya datang. Dari mobil berwarna hitam itu, keluarlah seseorang yang tidak asing lagi dengan panik. "Hitsugaya! Apa yang terjadi?"

Hitsugaya mengehela napas, "Kurosaki kehilangan kesadaran karena anemia! Tolong bawa dia pulang, OK?"

Kusaka melihat Ichigo yang pingsan disamping Hitsugaya. Kepala Ichigo bersandar di pangkuan Hitsugaya. Dengan hati-hati, Kusaka membawa Ichigo menuju mobil di jok belakang. Sedangkan Renji, sedang mengeluarkan motor Ichigo dari tempat parkir. Hitsugaya berdiri dan membawa tas Ichigo. Kusaka melihat Hitsugaya, "Hitsugaya, tadi kamu bohong ya? Setahuku, Kurosaki-kun tidak pernah punya penyakit anemia! Adanya darah tinggi (Habis, suka marah-marah terus). Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobilnya, "Aku hanya mengeluarkan kekuatan spiritualnya saja, apa ada yang salah?" dengan dinginnya.

Kusaka mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya ada lah! Nanti kalau kekuatan spiritualnya gak bisa balik lagi gimana?"

Hitsugaya menyeringai. "Gimana aja boleh~"

"Kalau Kurosaki-kun dengar ucapanmu, kayanya kau sudah disumpelin Tensa Zangetsu ya…"

"Dia gak bakalan bisa! Toh, kayanya dia bakal menjadi _sleeping handsome _untuk sementara!"

Kusaka tertawa dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Mobil mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah barunya diiringi motor Ichigo di belakangnya.

Sesampai dirumah, keadaan rumah sepi. Ternyata, orang-orang rumah sedang pergi untuk menghabisi hollow. Memang, semenjak pengiriman surat perang itu, _unknown object_ jarang muncul. Kebanyakan yang menganggu adalah para hollow kecil. Kusaka langsung mengendong Ichigo ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar barunya. Kamarnya memang masih berantakan dengan dus-dus yang berisi barang-barang. Setelah ditidurkan di kasur, Kusaka membukakan sepatu serta kaos kaki dan kancing jaket Ichigo.

Kusaka menghela napas. "Ngenes amat nasib loe, Kurosaki-kun!"

xxx

Setelah dua minggu mengerjakan MID semester, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kebebasan sesaat. Nilai Hitsugaya mendapatkan nilai amat baik. Dari 18 pelajaran, hanya 2 yang diremed dan itu adalah PKN (55) dan Bahasa Sunda (68). Ran juga mengalami remedial 2 pelajaran. Tetapi, pelajaran yang diremed adalah pelajaran penting untuk penjurusan nanti, Fisika (36) dan Biologi (45). Di kelas XI, Rukia mengalami remedial cukup banyak. Yaitu, Fisika (60), Biologi (50), Bahasa Indonesia (45), Bahasa Sunda (65), dan Bahasa Inggris (65). Untuk Renji, saking banyaknya tidak bisa disebutkan. Nilai paling unggul dari Renji hanya Olahraga, Bahasa Jepang, PLH, dan Seni Rupa. Dan, masalah bagi Ichigo! Ichigo kosong 2 pelajaran! Biologi dan Bahasa Indonesia. _You know?_

Awalnya, Ichigo mencapai 7 pelajaran kosong. Tapi, dengan kebaikan guru bidang studi tersebut, Ichigo dapat mengikuti susulan. Pengecualian untuk Biologi dan Bahasa Indonesia. Untuk guru Biologi, si bapaknya tidak peduli akan nilai. Selama orang tersebut baik kelakuannya, maka nilai bukanlah _problem_. Sedangkan untuk guru Bahasa Indonesia… Karena gurunya '_sensi',_ dan '_keras kepala'_, dia tidak akan memberikan susulan, apalagi remedial. Gara-gara itu, Ichigo frustasi! Tapi, untuk nilai pelajaran lain, Ichigo cukup bagus. Hanya 1 yang diremed… BAHASA SUNDA (68)!

Ya, seminggu Ichigo koma gara-gara kekuatan spiritualnya diambil oleh Hitsugaya. Dan parahnya lagi, Ichigo koma pas tengah-tengah MID semester. Maka, nilainya kosong! Untung ada beberapa guru yang baik memberikan susulan. _Ichigo, you are very lucky!_

Gara-gara kejadian itu, jarak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menjadi renggang. Sebenarnya, Ichigo tidak marah. Dia hanya ingin menanyakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa Hitsugaya tidak memperbolehkan Ichigo ikut perang. Setiap pulang sekolah, Ichigo datang ke kelas Hitsugaya. Tapi, yang ia temukan, Hitsugayanya sudah tidak ada. Sesampai di rumah, mereka _padiem diem_. Bahkan, kalau waktu makan malam, Hitsugaya diam di kamar dengan alasan mengerjakan _pe_-_er_.

Para shinigami lain, tentu penasaran dengan _atsmofere_ aneh yang mereka rasakan antara Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. Rukia menyimpulkan, "Mungkin Ichigo kesal gara-gara nilai MIDnya kosong 2… Ujung-ujungnya… Dia, BM (_bad mood)!_" Sambil meminum _soft drink_ nya.

Sekarang giliran Kusaka yang menyimpulkan, "Ho oh… Tapi, mungkin, ini juga menyangkut hal itu!" Sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

Kemudian, Renji angkat bicara, "Hal apa? Tentang diambilnya kekuatan spiritual Ichigo?" Sambil memencet _remote_ dan menonton OVJ.

Byakuya menjawab pertanyaan Renji dengan dingin. _"Maybe yes, maybe not!"_

Ran yang saat itu sedang main di rumah para shinigami, hanya bisa memasang wajah datar. "Ah, To-chan aja di sekolah diem mulu! Kagak mau ngomong! Ngomong aja seadanya! Kaya pas persentasi Sosiologi kemarin-kemarin! Dia Cuma menjelaskan sekitar 3 kalimat. Habis itu, udah aja! Diem kembali!"

Semua langsung memegang dagunya dan mulai berpikir keras. "Hmmmmppppp…"

Ran menyenderkan badannya di sofa, "Ah, udahlah! Orang keras kepala kaya gitu, ngapain diladenin! Adanya, kita sendiri yang capek! Udahlah, sekarang kalian kosentrasi pada perang nanti! Coz, yang turun Cuma kalian berlima saja kan?"

Byakuya mengganti isi bolpennya yang sudah habis. "Ya… Sorry ya, kita gak ngajak shinigami pengganti untuk ikutan! Ini keputusan terakhir dari sou-taichou sih!"

Ran pindah duduk hingga di bawah sofa. Dia guling-guling bareng guling yang dia ambil dari kamar Rukia. "Ya! Ya! _I know! I know! _Sou-taichou dah ngomong langsung kok!_"_

Semua yang berada disana hanya menghela napas. Tiba-tiba, Rukia teringat sesuatu…

"LHO? Ichigo dimana?"

xxx

"_Ya… Kita harus perang kembali… Aku harap, kau siap, Ichigo!"_

"_Kurosaki… Kumohon dengan sangat, jangan ikut pertempuran melawan unknown object server nanti…"_

"_Kita memang gak ikutan perang… Tapi, ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan secara tidak langsung untuk mendukung To-chan dan yang lain! Ya kan?"_

"_Kau tidak mengerti Kurosaki!" _

"_A… Aku…"_

Ichigo membuka matanya. Ternyata, dia sudah ketiduran di meja belajarnya saat membaca buku PKN. Dia celingak-celinguk untuk mencari jam di kamar barunya itu. Setelah menemukan jam dan memfokuskan pandangannya, dia melihat kalau jam sudah menunjukan pukul…

"Ja… JAM SETENGAH 12 MALAM! Aku ketiduran berapa jam!"

Ichigo melihat layar hapenya sudah menunjukan jika dia punya 3 SMS yang belum terbaca. Ichigo membuka SMSnya itu dan membacanya.

_Ichigo-kun… Aku tahu kalau kau depresi (ditambah nilai MIDmu jeblok! Tenang! Gue juga jeblok da! *gadayangnanya*). Tapi, you know? Aku tahu satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan kekuatan spiritualmu! Tapi ini sedikit extreme… Mau gak?"_

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya dan memindahkan kursornya kebawah. Ichigo kaget membaca tulisan itu yang bertuliskan…

_Tapi, resikonya gede buanget! Kalau gagal… _

_**Ada kemungkinan… Kau bisa mati!**_

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**__**K**eterangan:_

_(1) Jonas: Studio foto di Bandung. Biasanya sering digunakan untuk foto grup kaya.. Foto kelas, angkatan, keluarga besar, de el el XD_

* * *

Ran: -3-

Ichigo: *Sweatdrop* Ai loe kunaon?

Ran: chap ini sama sekali BLANK! Bingung apa yang mau ditulis! Beda jauh ama kerangkanya!

Ichigo: Naha gak nulis dari catatanmu aja?

Ran: Teralu sadis… Teralu kaku… Kurang humor! Hha XD

Ichigo: Oh..

Ran: Iiiih! Tahu gak sih! Kemarin praktek Roket, gagal donk! Roketku bocor, megang pentil ban sepedanya juga kekencengan, si busanya kagak ngembang! Aku gagal! Hiks…

Ichigo: *nepuk pundak Ran* Kenapa gak pake alumunium ama serbuk korek?

Ran: Disuruhnya juga roket air!

Ichigo: O!

Ran: Hah~ Wateper (whatever). Ehm…

Makasih yang sudah membaca, melike, mefollow, mereview fic kacau ini. Adegan drama diatas, memang terjadi di kehidupan nyata (tentu nilai MID Ran itu asli!). Hohoho… *Plak*. Maaf banget ya, fic ini telat di apdet. Memang sih sudah selesai kerangkanya dan lagi buat yang season 2nya (pas Hitsu kelas XI), tapi… Karena kerangkanya teralu sadis ceritanya, maka saya merombak habis-habisan. Gomen ,

Selain itu, karena tugas menghadang dan nilai MIDku yang jeblok, jadi aku terhambat menulis fic ini. Gomen…

Hitsu: *muncul tiba-tiba* Jelas dimarahin! Kamu remed 4 pelajaran! Biologi, Kimia, Bahasa Jerman dan Bahasa Indonesia!

Ran: IIIHH! Kimia aku dah di remed! Nilainya aja yang gak masuk! Kalau Jerman, aku memang rada blank! Kalau Bahasa Indonesia. Aku ketuker melulu nama-nama majas! Lalu… Kalau Biologi… Ok, saya ngaku! Saya benar-benar pasif saat belajar Biologinya! AKu sekarang lagi berusaha untuk jadi pelajar aktif!

HItsu: Ya sudah… Belajarlah giat! Kamu ngincar ITB dan STAN kan? Ayo! Berjuang!

Ran: Osh!

Ichigo: Ok, untuk semua yang membaca… Mari kita berusaha dengan gigih untuk mendapat apa yang kita inginkan! OK?

Kusaka: Itu baru semangat!

Byakuya: Ya… Ya… *ngambil bungkus kue cracker* Lho? Kok sisa setengah? Ini siapa yang makan?

Ran: *keringat dingin* ah… Ya… Saya sendiri yang makan!

*sebonzakura*

Rukia dan Renji: Ok… Terima kasih telah membaca dan tetap setia mengikuti fic ini! Mungkin, aka nada sedikit ketelatan mengapdetnya! Ok… Ja'mata! Ditunggu reviewnya!

Ran: Mumpung libur… Baca komik ah~ Baca Tales Of The Abyss ama Tokyo Babylon nomor 7 ah~

Ichigo: Ah… Pasti… Kau…

Ran: ASYIK! Dapet inspirasi buat gambar! Ahey!

All: Tuh kan ==

Rukia: Kami semua segenap karyawan dan karyawati studio ini mengucapkan turut bela sungkawa atas rentetan kejadian bencana akhir-akhir ini di Indonesia. Semoga mereka diberikan ketabahan dan kesabaran untuk menghadapi cobaan ini.

Renji: Mari, kita bantu saudara-saudara kita! Berikan bantuan yang mereka butuhkan lewat organisasi-organisasi kemanusiaan di daerah anda semua.

Kusaka: Ok, Ja'Mata!


	17. Chapter 17

_Wahaha... Ini kulanjutkan disekolah... Sekalian nunggu yang remedial Bahasa Inggris, di luar kelas saya melanjutkan ini... Hahaha...Setelah hiatus beberapa saat (?), saya mulai publish ini cerita! Hahaha..._

Ok, pembahasan review dulu yuuukkk~

**Hanabi Kaori**: _Benarkah? Hhe XD Gomen... Gomen... Sudah kehabisan ama sudah lewat deadline *plak* hhe XD slmt menikmati chap ini!_

**Winter Angel:** _Siip... slmt menikmati chap ini! Hhe XD_

**Bed Wetter Yuri Cawai**: _Saya maafkan! Hhe XD tenang aje! Hhe :D_

_Yuri... Saya juga demen liat Hitsugaya disiksa! Hha X3 *dlempar Hitsugaya*. Fic CHNR? Belum ada kemajuan nih! Mohon dengan sangat, sabar menunggunya! Hhe XD *dgetok*. AH... Aku tes akhir semester 1 olahraga diubah jadi hiking! Mending daripada senam! Hhe XD. Ayo kita berusaha! Ryushitsuji? Dengan sangat... saya minta maaf karena Ryushitsuji akan sangat lama di updatenya. Jadi... gomen! ,. Ah? Itu hanya gara-gara saya dan teman-teman saya membicarakan tentang jengkol. Jadi, begitulah! Hhe X3 *plak_

_Ok, selamat menikmati! Ayo kita berusaha lebih giat! *bletak*_

Ehm... Ok, kita langsung saja! Chap 17, Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Disclamer: **Kubo Tite-Sensei**

Warning: Saat mengedit ini… Saya sepintas melihat… Banyak sekali character yang OOC. Gomen.. ,

Oh ya, ada warning yang lupa saya tulis dari chapter 1… Warningnya selain OOC adalah… OC (original Character)

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 17-

* * *

**

_Tapi, resikonya gede buanget! Kalau gagal… _

_**Ada kemungkinan… Kau bisa mati!**_

Ichigo terus memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Ran itu. Dia memang ingin kekuatan shinigaminya kembali, tapi kalau resikonya sebesar itu… Siapa yang mau?

Ichigo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok yang dibelakangnya itu. Dari bangun tidur sampai sekarang dia olahraga, dia terus memikirkan sesuatu. Olahraga hari itu memakan jam pertama dan kedua dengan materi sepak bola. Ichigo belum mendapat giliran untuk turun. _You know?_ Ichigo kan anak pindahan, sehingga absennya menduduki posisi 39 (dari 41 siswa) atas nama 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. Disusul Renji Abarai di nomor 40 dan Rukia Kuchiki di nomor 41 (tapi, pas olahraga, cowok cewek dipisah). Sedangkan, sekarang yang lagi bermain adalah grup 2 dari kelasnya. Renji memaksa ikut di grup 2 ini dan anehnya, disetujui!

Ichigo hanya duduk di depan lab Kimia yang berada disamping lapangan. Teman-temannya tidak mengajaknya bicara karena mereka tahu, kalau Ichigo sekarang lagi banyak pikiran dan BM (_Bad Mood)_. Ichigo melihat ke langit-langit yang berupa besi. "Hh… Jadi… Bagaimana?"

"ICHIGO! AWAS!" Teriak Renji.

Ichigo melihat kearah sumber suara dengan wajah polosnya. "A! Ada apa Ren-"

DUAAAAKKK!

JEDDDUUUKKK!

Ya! Ichigo dengan 'indahnya' terkena bola hasil tendangan grup lawan. Kepalanya terjeduk tembok dengan keras. Otomatis, Ichigo semaput karenanya. Semua langsung mendekati Ichigo dan membantu menyadarkan Ichigo yang saat itu pingsan (ditambah mimisan). "WOI! Chigo! Bangun! Jangan main-main! Woi! CHIIGGGOO! (**1)"**

xx

Ketenangan SMAN 7 terusik karena suara heboh dari seorang cewek manis bermata ungu besar dan dia adik angkat dari Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia. Dia kaget karena salah satu sahabatnya, pingsan tidak berdaya di ruang PMR. "Hah? Ichigo pingsan? Kok bisa sih, Ren?"

Renji menghela napas. "Gak tahu _atuh_! _Ujug_-_ujug_ pingsan gara-gara bola nyasar itu!"

Rukia meminum _pocari_ nya. Renji berpikir untuk membawa Ichigo pulang. Tapi, Rukia menolak. "Tidak mungkin! Ichigo dalam keadaan tidak menyadarkan diri! Bagaimana dia bisa menahan berat tubuhnya saat dia _digonceng_ ama kamu?"

"Kalau begitu… Pake mobilnya _taichou_!" Seru Renji.

Rukia menghela napas. "Hh… Renji, kau lupa ya? Hari ini, _nii-sama_ gak ngajar! Dia libur!"

Renji meremas kepalanya. "Argh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba, seorang cewek kelas Renji dan Rukia mendekati. Ya, dia adalah teman pertama Ichigo di kelas itu dan kakak kelas Ran di eskul _Sakura Kurabu_, Nitha.

"Ren, Ruki! Chigo kenapa?" Heran Nitha.

Rukia menjawab pertanyaannya Nitha, "Err… Nith… Ichigo pingsan gara-gara kepalanya menghantam tembok! Sekarang kita lagi pusing, mau dibawa pulang saja atau dibiarkan tidur di ruang PMR. Ada usul?"

Nitha melipat tangannya didepan perutnya. "Ya~ Biarkan aja dia tidur disana! Toh, ada yang ngejagain kan?"

Renji mengangguk. Nitha melanjutkan pernyataannya, "Ya sudah! Gak usah khawatir! Chigo bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Ya sudah… Cepat ganti baju gih! Bu Ling **(2)** lagi _OTW_ kesini! Kamu mau kau dinasihati panjang lebar ama guru itu?"

Renji merinding mendengar itu. Ya, guru PKN mereka itu memang terkenal dengan disiplin yang tinggi. Jadi, tidak salah kalau dia menjadi salah satu guru yang dipatuhi oleh muridnya. Renji lari menuju kelasnya dan mengganti baju disana. Rukia sudah ganti baju dari tadi, hanya menghela napas melihat sahabat kecilnya itu pusing.

Di kelas Hitsugaya…

Saat itu sedang palajaran Matematika. Yang sedang dibahas adalah bab pangkat kuadrat. Ran hanya bisa menghela napas karena itu merupakan salah satu kelemahannya. Hitsugaya daritadi terdiam terus. Tidak ada yang tahu Hitsugaya sedang melakukan apa. Entah mengerjakan tugas atau… Tidur dengan mata terbuka.

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya dipanggil oleh guru Matematika dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal yang dibuat oleh guru itu. Hitsugaya dengan wajah dingin dan ogah-ogahan, mengerjakan soal itu dengan…

"Ya! Toushi! Kau hebat! Jawabanmu… Benar!" Tepuk tangan guru Matematika disusul oleh tepuk tangan sekelas.

Hitsugaya kembali ke bangkunya. Ran menjailinnya, "Waw! Kau hebat, To-chan! Benar-benar calon anak IPA!"

HItsugaya tidak menanggapi perkataan Ran itu. Ran kesal dan mulai mengoceh sendiri. "Cih… Kenapa sih dia?"

Tiba-tiba, HP Ran yang di_silent_, bergetar. Ran mememencet tombol untuk membuka kuncinya dan melihat menuju layar HPnya. Tertera, '_Message from_ _Rukia-Neechan (__**3)'. **_Ran membaca SMS itu dan dia sedikit kaget. Ternyata, Rukia mengirim SMS yang berisi, kalau Ichigo pingsan di ruang PMR. Ran disuruh untuk memberitahukannya pada Hitsugaya. Ran sebenarnya gak mau ngomong ama Hitsugaya lagi gara-gara pernah dikacangin. Akhirnya, dengan penuh perjuangan (_lebay ==")_, Ran memberitahukannya pada Hitsugaya.

"To-chan! Oi! _Waro_ gue donk! Sekali ini aja!" Bisik Ran.

Hitsugaya akhirnya tidak mengacangi Ran lagi. Dia menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ichigo-kun (**4)** pingsan katanya! Dia sedang tidur di ruang PMR! Sana _gih_, kau liat keadaan dia!" Ucap Ran dengan susunan katanya yang **sangat parah.**

(_Ya… Ran memang mempunyai kebiasaan ngomong nyerocos dan berbelit-belit serta, susunan yang EYDnya tidak disempurnakan! (tunggu… EYD tidak disempurnakan? Apa maksudnya? ==" *EYD= Ejaan yang disempurnakan* + Tidak sempurna = *Ejaan yang disempurnakan tapi tidak disempuna* __**Apa maksudnya?)**__) =contoh ngomong Ran._

Wajah Hitsugaya tetap seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari raut wajahnya. Tapi Ran tahu, kalau di dalam hatinya Hitsugaya, dia kaget. Terlihat dari mata Hitsugaya yang sedikit terbuka. Hitsugaya langsung memasang wajah kesal, "Lalu, hubungan denganku… APA?"

"Lho? Bukannya kau…"

Hitsugaya tiba-tiba memukul mejanya. Sekelas langsung terdiam dan memperhatikan Hitsugaya. Keadaan hening dan Hitsugaya mulai berbicara lagi. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa aku! Dia hanya shinigami pengganti yang mendapatkan kekuatannya dengan cara illegal! Jangan samakan aku dengan shinigami pengganti seperti dia!"

Ran menghela napas. Dia masih tetap tenang walau _atmosphere_ disana sudah mencengkam. Tangan Hitsugaya mengepal dengan keras. Ran langsung memandang Hitsugaya, "Lalu… Kenapa kau mengambil kekuatannya?"

"Karena dia tidak pantas untuk bertarung melawan mereka! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Soul Soci-"_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mencegah dia bertarung?"

Hitsugaya menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. "Sudah kubilang, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan _So-"_

"Apakah… Kau berniat untuk melindunginya?" Potong Ran.

Hitsugaya langsung berhenti menjawab dan memasang wajah kesal. Ran melanjutkan perkataannya dan dia berdiri tepat di depan Hitsugaya. "Apakah yang kamu lakukan itu benar? Kenapa kau selalu lari dari Ichigo-kun! Kau berani membentakku yang seorang shinigami pengganti. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak berani membentak bahkan berbicara dengan Ichigo-kun yang sama-sama pangkatnya denganku? Bilang aja kalau kau ingin di-"

Hitsugaya yang kesal, langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya di tangannya. Pedang itu diayunkan menuju arah Ran. Dengan reflek, Ran mengambil tempat pencil teman sebangkunya dan menangkis pedang Hitsugaya. Cara Ran berhasil! Pedang Hitsugaya terhenti dan Ran langsung mengambil alih Hyorinmaru. Ran menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya dan mengajaknya keluar kelas. "Akan kuperlihatkan pada kau… Apa akibatnya kau lari dari Ichigo-kun!"

Setelah meminta izin keluar kelas, Ran langsung berjalan dengan cepat keluar kelas. Teman-teman sekelas Ran hanya bisa cengo. Mereka baru saja mendapatkan tontonan horror gratis! "Gi… Gila… Tadi… Adegan apa itu?"

Sedangkan Qia dibangkunya. "RAN! KAMU JELEK KEJAM JOROK! Tega-teganya kamu membuat tempat pensil aku _ringsek _begini! Hiks… Hiks..."

Ran membawa Hitsugaya pada sebuah ruangan kecil dibawah tangga. Ran mengetuk pintu itu dan menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk masuk. Awalnya Hitsugaya berontak, tetapi Ran berhasil memaksa Hitsugaya masuk dengan kekuatan 'badaknya'. Hitsugaya didorong masuk hingga mendekati sebuah kasur dimana seseorang tertidur diatasnya. Ran mengehela napas, "Ya… Beginilah akibatnya… Ichigo-kun banyak pikiran hingga dia kehilangan kosenterasi. Sebenarnya sih Ichigo-kun sudah gak mikirin tentang kekuatannya diambil. _Demo (__**5)**__…_ Yang dia pikirkan adalah… Mengapa kau selalu lari darinya?"

Hitsugaya terkejut dengan ucapan Ran. Ternyata, selama ini dia telah salah. Dia selalu lari jika Ichigo mendekatinya. Hitsugaya tidak mau melihat wajah Ichigo yang kecewa padanya gara-gara kekuatan shinigaminya diambil dan tidak memperbolehkan dirinya ikut perang. Padahal wajah Ichigo kecewa gara-gara Hitsugaya selalu lari dari dirinya. Hitsugaya menundukan kepalanya dan memegang pipi Ichigo yang saat itu sedang pingsan.

Tiba-tiba, mata Ichigo terbuka dan dia melihat pada orang yang menyentuh pipinya itu dengan nuansa dingin. "To… Toushirou?"

"Ma… Maafkan aku… Kurosaki…" Ucap Hitsugaya dengan tertatih-tatih.

Ichigo tidak bisa mendengar suara Hitsugaya yang kecil itu. Dia menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk mengulanginya. Tetapi, keburu Hitsugaya kabur menuju kelas. Ran yang ditinggal di ruang PMR, hanya menghela napas.

"Hh… Sudahlah… Nee, Ichigo-kun!" Noleh Ran.

Ichigo melihat Ran. "Ada apa?"

Ran terdiam melihat Ichigo dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Hh… Daku jadi lupa apa yang mau diomongin! Ya udah, aku ke kelas dulu! Jangan paksain kalau kau gak kuat ya! Ok, Ja'ne! Aku akan bilang ke Renji-san, kalau dikau sudah bangun!"

Ichigo mengangguk. Tetapi, dia teringat sesuatu sehingga memanggil Ran lagi. "Ran!"

"Ada apa?"

Ichigo menundukan wajahnya, "Terima kasih sudah mencarikan cara untuk mengambil kekuatan shinigamiku lagi. Tapi, itu sudah tidak perlu lagi. Biar aku menunggu hingga Toushirou mengembalikannya! Gomen!"

Ran tersenyum. "Hmp... Ok deh. Terserah kau saja. Toh, kekuatan shinigami itu juga kan milikmu! Ok, aku kembali dulu sekarang! Semoga kau bisa cepat sehat!"

Ichigo hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Ran. Dia langsung menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan senyuaman kecil. "Akhirnya…"

Sesampai di kelas, guru Matematika sudah keluar kelas. Ran memasuki kelasnya dan melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang menelungkupkan lehernya ke meja. Saat Ran duduk di bangkunya, Hitsugaya mulai mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan. "A… Arrigatou! Ran!"

Ran tersenyum dan memakai kacamatanya kembali, "Ya… Sama-sama! To-chan!"

Di kelas Ichigo, Ichigo telah kembali ke kelasnya. Tentu, dia diacungin beberapa pertanyaan dari sang guru PKN. Tapi, setelah dibela sekelas, Ichigo diperbolehkan masuk kelas. Renji awalnya mau menyapa Ichigo, tetapi niatnya diurungkan karena melihat wajah Ichigo yang sudah tidak BM lagi. Renji dan Rukia langsung cengo dengan apa yang terjadi. Wajah Ichigo begitu bercahaya seperti yang _dimake up_. Rukia berkomen. "Re… Renji! Itu beneran Ichigo! Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Renji hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "_Me_… _Meneketehe_! Gue Cuma tahu dari Ran kalau Ichigo sudah sadar doank!"

Tiba-tiba, badge shinigami Ichigo menyala. Lantas, semua shinigami langsung melihat kearah Ichigo. Setelah mengangguk, mereka keluar dari gigai masing-masing dan pergi kearah sumber masalah muncul. Meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri di kelas.

Sesampai disuatu gedung tua, mereka melawan hollow hollow ukuran kecil hingga huge. Pergerakan Rukia sedikit lambat karena, kakinya sakit akibat tes kebugaran jasmani saat jam olahraga. Saat Rukia mau diserang, munculah seorang dengan pakaian shinigaminya. "Masa segini saja kalian kewalahan?"

Ya, shinigami itu adalah…

"Ku… Kusaka… Soujirou?"

Setelah menghabisi hollow-hollow yang muncul. Kusaka kembali ke gigainya yang berada di dekat sana. Rukia menunduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Kusaka tersenyum dan memberikan sesuatu pada Rukia berupa _bento_ dengan bungkus biru. Rukia mengangkat alisnya, "Kusaka-san… Ini buat a-"

"Itu punya Hitsugaya!" Potong Kusaka.

Setelah merapihkan sarung tangannya, Kusaka melanjutkan jawabannya. "Makan siangnya ketinggalan di rumah! Jadi aku mengantarkannya ke sekolah! Tapi, kebetulan bertemu kalian… Aku pikir, titip aja di kalian! Hehe XD"

Rukia mengangguk. "O… Ok deh…"

Sesampai di sekolah. Ichigo menyambut Rukia dan Renji dengan senyuman. "Yo… Kalian sudah sampai! Bagaimana?"

Renji tersenyum kecil, "SUKSES!"

Ichigo mengangguk. Ichigo heran dengan apa yang dibawa Rukia. "Rukia… Itu bukannya kotak makan siangnya Toushirou?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya… Tadi kami bertemu dengan Kusaka-san di tempat hollow. Dia menitipkan ini pada kami dan disuruh menyerahkannya pada Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Ichigo mengangguk paham. "Ho… Begitu… Ja-"

"Jadi… Kau yang memberikannya ya~" Goda Rukia.

Ichigo terbelak-lak, "_I beg your pardon?"_

"Ya… Kamu yang memberikannya! Nih!" Senyum Rukia sambil memberikan kotak makan Hitsugaya.

Rukia dan Renji langsung keluar kelas dengan alasan Byakuya memanggil mereka. Ichigo langsung memasang muka kesal. "Ah! Awas ya kalian!"

xx

Hitsugaya terus menatapi tas ranselnya dengan wajah serius. Dia _mengodok-ngodok_ kolong mejanya, tasnya, bahkan sampai tas Ran. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan barang yang dia cari. Ya, barang itu adalah…

"Kotak makan siang saya mana?"

Ran menoleh sambil mengunyah sendok yang berada di mulutnya. "LHO? To-chan? Napa?"

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. "Kotak maakan siangku ke-"

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya dipanggil oleh Fenty. Fenty memanggil Hitsugaya dengan alasan, "Toushi! Ada kakak kelas yang nyari!"

Hitsugaya menoleh dan melihat kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Ichigo. Hitsugaya mendekatinya dan bertanya dengan nada cukup sinis. "Ada apa?"

Ichigo tertegun karena mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya. DIa menghela napas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan memberikannya pada Hitsugaya. "Nih! Kotak makan siangnya! Tadi Kusaka membawakannya dan menitipkannya pada Rukia! Eh~ Si Rukia malah kabur! Nih! Lain kali, hati-hati!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk dan kembali ke kelasnya. Hitsugaya membawa kotak itu ke bangku di sebelah Ran. Ya, mulailah kebiasaan Hitsugaya de ka ka (Aka: Dan kawan-kawan), _bottram_ di kelas! Mereka bercuap-cuap saat makan siang. Ya, isi cuap-cuapnya adalah…

"Woi… Cerita serem yuuk!" Seru Pipin.

Ran, Kharis, Qia dan Indy mengangguk. Tapi Hitsugaya malah tersedak. Semua melihat Hitsugaya yang terbatuk-batuk dengan tatapan kasihan. Setelah Hitsugaya tenang, Indy langsung mulai bercerita…

"Begini…"

_Saat itu, hari sudah malam (lebih tepatnya, tengah malam). Aku saat itu mau pindah ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Saat lewat dapur, aku melihat sebuah bayangan cewek berambut hitam dan berpakaian putih. Dia menunduk terus di dekat meja setrikaan. Saat aku mendekatinya… Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya… Ya, itu adalah…_

_**DIA GAK PUNYA KAKI!**_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tersedak lagi dari Hitsugaya. Ran dan yang lain gemetaran mendengar cerita Indy. Hitsugaya minum air mineral dan dia batuk-batuk. "Uhuk… Uhuk… I… Itu beneran?"

Indy mengangguk. Hitsugaya sedikit pucat wajahnya. Ran langsung bertanya pada Hitsugaya, "Kamu kenapa, To-chan?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah semua berhenti gemetaran, cerita dimulai oleh Ran.

"Hm… Mungkin ceritaku tidak teralu seram ya… Tapi, inilah pengalaman mengerikan milikku…"

_Saat itu, jam 11 malam. Semua orang di rumahku sudah tertidur. Hanya aku seorang yang tidak tertidur. Nah, kebiasaanku adalah, lampu di kamar dimatiin saat mau tidur. Lalu, setelah mematikan TV, dan aku menarik selimut untuk tidur. Terdengar sesuatu dari arah TV itu. Ya, suara itu adalah suara tombol TV yang dipencet-pencet. TV saat itu dalam keadaan dilepas dari stopcontact, jadi tidak menyala jika dipencet-pencet. Tapi, suara itu berlangsung skitar 5 menit. Aku gemetaran, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan melihat TV itu. Ternyata, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Otomatis, aku langsung gemetaran dan tidur. Lalu, suara itu terdengar kembali! Benar-benar, mengerikan malam itu!_

Semua langsung cukup merinding dengan cerita Ran. Tetapi, Hitsugaya tetep _anteng_. Dia memakan telur gulungnya dengan dingin. Dia berkomentar, "Ran, loe dulu pernah cerita ke gue! Cerita lain napa?"

Ran kesal, "Ke loe ya, tapi ke yang lain belum!"

Sekarang, giliran Pipin yang cerita. "Sekarang giliranku…"

_Waktu itu, aku pernah dapat cerita… Ada seorang anak kossan yang tinggal sendiri. Saat itu, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. Saat dia membukanya, kalian tahu apa? Ya… Itu adalah… Mr. Poci (__**6**__)!_

"GYAA! POLING! (**7**)" Teriak semua.

Hitsugaya sedikit merinding. Pasalnya, Poling itu sebuah desas desus yang menyebar belakangan ini dan menjadi _top news!_ Hitsugaya belum pernah liat wujud Poling yang sebenarnya. Tapi, dari cerita mulut ke telinga (Ya, ungkapan versi guru B. Indonesia saya), nampaknya… Sangat seram!

"Se… Semua… He… Hen-" Ucap Hitsugaya yang langsung dipotong oleh Kharis.

"OK! Giliranku!"

_Aku dapat cerita ini dari kakakku. Ini cerita asli terjadi pada temannya. Kalian tahu kan, dimana kakakku bersekolah? Dan kalian tahu kan, minimarket yang deket sekolahnya? Ya, itu circle K! Ada cowok kita sebut saja A. Si A itu sedang menunggu temannya yang bernama B disana. Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, si B datang. Mereka itu berjanji mau ke sekolah bareng untuk rapat OSIS. Di perjalanan, hanya si A yang banyak cingcong, sedangkan si B hanya diam terus. Sesampai di sekolah, mereka langsung ke ruang OSIS. Sialnya, ternyata ruang OSIS kosong melompong! Mereka pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minum. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah berjalan-jalan gaje di sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, HP si A berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, dia langsung mengangkatnya. "YA?"_

_Dari seberang, suara menjawab. "OI! Gue dah di Circle K! Udah setengah jam gue disini! Loe dimana?"_

_Si A hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata suara dari seberang itu adalah suara si B. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Si B kan ada disebelahnya. Dengan gemetaran, si A menoleh pada si B. Dia melihat si B tidak ada kakinya. Si B yang berada di sebelah si A pun angkat bicara. "Jadi, kamu tahu siapa saya?"_

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Semua langsung melihat teriakan dari seseorang yang jarang sekali terdengar. Mereka melihat kelas X-3 paling ujung disebelah kanan. Hitsugaya sudah gemetaran dan menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket. Hitsugaya menunjuk arah belakangnya Indy. "I… Indy… Di belakangmu…" Ucap Hitsugaya.

Indy menengok ke belakangnya dan semua langsung loncat ketakutan (kec. Ran). "GYAAA! APAAN ITU!"

Ya, yang berada di belakang mereka adalah seseorang yang menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket putih dan bersuara seram. Dan, seseorang keluar dari jaket putih itu. "BA!"

Semua langsung memarahi orang yang menyamar itu. "FAJAR! SUMPAH! NYEBELIN AMAT SIH KAU!"

Fajar langsung tersenyum. "Wahaha! Kalian takut ya! Hahaha…"

"Tentu aja! Habisnya, cuma kita aja yang disini!" Marah Kharis.

Fajar tertawa lepas. "Hahaha… Bahkan, Toushi juga ikutan loncat! Hahaha…"

Semua langsung melirik pada Hitsugaya yang bersembunyi dibalik lengannya Ran. Hitsugaya begitu gemeteran gara-gara kejahilan Fajar itu. "To… Toushi… Tidak usah takut begitu… Tenang… Tenang…" Hibur Fajar.

Ran hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "BWAHAHAHA! DIJAMIN! KAU GAK BISA TIDUR! HAHAHA!"

Xx

"Hh… Capek…" Desah Ichigo. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 11 malam. Ichigo baru saja selesai belajar Matematika, menyenderksn tubuhnya di kursi. Dia melihat langit-langit dan mulai menguap. Tiba-tiba, kantuknya hilang gara-gara dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintunya. "Hm? Sapa ya?"

"I… Ini aku…" Jawab gemetar dari luar.

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya, "Toushirou?"

Ichigo pun membukakan pintu kamarnya dan melihat cowok berambut putih yang sedang menunduk. Ichigo bertanya pada Hitsugaya mengapa dia berada disana. Hitsugaya menggenggam bantalnya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Anoo… Ku… Kurosaki… Punya obat tetes mata gak?" Tanya malu Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengehela napas dan tersenyum. "Ada… Silahkan anda kedalam dulu!"

Hitsugaya memasuki kamar Ichigo yang sangat rapih itu. "_Begitu beda dengan kamar Ran ya…"_ Gumamnya. Hitsugaya duduk di kasur Ichigo dan melihat langit-langit. Ichigo mengambil obat tetes mata di suatu lemari kecil dan berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya.

"Mau kuteteskan apa kau tetes sendiri?" Tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menjawab kalau dia akan menteteskannya sendiri. Hitsugaya tiduran di kasur Ichigo dan membuka matanya untuk meneteskan obat itu. Tapi, dia gagal 3 kali. Ichigo menghela napas dan mengambil obat itu. "Biar aku aja!"

Ichigo menahan kelopak mata Hitsugaya dan memencet tempat obat mata itu. Setelah 3 tetes air mengenai mata Hitsugaya, Ichigo beralih pada mata yang lain. Semua selesai dan Hitsugaya berkedip agar airnya merata. Ichigo tersenyum dan menutup obat mata itu. Hitsugaya menutup matanya dengan tangannya dan tiduran di kasur Ichigo. Ichigo membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukin ke tasnya.

Hitsugaya terus menutup matanya hingga Ichigo membangunkannya. "Toushirou! Kalau ngantuk, pindahlah ke kamarmu! Nanti kau bisa-bisa ketiduran disini lho…"

Hitsugaya melirik Ichigo. Ichigo kaget dengan lirikan tajam Hitsugaya itu. Hitsugaya mengucapkan sepatah kata yang tentu membuat Ichigo kaget setengah mati.

"Ku… Kusaka sudah tidur… Jadi, bolehkah saya tidur di kamar anda?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo kaget. "HAH? KENAPA? Gak biasanya kau seperti ini! Ada apa, Toushirou?"

"A… Aku…"

"Aku takut ada poling!"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba muncul suatu lagu…

_Nee nee papa,wain choudai._

_Nee nee mama, nee nee mama._

_Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no._

_Ano aji gawasureranainda._

_Marukaite chikyuu._

_Marukaite chikyuu._

_Marukaite chikyuu._

_Boku Hetalia!_

Ichigo langsung mengambil HPnya dan melihat SMS yang datang itu. Ternyata, itu SMS dari temannya untuk mengingatkan Ichigo tentang perkejaan mereka. Ichigo menghela napas sesudah membalas SMS itu. Ichigo berbalik pada tempat Hitsugaya berada. " Err… Maaf Toushirou! Tadi kau bilang a-"

Perkataan Ichigo terhenti saat dia melihat kalau Hitsugaya sudah tertidur dikasurnya. Ya, Ichigo mengingat apa yang ingin Hitsugaya bilang. Setelah ingat, dia langsung tertawa pelan dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Hitsugaya dengan selimut miliknya. Ichigo tersenyum, "Oyasumi, Toushirou!"

XX

Pagi datang dan jam menunjukan pukul 05.15. Hari ini, giliran Kusaka yang membangunkan orang-orang di rumah. Setelah membangunkan Rukia dan Renji yang berada di lantai 2 sekarang, giliran kamar Ichigo yang diketuk. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Kusaka membuka pintu itu. Dan, apa yang ia lihat? Ya… Yang dia lihat…

"HAH? Hitsugaya?" Kaget Kusaka.

Ya, yang Kusaka lihat di kamar Ichigo adalah, Hitsugaya yang tertidur di atas tubuh Ichigo. Ternyata, malam itu, Hitsugaya 'mengungsi' ke kamar Ichigo tanpa sepengetahuan Kusaka. Dan, parahnya lagi… Tadi malam, Hitsugaya saat tidur banyak gerak hingga jatuh dari kasur dan menimpuk Ichigo yang berada dibawahnya. Tanpa menghilangkan kesempatan yang jarang ini, Rukia langsung berlari mengambil kamera dari kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Ichigo. Lalu, "CEKREK!". Terfotolah adegan tersebut.

"Hohoho… Gue sebarin ke FB ah~" Ceria Rukia.

Kusaka hanya bisa cengo dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "OMG…"

Di sekolah saat jam pelajaran ke 5 dan ke 6, kelas Hitsugaya begitu ribut. Mengapa? Ya, di kelas Hitsugaya sedang dibagikan foto kelas. Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ditambah lagi, wajah Ran yang tidak kobe. Mukanya itu lho… Kaya IBU-IBU! Udah duduk di tengah, rambut di kesampingin, senyum maksa, pakai kacamata. Kurang apa lagi coba untuk menjadi wali kelas yang baru? Hahaha…

"Sial… Muka aku… _Teu kobe_!" Kesel Ran.

"Wahaha! Kita dapat wali kelas baru! Halo ibu wali kelas yang baru!" Tertawa Waldi.

Ran memasang muka kesalnya. _" Diam maneh! Maneh bakal urang cincang geura!"_

Hitsugaya tertawa kecil melihat foto itu. Di foto itu, dia duduk _lesehan_ di bawah Ran. Semua berpakaian hitam-hitam. Tapi, yang paling menyolok dari Hitsugaya adalah warna rambutnya yang berwarna putih. Beda sendiri deh…

"Si Toushi… Beda _sorangan!"_

"PENGHIANAT!"

Di kelas Ichigo, keadaan begitu hening. Mereka sedang dalam pelajaran Biologi. Pelajaran Biologi memang santai dan boleh tidur (asal tetap focus). Nah, si jeruk memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk tidur dengan nyaman di mejanya. Tiba-tiba, guru yang biasanya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Pak Qom' itu memanggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Tolong sebutkan bagaimana proses _osifikasi (__**8)**_!"

Sekelas langsung kaget. Pasalnya, proses _osifikasi_ itu adalah pelajaran semester 1. Mereka ingat kalau Ichigo pindahan saat semester 2. Tentu dengan berbagai cara, mereka harus membantu Ichigo jika dia tidak tahu. Ichigo terbangun dan berdiri.

"Menurut sumber yang saya baca… Proses _Osifikasi_ terbagi atas 2. Yaitu, Penulangan _intramembran_ dan penulangan _endokondral_. Untuk penulangan _intramembran_, urutannya adalah… Pertama, proses _osifikasi_ muncul di dalam membran jaringan ikat _fibrosa_. Lalu, _matriks_ tulang disekresikan oleh membran tersebut. Kemudian, pembentukan jalinan tulang dan _periosteum_. Terakhir, leher tulang dari pembentukan tulang kompak dan munculnya sum sum merah. Lalu, untuk penulangan _Endokondral_… Pertama, pembentukan leher tulang di sekitar model tulang rawan _hialin_. Kemudian, membentuk ruang tulang rawan _hialin_ dengan model tulang rawan. Lalu, pembentukan tulang spon dan _invasi_ rongga _internal_ oleh tunas _periostil_. Pembentukan ruang _modular_ merpakan kelanjutan dari _osifikasi_. Dan, munculnya pusat _osifikasi sekunder epifisis_. Nah, terakhir, _osifikasi_ _epifisi_s. Saat melengkapi, tulang rawan _hialin_ hanya tersisa di lempeng _epifisial _dan tulang rawan _artikular._"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Kemudian, terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari teman-teman sekelas Ichigo. "KERENN!"

"Ichigo pintar!"

"Mantap!"

Semua bertepuk tangan untuk kesuksesan Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan guru Biologi itu. Guru Biologi itu tersenyum. "Wah… Kau hebat! Semua, tirulah Ichigo! Dia suka mengulang pelajaran yang sudah dipelajari! Contohlah dia!"

Ichigo duduk kembali di bangkunya. Rukia memuji Ichigo yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan semester 1 itu. "Ichigo! Kau keren! Kamu kok bisa tahu sih? Hebat!"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ahaha… Dulu ayah pernah nunjukin buku Biologi tentang pembentukan tulang padaku. Aku mencoba membacanya dan ternyata memang cukup bagus."

"Itu kejadian berapa lama yang lalu?" Tanya balik Rukia.

Ichigo mengankat jarinya, "3 tahun yang lalu!"

Rukia menepuk tangannya. "Hebat!"

Pak Qom mengambil alih suasana kelas. Saat dia mau melanjutkan penjelasannya, bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Semua murid kelas XI IPA 3 langsung bersorak gembira. "ASIIIIKKK!"

Pak Qom menghela napas dan mulai bersiap untuk keluar kelas. Setelah meninggalkan pesan-pesannya, dia pun pergi. Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk berbicara dengan Ichigo yang berada di belakangnya. "OI! Tadi kau hebat sekali! Bisa menjawab soal osifikasi tadi! Kamu pakai otak apa si-"

Perkataan Renji terpotong karena dia melihat kalau Ichigo sudah tertidur lagi di mejanya dengan nyaman. "Krrr…"

Renji sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia menghela napas dan mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Rukia (sebenarnya, Cuma mau nutupin kalau dia itu dikacangi).

Setelah istirahat kedua dan diikuti dengan 3 jam pelajaran terakhir, waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Ichigo dengan semangatnya bilang, "AH~ Tidurku nyenyak sekali!".

Ya, memang, saat 2 jam pelajaran setelah istirahat kedua, guru bahasa Indonesia mereka tidak masuk. Mereka pun diberikan tugas untuk mengerjakan 1 bab LKS yang isinya… TULISAN SEMUA! Semua pada sibuk menyontek, makan, main, internetan, foto-foto, dandan, _and anymore._ Kenyataannya, kalau guru bahasa Indonesia masuk, mereka malah akan tidur dengan beralaskan buku catatan B. Indonesianya. Setelah bahasa Indonesia, pelajaran Seni Rupa dimulai. Tapi, mereka hanya disuruh menggambar komik. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu (dengan memanfaatkan Ran dan membayarnya Rp 2.000) sehingga, dia bisa tidur saat itu.

Tiba-tiba, Renji mendapatkan sinyal hollow dan diapun pergi dengan wujud shinigaminya. Harusnya, minggu itu adalah jadwal Ichigo untuk beraksi. Tapi, kalian ingat kan? Kekuatan Ichigo diambil oleh Hitsugaya. Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang duluan dengan alasan kepalanya pusing. Rukia hanya bisa melihat kepergian Ichigo yang sedikit kecewa. "_Tampaknya… Dia masih memikirkan masalah itu ya…"_

Tiba-tiba, Rukia dikagetkan oleh Ran dari belakang. "OI! Nee-chan! Kenapa bengong begitu? Nanti kesambet lho!"

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak ada apa-apa kok!"

Rukia membalikan badannya dan melihat Ran yang bareng-bareng dengan teman-temannya. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau ke rumah Qia! Mau kerja kelompok! Jadi, To-chan pulang telat ya~" Tawa Ran.

Rukia mengangguk. "Ah… Ya! Hati-hati ya!"

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya muncul dari belakang Ran. "Kuchiki! Kurosaki mana?"

"AH? Dia sudah pulang duluan! Katanya sih pusing!" Jawab Rukia.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. "Oh… Begitu…"

Hitsugaya dan Ran pun pergi setelah dipanggil teman-temannya. Rukia melambaikan tangannya. Dia pun langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok belakangnya. "_Aku punya firasat aneh… Tapi… Apa?"_

XX

Kecepatan motor Ichigo mencapai 60 km/jam di dalam komplek. Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, dia langsung mengerem motornya dan mematikan motornya. Dia mencabut kunci motornya dan membuka gembok yang mengunci pagar rumahnya. Setelah terbuka, Ichigo pun memasuki motornya ke dalam garasi. Ichigo keluar dari garasi lagi untuk mengunci pagar. Ichigo pun menghela napas dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya lewat pintu depan.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang muncul di depan Ichigo. Penampilannya mengenakan jubah hitam panjang. Ichigo kaget dan saat dia mau mundur, tangan orang itu mendekati wajah Ichigo. Ichigo kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan di tangan orang itu. "_**Hmf… Target utama didapatkan... Tunggu kami… Shinigami!"**_

_**XX**_

_PRAAANGG_

Qia melirik pada sumber suara, "AH! Toushi! Kamu mecahin gelas aku!"

Hitsugaya panik dan minta maaf pada Qia. "Ma… Maafkan saya! Saya akan membereskan dan menggantinya!"

Qia mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Hitsugaya terlihat sedikit pucat dan melirik kearah jendela. Ran memanggilnya, "To-chan! Kenapa?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti… Tidak! Saya hanya sedikit punya firasat aneh… Tapi, Cuma perasaan kok! Hehe…"

Ran menghela napasnya. "Hh… Apakah ini menyangkut Ichigo-kun? Lebih baik kau meneleponnya! Takut terjadi sesuatu padanya!"

Hitsugaya menangguk dan pergilah ke balkon di rumah Qia. Hitsugaya memencet tombol hijau saat panah HPnya sudah menunjukan nama 'Kurosaki'. Hitsugaya mendengar nada tunggu dari HPnya Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, ada suara aneh dari seberang.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Jawab! KUROSAKI!"

Tapi tidak ada balasan setelah Hitsugaya berteriak. Yang ada hanya suara lalulang-lang kendaraan bermotor. Setelah itu, telepon itu terputus. Hitsugaya melihat layar HPnya dan menutupnya. Raut wajah Hitsugaya begitu kacau. Dia pun masuk kembali ke rumah Qia dalam keadaan panik. "RAN! Kurosaki tidak menjawab! Yang ada hanya suara aneh dari kendaraan yang lewat!"

Ran kaget, "Apa? Jangan-jangan dia kecelakaan!"

Hitsugaya langsung gemetaran. Dia pun meminta Ran untuk mengantarkannya pulang untuk melihat Ichigo menggunakan motor Fenty. Ran kaget. Pasalnya, dia belum pernah mengendarai motor ke jalan raya. Fenty pun bersedia untuk mengantarkan Hitsugaya ke rumahnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Makasih… Fenty!"

Setelah sampai di tempat motor diparkir, dia pun tancap gas menuju rumah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya melihat lurus kedepan dengan harapan… "_Semoga Kurosaki tak apa!_"

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

Ran: Akhirnya… Setelah terbengkalai 1 bulan… Aku berhasil melanjutkan cerita kacau ini!

Ichigo: Ah.. Kau harus teliti membuat sebuah cerita!

Ran: Aku tahu! Makanya, kelarnya ini fic rada lama! Huhu…

Kusaka: Ah… Kejar tayangku makin menipis!

Ran: Terima aja nasib loe!

*kusaka pundung*

Ichigo: Oh ya… Ran, kau dah bilang belum jenis kendaraan yang kita pakai? Supaya memudahkan mereka membayangkannya!

Ran: Belum! Dulu kan aku sensor! Nanti takut dikira promosi lagi!

Ichigo: Gakkan! Kasih tahu aja! Supaya mereka mudah mengimajinasikannya!

Ran: hh.. Ok… Tapi, ini bukan untuk promosi ya! Ehm.. Ehm…

Untuk motornya Ichigo, saya gambarkan dia menggunakan motor Yamaha Vixion warna merah hitam dengan nomor polisi D 1577 KI. Motor Kusaka menggunakan motor Honda Beat biru hitam dengan nomor polisi D 5011 KS. Dan untuk Byakuya, dia menggunakan mobil Corolla Altis warna hitam dengan nomor polisi D 3001 KB. Alasan saya menggunakan kendaraan diatas adalah… Untuk motor Ichigo, sy terinspirasi dari motor kakak sepupu saya (tp sudah di jual :'( kan lumayan buat aku! *plak). Untuk motor Kusaka, saya juga terinspirasi dari motor yang dikendarai oleh teman SD saya. Untuk mobil Byakuya, itu terinspirasi dari mobil Kakak ayah saya. Hhe XD

Ichigo: Hm… Hm… Ja! Seler gut!

Ran: Ha ha… ehm… Terima kasih yang sudah me like, follow, membaca, alerts, dan lain-lain. Tenang! Sebentar lagi tamat kok! Hhe XD. Kayanya, sy akan semi hiatus sementara lagi karena akan menghadapi UAS selama 1 minggu dimulai pada 8 desember-15 desember 2010. Ah… Moga-moga aku bisa ke Nihon No Matsuri tanggal 11nya… hiks.. hiks… :'(

Hitsu: sabar!

Ran: Ya… hiks… hiks… Ehm… Ok, maaf ya kalau cuap-cuapnya hanya segini. Saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi! Hhe XD ok… kalau begitu.. Ja'mata!

All: Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**

* * *

Kamus:**

**(1) Chigo**_**: **__Panggilan Ichigo di kelas. Teman-temannya gak mau ambil pusing memanggil nama Ichigo. Mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil Ichigo dengan 'Chigo'_

**(2) Bu Ling: **_Guru PKN kelas XI. Gurunya terkenal tegas sekali. Nama panggilannya Bu Ling. Sedangkan nama aslinya, Bu Lingguan. Guru PKN author di kelas XI._

**(3) Rukia nee-chan:**_ Panggilan Ran pada Rukia. Karena Ran melihat Rukia sangat imut, dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nee-chan'_

**(4) Ichigo-kun: **_Panggilan Ran pada Ichigo. Alasan Ran tidak memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' karena, Ran merasa sebaya dengan Ichigo gara-gara umurnya hanya beda 7 bulan._

**(5) Demo: **_Tapi_

**(6)Mr. Poci: **_Pocong. Panggilan adik kelas Author pada pocong_

**(7) Poling: **_Pocong Keliling. Pocong yang keliling kota untuk minta dibukakan ikatan pocongnya._

**(8) Osifikasi: **_Proses penulangan._


	18. Chapter 18

_Wahaha... aneh ya... Pas lagi Bad MOOD gara-gara gak ke Nihon No Matsuri, gambaran aku kok jadi beda banget ya ==" Dimana-mana, orang kalau lagi bad mood, pasti bawaannya pengen teriak, nendang, mukul, lempar, dan kawan-kawan. Tapi ini, kalau lagi bad mood, gambaran jadi beda, denger lagu gede-gede pake speaker komputer di kamar, denger lagu sedih, dan ngetik fanfic. Haduh... Nih author aneh =="_

***PEMBAHASAN REVIEW***

**Hanabi Kaori**: _Hehehe.. Iya... Gomen untuk chap ini lama sekali di apdetnya... Karena, kemarin aku UAS (dengan nilai yang... Uhh... Cukup buruk ==a). Lalu, modem (baik modem rumah, sama modem USB) belum dibayar ==a. Hehehe... Ya ^^ Mereka sudah baikan... Silahkan baca di chapter ini! Hehehe... _

**Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii: **_Maksudmu… Jelek-kejam-jorok? Hehehe… Itu asli lho! Teman saya yang namanya hampir sama, suka bilang seperti itu kalau lagi kesel. Sudah mah, dia sebangku saya… Dan saya suka balas, "Gue gak jelek! Juga gak kejam dan jorok!". Hehe XD; Ya… Makasih doa'nya! Yang ngeselin banget mah pelajaran bahasa Indonesia! SKBM 70. Nilai UAS saya 68. Ukhhh… Dikit lagi!_

_Semoga rencananya terlaksana. Kalau banyak yang minta di publish season 2-nya, saya akan publish. Hehe… kalau gak, paling lewat note saja. Hehehe… _

_Siip… Makasih dah nunggu! Hehehe XD_

**Winter Angel: **_Gak apa! Santai saja… Hehehe… Se… Serem… _

_Hantunya serem… Bahkan, hantunya jadi psyco! Hiy… Teman-mu gak apa? *ikutan cerita*_

_Ya… Pikir-pikir, liat Poling kan serem! Shinigami juga kan dulunya manusia. Hhe XD *plak_

_Siip… dah di apdet! Selamat menikmati!_

Selamat menikmati dan semoga anda menikmatinya! Ohohoho...

* * *

Disclamer: **Kubo Tite-Sensei**

Warning: Saat mengedit ini… Saya sepintas melihat… Banyak sekali character yang OOC. Gomen.. ,

Oh ya, ada warning yang lupa saya tulis dari chapter 1… Warningnya selain OOC adalah… OC (original Character)

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 18-

* * *

**

CKIITT…

Suara rem dari motor _matic_ Fenty berbunyi. Motor Fenty kali ini berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung membuka _helm-_nya dan turun dari motor itu. Dengan cekatan dan cepat, Hitsugaya membuka kunci gerbang dan menggesernya. Saat masuk, Hitsugaya melihat keadaan rumahnya yang hening. Pintu tertutup rapat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Saat mau masuk garasi, kaki Hitsugaya tidak sengaja mengenai sebuah HP.

Hitsugaya memperhatikan HP itu seksama. HP 7610 dengan _casing_ merah-hitam itu, tidak salah lagi punya Ichigo. Hitsugaya langsung heran. Kenapa, Ichigo yang cukup teliti untuk menjaga barang kepunyaannya, bisa menjatuhkan HPnya. Hitsugaya pun langsung berlari menuju garasi. Dia membuka pintu garasi yang berat itu dan melihat kalau motor Ichigo sudah terpakir dengan rapih. Fenty yang mengikuti Hitsugaya dari belakang, menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk memeriksa di kamar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berpikir, kalau Ichigo berada di rumah atau di kamarnya, cepat atau lambat dia akan menyadari kalau HP-nya tidak ada. Lagipula, jika dia benar berada di rumah, seharusnya dia keluar jika ada seseorang yang membuka gerbang tanpa memencet bel. Lalu, kalau Ichigo lagi keluar rumah, dia pasti sadar HP-nya tertinggal dan balik lagi kemari. Lalu, kalau kecelakaan, pasti HP-nya Ichigo tidak berada di garasi rumah. Pasti ada di pinggir jalan atau diambil oleh polisi untuk menghubungi sanak saudara atau orang tua.

Makanya, Hitsugaya menyimpulkan 2 kemungkinan. Ichigo benar-benar lupa akan HPnya atau… Dia diculik.

XXX

Di suatu ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada penerangan berupa api, Ichigo terbangun di atas ranjangnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terrantai. Ichigo tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali walau dia berusaha. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berjubah hitam panjang masuk ruangan tersebut. Jubahnya hampir mirip dengan jubah ORGANIZATION XIII di Kingdom Hearts 2. Ichigo mengamati orang yang tidak asing dimatanya tersebut. Setelah berhasil ingat, Ichigo pun tahu, kalau yang berada di depan matanya adalah salah satu _Unknown Object Server (UOS). _

"Kau… UOS?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tajamnya.

Orang berjubah hitam itu menjawabnya. Tingginya hanya sekitar 160 cm. wajahnya tertutup topi jubahnya sehingga tidak terlihat. Ditambah, penerangan di ruangan itu minim. Dia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "UOS? Bagus juga! Grup kami memang kepanjangan namanya! Kami membutuhkan singkatan! UOS… Gak jelek juga!" senyumnya.

Ichigo bertanya alasannya mengapa ia berada disini. Salah satu UOS itu menyuruh Ichigo untuk tidak terburu-buru. Dia malah memperkenalkan dirinya dahulu jika dia adalah _Number 6._ Ichigo tidak mempedulikan perkenalan yang dilakukan oleh _Number 6_ itu. Dia terus menerus mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama. _Number 6 _merasa kesal. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik sol sepatunya. Pisau itu ditodongkan di sebelah kiri leher Ichigo.

"Kalau kau gak mau diam, pisau ini menembus _Arteri_-mulho! Dalam waktu 6 detik setelah tertembus, kau akan pergi ke dunia sana!" Ancam _Number 6._

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk paham. _Number 6_ pun memasukan pisaunya kembali pada sol sepatunya dan duduk di samping Ichigo. "Hh… Kenapa sih, _Number 1_ harus menculik orang pengecut begini?"

"_I beg your pardon? Pengecut?"_ Gumam sebal Ichigo.

_Number 6_ pun menjelaskan alasan Ichigo berada disana. Alasannya adalah, mereka membutuhkan kekuatan Ichigo untuk melawan para shinigami. Tapi, Ichigo juga kan seorang shinigami. Lebih tepatnya, shinigami yang kekuatannya diambil oleh salah satu _taichou _dari_ gotei-13. Number 6_ pun menjelaskan kalau mereka akan memasukan kekuatan baru pada Ichigo. Ichigo menolaknya dengan tegas. _Number 6_ menyeringai licik.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat untuk menolaknya, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

XXX

Di rumah Qia setelah Hitsugaya bercerita…

"APA?" Teriak Ran.

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk sedikit. Kalau teman-temannya Ran, hanya menutup kupingnya supaya tidak terdengar suara bising yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya mereka. Fenty mengingatkan Ran jika mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah orang. Ran langsung tertunduk malu. Hitsugaya hanya memutar-mutarkan bola lilin berwarna putih untuk kimianya. Tugas Kimia mereka adalah, membuat struktur _Lewis_ dari unsur-unsur tertentu. Kelompok Ran bersama Qia dan Hitsugaya membuat struktur dari unsur C3H12. Bola-bola itu disatukan menggunakan kawat kecil dibungkus kain _bludru_ berwarna biru muda. Untuk unsur C, mereka menggunakan bola malam putih yang dicelupkan ke dalam cat air hitam. Setiap kelompok, kreasinya berbeda-beda.

Ran menghela napas. "Ya sudah, sekarang _mah_, urusin ini tugas dulu! Kamu telepon Kusaka _gih_!Supaya pulang nanti dijemput! Gue lagi males jalan kaki ama naik angkot nih! Pasti pulangnya malam geura! Sok sana!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan dia pun keluar untuk menelepon Kusaka. Ran kembali focus lagi untuk meratakan warna pada lilinnya. "Hh…"

XXX

BRAKKK

Suara sesuatu yang membentur lantai. Ichigo digiring secara paksa oleh UOS _Number 6_ menuju ruang bawah tanah yang gelap gurita. Saat Ichigo melihat sekitar, dengan tiba-tiba, api di sekitar ruangan menyala. Terlihat, di tengah ruangan yang temboknya terbuat dari batu beton besar dan lantai berbatu itu, ada sebuah peti. Peti berwarna hitam itu berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Ichigo dipaksa untuk berdiri dengan cara rambutnya ditarik. Wajah Ichigo terlihat sedikit lebam karena perlawanan yang ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berjalan mendekati Ichigo dari sudut ruangan yang gelap gurita. "Selamat datang di markas kami, Ichigo Kurosaki!" senyum salah satu UOS yang datang. Dari suaranya, Ichigo tahu kalau orang itu adalah orang yang menyerangnya tadi siang. UOS itu menghampiri Ichigo dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Saya pemimpin UOS ini… Namaku William V. Gopergeb. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Will atau _Number 1, _Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo memandang Will dengan mata tajam. Terlihat amarah Ichigo di matanya. Will membuka tudung jubahnya dan terlihat kalau dia punya rupa yang hampir mirip dengan Kusaka. Rambutnya hitam lurus dengan potongan yang hampir sama dengan Kusaka. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah, Will memakai penahan rambut berwarna putih dan mengikat rambutnya seperti _Kagamine Len (VOCALOID). _Will menarik rambut Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak bisa mengelak, hanya bisa menatap wajah Will itu dengan dekat. Ichigo melihat mata Will yang kosong dan penuh dengan warna merah kehitaman. Tampaknya, Will sudah membuang hatinya sebagai manusia.

Saat Will melihat wajah Ichigo yang lebam-lebam, dia tersenyum dan menariknya hingga mendekati sebuah peti hitam. Sesampai di samping peti hitam itu, bawahan Will membuka tutup peti itu dan terlihat jika di dalamnya terdapat _Iron Maiden_. Dibukalah _Iron_ _Maiden_ itu dan dimasukan Ichigo kedalamnya. Kalian tahu kan, salah satu pintu _Iron_ _Maiden_ itu adalah duri-duri yang tajam dan siap menusuk orang yang berada di dalamnya. Ichigo dimasukan kedalam peti tersebut dalam keadaan terikat. Ichigo punya firasat buruk akan itu. Will hanya tersenyum sambil menutup tutup _Iron Maiden_ tersebut.

"Selamat bermimpi indah, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

BRAAAAK

XXX

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam. Bunyi mobil Byakuya memecahkan keheningan malam. Terdengar bunyi gerbang dibuka dan mobil yang masuk. Setelah mengantarkan Ran ke rumahnya, Kusaka mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Setelah gerbang dibuka dan mobil sudah terpakir dengan rapih, Kusaka mengunci gerbang rumah tersebut. Dia sebenarnya dibuat heran karena Hitsugaya terdiam sejak pulang tadi. Kusaka pikir, Hitsugaya ada masalah di sekolah. Ya, Kusaka hanya mengehela napas dan dia masuk ke rumah.

Hitsugaya melihat semua teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Byakuya sedang memasukan nilai dan Renji sedang main HP-nya. Rukia sedang asik menonton TV ditemani _Chittato_-nya. Dengan santainya, Rukia hanya memakai _hot pants _hitam dan _tank top_ biru gradiasi putih. Renji memakai kaos merah dan celana pendek hitam. Serta Byakuya memakai kemeja ngajarnya dan celana hitam panjang. Nampaknya, saat Kusaka meminjam mobil Byakuya, Byakuya baru pulang dari sekolah.

Kusaka membuka jaket hitamnya dan terlihat kaos 'BALI'nya. Percaya gak percaya, saat Kusaka menjeput Hitsugaya, dia hanya menggunakan jaket hitam, celana pendek hitam dan sandal hotel. Kusaka menyimpan sebuah keresek berisi roti bakar yang dibeli di sebelah rumah Qia. Rumah Qia memang strategis. Rumahnya berada di jalan kecil sebelah alun-alun kota. Ya, jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah kurang dari 300 meter. Tahu roti bakar pesanannya sudah datang, para shinigami langsung menyerbunya.

Hitsugaya duduk disebelah Rukia yang saat itu sedang melipat bungkus _Chittato-nya_ yang sudah habis. Dia heran karena Rukia dan yang lain tampak tidak khawatir. Padahal, Ichigo menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan belum kembali hingga sekarang. Hitsugaya bertanya pada Rukia tentang Ichigo. Tapi, Rukia menjawabnya dengan dingin. "Kurosaki? Siapa dia?"

Hitsugaya kaget dengan jawaban Rukia itu. "HAH? Kurosaki! Ichigo Kurosaki! Shinigami yang kau beri kekuatannya!"

Rukia menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Hah? Saya tidak ingat kalau saya pernah memberikan kekuatan shinigami pada orang lain! Anda salah ingat kali, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Sekarang, Hitsugaya mencoba bertanya pada Renji. Tapi, jawaban Renji sama seperti jawaban Rukia. Dia tidak ingat sama sekali kalau di rumah mereka ada yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Hitsugaya merubah pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu, itu motor siapa? Motor merah hitam itu bukannya punya Kurosaki?"

Giliran Byakuya sekarang yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudmu, Hitsugaya-taichou? Itu kan milik Rukia! Ya, walau sering dikendarai oleh Renji karena kakinya Rukia belum sampai."

Hitsugaya sedikit gondokan. Kusaka mengacak-acak rambutnya Hitsugaya. Dia bilang kalau itu hanya imajinasi semata. Hitsugaya yang kesal, langsung melepas tangan Kusaka dari kepalanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kusaka hanya menghela napas. "Siapa sih, Kurosaki itu?"

Di kamar, Hitsugaya hanya tertunduk. Dia bingung, kenapa hanya dia saja yang ingat akan Ichigo di rumah itu. Sahabat-sahabat Ichigo yang lebih lama bersahabat dengannya, malah melupakannya. Hitsugaya merasa aneh. Keanehannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat seseorang duduk di jendelanya menggunkan jubah hitam panjang dan topi jubahnya. Hitsugaya memasang kuda-kuda untuk pertahanannya.

Orang asing itu tetap berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya. Terlihat, dia tidak memegang senjata apapun di tangannya. Hitsugaya mengendorkan pertahanannya. "Kau… Siapa?"

Orang itu terdiam saat jaraknya 1 meter dari Hitsugaya. Dia membuka tudung jubahnya dan terlihat kalau orang itu mempunyai rambut oranye dan mata coklat tua. Hitsugaya kaget akan orang yang berada di depan matanya itu. Ya, orang yang jadi bahan masalah di rumah itu. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya bertanya pada Ichigo, mengapa teman-temannya tidak ingat akan Ichigo. Ichigo menjawab dengan dinginnya kalau dia telah menghilangkan memori mereka. Hitsugaya menggertak dan mengepal tangan kanannya. Tangan kanannya itu diarahkan pada pipi kiri Ichigo. Hitsugaya mau memukulnya. Tapi, niatnya terpotong karena Ichigo berhasil menangkisnya. Hitsugaya marah. "Kau… Kau kenapa tidak menghilangkan memoriku juga? Kenapa Kurosaki? KENAPA?"

Ichigo terdiam. Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Di matanya terpantul kalau dia sangat marah. Ichigo tetap berwajah dinigin. Dia pun menutup matanya Hitsugaya dengan tangan kirinya. Hitsugaya berusaha mengelak, tetapi, cahaya dari tangan Ichigo keluar. Hitsugaya jatuh tertidur di dekapannya Ichigo. Ichigo membawa Hitsugaya pada kasurnya dengan cara _bridal style_. Dia pun menyelimuti Hitsugaya dan keluar lewat jendela. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik… Toushirou!"

XXX

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Hitsugaya yang sedang tidur di kasurnya, membuka matanya dengan paksa. Di luar kamarnya, Kusaka sudah sibuk memukul-mukul panci besinya. Hitsugaya yang kesal, ingin memukul Kusaka menggunakan jam weker disebelahnya. Tapi, niatnya diurungkan dan dia pun bangun dari kasurnya.

Sesampai di sekolah, Hitsugaya tampak lesu. Dia memikirkan hal semalam. Dia lupa sekali apa yang dia lakukan setelah pulang dari rumah Qia. Dia hanya ingat kalau dia masuk kamar. Lalu, sadar-sadar sudah pagi hari. DIa tertidur di kasurnya dan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Dia juga merasakan kalau dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Hh... Kok, ada perasaan yang mengganjal ya?" Gumam Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba, Ran datang dengan terburu-buru seperti badak yang kelaparan. Dia menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan berhasil menjatuhkan Hitsugaya di depannya. "Yahooo…" Ucapnya dengan nada _Yui Harisawa (K-ON!)._

Hitsugaya yang merasa dirinya ditabrak, kesal. Dia memarahi Ran habis-habisan pagi itu. Tapi, amukannya terhenti setelah dia ingat sesuatu. "Anu… Ran…"

"Hm?"

"Kau merasa sesuatu mengganjal hatimu gak?"

Ran menarik-narik dagu yang tidak ada janggutnya itu. "Hm… Gak tuh! Biasa aja! _Odo_ _opo_?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pun duduk di bangku yang berada di seberang Ran. "Kagak ada apa-apa! Sudahlah…"

Di kelas XI IPA 3. Mereka heboh saat guru Kimia memanggil nama 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. Dia membaca nama itu sebagai nama seseorang dengan absen 39. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu siapa Ichigo Kurosaki itu. Gurunya juga tidak tahu yang mana Ichigo Kurosaki. Padahal, di absennya, Ichigo selalu hadir saat jam pelajarannya. Tapi, semua anak kelas itu tidak tahu. Guru Kimia itu pun menyimpulkan kalau Tata Usaha salah mengetik dan mungkin dia anak kelas XII IPA.

Rukia melihat lurus kedepan sambil bergumam. "_Siapa sih, Ichigo Kurosaki itu?"_

XXX

Di sebuah puri yang gelap, para UOS sedang mengadakan rapat. Yang hadir saat itu ada 7 UOS. Pemimpinnya bernama Will. Lalu, _Number 2 _adalah seorang wanita berambut biru muda panjang dan bergaya ala _Hatsune Miku_, Beryl Ryyti. _Number 3 _yang sangat pendiam. Dia selalu membaca buku yang tebal. Dia bernama Qoxien. _Number 4_ mempunyai badan yang besar. Mungkin, jika dibandingkan Zaraki, dia lebih kecil dikit. Tubuhnya begitu kekar dan bernama Titan. Untuk _number 6_, dia mempunyai tubuh mungil. Tingginya sekitar 160 cm-an. Namanya adalah Colsom. Lalu, _Number 7, _anggota paling baru, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sebenarnya, ada 2 lagi member UOS. Yaitu, _Number 5 _dan _Number 8. _Sayangnya, _Number 5_ telah tertangkap dan dipenjara di _DEFENDER GROUP._ _Number 8 _hanya seorang yang sudah paruh bayah. Dia lebih memilih meneliti di lab-nya daripada turun ke lapangan. Mengapa dia memilih _Number 8_? Dia memilihnya karena di mata dia, angka 8 itu '_Unlimited'_. _'Kreasi dan penelitian tanpa batas'._

Will memulai pertemuan itu. "Ok… Sekarang, kita sudah berkumpul di rapat konfrensi meja segi enam. Saya, selaku ketua rapat ini akan memberitahukan bahan utama rapat hari ini. Rapat hari ini adalah…"

Sebelum selesai bicara, Will keburu dilempar bata oleh Berly. "OI! CEPETAN NAPA? Gue mau kencan tahu!"

Will menjawab amarahnya Berly. "Iiihh… Saya melakukan apa yang harus saya lakukan sesuai buku ini! _*menunjukan buku Bahasa Sunda kelas XI*_ Ehm… Begini… Seperti yang sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya. Kita akan perang dengan para shinigami beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi, dimohon dengan sangat, persiapkan kekuatan-kekuatan terbaik kalian! Saya tahu, kalian mempunyai kekuatan hebat! Jadi, mari kita hancurkan para shinigami itu!"

Semua mengangkat tangannya kecuali Ichigo. Memang, diantara para anggota UOS, Ichigo paling pendiam selain Qoxien. Bahkan, saking pendiamnya, Ichigo dibilang paling sombong diantara UOS. Tapi, semua anggota tahu, kalau Ichigo mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa. Bisa dilihat dari rekaman-rekaman pertarungan Ichigo. Oh ya, bagaimana caranya Ichigo bisa selamat dari tusukan _Iron Maiden?_ Ternyata, di dalam _Iron Maiden_ itu, Will sudah merubah susunan bahan duri tersebut. Duri tersebut ternyata bahan lunak yang mudah terlipat. Tetapi, diantara ratusan duri palsu itu, ada 1 duri palsu yang berisi jarum. Jarum itu sudah dilumuri oleh sebuah ramuan yang membuat orang yang tertusuk jarum itu bisa mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan dari UOS. Jarum itu tertutusuk tepat di jantung orang tersebut. Parahnya lagi, jarum itu mempunyai ukuran yang besar. 6 kali dari jarum biasa. _Silahkan anda bayangkan sebesar apa…_

Dengan ramuan itu, Ichigo mendapatkan kekuatan lagi. Tapi, kekuatan jahat dan kejam yang berunsur 'DARK'. Selain itu, Ichigo dapat menghilangkan memori seseorang. Jika orang itu ingin kembali ingatannya, dia harus membunuh Ichigo terlebih dahulu. Lalu, jika Ichigo kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan tersebut, dia akan berubah menjadi Hollow.

Selain Ichigo, anggota UOS lain juga mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing…

_Number 1_, William V. Gopergeb. Dia mempunyai tubuh lumayan tinggi. Lebih tinggi sedikit dari Ichigo. Tatapannya sangat dingin. Tetapi, jika dalam acara konfrensi, kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat menjadi lebih terbuka dan ceria. Mirip-mirip sifat _America_ di _Axis Power Hetalia_. Cara bicaranya sangat cepat. Kadang-kadang dia memakai kacamata. Saat dia sedang dalam keadaan pundung, yang dia lakukan adalah membuat boneka _Voodo. _Umurnya 20 tahun dengan tinggi 178 cm.

_Number 2, Beryl Ryyti. _Nama depannya diambil dari bahasa latinnya unsur _Berilium (Br) _yang berarti 'manis'. Memang, dia mempunyai wajah yang manis dan cantik. Dia penggemar berat Hatsune Miku sehingga gaya rambutnya diikuti. DIa merupakan anggota paling ceria. Dia berumur sekitar 18 tahun. Mempunyai tubuh lumayan tinggi untuk seukuran cewek. Tapi, dia suka stress karena ukuran dadanya yang kecil (Sering disumpel pakai bakpau supaya keliatan 'berisi'). Dia sering dipanggil 'tante girang' oleh _Number 6 ._ Hobinya adalah, kencan dengan pacarnya. Senjatanya dapat keluar dari tangannya berbentuk _spear_. Selain itu, dia bisa men-_summon_ beberapa monster. Tinggi Beryl adalah 170 cm.

_Number 3, Qoxien__ Eberhand._ Jangan salah mengira kalau orang ini adalah anak _Robert Wilhelm Eberhard _(1811-1899), penemu alat pratikum. Kebetulan aja, nama belakangnya sama! Dia hobi membaca buku yang tebal-tebal. Entah apa isi buku tersebut. Dia suka menyembunyikan senjata di dalam bukunya berupa pisau kecil. Dia bermuka manis tapi sadis. Rambutnya hampir mirip dengan _Zexion_, anggota _ORGANIZATION XIII _di _KINGDOM HEARTS 2._ Banyak yang bilang, kalau dia penggemar Zexion sehingga gayanya ikut ditiru. Dia paling muda diantara UOS. Umurnya baru 15 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas IX SMP dengan tinggi 165 cm.

_Number 4,Titan Amstrong._ Dari namannya terlihat, kalau dia itu orang yang kuat nan besar. _(Titan (Yunani)= Besar)._ Orangnya tenang dan suka menjadi penengah antara Beryl dan Colsom. Sifatnya _rada _ke-bapak-an. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan senjatanya berupa pedang besar yang dapat menimbulkan suatu goncangan dan efek yang luar biasa. Umurnya sekitar 28 tahun dengan tinggi 190 cm dan berat 85 kg.

_Number 6, Colsom Caesius. _Nama pertama diambil dari _Cool_ _and Handsome. _Dia memang mempunyai wajah yang _cool_ dan ganteng (Didukung dengan kulitnya putih dan rambut pirang). Nama keduanya adalah _Caesius_ yang diambil dari bahasa Yunani yang berarti '_biru'. _Didukung dari matanya yang biru seperti laut. Dia berasal dari keluarga asing. Umurnya 16 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas X SMA. Hobinya adalah, mengejek orang dan korbannya selalu Beryl. Dia merupakan member paling pendek. Tingginya hanya 160 cm.

_Terakhir, Number 7_, _Ichigo Kurosaki._ Ya, Ini tidak usah dijelasin lagi. Dia adalah member terbaru UOS. Dia mantan shinigami yang kekuatannya diambil oleh temannya sendiri. Dia paling diam diantara UOS. Bahkan, Qoxien kalah sama Ichigo dalam hal pa-diam-diam. Kekuatannya berupa pedang hitam yang dapat mengubah seluruh kekuatannya menjadi sebuah serangan. Dia punya hobi... DIAM. Tingginya 173 cm dan berat 63 kg.

**Kembali ke cerita**_**...**_

Will meminum teh manisnya. Dia pun menutup rapat konfrensi meja segi enamnya. "Rapat hari ini… Kita sudahi dahulu! Kalian bebas mau melakukan apa saja hingga tanggal 9 Juni lagi! Tanggal 9 Juni nanti, kalian kumpul disini lagi untuk membicarakan strategi kita! Ok?"

Semua mengangguk dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Atsmosphere disana begitu ceria. Ditambah Will yang tersenyum. "Kalau begitu… Selamat menempuh Ujian Kenaikan Kelas!" Ucapnya.

Mendengar 'Ujian Kenaikan Kelas', atsmosphere disana kembali suram. Semua berkeringat dingin saat mendengar kata tersebut. Tidak mau buang-buang waktu, Beryl langsung berlari keluar untuk kencan dengan pacarnya. Sedangkan yang lain, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya Ichigo dan Will yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Kalau Will, dia adalah seorang editor majalah yang biasa kerja di rumahnya. Puri itu memang milik Will dan dia tinggal disana. Semua member UOS membuat tempat itu menjadi tempat nongkrong. Bahkan, di dalam puri ada sebuah taman besar yang berisi bangku-bangku. Bangku-bangku itu disimpan di bawah rindangnya tumbuhan yang menjalar. Biasanya, Will-lah yang memasak untuk para member UOS yang nongkrong disana.

Sekarang, yang tinggal di puri itu hanya Will, Ichigo, Beryl, _Number 8,_ dan Titan. Beryl suka pergi keluar puri untuk jalan-jalan atau kencan dengan pacarnya. Kalau Titan, dia seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan. Jadi, setiap jam kantoran, dia selalu berada di luar rumah. Jadi, saat siang hari, disana seperti puri angker.

Will berusaha memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu. Dia berusaha berbicara dengan Ichigo. Tetapi, Ichigo menjawab dengan secukupnya. Will pun merasa bosan dan mengajak Ichigo untuk keluar ruangan itu. Ichigo mengangguk dan mengikuti Will. Selama jalan, Will menyuruh Ichigo untuk melupakan teman-teman yang dia tinggalkan. Ichigo mengangguk lalu, masuklah dia ke kamarnya. Will hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Hh… Susah juga punya member baru kaya begitu…" Gumamnya.

XXX

Sekarang kalendar menunjukan tanggal 3 Juni. Hari pertama untuk sekolah Hitsugaya ujian kenaikan kelas. Hitsugaya duduk di bangku paling depan dibawah papan tulis (malangnya nasibmu…). Ran duduk di paling pojok dengan teman sekelasnya Rukia. Dengan cekatannya, Ran membuka LKS di bawah mejanya. Hitsugaya tahu dari gerak-gerik Ran. Hitsugaya menghela napas. Dia menyesal mendapatkan bawahan licik seperti Ran.

Hitsugaya tidak sadar, kalau dari seberang kelasnya, ada seseorang duduk di atas atap lantai 2. Dia melihat kearah ruang ujian nomor 06 itu. Dia menggunakan jubah hitam serta tudungnya. Angin berhembus dan membuka tudungnya. Terlihat kalau dia adalah Ichigo. Ichigo terus melihat dengan tatapan lesu. Dari matanya, dia memang menjadi lebih tenang dan dewasa. Saat bel yang menandakan UKK jam pertama berakhir, Ichigo langsung pergi dari tempat ia mengawasi. Dia hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Seminggu lagi… Toushirou!"

Pada saat hari keenam ujian, atau, sehari sebelum perang, Hitsugaya memantapkan strategi yang ia buat selama ini. Tetapi, dia kaget, kalau strategi yang ia buat itu adalah strategi untuk 6 orang. Dia bingung. Seingatnya, yang ikut perang hanya 5 orang. Hitsugaya pun memutar-mutarkan pensilnya di meja hingga jam ujian berakhir. Saat dia pulang bareng dengan Ran, dia bertanya padanya. "Ran, kau hapal gak siapa aja yang ikut perang? Kok aku kelebihan ngitung ya?"

Ran pun mengeja satu-satu nama para shinigami yang ikut perang besok sambil membayar mangga yang ia beli. "Hm… Bukannya kau, Byakuya, Rukia-nee chan, Renji-kun, Kusaka, dan Ich…"

Tiba-tiba, ucapan Ran terhenti di nama terakhir. Ran pun tersenyum. "AH! Mungkin kau masukin gue! Gue kan gak ikut perang cuy! Gimana sih kau?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Dia bertanya nama terakhir yang ingin Ran sebut. Tapi, Ran mengelak. "Ya… Mungkin _Ich_ (aku)! Pakai bahasa asing sedikit! Hahaha…"

Hitsugaya hanya menghela napas lalu memakan mangga yang dibeli Ran. "Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda tahu!"

Ran hanya tertawa kecil. Hitsugaya pun _nyelonong_ pergi. Ran mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengambil irisan mangga yang dia beli tadi. Saat mau mengambil, Ran kaget kalau mangga yang ia beli ternyata sudah habis dimakan Hitsugaya. Ran berteriak. "TO-CHAN! KEMBALIIN MANGGA GUE!

Saat di jalan, Hitsugaya melihat keluar lewat jendela angkot. Dia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi saat itu. Saat di lampu merah, dia melihat seorang cowok tinggi berambut oranye sedang berjalan. Dia menggunakan kaos warna coklat dan celana hitam. Dia berdiri di sebuah pohon untuk menunggu sesuatu. Hitsugaya merasa _déjà vu _ melihat orang itu. Dia pernah melihat cowok berambut oranye itu di suatu tempat. Tapi, dia tidak ingat dimana.

Pikirannya itu buyar setelah melihat kalau cowok itu memasuki sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam melihat orang itu pergi. "Aku rasa, aku pernah melihat dia di suatu tempat. Tapi, dimana?"

XXX

Tibalah hari dimana para shinigami memasuki daerah peperangan. Setelah ujian kenaikan kelas berakhir, mereka harus langsung menuju daerah Defender Group. Para anggota Defender Group sudah mempersiapkan sebuah gate dimana para anggota UOS yang datang, akan langsung terkirim menuju daerah Defender Group. Defender Group sendiri sudah meng-evakuasi para penghuninya dan membuat _kekkai._ Jadi, para shinigami tidak usah memikirkan _demage_ dari pertarungan terhadap tempat mereka bertarung.

Setelah para shinigami berkumpul dan memasuki daerah kekkai, Renji mengajak mereka untuk melakukan tradisi para shinigami yang hampir punah. Mereka mengumpulkan tangannya di tengah dan Renji mengucapkan sumpahnya.

"Sekarang kita menuju pertempuran terakhir! Percayalah! pedang kita tidak akan patah! Percayalah! Hati kita tidak akan goyah! Walaupun kita berpisah, kita sama-sama memiliki tekad baja! Bersumpahlah, walau tanah terbelah, kita akan hidup lagi dan kembali ke tempat ini!"

Setelah mengucapkan sumpah itu, tangan mereka pun tercerai. Tiba-tiba, para anggota UOS datang dari sebuah dimensi hitam. Will selaku pemimpin UOS, melangkah kedepan. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menyimpan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Oh… Ternyata kalian sudah bersiap-siap ya? Buktinya, kalian sudah membuat _kekkai_!" Senyumnya.

Hitsugaya bertanya pada Will akan alasannya untuk menghabisi shinigami. Will tersenyum. "Kami hanya ingin membuat dunia ini menjadi milik kami seorang! Kami ingin membuat semua orang tunduk pada kami dan membuat dunia yang baru!"

Hitsugaya menggertak. "Huh…_ Ridiculus! _Tidak akan kami biarkan kau membuat dunia seperti itu!"

Will tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau begitu, kami akan menumbangkan kalian dahulu! Semua… AYO HABISI MEREKA!"

Para member UOS pun langsung menggunakan langkah cepat untuk memilih musuh mereka. Beryl memilih Kusaka sebagai musuhnya. Beryl menodongkan _spear_-nya kedepan wajah Kusaka. "Siapa namamu, kak?"

"Soujirou… Kusaka!"

Beryl tersenyum licik. "Beryl Ryyti! Salam kenal!"

Qoxien memilih Byakuya sebagai musuhnya. Qoxien melemparkan pisau kecilnya dan berhasil ditangkis Byakuya. Byakuya melakukan langkah cepat sehingga menjauh dari tempat awalnya. Qoxien muncul dari belakang Byakuya dan menodongkan pisau kecilnya di belakang leher Byakuya. "Nama anda, tuan bangsawan?"

Byakuya tersenyum licik. "Byakuya… Kuchiki!"

"Qoxien Eberhand! Ingat itu, tuan bangsawan!"

Titan memlih Renji sebagai musuhnya. Dia mengeluarkan senjata besar di tangan kanannya. Senjata dengan warna merah hitam itu, langsung dilempar menuju Renji berdiri. Renji berhasil menangkisnya dan mengeluarkan _shikai-_nya. Titan tersenyum melihat refleknya Renji. Tatapan Titan sudah berubah, dari tatapan ke-bapak-an, menjadi tatapan tajam yang siap meruntuhkan pertahanan setiap orang yang menghadangnya. Titan pun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Titan Amstrong! Salam kenal, 'nak!"

Renji tersenyum dan melempar balik senjata Titan. "Salam kenal, pak! Saya, Renji Abarai!"

Colsom memasang tampang malas. Pasalnya, dia tidak punya lawan bertarung. Dia tahu, kalau Ichigo pasti akan memilih Hitsugaya sebagai lawannya. Colsom pun melihat Rukia yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya dengan pedang di tangannya. Colsom tersenyum dan mulai menggoda Rukia. "Hey, nona… Mau abang temenin?"

Rukia dengan dinginnya menjawab. "Gak sopan! Umurku sepuluh kali lipat dari umurmu lho!"

Colsom yang mendengarnya, langsung pundung. Padahal, yang didepan matanya adalah seorang cewek _lolicon_. Tetapi, aslinya, dia umurnya sepuluh kali lipat dari umur Colsom. Colsom yang merasa kesal, langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berupa sabit kematian berwarna merah-hitam. "Dasar, kupikir aku beruntung dapat seorang _lolicon_. Tetapi, umurnya lebih dari umur nenek buyutku! Gakkan kubiarkan kau lolos, nenek!"

Rukia yang sudah senang dipanggil '_lolicon', _mulai kesal gara-gara dibilang 'nenek'. "HEH! ANAK SIALAN! WALAU UMURKU SEPULUH KALI LIPAT UMURMU, ITU GAK BERARTI GUE NENEK-NENEK! DASAR, TOGÉ! KONTET! PENDEK!"

Colsom mulai memuncak amarahnya. "HEH! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL 'PENDEK', NENEK?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Siapa aja boleh!"

Colsom menggerekan senjatanya kearah Rukia. Rukia berhasil menangkisnya dengan _Sode no Shirayuki-_nya. Colsom mengeluarkan urat marahnya sambil mendorong Rukia menggunakan sabit besarnya. "Colsom Caesius. Nek, siapa namamu?"

Rukia juga mengeluarkan urat marahnya tidak kalah besar dari punya Colsom. "Rukia Kuchiki, Togé sialan!" Ucap Rukia dengan penuh penekanan di 2 kata terakhir.

Angin berhembus. Hanya Hitsugaya yang belum mempunyai musuh. Di depan matanya, ada 2 UOS sekaligus. Hitsugaya berpikir, kalau dia harus melawan keduanya sekaligus. Will tahu, kalau Ichigo ingin sekali bertarung dengan Hitsugaya. Will pun mundur dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk melawan Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk dan langsung menggunakan langkah cepatnya.

Dari tangan kanan Ichigo, keluar sebuah pedang hitam dan kecil. Ichigo berusaha menebas Hitsugaya tapi, tidak berhasil. Hitsugaya keburu menangkisnya Ichigo membuka tudung jubahnya. Hitsugaya kaget. Pasalnya, orang yang sekarang berada di depan matanya adalah orang yang dia lihat di perempatan kemarin. Cowok berambut oranye. Sekali lagi, Hitsugaya merasa _déjà vu_. Perasaan itu ditambah saat Ichigo mengucapkan nama lengkapnya. "Saya Ichigo Kurosaki… Tuan shinigami, Toushirou Hitsugaya!"

XXX

Di rumahnya, Ran yang menunggu perkembangan perang dari _taichou_-nya, hanya gambar-gambar gak jelas. Semua barang-barang berharga para shinigami seperti, dompet, HP, laptop, mobil Byakuya, dan motor-motor, dititip di rumah Ran. Ran mulai kehabisan ide, memutuskan untuk main laptop di kasurnya. Saat dia menarik kabel listrik laptopnya, tas Hitsugaya tidak sengaja terjatuh. Dari tas coklat muda itu, keluar sebuah permata merah kecil. Ran yang terpaku akan keindahan permata itu, ingin memegangnya. Saat Ran memegangnya, tiba-tiba, permata itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih.

Di dalam cahaya itu, terlihat seorang cowok memakai kimono hitam dan membawa pedang besar berbalut perban (Bentuknya, kaya pisau daging XD) di punggungnya. Cowok itu berambut oranye. Saat Ran bertanya untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya cowok itu. Cowok itu menoleh padanya. "Aku? Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinigami Pengganti!"

Ran yang tidak asing dengan nama itu, langsung melihat memorinya saat dia bertemu pertama kali dengan shinigami nyentrik itu. Ceritanya, pertemuan itu terjadi di _Soul Society_. Ran kira, kalau shinigami nyentrik berambut oranye itu adalah shinigami illegal. Makanya, Ran mengacungkan pedangnya pada cowok itu. Ternyata, Ran salah paham. Di depan matanya itu, ternyata seorang shinigami pengganti pertama yang terkenal di _Soul Society._ Sebenarnya, Ran nge-fans dengan shinigami pengganti pertama itu. Saat itu, Ran baru 2 minggu diterima sebagai shinigami pengganti. Cowok berambut oranye itu tersenyum. "_Lain kali, hati-hati ya… Watashi no Kohai!"_

Tiba-tiba, setting berada Ran berubah lagi. Sekarang berada di sekolahnya. Ceritanya, dia sedang duduk di kantin menunggu pesanan. Tiba-tiba, ada kakak kelas yang mendekatinya. Penampilannya begitu nyentrik. Lagipula, rupa orang itu sama dengan cowok sebelumnya yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi, kali ini, cowok itu memakai seragam sekolahnya Ran. Dia berbincang-bincang sama Ran di dalam kantin. Saat mengucapkan nama 'Toushirou'. Mata Ran langsung terbelak-lak.

Setting Ran berdiri berubah lagi. Sekarang, yang terlihat berupa _roll film_. Semua memori saat Ran bersama cowok berambut oranye, muncul. Ran yang terpaku melihat itu langsung kaget saat cahaya putih menyelimutinya. Ran pun menutup matanya. "AKH! SILAU!"

SREEETT

Ran langsung sadar dari halusinasinya. Di tangan kanannya, masih memegang permata merah itu. Ran melihat permata tersebut dengan perasaan kaget nan takut. Dia langsung menyimpulkan, "Apakah permata ini, milik Ichigo-kun?"

Saat menyebutkan nama 'Ichigo', Ran langsung teringat akan yang dia lihat tadi. Ternyata, memorinya saat dia bertemu Ichigo, _about_ Ichigo, bahkan bertengkar dengan Ichigo, sudah kembali. Ran menggertak dan mengambil seragam sekolah serta jaket hitamnya. Dengan memakai sandal jepit dan membawa tas kecil yang berisi pil buatan Urahara dan permata milik Ichigo, Ran memasuki gerbang yang menghubungkan _Defender Group_ dengan kamarnya.

"_Semoga masih sempat!"

* * *

_

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**_

Ran: Uhh… Nilai Rapot ku… Aku rata-ratanya Cuma 76, berapa gitu… Ai rangking 9 aja, rata-rata 78. Aku peringkat belasan deh! Bahkan, bisa-bisa puluhan! Buset =="

Ichigo: Makanya… Belajar donk! Jangan gambar terus!

Ran: Ihh… Ya… Ya… Tapi, kayanya, si bapak Biologi ama bapak Kimia mah ngasih nilainya maksa. Coz, nilaiku pas-passan SKBM banget. Yang diluar dugaan nilai Fisika. Gak pernah ngumpulin LKS (Kalau di kumpulin, kosong. Buktinya bab gravitasi), roket air gak terbang, nilai ulangan rada ancur. Kok, bisa dapet 80? ==" Hebat…

Ichigo: Untung-untungan kau!

Ran: Ya… Ya… Lebih hebatnya lagi, nilai yang pas-passan SKBM bejibun banyaknya. 'tongkat' berjejer menghiasi rapot pertama di jurusan IPA ini. Haduh… ==" yang nilai 80, hanya 4 pelajaran! Fisika (Praktek dan teori), Seni Rupa (Praktek), TIK (Praktek), dan B. Jerman (Praktek). Yang nilai 90 hanya 2 pelajaran! TIK (teori) dan PLH *pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup* (Praktek dan Teori). Sisanya… TONGKAT SEMUA! Kecuali Olahraga teori, nilainya paling buruk ! 68! HUWAAAA… Bisa gak aku dapet PMDK? HIks… Hiks..

Ichigo: Makanya, semester 2 kau harus lebih serius lagi! Ok?

Ran: *mengangguk* Makasih _chi!_… hiks… hiks…

Ichigo: *Dalam hati* _Chi? Mentang-mentang nama gue ada 'Ichi'-nya, kau manggil gue 'chi'? Emang gue cewek?_

Ran: Huu… Kalau ingat cuap-cuap diatas, jadi ingat tanggal 11 Des kemarin. Gue gak ke Nihon No Matsuri. Acara yang ditunggu-tunggu selama setahun. Tapi, gak apa deh… Masih banyak acara Jepang lainnya! Biasanya, semester 2 banyak… Hohoho…

Hitsu: *tiba-tiba nongol* Heh! Belajar!

Ran: *manyun* huu… Pengen refresing napa? Ok… Ok… Sekarang wahai para actor! Apa yang ingin anda semua ucapkan untuk menutup chapter ini?

Rukia: Saya ingin pesan boneka chappy!

Ran: Silahkan anda beli sendiri!

Ichigo: Gue kok jadi jahat begini?

Ran: Sudah takdir!

Byakuya: Ingin computer HP yang touch screen!

Ran: *ngamuk* Beli aja sendiri! Mahal tahu!

Byakuya: katanya silahkan ucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkan? Itu yang ingin saya ucapkan!

Ran: logatnya… Logat bangsawan banget =="

Renji: Jagung bakar!

Ran: Itu juga gue pengen! Ok, yang gue ingin bilang… Sampai sekarang, aku gak percaya kalau yang ngisi suara Mikage di 07-ghost, ama Italia di Axis Power Hetalia itu sama dengan yang ngisi suara ulquiorra. Coba dengar deh pas nyanyiin lagu _Marukaitte Chikyuu._ Beda banget ama Ulquiorra! GYAAA! Seiyuu yang hebat!

Ichigo: Ah, itulah kemampuan terhebat seorang seiyuu! Coba aja kau dengar pengisi suaranya Toushirou (Paku Romi), saat dia nyanyi lagu _This Light I See_ ama _Bokutachi Ni Aru Mono (Ed Ueki No Housoku). _Cukup terlihat perbedaannya kan?

Hitsu: Y-

Ran: *Potong ucapan Hitsu* Ya! Bener! Makanya, gue nge-fans sama dia! Pertama aku nge-fans ama dia tuh gara-gara dia ngisi suara Edward Elric di _Full Metal Alchemist_. Tapi, Chigo! Aku juga suka pengisi suaramu! Morita Masakazu-san _desuka_?

Ichigo: *mengangguk*

Ran: Walau pas nyanyi Glow duet dengan Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia) _rada Fals. _Tapi, gue suka banget pas loe nyanyi _Kawaranai Kotoba!_ Ciri khas bicaramu pas di anime ada! Dan yang paling mengejutkanku, pas nyanyi _Rainbow _dan apa gitu ya… Gue lupa judulnya! Pokonya, pas di album _BLEACH Beat Special Collection Kurosaki Ichigo & Hitsugaya Toushirou._ BEDA BANGET! Kau memang cocok nyanyi lagu _rada_ rock ya? *_Dalam hati* Morita-san juga lumayan keren… Hehehe… Nanti kalau dapat beasiswa ke Jepang atau liburan atau apalah… Gue harus ketemu sama dia! Harus! Lalu, minta foto bareng ama tanda tangan! Gyaaa… *semaput*_

Ichigo: *Blushing*

Hitsu: Hati-hati Ran, nanti hidung si Kurosaki ngapung!

Ran: Loe telat bilangnya!_ *Nunjuk Ichigo yang pikirannya sudah ngapung entah kemana*_. Dia sudah ngapung duluan! Oh ya, sekarang… Kusaka-san, tolong tutup ini!

Kusaka: *buka secarik kertas* Ehm… Terima kasih anda semua telah mendukung fan fic ini. Fan fic edan ini nampaknya, akan mengenai kendala di pengetikan. Karena, Ran sedang terkena syndrome malas ngetik. _*Readers meng-death glare Ran*_. Jadi, terima kasih yang sudah me like, follow, read, setia dengan fic ini, etc. Kami ucapkan… Terima kasih, hatur nuhun, danke, arrigatou, xie-xie, etc.

Ran: Ya begitulah! Terima kasih yang sudah mem baca… dan kami tunggu reviewnya. Silahkan komenin habis-habissan fic ini! Haha… kami ucapkan… *semua melambaikan tangan* Terima kasih!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamer: **Kubo Tite (Bleach), ** **Yoshihiro Togashi **_**(Hunter x Hunter)**_**, Square Enix-Disney-Tetsuya Nomura **_**(Kingdom Hearts II), CLAMP (X-1999).**_

_**Cat. Cuma meminjam sebentar… Hehehe…

* * *

**_

_**Pembahasan Review~**_

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje:**_Sankyuu, Na! XD Hah? SekixPico? Udah donk! Hahaha XD *bukan cerita*. Kacau dah terakhirnya! Hahaha... XD Udah keren pas nyanyi 'magnet'nya. Eh~ terakhirnya kacau! Hahaha XD_

_Sankyuu dah baca dan Review!_

**Megami Mayuki: **_Ya XD sankyuu dah baca! XD. Ah... Tanya saja ke Ichi! XD hhe XD. Yoi XD chap ini sudah apdet!. Ok, selamat menikmati dan sankyuu dah review!_

**Hanabi Kaori:**_ Sankyuu XD … Karena…_

_Karena, saya ingin pisahkan mereka! *plak_

_Hahaha XD Selamat menikmati dan sankyuu dah Review!_

**aoisakura: **_Yoohhooo... Dah apdet XD sambil numpang di lappie temen di sekolah. hhhe XD. Yoi. Ren yang gndong XD._

_Supaya teman-temannya tidak diserang oleh UOS XD_

_Agar, tidak ada yang mengejarnya XDD hheXD_

_Yoi... Tenang aja... Santai~ hhe XD  
_

_

* * *

_

_Ehm… mulai saja deh ==a_

SELAMAT MENIKMATI! XD

* * *

Warning: Saat mengedit ini… Saya sepintas melihat… Banyak sekali character yang OOC. Gomen.. ,

Oh ya, ada warning yang lupa saya tulis dari chapter 1… Warningnya selain OOC adalah… OC (original Character)

* * *

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-Chapter 19-**

* * *

Malam itu, Ran menemui Shyll di ruang kerjanya. Shyll menjelaskan kalau para shinigami sedang bertarung di kekai miliknya. Ran mengangguk. Shyll pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan melihat ke jendela. Dia menyuruh Ran untuk tidak khawatir. Tapi, Ran berkata lain. "Apakah Shyll-hime mengenal orang yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, _Group XV?"_

Shyll kaget dengan pertanyaan Ran itu. "Ichigo? _Group XV? _Seingatku, tidak ada yang namanya Ichigo deh di group XV!"

Ran menghela napas. Dia pun mencoba bertanya pada Seishirou yang berada di luar ruangan Shyll. Seishirou adalah bawahan Shyll yang bertugas sebagai pencatat member-member _Defender_. Ran menanyakan apakah di buku yang memuat list para anggota _Defender_ baik yang sudah keluar atau belum, ada nama Ichigo Kurosaki? Seishirou melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Ran sambil menghisap rokoknya. Dengan cekatan, dia membuka halaman per halaman. Setelah cukup lama mencari, dia menemukan nama Ichigo Kurosaki di daftar _member_ _Defender_.

Ran pun mendekati Seishirou. Dia membaca data-data mengenai Ichigo. Disana tertera kalau Ichigo adalah member Defender Group sekaligus pengurusnya yang sudah cukup lama terdaftarnya. Di riwayat misinya, dia bersama Archerzz melakukan misi-misi tersebut. Ichigo tergabung di pengurus Defender _Group XV_. Dia hanya aktif selama 1 bulan. Setelah itu, dia tidak aktif karena harus mengikuti perang bersama para shinigami lainnya. Waktu ketidakaktifannya, bareng dengan Hitsugaya. Ran yang tahu alasan Hitsugaya menonaktifkan diri di Pengurus Defender, langsung menggertak. Dia menutup buku tersebut dan memberikannya pada Seishirou.

Ran melihat keatasnya dimana Shyll sudah memperhatikannya. "Sekarang, anda percaya… Kalau ada orang yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki disini?"

Shyll mengangguk. "Data-data itu sudah akurat! Tidak mungkin salah! Tetapi… Mengapa kita tidak ingat sama sekali ada orang yang bernama Ichigo disini?"

Ran memanggut-manggut dagunya. "Ada kemungkinan, ingatan mengenai dirinya dihapus. _Coz_, saya juga baru ingat dia baru-baru ini!"

Shyll terdiam. Dia pun menoleh saat pintu markasnya dibuka. Lalu, datanglah beberapa orang berpakaian lengkap seorang pengurus _Defender_. Ran kaget dengan datangnya rombongan itu. "Ka… Kalian…"

XXX

Pertempuran sudah cukup lama berlangsung. Tapi, belum ada satupun baik dari pihak shinigami maupun UOS yang tumbang. Bahkan, dari pihak UOS terus-menerus menyerang para shinigami hingga kualahan. Hanya 1 orang dari pihak UOS yang terus berdiri di tempat awalnya, _number 1, William V. Gopergeb._ Dia terus memandang pertarungan para bawahannya dengan tatapan dingin. Sekali-kali, dia melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi area pertarungan. Tampaknya, Will akan turun jika salah satu dari pihaknya kalah. Tapi, di belakang tubuhnya, tangan Will sudah bergerak-gerak mencurigakan.

-Kusaka VS Beryl-

Pergerakan Beryl semakin cepat sehingga Kusaka kualahan. Terbukti, kaki kanan Kusaka yang terluka dan beberapa luka sayatan dari _spear-nya_ Beryl. Kusaka juga sudah merubah bentuk pedangnya menjadi bentuk _shikai_. Tapi, itu tidak membuat keadaan berbalik. Beryl tetap unggul.

"Hahaha… Cuma segini kekuatanmu, hah?" sindir Beryl.

Kusaka terdiam. Dia terus mengatur napasnya yang menggebu-gebu. Dia mengencangkan pegangannya lagi dan mengayunkannya pada Beryl. Tetapi, dengan mulusnya, Beryl berhasil menghindar. Hindaran Beryl tidak berlangsung lama. Ternyata, naga es sudah berada di belakangnya dan siap membekukannya. Disemburkanlah hawa dingin dari mulutnya dan Beryl terperangkap di dalamnya. Kusaka sedikit lega dengan yang terjadi di depan matanya itu. Tetapi, kelegaannya hanya berlangsung sebentar. Beryl ternyata bisa meruntuhkan esnya dengan mudah. Disekitar tubuhnya, mengeluarkan hawa jahat.

Beryl menghilangkan spearnya. Tangannya dibuka ke depan dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya. Kusaka punya firasat buruk akan itu. Dia pun mengeluarkan naganya dan berusaha menyerang Beryl lagi. Tetapi, gagal. Di sekitar tubuh Beryl, ternyata sudah dipasang sebuah pelindung. Setelah selesai membaca mantra, Beryl memanggil 2 orang monster dari langit. "Keluarlah… AGNI dan RUDRA!"

Dari langit, munculah 2 buah monster besar yang berwarna merah dan biru. Mereka turun dan diam di belakang Beryl. Kusaka kaget dengan wujud monster itu. Mereka tidak mempunyai kepala. Kepala mereka berada di pegangan pedangnya. Beryl tersenyum. "_Fu_… Kau terkejut? Perkenalkan… Mereka adalah monster yang aku _summon_ spesial untukmu! Agni dan Rudra. Kekuatan mereka adalah mengendalikan angin dan api. Selain itu, pedang mereka bisa kugunakan sebagai pedangku juga!"

Tiba-tiba, di tangan Beryl, terdapat 2 buah pedang yang wujudnya sama dengan pedang Agni dan Rudra. Beryl tersenyum dan mulai berlari dengan cepat ke tempat Kusaka berdiri. Kusaka berusaha menangkisnya. "Sial!"

TRAAANGGG

Kusaka kaget dengan bunyi dari depannya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat kalau 2 _keyblade_ sudah melindunginya. Orang yang menggunakan keyblade itu, berjalan menuju tempat Kusaka berada. Orang tersebut mengenakan blazer anggota pengurus _Defender_ _Group_. Blazer tersebut berwarna dasar hitam dan ada polet emas. Rambutnya pirang jabrik dan bermata biru langit. Kusaka kaget. "Kau… Bukannya…"

Beryl yang kesal, langsung melompat ke belakangnya. Cowok berambut pirang itu mengembalikan posisi keybladenya dan menoleh ke Kusaka. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Kusaka sambil tersenyum. "Mantan anggota pengurus _Defender_ _Group_ dari Group XIII, Roxas! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Kusaka-san!"

-Byakuya VS Qoxien-

Di sekitar Byakuya, sekarang bertebangan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berasal dari buku Qoxien. Kertas itu setajam mata pisau. Selain berterbangan, beberapa lembar Qoxien buat menjadi sebuah origami. Origami tersebut berbentuk burung bangau dan berterbangan di sekitar Byakuya. Jika Byakuya menebasnya, maka… KABOOM. Ledakan akan terjadi. Apa yang terjadi jika Byakuya menebas kertas-kertas Qoxien yang bukan wujud origami? Maka, kertas itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah pisau yang langsung menusuk dirinya.

Pergerakan Byakuya sedikit sempit. Dia tidak bisa asal menebas. Apabila dia menebas kertas-kertas itu, dia akan kena serangan. Apabila dia menyerang langsung Qoxien, kertas-kertas akan melindunginya. Byakuya pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan Bankainya.

"Bankai… Sebonzakura Kageyoshi…"

Tempat pertarungan mereka pun berubah. Menjadi di dalam bankai Sebonzakura. Byakuya langsung bersunpo dan menyerang Qoxien. Tapi, kertas melindunginya. Byakuya menggerakan pedang yang berada dibelakang Qoxien dan menusuknya. Sayangnya, kertas melindunginya lagi. Byakuya pun melangkah ke belakang dan saat kebelakang, kertas Qoxien sudah berbentuk seperti patung batu. Patung itu berusaha memukul Byakuya. Beruntung, Byakuya sempat menggerakan pedangnya dan dapat melindunginya dari serangan patung tersebut.

Saat Byakuya mau menebas patung itu, patung itu membuat sebuah celah yang di belakangnya ada kertas origami burung bangau yang dapat meledak. Byakuya sudah tidak bisa memberhentikan gerakannya yang bisa menebas burung itu. "Gawat!"

BOOOOMMM

Byakuya kaget. Ya, dia kaget karena lehernya terikat sebuah rantai dan menariknya ke belakang. Berkat rantai itu, Byakuya selamat dari serangan burung bangau sialan itu. Byakuya terjatuh di bawah orang yang menolongnya tersebut. Saat dia menengok keatas, Byakuya melihat kalau orang yang menolongnya adalah salah satu mantan anggota Pengurus Defender Group. Orang berambut kuning dan bermata biru itu tersenyum. "Halo, Kuchiki-sama! Saya Curarpikt, mantan anggota Defender Group dari Group XII!"

-Renji VS Titan-

Pertarungan antara Renji dan Titan masih menemukan jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang mau kalah. Titan terus mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dibukalah kunci yang mengunci kekuatannya. Kekuatannya sekarang sudah 85% dari seluruh miliknya. Walau baru 85%, demage yang dihasilkan sudah hancur lebur. Bahkan, Renji sudah kualahan. Titan pun mengeluarkan serangannya. Dibantinglah senjatanya yang besar itu ke tanah. Dengan cepatnya, sebuah retakan berjalar ke Renji. Renji melompat untuk menghindarinya. Jika dia terkena retakan itu, hanculah dia karena, dari retakan tersebut keluar sebuah api.

"Ayo! Keluarkan kekuatanmu lagi, anak muda!" seru Titan.

Renji yang sudah cukup capek, memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan bankainya. Keluarlah bankainya yang besar itu. Titan terkesima dengan yang muncul di depan matanya itu. Dia mengangkat senjatanya lagi dan bersiap menerima serangan dari Renji. Renji menyeruh Zabimaru-nya untuk mengeluarkan serangannya. "Hikou Taihou!"

CRAANGG

Renji kaget. Ternyata, dengan mudahnya, Titan dapat memberhentikannya. Titan tersenyum. "Sekarang giliranku!"

ZRASSHHH

Renji terkejut. Pasalnya, ada debu-debu yang melindunginya dari serangan. Tiba-tiba, munculah seorang cewek berambut pirang dan berdada besar. Kancing kemejanya dibuka sebanyak 3 kancing. Lalu, mengenakan rok seragam sekolah Karakura. Dia mendorong rambut panjang pirangnya ke belakang.

"Ma… Matsumoto-san?" kaget Renji.

Orang yang jadi objek Renji. Tersenyum. Debu yang melindungi mereka berdua, runtuh. Titan yang kaget, bertanya pada cewek itu. "Siapa kau?"

"_Watashi wa, juu bantai fukutaichou, _Rangiku Matsumoto! _Douzo, yoroshiku_!"

-Rukia VS Colsom-

Rukia terus memancing Colsom untuk menyerangnya. Colsom yang terpancing, malah memancing Rukia dengan cara mengejeknya. Mereka saling ejek-mengejek selama bertarung. Rukia terus mengayunkan pedangnya dengan penuh amarah. Colsom menangkis serangan Rukia dengan pedang kecilnya dengan penuh amarah juga.

"Heh! Dasar kontet! Pendek! Togé!" ejek Rukia.

"Dasar nenek! Penipu! Cebol! Pendek!" pancing Colsom.

Rukia tidak sudi dibilang 'cebol', mengeluarkan urat marahnya dan menyerang Colsom. "ARGH! HAKUREN!"

Salju bercampur angin yang kencang, keluar dari pedang Rukia. Colsom tidak bisa mengelaknya. Dia beku di dalam es milik Rukia. Rukia pun berdiri tegak dan mengatur napasnya setelah saling mengejek. Tiba-tiba, muncul retakan dan sinar ungu dari tempat Colsom beku. Hancurlah es tersebut serentak dengan keluar aura ungu kehitaman dari tubuh Colsom.

"Cukup main-mainnya! Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan sebenarnya milikku!" marah Colsom.

Aura ungu disekitarnya pun meledak. Rukia menutup pandangannya agar tidak terkena debu yang berterbangan. Setelah cukup reda, Rukia melihat Colsom yang sudah memanggil sebuah summon-nya. Ya, summon-nya adalah Cerberus.

Rukia kaget melihat monster yang berada disebelah Colsom itu. Cerberus disini mempunyai kekuatan es. Sama seperti miliknya. Colsom tersenyum puas melihat raut wajah Rukia itu. Dia menggunakan langkah cepatnya dan merubah Cerberus menjadi senjatanya. Rukia menghindarinya. Tiba-tiba, Cerberus muncul dari belakangnya dan siap menerkamnya.

"Si… Sial!"

SREEEETTT

TRAAANGG

Rukia kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tiba-tiba, salah satu kepala Cerberus ditusuk sebuah panah biru. Dia tumbang dan tergeletak tidak berdaya di belakang Rukia. Colsom pun memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Cerberus. Dia menoleh pada seorang cowok berkacamata yang datang menghampiri Rukia. "SIAPA KAU?"

Cowok berambut hitam dan mengenakan blazer anggota Pengurus _Defender_ _Group_ itu terdiam. Dia hanya membenarkan kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekati Rukia. Setelah terus didesak oleh Colsom, dia menjawab. "Aku Archerzz. Mantan anggota Pengurus Defender Group dari Group XV. Salam kenal, pendek!"

-Hitsugaya VS Ichigo-

Hitsugaya terus memperhatikan pergerakan Ichigo. Ya, setiap Ichigo mengacungkan pedang miliknya, Hitsugaya selalu merasa kalau dia mengalami _déjà vu_. Ichigo terus memojokan Hitsugaya. Sekali-sekali, Hitsugaya tergores dengan pedang Ichigo. Demikian sebaliknya. Tapi, Hitsugaya merasa sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya. Ya, pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya. "_Kenapa dia tidak mengincar titik vitalku? Bukannya, lebih mudah membunuhku jika lngsung memburu titik vital?"_

Hitsugaya pun mencoba membuktikan kejanggalannya itu. Saat Ichigo mendorong pedangnya, Hitsugaya membuka celah agar Ichigo bisa menembus jantungnya. Ichigo yang kaget, langsung memutarkan arah pedangnya sehingga dia hanya menyayat bajunya Hitsugaya. Pergerakan Ichigo terhenti. Hitsugaya mengajukan pertanyaan pada Ichigo. "Kenapa kau tidak menusukku? Padahal tadi kau bisa lanngsung membunuhku! Kenapa?"

Ichigo tertunduk dan terdiam. Tangannya terlihat sedikit gemetaran. "Apakah kau takut membunuh manusia?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo kaget dengan ucapan Hitsugaya itu. Baru kali ini, dia diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Hitsugaya terus menerus memberikan pertanyaan itu. "Kubilang, apakah kau takut membunuh manusia?"

Ichigo tertunduk.

"_Bukan…"_

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

"_Bukan itu alasannya!"_

Hitsugaya menggertak. Dia langsung menggunakan langkah shunponya untuk menyerang Ichigo. "Jawab aku, Number 6!"

"_Aku…"_

"NUMBER 6!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHMU, TOUSHIROU!" Jawab Ichigo dengan keras. Dia menangkis serangan yang diberikan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya kaget dengan jawaban Ichigo itu. Apa alasan sebenarnya Ichigo tidak bisa membunuhnya? Ichigo tertunduk kembali. Tangannya yang menahan pedangnya, gemetaran. Dia tidak memberikan alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa membunuh Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan Hitsugaya kaget akan raut wajah musuhnya itu. Rautnya terlihat kesepian dan menyesal. Matanya bukanlah mata seorang UOS. Hitsugaya heran dengan perubahan raut wajah Ichigo. "Kau… Kenapa…"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak. "AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHMU! KARENA AKU…"

ZRASSSHHH

Hitsugaya kaget dengan es runcing yang tiba-tiba menembus dada kiri Ichigo. Ichigo melihat pada orang yang melemparkan es runcing tersebut padanya. "Will… Kau… Kenapa?"

Will memasang raut kesal. Di jarinya sudah mengeluarkan asap yang menandakan kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan es yang menembus dada kiri Ichigo itu. "Kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Es runcing yang berada di dada kiri Ichigo, hancur. Seiring dengan hancurnya es tersebut, mata Ichigo mulai kabur. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan dan oleng kearah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menangkap tubuh Ichigo yang terjatuh padanya itu. Hitsugaya berusaha untuk menyadarkan musuhnya itu. Darah terus keluar dari dada kirinya Ichigo. Hitsugaya terus memanggil nama musuhnya itu. Hitsugaya yang kesal, langsung menoleh pada tempat Will berada. "Kamu… Kenapa kamu menyerang temanmu sendiri?"

Will menyeringai licik. "Karena, dia sudah tidak berguna!"

"A-"

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo terbatuk-batuk. Matanya terbuka sedikit dan melihat Hitsugaya yang berada di sebelahnya. Hitsugaya menoleh kearahnya. Wajah Hitsugaya begitu terlihat sedih. Dia sebenarnya gak mau kalau Ichigo mati. Makanya, dia berusaha menolong Ichigo dengan menggunakan kekuatannya. Ichigo memegang tangan Hitsugaya. "Tidak usah memaksakan… Aku… Tidak apa!"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "A… Apa nya yang tak apa? Luka parah begini kau bilang tak apa? Jangan bohong!"

Ichigo terdiam. Dia memegang pipi Hitsugaya secara perlahan. "Ka… Kau mau tahu… Mengapa kau… Merasa _déjà vu?_"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ichigo tersenyum dan menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk menutup matanya. Ichigo membuka sarung tangan kanannya dan menutup matanya Hitsugaya. Setelah membacakan sesuatu, suatu aura putih keluar dari tubuh Ichigo. Will berusaha mencegah Ichigo tetapi gagal. Cahaya putih langsung menyelimuti tempat pertarungan tersebut.

Para shinigami dan member _Defender Group_ yang merasakan kehangatan akan cahaya itu, menutup matanya. Di benak mereka masing-masing, muncul seorang cowok berambut oranye yang menyapa mereka. Pakaiannya berupa kimono hitam. Dia memperkenalkan kalau dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, tiba-tiba, setting tempat berubah menjadi sebuah roll film. Roll film tersebut berisi sebuah memori dimana Ichigo sedang bersama mereka. Setelah selesai melihat rangkaian memori tersebut, para shinigami dan member _Defender Group_ memanggil nama Ichigo.

Cahaya yang menyelimuti mereka telah hilang. Para shinigami terdiam sejenak dan melihat kearah Hitsugaya berada. Tangan Ichigo masih menutupi mata Hitsugaya. Setelah benar-benar hilang cahaya putihnya, Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. Hitsugaya yang sadar, langsung memanggil Ichigo. "Kurosaki! Kamu… Kamu Ichigo Kurosaki! Shinigami pengganti itu?"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. "Ya… A… Akhirnya… Kau sudah tahu… Kan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ichigo tersenyum dan bernapas lega. Matanya tertutup. "Syukur-"

Tangan Ichigo mulai lemas dan jatuh ke sampingnya. Hitsugaya berusaha menyadarkan Ichigo. Tetapi, usahanya gagal. Ichigo tetap terdiam. "Kurosaki! Kurosaki!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pedang hitam sudah berada di dekat leher Hitsugaya. Number 1, Will, sudah menodongkan pedang hitam di leher Hitsugaya. Dia menggunakan pedang Ichigo yang tidak sengaja terjatuh. Will menyeringai licik. "Sayang sekali… Orang yang kau ingin lindungi, sudah mati. Sekarang, biarkan aku mengirimmu untuk menyusulnya!"

Will mengangkat pedangnya. Hitsugaya tetap terdiam dan menggegam erat Ichigo. Saat pedangnya hampir mengenai kepala Hitsugaya, ada sebuah pedang yang menghalanginya. Orang yang menggunakan pedang bergagang kuning-merah-coklat itu tersenyum. Dia mendorong jatuh Will.

"Siapa kau?" kesal Will.

Hitsugaya melihat ke depannya yang ternyata, Ran sudah berdiri dengan tegak bersama zanpakutounya dalam bentuk shikai. Ran tersenyum sinis. _"Juu bantai san seki. Shinigami daiko. Ran desu! Douzo… Yoroshiku!" _

Hitsugaya mulai heboh sendiri. Pasalnya. Perasaan kesal dicampur lega, menyelimuti dirinya. Ya, perasaan leganya karena dia selamat dari serangan Will. Kesalnya, kenapa orang yang dia suruh untuk tidak datang, malah datang. "Ran, kenapa kau disini?" sinis Hitsugaya.

Ran memanyunkan mulutnya. Dia menjawab, "Uu… Terserah gue, napa?" dengan kesalnya.

Will yang tidak mau hanya menonton adu mulut antara Hitsugaya dan Ran, memutuskan untuk menyerang Ran. Ran yang sudah _stand by, _berhasil menangkis serangan Will. Tapi, Will tidak hanya menyerang menggunakan pedang. Dia mengeluarkan cakar es-nya dari tangan kiri dan mengarahkannya pada Hitsugaya yang berada di belakang Ran.

TRAAANG

Ternyata, serangan Will pada Hitsugaya, dicegah oleh barrier milik Ran. Barrier transparan tapi keras dengan warna Hijau muda itu, merupakan salah satu kekuatan zanpakutou Ran. Zanpakutounya merubah partikel-partikel udara menjadi sebuah pelindung yang keras.

Will terkejut dengan apa yang muncul di depannya. Dia menggertak dan melompat mundur. "Fiuh… Beruntung gue siap barrier! Kalau gak… Bisa-bisa, kepalamu kepenggal, To-chan!" lega Ran.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Dia terus menahan tubuh Ichigo yang rubuh di tangannya. Ran melirik ke belakangnya dan menghela napas. Atasannya itu dalam keadaan terpuruk. Dia pun menancapkan pedangnya dan membuka ujung gagang pedangnya itu. Dia mengeluarkan manik-manik dan melemparkannya pada tubuh Ichigo. Munculah sebuah _kekkai_ yang berfungsi sebagai tempat heal sekaligus pelindung.

Hitsugaya menatapi Ichigo yang sedang disembuhkan oleh kekuatannya Ran. Juga, luka miliknya. Tapi, Ran langsung memberitahukan pada Hitsugaya kalau dia tidak bisa meng-heal Ichigo secara sempurna. Hitsugaya heran. Ran pun menjawab, "Karena… Sebagian dari kekuatanku, sudah terkuras untuk mengeluarkan bankai!"

Hitsugaya kaget. "A… Apa? Bankai?"

Dia pun menggertak dan marah pada Ran. "Ran! Apa-apaan kau? Apa maksudmu bankai! Jangan mempermainkan kata-kata itu! Kami para shinigami harus memakan waktu puluhan hingga ratusan tahun untuk mengetahui apa bankai itu! Sedangkan kamu… Kamu baru 2 tahun menjadi shinigami! Shinigami pengganti lagi! Apa maksudmu?"

Ran tersenyum. "Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok, To-chan! Mungkin aku salah karena telah menyembunyikan ini padamu, kalau aku… Sudah menguasai bankai sejak setahun yang lalu! Sejak kita menjalankan misi terakhir di pengurus Defender Group!"

Hitsugaya terkejut. Ran pun menghela napas dan memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, akan kuperlihatkan bankai-ku padamu, To-chan!"

"BANKAI!"

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus di sekitar kaki Ran. Setelah menghela napas, Ran menarik tangan kirinya dan munculah sebuah pedang yang terbelah dari pedang shikai-nya. Pedang dengan pegangannya berwarna hitam-coklat-merah dan motif batik. Di ujungnya, terdapat sebuah rantai yang terpotong. Di pembatas antara pedang dan pegangan, terdapat sebuah batu berwarna biru muda dengan penahan berwarna abu-abu. Di ujung pedang, tidak ada perbedaan dengan wujudnya pas shikai.

Ran pun tersenyum sinis. "Ini adalah bankai-ku… Final Form Lightning Blossom!"

Hitsugaya terkejut dengan perubahan pedang milik Ran. Ternyata, bankai milik Ran adalah merubah pedangnya menjadi pedang kembar. Lebih kagetnya lagi, Hitsugaya baru melihat bankai milik Ran untuk pertama kali. "Ra… Ran… Itu…"

"Ya, pedang bankai milikku. Zanpakutou-ku adalah berupa 2 orang kembar bernama Raika dan Raiku. Raika itu adalah seorang cewek berambut kuning dan membantuku dalam wujud shikai. Untuk Raiku, dia men-support-ku dalam bentuk bankai. Bentuk zanpakutounya seperti ini dan merupakan kembaran dari Raika." Jelas Ran.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Ran tertawa kecil. "Tapi, parahnya, mereka penggemar _Zangetsu_ dan _Sode No Shirayuki!_ Jadinya, bentuk zanpakutou-nya seperti mereka! Dasar-dasar! Zanpakutou-ku memang aneh!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum sinis. "Kau sudah berkembang dengan pesat ya!"

Ran tertawa kecil. "Haha… Sankyuu, taichou!"

Ran pun melangkah dan mulai menyerang Will menggunakan pedang kembarnya. Will masih menggunakan pedang milik Ichigo. Hitsugaya terus memperhatikan pergerakan Will. Dia terus menerus berpikir untuk menemukan strategi terbaik untuk ini. Tapi, dia teringat dengan satu hal. Bukannya kalau pemilik zanpakutou dalam keadaan sekarat atau tidak menyadarkan diri, bentuknya akan kembali kesemula. Tetapi, itu tidak terjadi di pedang milik Ichigo yang digunakan Will. Hitsugaya pun menyimpulkan satu hal, berarti, Ichigo yang berada di tangannya ini, masih sadar dan belum mencapai sekarat.

"Kurosaki…"

_**Mari kita lihat di tempat pertarungan lain kembali…**_

-Kusaka & Roxas VS Beryl-

Mungkin, bagi kebanyakan orang, 2 lawan 1 itu tidak seimbang. Tapi, bagaimana jika 2 lawan 3? Ya, sama aja itu tidak adil!

Roxas melihat keadaan Kusaka yang terlihat begitu kecapaian. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kecapaian setelah sejam lebih bertarung terus menerus. Roxas menghela napas dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna kuning. Dia memberikan itu pada Kusaka. "Minumlah_ Elixir_ ini! Otomatis, luka dan kekuatan anda akan kembali sebanyak 60%!"

Kusaka mengangguk dan meminum _elixir _tersebut. Beryl menggertak dan kembali menyerang Roxas dengan kedua pedang besarnya, _Agni & Rudra. _Dengan _Obilivion_ _& Oathkeeper_, Roxas berhasil menangkis serangan Beryl tersebut. Saat Beryl sedang melompat, dia dikagetkan dengan serangan mendadak dari Roxas.

"Graviga!"

Magic yang dikeluarkan Roxas itu, berhasil mengenai Beryl. Magic berelemen gravitasi itu, membuat Beryl jatuh ke tanah dan menabrak atap gedung. Beryl tergeletak. Tubuhnya begitu berat. Darah keluar dari beberapa tempat. Roxas mendekati Beryl dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan. Dia mengacungkan _Oathkeeper-_nya yang berada di tangan kanannya.

" Mengapa kau ikut serta dalam UOS?" Tajam Roxas.

Beryl menunduk dan menutup matanya. Dia menjawab sambil tersenyum dingin. "Suka-suka aku donk! Aku bebas melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan! Tidak terkekang dengan peraturan-peraturan! Aku bebas! Aku bebas!" seru Beryl.

Tatapannya bercampur atara kesenangan, kejahatan, dan kesepian. Roxas mengerti tentang perasaan Beryl yang tidak tentu itu. Dia pun mencoba untuk menyadarkan Beryl. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin membunuhmu! Kita sesama manusia, harus saling mengerti! Aku mengerti tentang perasaanmu! Sekarang, tolonglah… Menyerah dan bersedia untuk ikut kami ke Defender Group! Jika kau bersedia untuk membuang sisi gelapmu, kau bisa menjadi anggota Defender Group! Kau akan benar-benar merasa bebas! Tidak terikat peraturan ini-itu!"

Roxas mengulurkan tangannya. Kusaka berdiri dengan tegak di belakang Roxas. Beryl terdiam. Dia tertunduk. "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak ingin membunuh manusia! Tetapi… Entah kenapa, tanganku bergerak sendiri dan melakukan ini semua. Mulai dari menciptakan arrancar, memanggil hollow, hingga membuat manusia yang punya kegelapan di hatinya, menjadi bawahan kami. Tapi, semenjak Will datang… Aku…"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pedang hitam, menancap pinggang kanan Beryl. Beryl berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi pinggang kanannya tersebut. Roxas dan Kusaka yang kaget, langsung mendekati Beryl dan berusaha menolongnya. Tetapi, mereka dikagetkan dengan pedang yang menyayat Beryl itu. Pedang kecil berwarna hitam mengkilat. Tidak salah lagi, itu pedang Ichigo.

Roxas langsung melihat keatasnya dan menemukan kalau Will sedang bertarung dengan Ran. Ran terus mendesak Will hingga senjatanya terlepas dari tangannya. Tetapi, Ran tidak tahu, kalau pedang tersebut, menyayat bawahannya Will. Ran pun mulai cemas. "Roxas! Kusaka-san! Kalian tidak apa?"

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa! Pedang tadi tidak mengenai kita sama sekali!"

Ran bernapas lega. "Fiuh… Syukur-"

Belum selesai berbicara, Ran sudah keburu diserang oleh Will menggunakan pedang esnya. Ran pun menangkisnya dengan zanpakutounya. Sekarang, Roxas dan Kusaka berusaha menolong Beryl. Pendaharannya pasti akan begitu banyak saat pedang Ichigo itu dilepas.

Beryl menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terima resiko apa saja asal pedang tersebut dicabut dari tubuhnya. Roxas dan Kusaka mengangguk. Roxas menyuruh Kusaka untuk mencabut pedang tersebut saat ia mendapatkan aba-aba dari Roxas. Roxas sendiri sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu dengan keyblade-nya.

"Ok… KUSAKA, SEKARANG!" Teriak Roxas.

Kusaka pun secara reflek, menarik pedang Ichigo dari pinggang Beryl. Beryl tersentak dan banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Roxas langsung mengeluarkan salah satu magic-nya. "HEAL!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lonceng kuning dan dedaunan keluar dari atas tubuh Beryl. Luka Beryl pun perlahan tertutup dan sembuh. Beryl yang merasa tidak apa-apa dan segar kembali, berterima kasih pada Roxas dan Kusaka.

Kusaka dan Roxas hanya mengangguk.

Beryl pun terdiam. Dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ano… Roxas-san… Kusaka-san…"

"Hm?"

Beryl memasang wajah tajam. "Tusuk jantung saya!"

Roxas dan Kusaka kaget. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Beryl. Tusuk jantungnya? Bukannya itu akan membuat dia mati! Beryl tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa… Bagi kami, para UOS. Jika kami masih dalam wujud UOS, kami akan tetap hidup walau jantung kami ditusuk. Tetapi, itu bisa membuat kita kehilangan kekuatan kita sebagai UOS dan hanya menjadi manusia biasa…"

Roxas dan Kusaka saling menatapi. Mereka akhirnya menemukan jawaban terbaiknya. "Baiklah, aku akan tusuk jantung kau! Tapi, setelah kau menjadi manusia biasa, bergabunglah dengan Defender Group! Semoga, Shyll-hime bisa membebaskan kau dari hukuman!" senyum Kusaka.

Beryl mengangguk.

Kusaka pun langsung menusuk jantung Beryl saat mendapat persetujuan darinya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola berwarna hitam, keluar dari jantungnya dan pecah. Beryl pun jatuh tertidur di pangkuan Roxas yang sudah _stand-by_ dibelakangnya. Dia dan Kusaka menghela napas lega.

"Satu selesai!"

-Byakuya & Curarpikt VS Qoxien-

Rantai Curapikt sudah melilit di dalam jantungnya Qoxien. Tapi, tidak ada perubahan expresi yang signifikan dari Qoxien. Qoxien terdiam dan tertunduk. Byakuya yang saat itu napasnya terengah-engah, berjalan mendekati Qoxien. "Biarkan saya membawamu ke tahanan Defender Group!"

Qoxien tidak bergeming.

Disekitar tubuh Qoxien, bertebaran serpihan-serpihan kertas bekas ledakan. Byakuya terus berjalan mendekati Qoxien. Curarpikt terus mengamati dari kejauhan. Tetapi, kewaspadaannya tidak berkurang. Dia terus berkosentrasi untuk mempertahankan rantai _nen_-nya itu.

Saat Byakuya sudah sampai di depan Qoxien, suatu kejadian aneh terjadi. Kertas-kertas yang sudah hancur, terangkat dan berubah menjadi jarum-jarum. Byakuya yang kaget, tidak sempat menghindar. Curarpikt yang tahu akan kejadian aneh tersebut, langsung menarik rantai miliknya.

Qoxien tersentak.

Di dada kirinya, terasa sangat sakit. Aura jahat miliknya keluar dan menghilang. Curarpikt yang sudah menusuk jantung milik Qoxien, terdiam. Dia belum menarik kembali rantai miliknya karena dia punya firasat kalau Qoxien belum kalah.

Ternyata, dugaan Curarpikt benar! Qoxien belum kalah. Dia malah menyeringai licik. "Hmf… Kalian salah! Aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan seperti itu!"

Curarpikt kesal. Dia pun menarik kembali rantainya. Harusnya, jantung Qoxien sudah hancur dan dia mati. Tapi, tidak. Qoxien merasa napasnya semakin sempit. Dia pun menarik pedang Byakuya dan ditusukan ke dadanya. Byakuya yang kaget, menarik kembali pedangnya. Sayang, telat. Pedang itu telah menembus jantung Qoxien untuk kedua kalinya dan dia pun berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

"_Lebih baik, aku…"_

Curarpikt dan Byakuya yang melihat Qoxien berubah jadi debu, terdiam. Byakuya hanya mengembalikan bentuk bankai-nya menjadi pedang biasa. Dia melihat ke langit. "Selesai…"

Curarpikt mengembalikan rantai _nen-_nya. "A~ selesai!"

-Rukia & Acherzz VS Colsom-

Archerzz merasakan hawa kalau hampir semuan UOS sudah kalah. Tinggal Colsom (musuhnya) dan Will (number 1) . Archerzz melihat ke belakangnya dimana Rukia terengah-engah. Lengan kirinya terluka karena sayatan senjata Colsom. Archerzz menjulurkan tangannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu! Mari kita habisi mereka bersama!"

Rukia mengangguk dan digapailah tangan Archerzz. Rukia berdiri di belakang Archerzz. Archerzz menghela napas. "Hh… Sudah lama tidak bertarung dengan Ichigo… Kok, jadi begini?" ucap pelannya.

Rukia mengangkat alisnya. Dia mendengar sekilas ucapan Archerzz. Archerzz menggelengkan kepalanya dan memunculkan panah cahaya dari tangan kanannya. Dia menyuruh Rukia untuk bersiap-siap melawan Colsom kembali.

Colsom yang terengah-engah, memegang tangannya yang terluka. Tangannya tadi mengenai panah milik Archerzz. Colsom pun mulai menyerang dengan memunculkan Cerberus kembali. Dia menyuruh Cerberus untuk menerkam Archerzz dan Rukia. Tapi, sayang. Pergerakan Cerberus saat itu sedang melambat. Maka, dengan mudah, Rukia membekukan Cerberus dengan _Hakuren_-nya.

Cerberus milik Colsom membeku dan menghilang. Tampaknya, kekuatan summon Colsom menurun. Ya, Archerzz sadar akan keadaan Colsom yang melemah. Colsom masih teralu muda untuk memanggil summon sekuat itu. Maka, Archerzz pun menodongkan panahnya pada arah dimana jantung Colsom berada.

"Apakah ada kata terakhir?" Tanya Archerzz.

Colsom mengehela napas. "Hmf… Cepat tembak jantung aku! Kau ingin membunuh UOS kan? Ayo! Bunuh aku!"

Archerzz mengangguk dan mulai ditariklah panahnya. Rukia berusaha mencegah Archerzz untuk membunuh Colsom. Tapi, Archerzz tidak mendengarnya. Dilepaslah tarikan panah tersebut dan panah melesat menembus jantung Colsom.

Colsom terjatuh. Panah Archerzz menghilang. Rukia gemetaran dibelakang Archerzz. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Dia masih muda, _you know?"_

Archerzz mengangguk. "Aku tahu! Tapi, itu tidak akan membuatnya mati! Saat dia sadar nanti, dia hanya akan kehilangan kekuatan UOS saja! Percaya padaku, Rukia!"

Rukia terkejut. Dia pun mengangguk. Archerzz menghilangkan panah cahayanya dengan gaya ala Ishida. Dia pun membenarkan kacamatanya. "Semua selesai! Sekarang… Tinggal yang lain!"

XXX

Daerah di sekitar pertarungan Renji – Matsumoto melawan Titan, hancur lebur. Tersisa puing-puing bangunan yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Tapi, Titan masih berdiri dengan tegak. Sedangkan Renji dan Matsumoto sudah terengah-engah.

"Sial… Kita serang dia terus menerus, tapi… Tidak ada yang terluka darinya! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Renji.

Matsumoto tidak bergeming. Dia hanya mengatur napasnya yang saat itu masih kacau. "Ga… Gak tahu!"

Titan tertawa puas. Dia puas bisa menghabisi musuhnya itu. Dia melihat kearah Will yang sedang bertarung dengan Ran.

"Kalian boleh mengalahkan para UOS. Kecuali kami! Kami abadi! Hahaha!" Tawa Titan.

Titan mengangkat senjatanya.

"Sekarang, biarkan saya menghabisi anda berdua… Para shinigami!"

Ran terhempas ke belakang. Keringat mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Will yang merasa bawahannya telah kalah semua, kesal. Dia bergumam sambil memegang pedang Ichigo. Tapi, saat dia melihat Titan yang masih hidup, dia pun menusukan jantung Titan menggunakan pedangnya. Titan yang kaget, melihat kearah jantungnya. "Will… Mengapa… Kau?"

Will hanya menyeringai. "Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu… Sekarang, berikanlah padaku!"

Tangan Will mengadah. Terlihat dari dalam tubuh Titan keluar sebuah aura UOS-nya. Kekuatan Titan ternyata diambil oleh Will. Kekuatan Tinta bergumpal menjadi sebuah bola. Ditelanlah bola tersebut oleh Will. Will menyeringai licik.

"Sekarang, ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini!"

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Pandangan Ran tertutup oleh debu yang berterbangan. Saat debu menipis, ternyata Will sudah menghilang dari pandangan Ran.

"Sial! Kemana dia?" Noleh Ran.

Ternyata, dengan tiba-tiba, muncul pedang hitam dari belakang leher Ran. Ternyata, Will sudah menodongkan pedang hitamnya di depan leher Ran. "Jika kau bergerak, kau akan kupenggal!"

Ran tersenyum. "Hmf… Kau mengancamku? Pengecut kau!"

Will kesal. Dia pun memukul Ran. Ternyata, barrier Ran muncul di saat yang tepat! Pukulan Will ditangkis oleh barrier tersebut. Tapi, itu tidak bertahan lama. Muncul retakan-retakan yang semakin memanjang. Pecahlah barrier tersebut.

"A… Pa?"

Terpentalah Ran dari tempatnya berdiri. Saat Ran mau mengangkat tubuhnya, Will sudah muncul dari belakang.

"Apa kata-kata terakhirmu?"

Ran menyeringai licik. "Kau pengecut!"

Will yang kesal, menggerakan pedangnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pedang melayang di belakangnya dan menebas punggsungnya. Will terkena telak! Punggungnya terluka dan dia melepaskan pedang di genggamannya. Ran menarik kembali salah satu pedangnya yang melayang menebas Will. Dia pun menghilangkan pedang tersebut dan mengacungkan pedang ke depan Will menggunakan pedang satunya.

"Kau sudah kalah! Sekarang, giliranmu! Apa kata terakhirmu?" Tanya Ran.

Will tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membuka telapaknya. Arah tangannya itu menuju ke tempat Hitsugaya sedang duduk mengawasi Ichigo yang terluka di pangkuannya. Ran punya firasat buruk akan hal tersebut. Ternyata, Will menembakan runcingan es miliknya dengan arah kepala Hitsugaya.

Ran tidak sempat menghentikannya, berusaha lari untuk menggapai es tersebut. Dia memanggil nama atasannya itu untuk menghindar secepatnya. Hitsugaya menengok pada arah Ran yang sedang berlari menuju arahnya. Dia kaget. Ternyata di depan matanya, telah melayang sebuah runcingan es.

Hitsugaya tidak bisa menghindar! Di pangkuannya, terbaring Ichigo yang terluka. Dia juga sudah tidak bisa menundukan kepalanya karena jarak es yang sudah dekat. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghalangi es tersebut. Ternyata, orang itu adalah orang yang berada di pangkuannya itu bangun.

"Ku… Kuro…"

"_Sayounara… Toushirou!"_

Ichigo melindungi Hitsugaya dengan mengorbankan dada kirinya sekali lagi. Es tersebut menembus jantung Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya. Ichigo yang tidak kuat menahan kesadarannya, jatuh pingsan menimpa Hitsugaya yang berada di belakangnya. Hitsugaya berteriak nama Ichigo. Tetapi, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ran yang kesal, langsung memunculkan pedang kembarnya yang tadi ia simpan dan menyatukannya. Dari tengah-tengah kedua pedang tersebut, muncul sebuah cahaya. "Lightning… BLOSSOM!"

Halilintar berserta kelopak bunga berwarna kuning bercahaya, bergerak dengan cepat dan menembus dada Will. Aura Will langsung menghilang. Will yang masih mempunyai kesadaran saat itu, tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHA! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHKU! AKU ABADI! AKU TIDAK BISA MATI! HAHAHA!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pedang menembus jantungnya. Ternyata, pedang tersebut milik Kusaka. "Semua UOS yang jantungnya ditusuk 2 kali, akan mati! Benar kan? Number 1?"

Will kaget. Matanya terbelak-lak besar. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya berubah menjadi batu dan hancur menjadi debu. Angin menerbangkannya. Kusaka terdiam melihat debu yang berterbangan di depannya. Dia mengetahui cara membunuh UOS itu dari Rytti. Kusaka menyimpan pedangnya dan berlari menuju arah Hitsugaya duduk.

Hitsugaya terus memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban sampai saat itu. Para shinigami dan member _Defender_ _Group_ yang saat itu sudah selesai bertarung, berdiri di sekitar Hitsugaya. Ran tertunduk. Dia berusaha agar Hitsugaya memberhentikan teriakannya.

Hitsugaya tidak mendengarnya.

Hitsugaya terus memanggil nama Ichigo hingga ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya. Dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul wajah Ichigo. Ran yang sudah tidak tahan, menarik Ichigo ke dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan, tangan Hitsugaya yang berusaha untuk memukul, ditahan oleh Kusaka dari belakang.

"Hitsugaya! Hentikan! Ichigo sudah mati! Kamu jangan terus-terussan berteriak seperti itu di depannya! Hentikan!" Seru Kusaka.

Hitsugaya tidak mendengarnya. Dia terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan agar dia bisa membangunkan Ichigo dengan cara memukulnya. Kusaka yang sudah tidak tahan, memukul wajah Hitsugaya. Dia menarik wajah Hitsugaya agar dia bisa bertatapan dengan Kusaka.

"HITSUGAYA! Kau tahu kan? Ichigo sangat menyayangimu! Dia rela melakukan apa saja demi dirimu walau taruhannya nyawa! Kamu kok malah marah pada dirinya? Justru, kau harus berterima kasih pada Ichigo karena kau masih bisa hidup! Ichigo ingin melihat kamu hidup, hidup, dan hidup! Ingatlah, apa saja yang sudah Ichigo lakukan untukmu? Apa yang telah ia korbankan untukmu… Ingatlah itu…" nasihat Kusaka.

Ditenggelamkanlah kepala Hitsugaya ke dalam dada Kusaka. Kusaka mengelus rambut perak Hitsugaya. Dia bisa mendengar suara Hitsugaya yang saat itu dipendam olehnya. Ran pun mengangkat Ichigo dan membawanya pada Curarpikt yang sudah stand by untuk menggendong Ichigo hingga ke rumah sakit defender group untuk di autopsi.

Hari itu hujan. Membasahi arena pertarungan yang sudah hancur lebur. Shyll yang mengetahui kalau pertarungan telah selesai, menarik kembali kekkainya sehingga keadaan tempat Ran dan yang lain berdiri, kembali seperti sedia kala.

Hitsugaya yang tertidur karena kecapean, dibawa oleh Kusaka dengan _bridal_ _style_-nya. Rambutnya yang turun karena hujan, menutupi wajahnya. Di genggamannya, terdapat permata merah yang berisi kekuatan spiritual milik dirinya digendong Kusaka, Ran memberikan permata tersebut.

Akhirnya… Pertempuran hari itu berakhir dengan kemenangan pihak Defender Group.

"_Kurosaki…"

* * *

_

_-_To Be Continued-

* * *

Ran: Hiks… Ane hampir nangis nulis terakhirnya. Udah mah, lagu nya pas pisan! Farewell by Kamui Gakupo. Hiks… Hiks…

Kusaka: Hh… *Mendesah

Ran: Lho? Yang lain pada kemana?

Kusaka: Pada minggat!

Ran: O…

Ehm… Akhirnya, chapter selanjutnya… Chapter terakhir! ASIIIKKK!

Kusaka: LhO? Yang ke Dufan téa gak jadi?

Ran: Kagak… Pikir-pikir, itu cerita buat tugas Bahasa Indonesia aje! Hahaha…

Kusaka: *sweatdrop

Ran: *lirik kalender* Wah… Hampir tanggal 17 Feb… KTP keluar! Asikkk!

Kusaka: Hah? KTP? Oh ya… Tanggal 17 itu kan… Tanjoubi omedetou!

Ran: Sankyuu!

Btw... Chap ini asa aneh ==a aku sudah kehabisan ide! Males ngetik! Jadi banyak miss typo. mohon dimaklumi ya XD Hhe XD

Yang pasti... Sorry ya, kalau chap ini aneh ==a

Kusaka: yang buatnya aja aneh!

*Ran`s kick!*

Ran: Ehm… Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca. Maafkan atas ketelatan saya meng-aplot ini fic karena tugas yang menumpuk, males ngetik, dan terpentok ama fic yang lain. Maafkan atas ketelatannya ya!

Oh ya, kan sekarang sudah semester 2. Berarti, bagi adik-adik dan kakak-kakak yang kelas akhir, selamat berjuang ya! Semoga, adik-adik dan kakak-kakak sukses menghadapi UN nanti! Lalu, semoga kalian semua sukses diterima di sekolah selanjutnya yang kalian inginkan! Hehehe… Ganbatte!

Ok, terima kasih bagi yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini fic. Saya berterima kasih telah setia mengikuti fic ini yang hampir setahun ditulisnya. Terima kasih yang sudah me-like, follow, alerts, read, review, etc. Ok, Ja-matta! XD

Cat: Chapter selanjutnya… Chapter **TERAKHIR! **Sepeninggal Ichigo, muncul seorang cewek yang hampir mirip dengan Ichigo! Siapakah dia? XDD


	20. Chapter 20

Pembahasan review…

_**Hanabi Kaori**__: Yup.. saya lagi suka yang die… hhe XDDD Liat saja di chap ini! Hhe XDD Siip… selamat menikmati!_

_**Megami Mayuki**__: Karena saya suka Hitsugaya menderita! XDDD *plak. Yoi… selamat menikmati!_

_**Just a Human**__: Kalau banyak permintaan, akan dilanjutin ke season 2 XDDD. Ya… Di season 2 memang Ichigo jadi cover boy XDDD… Yoi… Selamat menikmati ! XD_

_**Aoisakura: **__Supaya kerasa angst! Hhe XD I love angst! XD *plak. Liat saja di chap ini! Hhe :D renichi? Ada ide bagus nih! Ok… nanti aku sempilin renichi di fic lain XD Yoi! Sankyuu… Selamat menikmati chap ini!_

Ok… kita mulai saja… Selamat menikmati! XDDD

* * *

Warning: Saat mengedit ini… Saya sepintas melihat… Banyak sekali character yang OOC. Gomen.. ,

Oh ya, ada warning yang lupa saya tulis dari chapter 1… Warningnya selain OOC adalah… OC (original Character)

* * *

Disclamer: KuboTite-sensei

**Mission**

**-CHNR Side Story-**

**-The Last Chapter-**

* * *

3 hari setelah pertarungan. Keadaan damai tercipta. Para UOS yang masih hidup, menjalankan hidupnya seperti manusia biasa di _Defender_ _Group_. Para mantan anggota Pengurus _Defender_ _Group_ juga sudah kembali menjalani kehidupan biasa. Para shinigami sudah meninggalkan markas _Defender Group_ dan tinggal di rumah Byakuya yang dekatan dengan Ran.

Kesenangan terlihat di wajah mereka. Tetapi, kesenangan itu hanya semu. Sebenarnya, di dalam hati mereka, hati mereka tengah luka. Salah satu teman mereka divonis gugur. Kerterpurukan terlihat sangat di wajah Hitsugaya.

Semenjak Hikari dan Curarpikt memberitahukan padanya kalau Ichigo sudah meninggal, Hitsugaya selalu menyendiri. Dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Jika keluar kamar, dia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Kusaka mulai khawatir, memutuskan untuk memanggil Roxas dan Curarpikt.

Hitsugaya yang berada di kamar, hanya berbaring di kasur. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang berantakan. Di dalam pikirannya, dia hanya melihat wajah Ichigo saat berada di pangkuannya. Wajah yang lemah dan terluka. Tidak ada suara napas dari Ichigo.

Hitsugaya pun memukulkan tangannya ke tembok sebelah kasurnya. "_Gomenne… Kurosaki…"_

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Hitsugaya terbuka. Masuklah kedua sahabatnya, Roxas dan Curarpikt. Tampaknya, mereka baru pulang dari sekolah. Karena, mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing. Roxas memanggil nama Hitsugaya. Tetapi, Hitsugaya tetap terdiam. Roxas yang kesal, menarik Hitsugaya.

"Hitsu-chan! Kenapa kau terpuruk begitu! Bangun! Sekarang sudah siang tahu! Kamu sudah 3 hari tidak mau berbicara! Kenapa?" Tanya Roxas.

Hitsugaya terdiam.

Roxas yang kesal, menggertak. Curarpikt menyuruh Roxas untuk tenang. Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tetap berteriak di depan Hitsugaya.

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya mulai menjawab.

Tetapi, jawaban Hitsugaya itu merupakan jawaban yang tidak ingin didengar oleh Roxas dan Curarpikt. "Ini bukan urusanmu! Enyahlah!"

Roxas yang kesal, memukul pipi Hitsugaya. Keluarlah darah dari mulut Hitsugaya. Roxas menarik kerah baju Hitsugaya dan berteriak di depan wajah Hitsugaya. "APA-APAAN SIH KAMU! KAMU LUPA KALAU KITA ITU SAHABAT… HAH?"

Hitsugaya tetap terdiam.

Sekarang, giliran Curarpikt yang melanjutkan pertanyaan Roxas. "Apakah ini… Menyangkut Kurosaki-kun?"

Mata Hitsugaya terbelak-lak. Wajahnya bertatapan dengan wajah Curarpikt. Curarpikt tertunduk. "Apakah gara-gara Kurosaki-kun meninggal, kau menjadi begini?"

Belum ada jawaban dari Hitsugaya, Roxas melanjutkan perkataan Curarpikt. "Sekarang bangun! Kamu ingat kata-kata Kusaka-san kan? Ichigo-kun ingin kau tetap hidup. Dia akan melindungimu walau nyawa taruhannya. Sekarang, hidup kamu yang telah dilindungi oleh Ichigo-kun, harus dijalankan sebaiknya. Masa kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dalam kerterpurukan? Selama waktu kita masih ada, mari… Kita jalani hidup sebaik-baiknya! Ingat akan pengorbanan semua orang untuk mempertahankan nyawa kita. Ok?"

Hitsugaya melihat wajah Roxas. Sekarang, raut matanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Arrigatou… Roxas… Curarpikt!"

Curarpikt dan Roxas mengangguk. "Yoi! Douita!"

Hitsugaya pun keluar kamar. Kusaka yang sudah menunggu, langsung memeluk Hitsugaya. "Syukurlah! Kau sudah bangun!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ya… Maaf sudah menghawatirkan kalian semua!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang dengan seragam SMA-nya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dengan gaya preman yang nagih hutang. Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati orang itu. Dia pun menunduk. "Terima kasih, Ran!"

Ran tersenyum. Dia pun mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya. "Yoi! Sama-sama!"

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya terkejut akan sesuatu di kepalanya. Ternyata Ran menyimpan secarik kertas. Di kertas itu, tertulis list nilai ulangan. "Ran… Ini… Kok…"

Ran pun menyeringai licik. "Napa? Puas? Kau remed PKN! Sekelas Cuma 4 orang yang lulus! Aku dan kau kena remed! Besok jam 12 ditunggu di sekolah!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ran tersenyum. "Ok… Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan! Aku pulang dulu sekarang ya! Besok aku jemput kamu disini, OK?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan pergilah Ran dari matanya.

Hitsugaya duduk di sofa tengah. Roxas dan Curarpikt yang sudah tidak punya kepentingan, memutuskan untuk pulang. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Roxas dan Curarpikt tersenyum. Sesaat sebelum pergi, Roxas memberikan satu stik _sea salt ice cream_ pada Hitsugaya. Mereka pun pergi dengan sebuah pesan, "Mulai besok, kita latihan ya~ ok?"

Setelah teman-temannya pergi, tersisalah Hitsugaya dan Kusaka di ruang tengah. Hitsugaya merasa aneh karena suasana rumah yang sangat sepi itu, bertanya pada Kusaka. "Kusaka, yang lain pada kemana?"

Kusaka menoleh pada sahabat kecilnya itu. "Oh? Kuchiki-kun dan Abarai sedang keluar. Kuchiki-sama sedang ngurus nilai UAS!"

Hitsugaya hanya ber-oh-ria.

Dia pun pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil LKS PKN dan belajar di ruang tengah. "Kok bisa sih… Aku diremed PKN?"

XXX

Keesokan harinya…

Kebisingan terjadi di rumah Byakuya. Ya, jam setengah 8 pagi, Hitsugaya sudah komat-kamit sendiri. Dia bingung mengapa Ran belum sampai di rumahnya. PAdahal, jam masuk sekolah sudah lewat 1 jam pelajaran yang lalu. Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya, Ran datang. Hitsugaya sudah mengamuk duluan. Sedangkan Ran menjawab dengan dingin. "Lah? Kan Cuma porak! Datang jam 12 juga it's ok kok!"

Hitsugaya rasanya sudah ingin mem-bogemmnya.

Sesampai di sekolah, teman-teman sekelas Ran sudah ngampar dengan manisnya di depan ruang wakasek. Shelly, salah satu anak X3 menyuruh Ran dan Hitsugaya untuk menghadap wali kelas mereka. "Ran! Toushi! Kalian dipanggil Bu Yuyun di ruang guru!"

Ran menghela napas. "Hh… Ada apa lagi ama itu guru! Ok… Sankyuu! To-chan! Ayo!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berjalanlah mereka menuju ruang guru.

Sesampai di ruang guru, Ran diomelin karena tugasnya masih banyak yang belum masuk. "Ran! Kamu 4 tugas lagi belum masuk! LKS 2 bab dan 2 laporan!"

Ran hanya menunduk paham. Hitsugaya memasang tampang _no expression_. Dia hanya kena 1 tugas kosong berupa laporan. Ya, laporannya itu satu kelompok dengan Ran. Jadi, yang harus disalahkan yaitu, Ran!

Setelah mengurus masalah pelajaran kimia, Ran dan Hitsugaya keluar dari ruang guru. Saat mau keluar, Hitsugaya melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, memakai dalaman kerah tinggi, dan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Sang perempuan yang merasa dilihat, mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Ah? Selamat pagi!" ucapnya lembut.

Suaranya begitu lembut dan pelan. Hitsugaya langsung _blushing_. Dia pun menunduk malu. "Se… Selamat pagi!"

Hitsugaya terus memperhatikannya. Perempuan itu heran. "Kenapa adik melihat saya terus?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah. "Ti… Tidak! Te… Teteh mirip kakak laki-laki saya!"

Perempuan itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kakak? Tunggu… Adik itu… Adiknya Ichigo Kurosaki kelas XI IPA 3?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ta… Tapi… Lebih cocoknya… Dia adalah orang berharga saya!"

Perempuan itu tertunduk. Dia memegang dadanya. "Anu… Saya ikut bela sungkawa! Menurut berita sewaktu upacara kemarin, Ichigo meninggal karena seseorang menembak jantungnya. Saya turut berduka!"

Hitsugaya tertunduk. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat perempuan di depannya itu. Hitsugaya heran. "Teteh kenal dengan Kak Ichigo?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Ya! Saya teman chattingnya! Nama saya Anita Kusuma Dewi. Kelas XI IPA 4! Salam kenal, Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya kaget. Cara Anita memanggil namanya, begitu tidak asing di telinganya. Anita mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Cara bicara teteh mirip kakak saya!"

Anita hanya tertawa kecil. "Hehe…"

Ran sudah mengomel-ngomel saat menunggu di depan ruang guru. Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu keluar. Tetapi, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Ran tersenyum Gin. "OI! Kenapa?"

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Te… Teteh yang tadi… Mirip Kurosaki!"

Ran mengangkat alisnya. Ditengoklah wajahnya kedalam dimana Anita sedang susulan UKK. Ran tersenyum. "Lho? To-chan gak kenal? Dia kan teh Anita! Anak kelas XI IPA 4! Dia anak eskul Jepang juga kok! Tapi, dia sakit-sakitan. Jantungnya lemah! Jadi, dia jarang masuk sekolah. Kayanya, seminggu kemarin, penyakitnya itu kambuh lagi ya! Sehingga dia susulan UKK! Oh ya, dia juga memang sedikit mirip Ichigo-kun ya!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "A-h~! Sekilas, dia mirip Kurosaki. Tatapannya, matanya, dan senyumnya. Hampir mirip Kurosaki. Tetapi, setahuku, Kurosaki tidak punya kembaran. Yah, lagipula, Teh Anita punya rambut hitam panjang. Dia orang Indonesia!"

Ran mengangguk. "Iya sih… Indonesianya fasih banget! Betewe, dia juga fasih bahasa Jepangnya lho!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Ya…"

Ran tersenyum. "To-chan! Kau… Kau… Kau ngeceng Teh Anita?"

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan duluan di depan Ran. Tiba-tiba, dia tertabrak bel sekolah yang berat. Ran dan semua orang yang melihat, hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. "Ah… Salting!" Seru Ran.

Setelah remed PKN, Hitsugaya dan Ran berjalan keluar sekolah. Mereka ketemu dengan Renji dan Rukia yang sedang beli lumpia basah di depan sekolah. Ran dan Hitsugaya menyapa mereka. Mereka menoleh dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, mereka dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang terjatuh di belakangnya. Ternyata, dia seorang perempuan yang tidak sengaja rok panjangnya terinjak. Hitsugaya tidak asing dengan penampilan orang itu. Dia pun membantu perempuan yang terjatuh itu.

"Teh Anita, anda tak apa?

Anita mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah karena terbentur aspal. "Ah… Toushirou! Saya tak apa kok!"

Anita pun berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel di pakaian seragamnya. Di tangan kanannya, dia menggantungkan helm berwarna merah-hitamnya. Hitsugaya hanya menghela napas. "Kak, berhati-hatilah kalau jalan! Rok anda panjang dan rempel!"

Anita mengangguk. "Ah? I… Iya… Hehehe…"

"lalu, kenapa anda tidak pakau rok span pendek aja?"

"Ah? Rok span pendekku hilang sih…"

"_Hilang?"_ heran Hitsugaya.

Anita pun melihat jam tangannya dan kaget. "Kyaaa… Dah jam segini? Aku harus pulang? Semuanya, aku pulang duluan ya! _Ja'mata_!"

Hitsugaya dan yang lain mengangguk. "_Ja'mata_!"

Hitsugaya dan yang lain melihat kepergian Anita. Dengan cekatannya, dia meminta satpam mengeluarkan motornya. Hitsugaya kaget, ternyata motor yang digunakan Anita adalah motor tinggi seperti Ichigo. Warnanya juga sama. Tapi, saat mau menaik, Anita menginjak kembali roknya dan hampir jatuh. Lalu, dia mencoba lagi dengan mengangkat roknya selutut dan berhasil! Dinyalakan motor tersebut dan digas meninggalkan tempat parkiran. Rukia, Renji, dan Ran hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Anita itu. "_Kok… Anggun-anggun… Kaya gitu cara naik motornya? Gak ada anggunnya sama sekali!"_

Sedangkan Hitsugaya. "_Gyahoo… Cewek naik motor kaya Ichigo… Keren!"_

Tersipu?

XXX

Hitsugaya termenung di tempatnya duduk. Curarpikt mengetuk jidatnya Hitsugaya. "Oi! Kenapa kau melamun begitu? Nanti kesambet lho!"

Hitsugaya tetap melamun. Dia terus menatap kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang berada di pikirannya. Curarpikt hanya menghela napas. Dia pun menyuruh Roxas untuk melakukan sesuatu agar Hitsugaya kembali. Roxas mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _keyblade_-nya. Ya, diayunkan _keyblade_ tersebut dan…

"_FIRAGA_!"

BROOOSSSHH

Tiba-tiba, semburan api datang dari bawah tubuh Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang langsung tenggelam dalam api, heboh sendiri. "Huwa! Panas! Panas!"

Curarpikt yang merasa Roxas teralu berlebihan, menyuruhnya untuk memberhentikan api tersebut. Roxas mengangguk dan mengluarkan jurus elemen airnya. Tubuh Hitsugaya pun sudah bebas dari api. Hitsugaya kesal, berteriak di depan wajah Roxas. "Roxas… _Omae_… _Korosu_!"

Roxas memasang wajah dingin. "Kalau mau bunuh aku, mending bunuh kripik! Toh, dia yang nyuruh aku untuk membakarmu!"

Curarpikt mengelak. "HEH! Kok aku? Salah kamu sendiri! Kenapa level _firaga_? Kenapa gak level _fire_ aja!"

Roxas terdiam. Dia mengunyah _sea_ _salt_ _ice_ _cream_-nya. Ujung-ujungnya, dia duduk di sofa dan menjilati es krimnya dengan wajah polos. Curarpikt menghela napas dan memegang kepalanya.

"Hh… Si Natsume belum datang! Kemana saja dia?"

Hitsugaya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dia menjelaskan kalau Natsume akan datang sekitar jam 2. Curarpikt melihat jam dan sudah menunjukan pukul 2. Dia menghela napas lagi. "Dijamin, dia telat la…"

"AKU DATANG!"

Semua menengok pada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan berteriak itu. Ternyata, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu dan personil terakhir dari CHNR band datang! Ya, Natsume Hyuuga. Salah seorang siswa dari Alice Academy dengan kekuatan alicenya berelemen api. Dia bisa membakar semua apa yang ia inginkan dengan kekuatannya. Karena kekuatannya yang berbahaya, makanya dia menggunakan banyak anting di telinganya untuk menekan kekuatan apinya itu.

Ok, jabatan Natsume di CHNR band adalah sebagai vocalis. Tapi, kadang-kadang dia menjadi gitaris. Saat dia menjadi gitaris, Roxas-lah yang menjadi drummer , Curarpikt menjadi bassis dan Hitsugaya menjadi Vocalis. Tidak ada yang berbeda saat Hitsugaya dan Natsume bernyanyi. Suara mereka hampir sama. Biasanya sih, Natsume tidak menjadi vocalis saat suaranya serak atau dia sakit.

Sekarang, Natsume berjalan mendakati Hitsugaya yang sedang memandanginya dengan wajah heran. Natsume mengelus-eluskan kepala Hitsugaya. "Hitsu-kun… Aku tahu mengenai kejadian kemarin-kemarin. Kuharap, kau tetap semangat dan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dari sini!"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Dia memandangi Natsume dengan mata besarnya. Dia tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja… Natsu!"

Natsume tersenyum. Dia pun menepukan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan. "OK! Ayo kita mulai latihan! Konser kita 3 minggu lagi! Ayo! Ayo! SEMANGAT!"

"OU!"

Tiba-tiba, Curarpikt mengangkat tangannya sehingga semua personil teralihkan pandangannya. Curarpikt memegang kepalanya yang tidak pusing itu. "Err… Kawan-kawan… Konser kita dimajukan menjadi tanggal 14 Juli lho…"

Semua terdiam dan…

"WWWWHHHAAAT?"

XXX

Seseorang duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah jalur hijau –taman kota-. Dia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari headsetnya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah SMA dengan rok rempel panjang. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, dibiarkan terurai dan terbawa angin. Dia memainkan HP _touch_ _screen_-nya. Akhirnya, seseorang datang mendekatinya.

"Ah? Kau sudah menunggu lama ya, Anita!"

Ya, Anita menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya dan mendekatinya. Dia tersenyum. "Tidak kok… Aku baru datang, Rukia!"

Rukia duduk disebelah tempat Anita berada. Dia tersenyum pada Anita. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Anita?"

Anita tersenyum. "Ah~ baik-baik saja! Sudah tidak teralu sakit kok!"

Rukia melihat Anita dengan tatapan khawatir. "Tapi… Kalau sakit… Jangan dipendam ya…"

Anita mengangguk. Kemudian, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki itu. Diangkatlah wajahnya sehingga ia dapat melihat langit biru yang membentang luas diatasnya. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, rencana nanti, bagaimana?"

Rukia menengok. "Ah? Rencana nanti…"

XXX

25 Juni. Hari yang menegangkan bagi seluruh siswa SMAN 7. Sekarang, pembagian rapor semester 2. Rapor yang membuktikan mereka akan naik kelas apa tidak setelah proses pembelajaran selama satu semester ini.

Kusaka sudah lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan mendapatkan beasiswa di sebuah universitas yang bergengsi. Dia mengambil jurusan akutansi. Dengan menggunakan jasnya saat perpisahan kemarin, dia mendapatkan surat kelulusannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Lalu, bagi Rukia dan Renji. Beban mereka semakin berat mengingat, mereka sekarang naik ke kelas XII. Mereka akan lulus mengikuti jejak Kusaka dan menjadi seorang mahasiswa/mahasiswi. Nilai Rukia sudah bagus. Nilai paling kecilnya 70 di olahraga dan paling besar di Kimia dengan nilai 85. Sayangnya, dia tidak masuk 10 besar. Kalau Renji… Dia nyaris gak naik kelas. Nilainya yang bagus hanya olahraga dan Bahasa Jepang. Sisanya, 'tongkat' pas-pasan SKBM. Itu juga terlihat kalau nilai Renji mengalami 'pemaksaan' untuk mencapai SKBM.

Kita lihat ke rapor anak kelas X. Ok, Ran pundung karena dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Hitsugaya. Nilai Hitsugaya bagus-bagus dan Ran rangking 13 dari 44 siswa. Padahal, nilai-nilai Ran sudah cukup bagus. Tetapi, banyak yang bagus-bagus juga, posisi dia tersisihkan hingga peringkat 13. Ran memilih IPA sebagai penjurusannya di kelas XI. Tetapi, dia disuruh masuk bahasa. Ran menolak dengan sopan. "Saya lebih suka di IPA".

Hitsugaya pun sama. Dia memilih IPA sebagai jurusannya. Ya, nilai IPA-nya gede-gede dan bisa membuat semua orang yang dekat dengan dia, bangga. Rapor Hitsugaya diambil oleh Kusaka yang saat itu kebetulan ke sekolah untuk mengambil ijazah.

Saat keluar kelas, Hitsugaya melihat Anita yang sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon depan ruang wakasek. Terlihat, Anita sedang membaca rapornya dengan tenang. Kebetulan sekali, hari itu, Hitsugaya sedang mencari-cari Anita untuk suatu hal. Didekatkanlah kakak kelasnya itu.

"Umm… Teh Anita… Selamat pagi!"

Anita yang merasa dia disapa, mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "A… Ah… Err… Toushirou!"

"Lho? Teteh kenapa gugup?" heran Hitsugaya.

Anita menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sok, duduk disini!"

Hitsugaya duduk disebelah Anita. Dia langsung ke pokok pembicaraan mengingat dia habis ini harus latihan band lagi. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantongnya. Ternyata, kertas itu berupa tiket VVIP konser CHNR band. Hitsugaya memberikannya pada Anita. Anita heran. "Toushirou… Tiket apa ini?"

"Ini tiket konser bandku… Acaranya tanggal 14 Juli jam 8 malam. Kalau teteh mau datang, ini tiketnya. Tapi, kalau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa!" senyum Hitsugaya.

Anita melihat tiket tersebut. Dia tersenyum. "Ok… Makasih ya, Toushirou! Nanti saya usahakan datang!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian, dia berterima kasih dan izin pulang duluan karena ada latihan band. Anita mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Hitsugaya pergi, Anita melipat rambutnya kebelakang telinganya. Dia melihat tiket konser CHNR band itu dengan senyuman.

xxx

Sekarang tanggal menunjukan angka 14. Ya, bulan Juli tanggal 14. Para mantan anggota defender (aka: Ran, Hikari, Dryll, Ethra, Zaki, Archerzz dan Kochi –baru muncul-), sibuk mempersiapkan buat konser CHNR malam itu.

Sekarang, jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan acara akan dimulai sejam lagi! bayangkan, dalam waktu sejam, para personil dan pengisi acara belum berganti pakaian! Ok, kita tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan! Sang panitia kostum, Ran.

"Gomen aku telat~ Semua! Ini baju ka-"

GUBRAAAAKKK

Semua sweatdrop melihat apa yang terjadi pada Ran. Ya, kakinya tersandung kabel dan jatuh. Kusaka mendekati Ran yang saat itu masih terdiam dengan posisi telungkup. Setelah beberapa saat, Ran bangun dan menangis dengan kencang.

"GYAAA… MASA 16 TAHUN JATUH GARA-GARA KABEL? Hiks… Hiks… Malu…"

Ok, sekarang liat di sisi lain. Hikari selaku panitia make up, sedang mendandanin Curarpikt. Natsume sedang berganti pakaian setelah pakaiannya kelempar kearahnya saat Ran jatuh. Roxas sedang men-setting bass-nya. Dryll sedang mengatur dekorasinya. Archerzz mengatur suara dan jadwal penampilan. Zaki mengatur dokumentasi. Ethra bermain sebagai pianis di beberapa lagu yang akan ditampilkan. Kochi yang memasak masakan untuk makan nanti.

Kemana Hitsugaya? Ya, Hitsugaya sedang ganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian konsernya. Selain CHNR, para shinigami juga akan muncul sebagai bintang utama. Mereka akan bernyanyi lagu masing-masing dan yang memainkan musiknya adalah para CHNR band. Byakuya, Rukia, dan Renji-lah yang berlaku sebagai tamu disini. Kusaka tidak ikut tampil karena dia mau membantu Ran untuk membereskan kostum-kostum untuk para shinigami dan CHNR.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berlari. Dia mengenakan bandana hitam dan baju berkerah tinggi tetapi tidak ada lengannya. Perpaduan warna abu emas-nya, mendukung bandana yang ia pakai. Celananya pendek dan dia menggunakan sepatu kets. "Semua… Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

Roxas, Curarpikt, dan Natsume mengangguk. "Ah~ kita suda siap!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang tidak asing, datang bersama Hinamori dan Matsumoto. Hitsugaya yang melihat kedatangan orang yang ditunggu, tersenyum. "Teh Anita!"

Anita tersenyum. "Halo, Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati Anita. "Terima kasih sudah datang, teh!"

"Ya… Sama-sama, Toushirou!"

Anita melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di bandananya Hitsugaya, memegangnya. Hitsugaya kaget dan langsung merona. Anita membenarkan bandana yang Hitsugaya pakai. Ternyata, bandananya miring. "Yup… Sudah selesai!"

Hitsugaya tersipu. "Te… Terima kasih… Err… Teh Anita…"

Tiba-tiba, Archerzz memanggil semua personil untuk kumpul. Dia akan memberitahukan urutan penampilan.

"Ok… Penampilan pertama dari CHNR band. Mereka akan membawakan lagu '_We are CHNR Band'. _Dilanjutkan dengan lagu '_Yume'_, '_Watashi no Sekai', _lagu request '_Fate_ _rebirth'_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Natsume, Curarpikt, dan Roxas. '_Sen no Yoru wo Koete' _ yang dinyanyikan Curarpikt dan, '_World End'_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Roxas. Lalu, Natsume turun panggung dan Rukia masuk. Disini, Rukia menyanyikan lagu '_echo'_ solo. Selesai solo, Byakuya masuk dan berduet dengan Rukia. Lagunya '_Listen_ _to_ _One_ _Story'_ dan dilanjutkan Byakuya solo dengan lagu '_Yozora_ _no_ _kawa'_. Lalu, Byakuya selesai, Renji masuk membawakan lagu berjudul '_SKY'_ dan '_Standing to defend you_'. Setelah ini, Matsumoto dan Hinamori masuk sebagai host untuk acara hiburan dan door prize selama 20 menit. Lalu, CHNR masuk dengan pertukaran posisi dimana, Natsume bermain gitar, Curarpikt bermain bass, Roxas bermain drum, dan Hitsugaya bernyanyi. Disini, Hitsugaya bernyanyi lagu '_This light I see_' dan '_Shine_'. Lalu, selesailah rangkaian konsernya. Ditutup dengan semua crew bernyanyi 'kawaranai kimochi' dan bersama penonton bernari 'death song'. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk paham. Hitsugaya pun berjalan kembali kearah Anita berdiri. "Teh Anita! Aku mau tampil dulu! Teh Anita ke tempat nonton sendiri gak apa?"

Anita mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Gak apa, Toushirou!"

_Mirip Kurosaki…_ Batin Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum dan berjalanlah dia keatas panggung bersama anggota CHNR yang lain. Sorak dan teriakan fans terdengar keseluruh tempat. Roxas mengambil mic-nya dan mulai berseru. "_KONBAWA_ MINNA-SAN!"

Jawaban yang bergemuruh didapatkan oleh CHNR. Ya, semua penonton disana begitu bersemangat melihat kehadiran CHNR band yang sudah vakum sejak Roxas dan Curarpikt menginjak kelas 3 SMP. Dan hari itu, merupakan hari pertama CHNR band tampil kembali setelah vakum.

"Maaf ya semuanya! Kami, selaku CHNR band akan melaksanakan konser pertama dan terakhir setelah kevakuman kita selama… Errr…"

Roxas menoleh pada Curarpikt karena dia lupa apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Curarpikt menghela napas. "Hh… 3 tahun, Roxas…"

Roxas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan _sweatdropnya_ "Ah? Errr… 3 tahun! Ya, 3… Tahun!"

Curarpikt menghela napas. "Hh… Mulai saja, kenapa? Kasihan ini sudah malam! Teralu malam, parah juga sih…"

Roxas mengangguk. Dia pun memberi suatu isyarat pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan dipukulkan kedua stik drumnnya satu sama lain. "OK! _One_… _Two_… _Three_!"

JREEENGG…

Setelah ketiga lagu dengan judul _'we are CHNR band', 'yume'_, dan '_watashi_ _no_ _sekai'_ dibawakan oleh CHNR band, sekarang mereka menyanyikan lagu request dari para penggemar. Lagu pertama dinyanyikan oleh 3 personil CHNR. Curarpikt, Natsume dan Roxas. Karena suara Hitsugaya mirip dengan suara Natsume, dia tidak ambil alih dalam lagu dengan judul '_Fate_ _Rebirth'_ ini. Lagu asli '_fate_ _rebirth'_ ini memang dinyanyikan oleh 3 orang. Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len dan Kaito Shion. Yang mengisi posisi Kamui Gakupo adalah Curarpikt. Yang mengisi posisi Kaito adalah Roxas, dan yang mengisi posisi Kagamine Len adalah Natsume.

Selesai lagu '_fate_ _rebirth'_, Curarpikt maju kedepan dan tetap setia dengan gitarnya. Dia mulai menyanyikan lagu _'Sen no yuru wo koete'._ Lagu itu terkesan slow. Curarpikt juga berhasil mengatur tempo nyanyinya dan tempo dia memainkan gitarnya. Natsume membantu Curarpikt sebagai _backing_ vocal.

Setelah lagu '_Sen no yuru wo koete_', giliran Roxas yang memuaskan para penggemar dengan lagu request berjudul '_World_ _End'_. Lagu yang digunakan sebagai opening 2 Code Geass R2, berhasil dinyanyikan oleh Roxas. Berbalik dengan lagu '_Sen no Yuru wo Koete_' yang slow, lagu ini sedikit cepat. Tentu, walau Roxas menjadi vocal, dia tidak melupakan posisinya sebagai bass. Dia terus bernyanyi dan selaras dengan musiknya walau dia bermain bass.

Setelah rangkaian lagu request itu, Natsume berjalan keluar panggung dan menepuk tangannya dengan Rukia yang telah berjalan dengan pelan untuk memasuki panggung. Lalu, mereka pun bertukar posisi. Sekarang, Rukia-lah yang bernyanyi. Dengan semangatnya, dia memulai lagunya.

Penampilan Rukia begitu mempesona. Dia mengenakan baju terusan dengan warna hitam-putih-ungu. Dengan rambut diikat satu dan ada hiasan bunga mawar berwarna ungu, Rukia membawakan lagu '_echo'_. Mungkin semua penonton aneh dengan kehadiran Rukia. Tetapi, mereka melupakannya dan menikmati lagu yang dibawakan oleh Rukia.

Setelah selesai dengan lagu pertama dan mendapat tepuk tangan, Byakuya datang dari belakang panggung dengan tenang dan mempesona. Ya, kenseikannya dibuka sehingga rambut hitam sebahunya dibiarkan terurai. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih, dasi ungu, dia mendampingi adiknya untuk bernyanyi.

Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan adalah '_Listen_ _to_ _one_ _story'_. Dengan suara Byakuya yang berat ditambah, suara feminimnya Rukia, menambah kenikmattan mendengar lagu tersebut. Di lagu ini, Byakuya lebih dominan menjadi _backing_ vocal. Dengan lagu yang temponya cepat, Hitsugaya bisa bermain drumnya dengan cepat dan sesuai dengan lagu tersebut. Demikian Curarpikt dan Roxas. Mereka bukannya kesal atau cemas, tapi, mereka malah menikmatinya.

Selesai lagu '_Listen_ _to_ _one_ _story'_, Rukia membukukkan tubuhnya dan memberi salam pada semua penonton. Penonton pun bersorak gembira karena penampilan Rukia yang keren itu. Byakuya tetap berdiri di panggung. Dia mengangkat micnya dan mulai bernyanyi. '_Yozora no Kawa'._

Permainan piano diawal lagu tersebut, dimainkan oleh Ethra. Ya, Ethra membantu CHNR band untuk bermain piano. Lagunya terasa begitu tenang dan slow. Suara Byakuya yang rendah nan berat, menambah keseksian dari Byakuya. Para penonton mengangkat dan menggerakan dengan kompak lampu stik mereka.

Setelah Byakuya selesai, dia langsung memanggil wakilnya dengan micnya. "ABARAI RENJI! MASUK!"

Hentakan drum Hitsugaya yang keras, mengiring masuknya Renji ke panggung. Renji menepukan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya dan menyuruh para penonton bersorak. Gaya Renji berpakaian, nyaris mirip Subaru Sumeragi. Dengan jubah, kemeja kerah tinggi, sepatu boots, rambut dikepang satu dibelakang, Renji mulai menyanyikan kedua lagunya yang berjudul '_SKY'_ dan '_Standing_ _to Defend You_".

Saat Renji mau memberi salam, Matsumoto dan Hinamori masuk tanpa aba-aba dari Renji. Mereka menyelonong masuk. "OK! HALO SEMUANYA!"

Renji yang merasa kesal karena dia mau tebar pesona, tapi dipotong oleh kedatangan Matsumoto dan Hinamori, mulai ngamuk. "OI! MATSUMOTO! KAU KENAPA MASUK! KAU BELUM WAKTUNYA TAMPIL!"

Dengan teriakan _super duper hyper special_ edan mantap nan eklusifnya Renji *kepanjangan ==a*, para penonton menutup telinganya –termaksud CHNR-. Matsumoto mengabaikan Renji yang banyak bacotnya itu. "Ok semuanya! Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan host cantik dan imut ini, Matsumoto dan Hinamori! Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak membawakan acara ini, Hinamori-chan?"

Hinamori menjawab. "Ah? Sekitar 3 tahun, Rangiku-san!"

Renji yang terus ngedumel, berusaha mengambil mic-nya Matsumoto. "RANGIKU! CE-"

DDDDUUUUUAAAAKKKK

Renji ditendang Matsumoto hingga jatuh dari panggung…

Semua penonton yang menonton –baik dari jauh maupun dekat-, hanya sweatdrop dan terdiam. Roxas, Curarpikt dan Hitsugaya hanya memasang wajah kasihan. Setelah dipersilahkan oleh Matsumoto untuk pergi ke _backstage_, mereka bertiga keluar panggung.

Di belakang panggung, Hitsugaya celingak-celinguk. Kochi yang tidak sengaja lewat, bertanya pada Hitsugaya. "Lho? Hitsu… Kau kenapa?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah? Gak kenapa-kenapa kok, Kochi! Btw… Ran sama Hikari mana?"

Kochi mengangkat bahunya. "Gak tahu! Oh ya, pakaian kedua kalian sudah disiapin di kursi kalian masing-masing. Bisa ganti sendiri kan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dia pun berjalan menuju kursinya dimana baju pentas keduanya disimpan.

XXX

Di suatu truk sedang, Ran naik kedalam bagasinya sambil membawa gulungan pakaian. "Ah! _Sorry_! Aku telat! Tadi aku lupa nyimpan bajunya dimana!"

Seseorang yang sedang didandanin oleh Hikari, tersenyum. "Ah? Terima kasih, Ran! Simpan saja disitu! Nanti aku ganti baju!"

Ran mengangguk dan pergilah dia kesebuah meja dimana segelas kopi berada. "Eh? Ini kopi siapa?"

"Ah? Itu kopi sisa Kusaka-san! Tadi dia pergi lagi untuk beres-beres di _backstage!_" jawab orang yang didandani Hikari itu.

Suaranya memang sangat tenang dan anggun. Tetapi, itu bukanlah suara aslinya. Ran dan Hikari yang tahu hal tersebut, tidak mempedulikannya. Mereka tetap fokus pada perkejaannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, Ran teringat sesuatu. "Eh, lu sudah tahu bagaimana tampilnya kan?"

Perempuan yang telah selesai didandanin, menengok pada arah Ran dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Sudah! Tadi si Archerzz sms aku! Aku tidak menyangka, dia masih hapal nomor HPku!"

Hikari dan Ran saling melihat. "Anu… Archerzz sebenarnya lupa nomormu… Jadi, dia minta ke Ran deh…" cemas Hikari.

Perempuan tinggi itu hanya tertawa. "Hahaha… Ok… Ok! Eh, aku ganti disini saja y-"

"JANGAAANNN! GANTI SAJA DIBALIK GORDEN!" teriak Ran dan Hikari.

"Lho? Kita kan sesama ce-"

"CEPETAN!"

XXX

Waktu tampil CHNR band akan dimulai. Semua sudah siap dengan kostum barunya. Ya, kostum special mereka adalah kostum dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan emas. Dengan model yang berbeda-beda setiap personilnya.

Hitsugaya menggunakan rompi hitam emas tersebut dengan kerah tinggi. Dibelakangnya, terdapat hiasan berupa tali berwarna emas. Bandana Hitsugaya diganti menjadi warna merah. Baju dalamnya berwarna biru. Dan yang terakhir, dia menggunakan celana pendek hitam selutut serta sepatu warrior silver.

Untuk Natsume, dia menggunakan kostum hitam-emasnya dengan model kerah tinggi dan lengan panjang. Tetapi, lengannya digulung hingga siku. Natsume menambahkan talinya di bawah seleting depan bajunya. Disini, dia menggunakan celana hitam panjang yang sebelah kanannya diliat hingga diatas mata kaki.

Untuk Curarpikt, dia menggunakan kostum hitam-emasnya dengan model kerah jas. Dia tidak mengancingkan kostumnya itu sehingga terlihat kaos birunya yang bertuliskan '_I'm not girl! But, I am the gentle man!'. _Curarpikt menggenakan celana hitam panjang tanpa lipatan. Di pinggannya, terdapat rantai perak. Sepatunya berupa sepatu sport dengan warna putih hitam.

Terakhir, Roxas. Dia menggunakan kostum hitam-emasnya dengan model jaket sport dengan kupluk dibelakangnya. Roxas tidak mengancingkan jaketnya itu dan membiarkan terbuka lebar. Di dalamnya, dia mengenakan kemeja dengan warna _broken white_ dan ada garis kotak-kotak coklat-kuning. Celananya berwarna coklat tua dan mempunyai banyak kantong. Roxas menggunakan sepatu kets hitam dengan tali merah.

Dengan penampilan yang cukup hebat itu, mereka melanjutkan penampilannya.

Sorakan kesenangan mereka dapatkan saat masuk kedalam panggung. Sekarang, Hitsugaya-lah yang menjadi vocalis. Roxas menjadi drummer. Curarpikt menjadi bassis dan Natsume gitaris. Dengan gagahnya, Hitsugaya mengambil mic dan mulai bernyanyi lagu yang _rada _rock.

Lagu dengan judul '_this light I_ _see'_ dan '_shine'_, dengan sempurnanya dinyanyikan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Akhirnya… Selesai juga…" ucap Hitsugaya.

Tetapi, apa yang berada di dalam pikiran Hitsugaya, berbeda dengan pikiran teman-temannya. Ya, mereka belum selesai. Bahkan, Roxas dengan kencangnya, memukulkan drumnya diikuti gitar dari Natsume dan bass dari Curarpikt. Hitsugaya hanya celingak-celinguk. Pasalnya, dia tidak tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan oleh teman-temannya itu.

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk bernyanyi dengan lyric buatannya. "_Ancur, ancur deh ! E-G-P banget!" _gumam batin Hitsugaya.

Tibalah saat dimana ia harus bernyanyi. Hitsugaya meneguk ludahnya dan saat mau mengeluarkan suara, tiba-tiba seseorang telah bernyanyi duluan. Suara orang itu pas dengan iringan musiknya. Diyakini, orang tersebut merupakan penyanyi terakhir dari rangkaian konser CHNR ini. Tetapi, Hitsugaya tidak tahu menahu akan orang tersebut. Kakinya lemas dan dia terjatuh.

"_Suara ini… Kurosaki?"_

Dari kerumunan penonton bagian belakang, terjadi teriakan-teriakan seperti melihat seorang artis. Ya, saat layar tancap menampilkan apa yang terjadi, ternyata yang tengah bernyanyi itu adalah seorang perempuan! Ya, Anita-lah yang bernyanyi lagu dengan judul '_Rainbow'_ itu.

Tetapi, suaranya kok… Mirip suaranya Ichigo?

"_Kak… Kak Anita?" _Heran Hitsugaya.

Anita terus berjalan melewati kerumunan orang. Kebanyakan orang, tersipu karena kecantikan Anita. Tetapi, beberapa kaget karena Anita menggunakan suara cowoknya. Selesai lagu '_Rainbow'_, pas Anita sampai di depan panggung CHNR. Dia tersenyum melihat Hitsugaya.

"Halo, Toushirou!" sapa Anita dengan suara ceweknya.

Hitsugaya yang masih terdiam, hanya mengangguk. Anita tersenyum dan berjalan keatas panggung. Pakaiannya sudah berubah menjadi menggunakan jas panjang coklat tua, kemeja merah, syal emas, dan celana jeans. Sesampai disebelah Hitsugaya, dia tersenyum kembali.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk dan Anita menengok kearah para penonton. Dia masih bingung, apa yang menyanyi barusan dengan suara Ichigo itu adalah, Anita? Tetapi, tidak mungkin seorang cewek bisa merubah suaranya se-bass suara Ichigo. Anita mulai menyanyikan lagu keduanya yang cukup slow dengan judul '_Kawaranai_ _Kotoba'_.

Suara yang digunakan Anita adalah suara seorang cewek. Ternyata Anita mempunyai kemampuan meniru suara orang lain. Hitsugaya hanya bisa menatap Anita dengan tatapan heran. Saat sampai di bait terakhir, suara Anita berubah menjadi suara Ichigo. Dan yang membuat Hitsugaya lebih kaget, Anita menarik rambut panjangnya hingga terlihat rambut oranye pendek dan sedikit panjang.

_Omoida senai kotode…_

_Jibun wo seme tai… fukiyou ninatte mo…_

_Egao no naka no namae… oboite iru nara…_

_Sore ga subete darou…_

_Hajime kara…_

_Kawaranai kotoba…_

Ya, ternyata, orang yang bernama Ichigo itu adalah Anita. Sekarang, dihadapan Hitsugaya berdiri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya yang tersisa 1 kalimat lagi.

"_Kawaranai kotoba…"_

Selesai menyanyikan satu kalimat itu, Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya pada Hitsugaya. "Aku pulang, Toushirou!"

Selesai musiknya, para penonton bersorak. Mereka semua terpaku dengan penampilan seorang cewek yang cantik, tetapi sebenarnya seorang cowok. Hitsugaya masih cengo dengan apa yang berada di depannya. Ichigo heran. "Lho? Toushirou? Kamu masih belum percaya akan aktingku ini? Ya ampun… Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya tertunduk. Sepertinya dia menahan sesuatu karena tangannya mengepal dan gemetaran. "Roxas, pinjem stik drum-ku!"

Roxas melemparkan stik drum yang ia pakai –punya Hitsugaya- pada Hitsugaya. Dan apa yang terjadi permisa?

Hitsugaya memukul bahu Ichigo menggunakan stik drumnya. "_BAKA_!"

Aw… Pasti sakit…

"TOUSHIROU! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU!" Teriak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tertunduk. "Habis… Habisnya… Kau… Tahu… Hidup… Kenapa… Kenapa gak bilang padaku?"

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya. Dia punya firasat kalau saat itu, Hitsugaya… Menangis?

Ichigo mengelus-elus rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat, Ichigo sudah tersenyum lepas di depannya. "Aku ingin melihat seberapa tinggi kau menghawatirkanku, Toushirou!"

Napas Hitsugaya sedikit aneh. Tampaknya, dia menahan nangis. Ichigo tertawa. "Atulah… Jangan nangis! Kita hanya tidak bertemu beberapa minggu… Kok malah menangis begitu! Kamu mirip Lelouch di doujinshi _Rainy_ _Days_ pas nangis deh!"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Ichigo hanya celingak-celinguk. "Lho? Ada apa?"

Roxas berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ichigo… Kau… Seorang _fudanshi_?"

"EEEEHHHH? BUKAN! BUKAN! Aku Cuma pernah liat Ran membaca doujin itu! Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan ya!" jawab Ichigo dengan sedikit panic.

Tiba-tiba, Ran datang dari belakang panggung sambil melempar sepatunya hingga kena telak di kepala Ichigo. "_BAKA_! KAMU MALAH MEMBUKA RAHASIAKU!"

Ran datang mendekati Ichigo yang terkapar tidak berdaya akibat serangan telaknya. Dia mengambil mic yang digengam oleh Ichigo. "OK! SEMUA AYO KELUAR! KITA BER-DANCE '_Death_ _song'_!"

Semua penonton mengangguk. Para kru dan member CHNR band serta para shinigami, turun dari panggung dan membuat formasi untuk menari. Roxas memberi aba-aba untuk memulai. "OK! _One_… _Two_… _Three_!"

Lagu selama 1 menit itu, membuat cukup keadaan menjadi lucu. Banyak orang-orang yang gerakannya salah, termaksud para kru. Selesai '_Death song', _Hinamori bernyanyi lagu '_Kawaranai_ _Kimochi' _ bersama Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, dan Kusaka.

Setelah selesai lagu Kawaranai Kimochi, mereka mengucapkan, "sankyuu". Didapatkan oleh mereka tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari para penonton. Berakhirlah konser CHNR hari itu. "Semua! Terima kasih sudah datang! Nanti, jika ada waktu lagi, kami akan konser lagi di tempat yang sama! OK? _Sayounara_, _minna_-_san_!" seru Roxas.

XXX

Di back stage…

Semua orang yang tampil di acara konser tadi… Terkapar tak berdaya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam dan sekarang sudah menunjukan tanggal 15 Juli.

"Orz… Nanti siang, demo eskul euy…" gumam Ran.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ya… Curarpikt, kenapa gak tanggal 15 aja konsernya?"

"Ane ada keperluan!" seru Curarpikt sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupi matanya dengan kompresan yang dingin.

Kochi datang membawa makanan berupa nasi putih sebakul dan beberapa lauk sederharna seperti balado tongkol, tumis kangkung, tempe goreng serta tahu goreng. Makanan sederharna itu merupa request dari Roxas dan Curarpikt dengan alasan. "Makanan murah, tetapi sehat dan enak!".

Semua tentu pada kelaparan karena sebelum konser, mereka lupa makan malam. Hitsugaya yang duduk disebelah Ichigo, digoda. "Eh, Kau kok bisa menangis seperti itu sih? Betapa kangennya kau padaku, hah?"

Hitsugaya tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap asik makan tumis kangkungnya. Ichigo yang merasa tidak diwaro, berdecak kesal. "Orz… Sekesal apa sih kau samaku?"

Hinamori hanya tertawa. "Hahaha… Kurosaki-san… Hitsugaya-kun memang suka seperti itu!"

"Eh? Tapi, aku kan sudah minta maaf! Kok jawaban dia ketus begitu sih? Oi… Toushi-"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena Hitsugaya mengacungkan garpunya dihadapan Ichigo. "Kalau kau gak bisa diam… Aku colokin ini ke tubuhmu!"

Ichigo terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. "A… Ba… Baik…"

Selesai makan, Roxas memberi suatu isyarat pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan pergilah ia ke suatu tempat. Ichigo yang masih diam di tempat, diintrogasi habis-habissan. Dimulai dari dimana dia tinggal hingga alasan dia nekat nyamar menjadi seorang cewek. Dan anehnya, Ichigo bisa naik kelas dengan peringkat 3 di kelasnya padahal dia gak ikut ujian kenaikan.

"Sebenarnya… Aku ikut susulan. Tetapi, dengan wujud sebagai Anita. Kalau di kertas ujiannya, tentu namaku asli. Semua guru dan teman-teman 2 angkatan –kelas X dan XI- sudah diminta atas kerja samanya menjalani rencana ini. Mereka akan memanggilku sebagai Anita hingga tanggal 15 Juli sekarang. Begitulah…" jelas Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya datang dari belakang Ichigo dengan membawa sebuah dus. Roxas mendekati Hitsugaya dan merangkulnya. "Yap… Ini hadiah dari kami untuk Ichigo! Hitsu-chan, buka dus itu!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan dibukalah dus itu. Ternyata, sebuah _strawberry_ _shortcake_ dengan bertuliskan 'tanjoubi omedetou, Ichigo Kurosaki', berada di dalam dus itu. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo kaget. Ternyata, teman-temannya merencanakan ini semua tanpa sepengetahuan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. Roxas menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk memberikannya pada Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan memberikan kue itu pada Ichigo yang masih kaget dengan apa yang diberikan padanya.

"Ta… Tanjoubi omedetou, Kurosaki…" ucap Hitsugaya dengan malu.

Ichigo tersenyum dengan _innocent_-nya –hampir mirip senyumnya Suzaku-, "Sankyuu… Toushi-"

PLAAAAKKKK

"OK! TAMPARIN ORANG YANG SEDANG DAPAT _SWEET_ _SEVENTEEN_-NYA!" teriak Rukia.

"OU!" seru semua.

Ichigo yang gemetaran, akhirnya berusaha kabur dari tempat itu. Tentu, semua orang mengejarnya kecuali Hitsugaya dan Roxas yang masih terdiam bisu di tempatnya. Roxas hanya tertawa lepas. "Hahaha… Kok jadi begini… Ya sudahlah… Hitsu-chan, simpan kue itu dan kita ikutan tampar Ichigo!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan ikutlah dia bersama Roxas untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang sedang mengejar Ichigo.

"_Tadaima… Kurosaki…"_

* * *

-END-

* * *

Ran: *merinding* brrr… aku membuat seperti ini akhirnya? Brr…

Ichigo: Akhirnya… Fic di fandom Bleach dari author laviran, update juga –tamat lagi!-!

Ran: Aku dipaksa kau sih! Tapi, gak juga sih… Kebetulan aja di fandom Code Geass ama X-1999 rada ngadat. Eh, kalau di fandom Code Geass sih, memang Cuma one shoot. Sekarang lagi buat yang multiple chapter.

Ichigo: Oooohhh…

Ran: Ya sudahlah… Tidak banyak cuap-cuap! Terima kasih yang sudah setia hingga chap 20 ini… Akhirnya, tamat juga! Awalnya mau tahun lalu ditamatin, malah baru sekarang gara-gara WB… Ya sudahlah, semua yang mau UN, selamat berjuang! Lalu, yang mau Ujian kenaikan kelas, selamat berjuang! Ane bakal telat apdet/jarang ngeluarin cerita baru karena sudah menginjak kelas XII. Bentar lagi, ane kuliah dah ==a *bingung jurusan apa untuk kuliahnya*

Ichigo: Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, me-review, like, alerts, menyaranin, dan lain-lain. Ini fic pertama dari Ran dan maklum kalau penulisannya ancur. Ok deh… Kalau begitu… Ja'mata!

Ran: Oh ya… Baru ingat… Mission season 2 ada lho… Tetapi, tergantung dukungannya anda semua. Ingin melanjutkan baca fic ini atau sekian disini… Tergantung minat anda! Mission season 2 hanya seputar kehidupan sekolah biasa. Dimana, Hitsugaya dan aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas XI dengan jurusan IPA dan Ichigo, Rukia, Renji duduk di bangku kelas XII. Ok… Kami tunggu jawaban anda lewat review! Ja'mata! XDDD


End file.
